A force de solitude
by LadyHeather92
Summary: Et si Hélène craquait enfin et exprimait cette souffrance qui la ronge.


**A force de solitude**

**Disclaimer :** Les personnages des "Vacances de l'amour" ne m'appartiennent pas. Je ne tire aucun bénéfice si ce n'est de faire plaisir aux autres fans de la série.

**Style : **hurt/confort/romance

**Résumé :** Et si Hélène craquait enfin et exprimait cette souffrance qui la ronge.

**Note de l'auteur** : Première tentative de fic sur cette série que je viens de redécouvrir. J'ai gardé l'accident d'avion où Jeanne meurt mais la suite je l'ai remanié à ma sauce… J'espère que vous ne m'en voudrez pas. Enjoy the ride…

LVDLA/LVDLA

Le jour se levait sur Happy Bay, assis sur le sable Nicolas regardait l'océan d'un air absent. Appuyé contre le chambranle de la porte de la cabane, José observait, angoissé, son meilleur ami en se demandant ce qu'il pouvait bien penser.

_"La mer m'a tout pris, ma femme, mon enfant. La mer m'a tout pris. Je ne sais pas ce que sera ma vie sans elle. Elle était ma moitié, mon tout, mon équilibre. Aujourd'hui je me sens seul, submergé par la douleur. José me surveille. Je vois la peur dans ses yeux. Il a peur que j'aille les rejoindre, là-bas tout au bout de l'océan. Pourtant ce n'est pas l'envie qui me manque mais je sais qu'elle n'aurait jamais voulu cela. Elle aurait voulu que je vive, que je continue à la croquer à pleines dents. C'est pour cela que je me contente de regarder l'océan en me demandant combien de temps encore je pourrais supporter cette douleur insoutenable. _

_Notre petite bande est encore plus soudée qu'avant. Tous me soutiennent du mieux qu'ils peuvent, tous sauf celle dont j'ai le plus besoin. Depuis l'accident elle s'éloigne de plus en plus de nous. A travers ma propre douleur, je vois la sienne. Je la vois se recroqueviller sur elle-même comme pour se protéger de ce mauvais coup que la vie nous a joué._

_Helene… Mon Hélène… Malgré tout ce qui s'est passé, elle reste un chapitre très important de ma vie. Je l'ai aimé à un point… Et pourtant je lui ai fait du mal, tellement de mal. Alors de quel droit je lui demanderai de m'aider à surmonter ma peine, de quel droit je lui demanderai de me tenir à bout de bras pour que je ne sombre pas. Pourtant je sais que j'ai besoin d'elle. Mon cœur et mon âme l'appellent en vain. Alors je reste là, seul avec ma douleur, admirant l'océan où désormais reposent les deux autres amours de ma vie : Jeanne et notre enfant._

_Notre enfant… J'ai toujours voulu avoir des enfants et j'ai toujours cru que c'est avec mon ange blond que je fonderai une famille. Malheureusement le destin et ma connerie en ont décidé autrement. Je crois que je ne m'en suis jamais réellement remis totalement. Il reste toujours au fonds de moi le goût amer du mensonge et de sa souffrance._

_Il m'a fallu du temps pour accepter de tourner la page, pour accepter que jamais je ne finirai mes jours entre les bras de mon Hélène. Oui mon Hélène. Malgré tout elle reste encrée en moi. Quand j'ai enfin rouvert les yeux à la vie, Jeanne était là, qui m'attendait sans rien me demander en retour. Petit à petit cette vibrante amitié s'est transformée en un amour fort et puissant. C'est une… C'était une relation que l'on avait construit en prenant notre temps. Un moment de bonheur ci et là, une caresse, un baiser jusqu'à en arriver au point culminant : un bébé._

_Je peux même imaginer son petit visage, mélange d'elle et moi. Ça aurait été une petite fille, j'en suis sûr. Elle aurait été aussi belle que sa mère, avec son caractère affirmé et conquérant. Mais jamais je ne la connaîtrais, jamais je ne pourrais la bercer dans mes bras, jamais je ne la verrais grandir et devenir une femme._

_Putain, j'ai la haine ! Je voudrais hurler et tout casser mais cela ne changerait rien, mes deux anges sont au fond de l'océan, ensevelies pour toujours. C'est trop dur vraiment trop dur. Je ne peux pas, je ne peux pas, ça fait trop mal._

_Hélène j'ai besoin de toi, je ne peux pas affronter ça tout seul, je t'en supplie aide-moi…"_

LVDLA/LVDLA

A quelques kilomètres de là, Johanna la grande américaine ne pouvait contenir sa colère et son chagrin. Nicolas allait mal, très mal. Il venait de perdre en quelques heures sa femme et son enfant. Elle savait qu'il n'y avait qu'une seule personne qui pouvait l'aider à reprendre pied. Seulement voilà, depuis des mois celle-ci s'était détaché du groupe, s'était refermée sur elle-même, empêchant quiconque de l'approcher. Elle avait passé la nuit à réfléchir et en était arrivée à la conclusion qu'il était grand temps qu'elle prenne les choses en mains. Elle avait appelé Rudy qui lui avait avoué qu'Hélène n'était pas rentrée de la nuit et qu'il commençait à sérieusement s'inquiéter. Johanna tenta de le rassurer avant de reposer le combiné. Elle savait très bien où se trouvait Hélène, ce n'était pas la première fois qu'elle disparaissait quelques heures. Elle soupira et prit ses clés de voitures. Il était temps qu'elle parle à sa meilleure amie. Il était temps qu'elle lui dise quelques vérités bien senties.

Assise sur les restes des fortifications construites pour protéger l'île des attaques de la marine espagnole, Hélène regardait sans le voir le paysage grandiose qui s'offrait à elle. Elle ne pensait qu'à une chose ou plutôt à quelqu'un. Ce quelqu'un était celui pour lequel battait son cœur depuis des années, celui pour lequel elle souffrait en silence jour après jour. Cent fois elle avait songé à reprendre la mer et à partir pour l'oublier. Mais elle savait très bien que c'était la solution de facilité. De plus, elle doutait que ses amis ne lui pardonnent d'abandonner Nicolas maintenant qu'il avait perdu son plus grand des trésors.

\- Je savais que je te trouverais ici, dit Johanna en s'approchant.

Hélène ne répondit pas. Elle n'avait pas vraiment envie de voir son amie. Elle savait très bien ce que celle-ci venait faire, la convaincre d'aller voir Nicolas et elle ne voulait pas le voir.

\- Hélène ? Ça va ?

Celle-ci ne répondit pas ce qui énerva un peu plus la tornade texane qui essayait de garder un calme relatif.

\- Ecoute, je ne voudrais pas me mêler de ce qui ne me regarde pas mais…

\- Alors ne le fais pas, répondit Hélène sans regarder son amie.

\- Hélène. Nicolas ne va pas bien. Il a besoin de toi. Il a besoin que tu le soutiennes, que tu l'aides. Il a perdu sa femme, il a perdu son enfant. Je sais combien ça fait mal. Il ne s'en sortira pas sans toi.

Encore une fois Hélène garda le silence. Tout ce que Johanna était en train de lui dire, elle le savait. Elle connaissait très bien la douleur que Nicolas devait ressentir, c'était la même qui ravageait son être depuis quelques années maintenant. De son côté, la texane sentait la colère monter. Comment son amie pouvait-elle se montrer aussi indifférente ? Elle ne la reconnaissait plus. A une époque elle aurait été la première à se précipiter pour aider les membres de la tribu, mais là elle se tenait volontairement en retrait et ça elle n'arrivait pas à le comprendre.

\- Hélène, pourquoi tu fais cela ? Pourquoi ? Tu l'aimes Nicolas, non ? Alors pourquoi tu le laisses perdre pied ? Tu n'étais même pas là quand les garçons sont revenus des recherches ! Tu faisais quoi ? Tu faisais le taxi ! Qu'est-ce qui te prend Hélène ? cria Johanna énervée. Comment peux-tu être aussi insensible ? C'est dans tes bras qu'il aurait dû s'écrouler quand il a compris qu'il n'y avait plus d'espoir, pas dans les miens. C'est toi et toi seule qui devrait l'aider et le soutenir dans cette épreuve, c'est de toi qu'il a besoin ! Comment peux-tu être aussi égoïste ? Comment tu peux lui faire cela ?

\- Comment je peux lui faire cela ? Comment je peux lui faire cela ? éclata Hélène. Qui m'a soutenue, moi, quand j'ai perdu l'enfant de Nicolas ? Qui m'a soutenue quand l'homme qui disait m'aimer et avec qui j'ai partagé deux ans de ma vie est allé crasher son avion en pleine mer parce que j'ai refusé de l'épouser ? Qui ? Personne et pourtant je suis toujours là quand tous ceux que j'aime ont besoin d'un moment de réconfort. Mais qui est là pour moi ? Nicolas ? Laly ? Toi ? Non c'est tellement plus facile de fermer les yeux et de ne pas voir la souffrance des autres ! C'est tellement plus simple de croire que tout va bien ! Tu m'excuseras Johanna mais j'en ai assez de souffrir, assez de me sentir seule, assez d'être la gentille petite Hélène que l'on regarde mais que l'on ne voit pas ! J'en ai assez, tu comprends ! Assez ! Alors déteste-moi si tu veux mais je n'irais pas, c'est au-dessus de mes forces !

Hélène se tut à bout de souffle comme prenant conscience tout d'un coup de ce qu'elle venait de dire. Elle regarda Johanna qui la dévisageait les yeux ronds, puis se mit soudainement à trembler sous l'énormité de son aveu. Des larmes se mirent à couler sur ses joues et elle se laissa glisser le long de l'ancienne muraille. Ramenant ses genoux sous son menton, elle y cacha son visage et se mit à sangloter. Comment avait-elle pu dire de telles énormités et à sa meilleure amie qui plus est. Elle se détestait tout comme Johanna allait sûrement la détester aussi.

La texane regarda son amie s'effondrer en larmes sans vraiment comprendre. Elle avait du mal à assimiler ce qu'elle venait d'entendre. Hélène avait perdu un enfant de Nicolas ? Hélène avait perdu un fiancé dans un accident d'avion ? Soudainement la mélancolie de la jeune femme prenait tout son sens. Elle se souvint alors des paroles que son amie lui avait dit à plusieurs reprises _"Je n'ai pas le droit d'aimer"_. C'était comme si Hélène s'était résignée à souffrir, résignée à ne plus jamais être heureuse même quand le bonheur lui tendait les bras. Elle comprenait maintenant pourquoi elle s'était appliquée à jeter Jeanne dans les bras de Nicolas malgré tout l'amour qu'elle lui portait. Elle comprenait pourquoi la jeune femme s'était petit à petit détachée de la tribu. Johanna s'en voulait, comment avait-elle pu passer à côté de tant de souffrance, pourquoi n'avait-elle pas compris les appels au secours muet que lui avait lancé Hélène depuis son retour sur l'île voilà plus de trois ans maintenant.

Doucement elle s'approcha de la jeune femme qui sanglotait toujours, enfermée dans une forteresse de souffrance. Elle s'assit près d'elle et sans geste brusque, comme si elle avait peur que son amie ne se brise totalement, elle la prit dans ses bras et la berça doucement.

\- Chut, It's okay, sweety. Chut, it's okay.

\- Suis désolée Johanna. Je suis désolée, hoqueta Hélène.

\- Ce n'est rien ma belle. Pleure, ça du bien de pleurer, tu sais. Ça fait du bien. Tu aurais dû m'en parler. Ce n'est pas bien de garder tout ça pour toi, ça te fait du mal.

\- Je suis désolée. Tu dois me détester maintenant.

\- No what ! Pourquoi tu veux que je déteste ma sister. Je ne peux pas te détester.

\- Ça fait si mal… J'ai si mal…

\- I know sweety. I know. Je suis désolée que tu ais dû traverser toutes ces épreuves toute seule. Je suis désolée de n'avoir rien vu ma chérie.

Les sanglots d'Hélène redoublèrent et Johanna se contenta de la bercer en lui murmurant des paroles d'apaisement. En un sens, elle était heureuse que son amie ait enfin laissé éclater sa peine et sa souffrance même si elle se sentait coupable de ne rien avoir vu venir. Johanna n'aurait su dire combien de temps elles restèrent assises à même le sol. Petit à petit Hélène reprenait son calme. Les sanglots se convertirent en soupirs et reniflements.

\- Allez viens ma puce, dit Johanna, je te ramène à la maison.

\- Je…

\- Pas de protestations. Tu as besoin d'un bon bain pour te délasser et d'une bonne tasse de thé. On pourra parler ensuite.

\- Parler ?

\- Oui… Tu en as besoin. Allez viens.

Johanna se leva et aida Hélène à faire de même. Celle-ci ne disait rien mais intérieurement, elle paniquait. Elle ne voulait pas parler. Elle s'était jurée de garder le silence, de ne jamais avouer ses malheurs à personne. Elle se sentait encore trop coupable pour partager son fardeau avec qui que ce soit. Johanna la guida vers sa voiture garée non loin de là.

\- Et mon taxi ? demanda Hélène en cherchant un prétexte pour échapper à son amie.

\- On reviendra le chercher plus tard, la rassura la texane.

Le retour vers la maison des filles se passa dans un silence pesant. Hélène regardait le paysage défiler tout en se demandant comment elle allait faire pour éviter cette conversation à laquelle Johanna semblait tenir. Quand elles arrivèrent, la maison était déserte. Laly était allé déposer Diego à la crèche et puis elle devait faire visiter deux villas dans la matinée. Quant à Stéphane, il s'occupait du Water sport en l'absence de Jimmy, toujours à Boston. Johanna entraîna Hélène dans la salle de bain et fit couler l'eau.

\- Je reviens tout de suite, je vais chercher des serviettes et de quoi te changer, il me semble qu'il reste encore des affaires à toi dans le placard de la chambre d'ami.

Elle disparut laissant Hélène seule au milieu de la pièce. Elle reparut cinq minutes plus tard les bras chargés d'affaires.

\- Et voilà. Prend ton temps ma belle. Je vais préparer du thé et quelque chose à grignoter.

Hélène ne répondit pas. Elle commença à se déshabiller machinalement, puis s'arrêta son tee-shirt à la main. Le reflet que lui revoyait le miroir la paralysait. Elle voyait une jeune femme, le visage défait et marqué par la souffrance. Elle ne se reconnaissait pas. La voix de Johanna à travers la porte la ramena à la réalité. Il fallait qu'elle sorte de là. Son amie allait lui poser des tas de questions et elle savait que dans son état d'esprit elle ne lui résisterait pas bien longtemps. Elle remit son tee-shirt, ouvrit la porte de la salle de bain et regarda dans le couloir, celui-ci était désert. Elle pouvait entendre Johanna dans la cuisine en train de parler au téléphone avec quelqu'un. En silence, elle se dirigea vers la chambre de Laly. Elle pourrait sortir par la baie vitrée qui donnait sur le ponton à l'arrière de la maison. Elle pourrait partir sans être aperçue de la pièce principale.

LVDLA/LVDLA

A Happy Bay, José continuait sa surveillance. Nicolas s'était finalement endormi sur le sable à l'aube. Son portable vibra dans sa poche. Il sourit en voyant la photo de son correspondant s'afficher.

\- Bonjour mon amour, dit-il d'une voix suave.

\- Bonjour, fit Johanna. Comment va Nicolas ?

\- Et moi tu ne me demande pas comment je vais, râla-t-il pour la forme.

\- Je sais que tu vas toujours bien quand tu me parles… Sérieusement comment va Nicolas ?

-Il dort enfin. La nuit a été longue. Et toi, mon bébé tu as trouvé Hélène ?

\- Oui. Elle ne va vraiment pas fort. J'espère qu'elle voudra bien me parler.

\- Si quelqu'un peut la faire parler c'est bien toi.

\- Je ne sais pas, répondit la texane en repensant à ce qu'Hélène lui avait révélé dans son explosion de colère. Tu sais très bien qu'elle n'aime pas parler d'elle. Elle peut être très têtue.

\- Plus têtue que toi ? J'en doute, rétorqua-il en riant doucement.

\- José !

\- Je te laisse, Christian vient d'arriver. Je t'embrasse fort. Tu me manques.

José raccrocha en soupirant. Il n'en revenait toujours pas d'avoir la chance de vivre une telle histoire avec sa texane. Si on le lui avait dit quelques années plus tôt, il se serait écroulé de rire et pourtant maintenant il ne pouvait plus se passer d'elle.

\- Salut José ! dit Christian en arrivant d'un pas nonchalant.

\- Salut mon Cricri !

\- Comment il va ? s'enquit-il en désignant de la tête celui qu'il considérait comme un frère.

\- Boff, il dort pour le moment, répondit José en haussant les épaules.

\- Va falloir le réveiller sinon il va cramer sur place.

\- Je sais, mais laissons-lui encore un petit quart d'heure, le temps de finir de préparer le petit déjeuner.

-T'as raison. Tiens, j'ai ramené les croissants, fit Christian en tendant un sac en papier.

-C'est gentil. Merci.

\- Des nouvelles d'Hélène ?

\- Oui Johanna l'a ramenée à la maison. J'espère qu'elle va pouvoir la convaincre, notre Nico a vraiment besoin d'elle.

\- Je sais.

Tous deux étaient un peu perdus, les deux piliers de la tribu allaient mal, et tout le monde en pâtissait.

LVDLA/LVDLA

La bouilloire se mit à siffler faisant sursauter Johanna qui était perdue dans ses pensées. Elle la retira tout en songeant que cela faisait un bon moment qu'Hélène était dans la salle de bain. Elle l'appela une première fois mais seul le silence lui répondit. Soudain inquiète, elle l'appela de nouveau. Comme elle n'obtenait aucune réponse, elle alla dans la salle de bain qu'elle trouva déserte. Les vêtements et les serviettes qu'elle avait ramenées étaient toujours sur la desserte où elle les avait laissés. Elle l'appela encore tout en fouillant systématiquement toutes pièces de la maison. Ce n'est qu'en apercevant la baie vitrée ouverte dans la chambre de Laly qu'elle comprit. Hélène était partie, elle avait pris la fuite. Johanna savait que dans l'état où elle se trouvait, elle pouvait faire une bêtise qu'elle regretterait plus tard. Aveuglée par le chagrin et la souffrance, elle n'aurait aucune défense et il pouvait lui arriver n'importe quoi. Elle sortit sur le ponton dans l'espoir vain que son amie y serait peut-être mais malheureusement celui-ci était désert. En revenant vers la maison elle remarqua que le vélo de Stéphane avait disparu ce qui ne fit que confirmer sa première impression. Son amie avait pris la fuite.

LVDLA/LVDLA

Près de la cabane, les garçons buvaient un bon café avec les croissants apportés par Christian dans un silence confortable. Nicolas semblait un peu plus alerte et un peu plus apaisé après ces quelques heures de sommeil sur la plage. Le portable de José vibra.

-Tu ne peux plus te passer de moi mon amour ? …. Quoi ?…. Elle est allée où ?... Tu as raison, faut la retrouver… D'accord on se retrouve au waters sport. Préviens les autres, on arrive.

\- Ben qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? s'enquit Christian envoyant son ami se passer nerveusement la main dans ses cheveux.

\- C'est Hélène. Elle a disparu !

\- Comment ça disparue ? demanda Nicolas sortant enfin de son mutisme

\- Ben elle ne va pas bien depuis quelques temps. Johanna l'a ramenée à la maison pour essayer de lui parler mais elle est partie.

\- Partie, comment ça ?

-Je n'ai pas tout compris ce que Johanna m'a raconté, elle était trop paniquée mais elle nous attend aux waters sport. Faut retrouver Hélène, Johanna a peur qu'elle fasse une connerie.

\- Elle va si mal que cela ? demanda Nicolas

\- Apparemment

\- Bon alors on attend quoi ? répliqua Christian.

Tous trois se dirigèrent vers leurs voitures et démarrèrent en trombe. La situation semblait sérieuse. Johanna n'était pas femme à paniquer facilement.

LVDLA/LVDLA

La grande texane avait battu le rappel des troupes. Laly devait fermer l'agence avant de passer la prendre pour aller rejoindre les autres au point de rendez-vous. De son coté, Rudy avait commencé à sillonner l'île et avait fait passer le mot à tous ses collègues qui appréciaient tous la jeune femme si gentille et discrète. Johanna craignait le pire. Elle avait tenté de l'appeler mais en vain, le portable avait résonné dans le salon où Hélène avait déposé son sac à main quand elles étaient arrivées.

LVDLA/LVDLA

Le long d'une route côtière, une jeune femme pédalait avec vivacité comme si sa vie en dépendait. Elle devait s'éloigner, partir loin. Mais sur une île aussi petite ce n'était pas évident. En haut d'une côte, elle s'arrêta un instant pour reprendre son souffle. Elle regarda autour d'elle tout en réfléchissant à l'endroit où elle pourrait aller se réfugier. Elle passa tout ceux qu'elle connaissait en revue, puis les rejetait aussitôt parce qu'elle était sûre que ses amis la retrouveraient.

Soudain elle pensa à la petite crique qu'elle avait découverte par hasard lors d'une de ses ballades quand elle était arrivée sur l'île. Elle n'en avait parlé à personne gardant cet endroit secret. C'est là qu'elle s'était isolée pour pleurer toutes les larmes de son corps quand Nicolas avait été dans le coma suite à son accident de voiture, c'est là encore qu'elle s'était cachée quand celui-ci lui avait demandé de rester quand elle lui avait avoué son amour et son intention de repartir loin. C'est encore là qu'elle avait caché sa peine quand Rudy lui avait annoncé la grossesse de Jeanne. On ne pouvait y accéder que par un petit sentier escarpé accroché au flan d'une falaise à pic. Oui là elle pourrait être tranquille, là elle pourrait tenter d'oublier ce qui c'était passé en début de matinée, là elle pourrait réfléchir à ce qu'elle allait faire.

La crique était encore loin mais maintenant qu'elle faisait le taxi, elle connaissait tous les itinéraires et les raccourcis qui lui feraient gagner du temps et lui permettrait d'éviter les autres membres de la bande qui sans aucun doute se lanceraient à sa recherche. Elle s'en voulait de les inquiéter mais elle ne se sentait pas la force de les affronter. Le masque s'était brisé avec la mort de Jeanne, il ne restait plus rien de cette carapace qu'elle avait réussi à se forger tout au long de ces années passées loin d'eux. Elle ne voulait pas que ses amis la voient aussi fragile, troublée et brisée. Elle respira bien fort et reprit la route. Il lui faudrait au moins une bonne heure avant d'arriver à son refuge.

LVDLA/LVDLA

A l'aéroport de Love Island, Jimmy et Bénédicte venaient de débarquer d'un avion en provenance de la Grande Île. La maladie de leur fille Léa les avait rapprochés au point qu'ils envisageaient de se redonner une chance. Ils avaient choisi de laisser faire le temps.

-On aurait quand même dû les prévenir, Bénédicte en poussant la poussette où Léa dormait paisiblement.

\- Non c'est mieux de leur faire la surprise. Je suis sûr qu'ils vont être ravis de nous revoir.

\- J'espère bien. Ils m'ont tellement manqué.

\- A moi aussi. Des amis comme cela c'est rare.

\- Tu as raison. On passe à la maison déposer les bagages et on va les voir ?

\- Tu ne veux pas te reposer ? Le voyage a été long, demanda Jimmy en regardant tendrement sa petite famille.

\- Non ça va. On aura tout le temps de se reposer plus tard.

\- Tu as raison. Allons trouver un taxi.

\- Ce serait drôle si c'était Hélène qui nous ramenait à la maison, dit Bénédicte les yeux pétillants de malice.

Ils sortirent sur le parking du petit aéroport. Ils cherchèrent du regard le taxi rouge de leur amie mais ne le virent pas cependant Jimmy aperçut celui de Rudy. Il lui fit signe et le jeune sri-lankais vint se garer près d'eux.

\- Salut Rudy, fit Jimmy en serrant la main du dernier arrivé dans la bande.

\- Jimmy, Bénédicte ? Vous êtes rentrés ?

\- Ben oui tu vois. Léa est totalement guérie, répondit Bénédicte en souriant. Mais ça n'a pas l'air d'aller, tu as un problème ?

\- Non… Enfin oui…

\- Rudy qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

\- Je ne peux pas vous dire. Je vous emmène voir les autres, ils vous expliqueront.

-Tu m'inquiètes. Il est arrivé quelque chose à quelqu'un de la bande ?

Rudy ne savait que répondre. Il savait que la mort de Jeanne et la disparition d'Hélène allait choquer le couple.

\- Rudy dis-nous ! exigea Jimmy.

-Venez je vous emmène au Waters Sport, tous les autres sont là-bas.

Le chauffeur de taxi attrapa les bagages du couple et les mit dans le coffre. Jimmy et Bénédicte se regardèrent inquiets et montèrent en voiture. Dans un silence pesant, Rudy démarra et prit la direction de la plage où tous les autres étaient réunis.

LVDLA/LVDLA

Au waters sport, Johanna finissait de raconter les événements de la matinée. Elle avait naturellement omis de leur parler des révélations qu'Hélène lui avait faites sous le coup de la colère. Elle préférait tout garder pour elle jusqu'à ce qu'elle puisse parler à son amie. Cependant chacun avait compris que la situation était grave. Hélène n'était pas du genre à fuir devant les épreuves. Si elle s'était sauvée c'était vraiment qu'elle devait se sentir à bout.

Sachant Son Hélène en danger avait fait sortir Nicolas de son état de léthargie. Il avait, pour le plus grand plaisir de tous ses amis, repris son rôle de général. Ils étaient tous là autour d'une table sur laquelle une carte de l'île avait été dépliée.

\- Bon, dit-il en se passant la main dans les cheveux. Il faut quadriller l'île, elle n'a pas pu aller très loin. Stéphane tu prends les airs avec Christian. Commencez par longer la côte par le nord. Et faites attention aux coups de vent.

-C'est vrai que la météo n'est pas géniale, ils ont prévu de violents orages pour cet après-midi, fit remarquer Stéphane.

-C'est pour cela qu'il faut retrouver Hélène rapidement.

\- Johanna et José, vous quadrillez le sud de l'île ainsi que la Baie des Rosiers.

\- Tenez, regardez c'est Rudy. Il a peut-être des nouvelles, fit Laly

\- On dirait qu'il n'est pas tout seul, remarqua Christian

\- Mais c'est Jimmy et Béné ! cria José heureux de revoir ses amis

Il les rejoignit rapidement et les serra dans ses bras, les larmes aux yeux. Même s'il voulait passer pour un gros dur, José était un grand sensible.

\- Mais qu'est-ce qui se passe ici ? demanda Béné en s'approchant du groupe. La troisième guerre mondiale est déclarée ?

\- Presque ma Béné, répondit Johanna en embrassant son amie. Presque… Je suis contente de vous voir.

\- Ben dites-nous ! insista Bénédicte inquiète.

\- C'est Hélène, dit Laly comme si cela expliquait tout.

\- Nico, qu'est-ce qui se passe ? l'interrogea Jimmy avec impatience.

Celui-ci ne répondit pas. La mort de Jeanne était encore trop récente pour qu'il puisse en parler sans craquer. José, voyant son ami perdre contenance, attrapa Bénédicte et Jimmy et les entraîna un peu à l'écart pour leur expliquer la situation. Nicolas soupira et se tourna vers le reste de la troupe.

\- Ça va Rudy ? demanda-t-il

\- Je suis inquiet, je n'aurais jamais pensé qu'elle allait aussi mal.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas on va la retrouver, répliqua-t-il avec plus d'assurance qu'il n'en ressentait. Bon Laly tu vas avec Rudy. Tu connais ses endroits préférés, allez voir si elle y est. Si ce n'est pas le cas, vous explorez le nord de l'île. Rudy, tes copains taxis pourront ouvrir l'œil ?

\- Je les ai déjà prévenus. Ils vont ouvrir grand leurs yeux. Ils aiment bien Hélène alors ils sont prêts à nous aider.

\- Merci mon pote.

José revint suivi de Jimmy livide et Bénédicte les yeux rougis par les larmes.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'on peut faire nous pour vous aider ?

Nicolas sembla réfléchir pendant un instant tout en regardant la carte posée devant lui.

\- Jimmy, tu peux prendre un jet-ski et aller du côté de la Baie des Oiseaux à l'est de l'île.

\- Ça marche, répondit le suédois la voix encore tremblante.

\- Fais attention, la mer n'est pas bonne.

Jimmy se dirigea vers le cabanon où se situait son bureau et revint peu après avec un sac noir en toile.

\- Tenez des talkies. Je les ai récupérés avant mon départ pour Boston. Je ne pensais pas qu'on en aurait besoin aussi vite. Comme ça on pourra rester en contact.

\- Génial, fit Nicolas. Béné, tu coordonnes les recherches. Je veux que tu marques au crayon tous les endroits qu'on aura fouillés. Tu seras notre relais. Surveille aussi la météo et préviens-nous si ça empire.

\- D'accord. Et toi tu vas faire quoi ?

\- Je vais fouiller l'ouest de l'île, le fortin abandonné ainsi que le Mont Paradise.

Il se tut un instant puis regarda tour à tour les membres de la tribu qui encore une fois se trouvaient unis dans la détresse.

\- Inutile de vous dire d'être prudents et vigilants. Il faut retrouver Hélène rapidement et de préférence avant les orages de cet après-midi. Allez, on y va !

Le groupe se dispersa laissant Béné seule sur la plage avec Léa toujours endormie dans sa poussette.

LVDLA/LVDLA

Hélène aperçut enfin la falaise d'où partait le sentier qui la mènerait à son refuge, à son havre de paix. Elle déposa son vélo dans les buissons et entreprit une descente longue et dangereuse. Un vent froid s'était levé rendant son équipée plus périlleuse encore. Le paysage était grandiose mais la jeune femme n'y prêtait aucune attention. Tout ce qu'elle voulait c'était se réfugier dans cet endroit où rien ne pouvait l'atteindre. Au loin des éclairs zébraient l'horizon et le tonnerre se fit entendre. Hélène pressa le pas. Elle tentait de se concentrer sur sa descente mais les larmes l'aveuglaient, rien ne semblait pouvoir arrêter ses pleurs. Ses pensées s'embrouillaient lui faisant oublier toute prudence.

LVDLA/LVDLA

Toute la troupe quadrillait l'île sans relâche et au fur et mesure que les heures passaient leur inquiétude ne faisait qu'augmenter. Chacun revoyait toutes les fois où Hélène les avait consolés, conseillés ou tout simplement écoutés. Elle avait toujours paru très forte devant eux et pourtant maintenant c'était elle qui avait besoin d'une épaule amicale pour enfin pouvoir se reposer. Chacun d'entre eux était prêt à la soutenir à bout de bras pour qu'elle ne sombre pas.

Johanna n'était pas la seule à s'en vouloir de ne pas avoir vu la détresse de son amie. Nicolas était arrivé au fortin abandonné où il trouva le taxi d'Hélène. Il fouilla l'endroit mais celui-ci était désert. Il s'arrêta un instant devant la vue qui s'étendait à ses pieds. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de se sentir coupable. Hélène l'aimait toujours, elle le lui avait avoué après lui avoir annoncé qu'elle voulait reprendre la mer pour essayer de le fuir. A ce moment-là, il n'avait pensé qu'à lui et lui avait demandé de rester sauf si cela devait la rendre malheureuse. Elle lui avait répondu qu'elle ne l'était plus puisqu'elle lui avait tout dit. Et bêtement il l'avait crue. Il avait été égoïste en lui demandant de rester sans se rendre compte du mal qu'il lui faisait. Mais il ne voulait pas la perdre encore, il ne voulait pas qu'elle sorte à nouveau de sa vie parce qu'elle était essentielle à son équilibre. Alors elle avait souffert en silence jour après jour, cachant derrière son éternel sourire sa souffrance. Il comprenait maintenant à quel point il avait été aveugle. Il regarda le ciel couvert de nuages gris et en appela à la petite étoile dont Hélène parlait souvent pour qu'elle la protège jusqu'à ce que l'un d'entre eux la retrouve. Un coup de tonnerre le fit sursauter et un éclair zébra l'horizon. Les orages étaient en avance. Il courut vers la voiture et redémarra. Il fallait absolument la retrouver.

LVDLA/LVDLA

Hélène était presque à destination. Encore une centaine de mètres et elle serait à l'abri, du moins le pensait-elle. Le tonnerre gronda de nouveau et une forte pluie se mit à tomber la trempant en quelques minutes. Le vent soufflait fort et elle frissonna. Elle essaya de ralentir sa descente mais la terre mouillée glissait sous ses pieds. Elle avait du mal à garder son équilibre. Soudain une rafale plus forte que les autres la fit vaciller. Elle tenta de se rattraper à la paroi mais ses mains glissèrent sur le mur de roche mouillé. Son pied dérapa, elle perdit l'équilibre et chuta lourdement sur le sol trempé. Elle dévala le reste du sentier dans un rouler bouler incontrôlé. Arrivée en bas, sa tête percuta un des rochers au bord de l'eau. Hélène sombra dans les ténèbres, inconsciente du danger qu'elle courait.

LVDLA/LVDLA

Bénédicte s'était mise à l'abri dans le cabanon quand le vent était devenu violent, elle s'était assise au bureau de Jimmy et étudiait attentivement la carte placée devant elle. Laly venait de l'appeler, tous les endroits qu'elle avait visités avec Rudy n'avaient rien donnés. Les orages prévus gagnaient en intensité. D'ailleurs la capitainerie du port venait d'émettre un avis de tempête et demandait à la population de se mettre à l'abri.

\- Jimmy ? appela-t-elle par la radio posée devant elle. Tu me reçois. Il faut que tu rentres ça devient dangereux. Jimmy tu m'entends ?

\- Ici Jimmy, bien compris de toute manière le secteur est désert, pas de trace d'Hélène.

\- Béné, c'est Johanna, on n'a rien ici non plus. La visibilité commence à être réduite avec ces trombes d'eau qui tombent.

Nicolas écoutait les commentaires des autres et il devait bien se rendre à l'évidence, avec ce temps les recherches étaient vouées à l'échec. Et puis ça devenait dangereux de rouler sur les routes sinueuses de l'île, ils risquaient l'accident à tout moment. Il soupira tout en sachant déjà que ce qu'il allait dire allait provoquer un tollé de protestations de la part de ses amis.

\- Ici Nicolas, on cesse les recherches. Je répète on cesse les recherches. José, Johanna allez jusqu'à la marina pour voir si les bateaux sont bien amarrés. On se retrouve tous chez les filles dans une heure au plus tard.

\- Mais Nicolas, protesta Laly. On ne peut pas abandonner Hélène.

\- Laly a raison, répliqua Johanna.

\- On n'a pas le choix, c'est de la folie de rester dehors par ce temps, fit Nicolas en soupirant. Stéphane tu me reçois ?

\- Pas très bien

\- Rentrez au waters sport le plus vite possible. Inutile de vous crasher en pleine mer.

\- Nicolas tu te rends compte de ce que tu nous demandes ? demanda Christian

\- Personne ne le sait mieux que moi. On n'a pas le choix, répéta-t-il la mort dans l'âme.

Tous savaient bien évidemment que Nicolas avait raison. Les uns après les autres, ils confirmèrent les ordres que leur chef de tribu avait donnés. D'ailleurs la crèche venait d'appeler Laly pour qu'elle vienne récupérer son petit bout de chou. Cependant comme elle était à côté d'Happy Bay, Rudy et elle avaient décidé de passer par la cabane pour la sécuriser. Ils espéraient seulement que celle-ci survive aux assauts du vent. Bénédicte s'était bien gardée d'intervenir mais elle n'en pensait pas moins. Elle scrutait avec inquiétude le large en espérant voir apparaître Jimmy. La vie leur donnait une autre chance et il était hors de question qu'elle la laisse passer. Elle pria le ciel pour que la même chance soit donnée à Hélène et Nicolas.

LVDLA/LVDLA

Stéphane et Christian étaient ballottés comme des fétus de paille par des vents violents. Chacun d'entre eux espérait pouvoir rentrer à bon port en un seul morceau. Le tonnerre grondait, les éclairs illuminaient l'horizon d'une lumière aveuglante et les deux hommes priaient pour un peu de clémence. Malgré la pluie battante, Christian scrutait la côte en espérant un miracle tandis que Stéphane se battait avec les commandes afin de se maintenir en l'air.

\- Combien de temps encore avant d'arriver ? demanda Christian

\- Au moins quinze minutes. Ça va être chaud. Accroche-toi, hurla Stéphane.

Christian hocha la tête et serra un peu plus les sangles de sa ceinture de sécurité.

\- Ici Nicolas, grésilla la radio, vous en êtes où ?

\- On longe la côte derrière le Mont Paradise, répondit le pilote. Mais toujours rien.

\- Ok, ne traînez pas en route.

\- On devrait atterrir d'ici une bonne quinzaine de minutes

\- Bien reçu. Soyez prudent.

L'hydravion fit une embardée et Christian se demanda si sa dernière heure n'était pas arrivée. Il avala sa salive tout en repensant aux raisons qui l'avaient amené à Love Island. L'amour profond et authentique qu'il ressentait pour sa belle texane. Cependant il devait bien se rendre à l'évidence, elle semblait heureuse et épanouie avec José. Son cœur se serra à la pensée que peut-être jamais il ne pourrait lui avouer ses sentiments. Il n'en avait plus le droit, jamais il ne ferait de nouveau l'erreur de détruire un couple heureux par simple égoïsme. Un autre éclair zébra le ciel et Christian aperçut quelque chose en contre-bas : une forme allongée sur le sable d'une minuscule crique que la mer menaçait d'emporter.

\- Stéphane, attend je vois quelque chose, hurla-t-il dans son casque. Tu peux descendre un peu ?

\- Je vais essayer, ce n'est pas facile avec ce vent.

L'hydravion plongea et s'approcha de l'endroit désigné par le photographe. Christian prit les jumelles et les ajusta.

\- C'est elle ! Stéphane, on l'a retrouvée ! cria-t-il tout excité. Nicolas tu m'entends ?

\- Je te reçois mal Christian.

\- On a retrouvé Hélène. Je répète on a retrouvé Hélène. Elle est dans une crique minuscule derrière le Mont Paradise. Elle ne bouge pas.

\- Quoi ? fit Nicolas inquiet

\- Elle est allongée sur le sable. Elle n'a pas l'air de réagir. Faut vite aller la chercher, la mer est déchaînée et les vagues risquent de l'entraîner au large.

\- D'accord je ne suis pas loin, je connais l'endroit, il n'est pas facile d'accès. Je vous recontacte dès que j'y suis. Rentrez maintenant ça devient trop dangereux.

\- Bien compris. On rentre.

Nicolas fit demi-tour et roula aussi vite qu'il le pouvait. Il espérait de toutes ses forces ne pas arriver trop tard, il ne supporterait pas une nouvelle perte et surtout pas s'il s'agissait de la seule personne capable de l'aider à maintenir un équilibre précaire.

Les autres membres du groupe qui avaient entendu la discussion poussèrent un soupir de soulagement. Hélène n'était pas encore hors de danger mais au moins ils savaient maintenant où elle se trouvait et ils savaient que Nicolas ferait tout son possible pour la sortir de là. Si quelqu'un pouvait bien réussir c'était bien lui.

LVDLA/LVDLA

Sur l'île c'était le branle-bas de combat. L'alerte donnée par la capitainerie arrivait un peu tard, mais qu'importait. Tout le monde se connaissait à Love Island, et tout le monde s'entraidait dans des situations d'urgences comme celles-ci. Les vitrines des commerces et les fenêtres des habitations étaient recouvertes de panneaux de contre-plaqués. Des provisions d'eau potable et de nourritures étaient distribuées par des volontaires qui passaient de maisons en maisons et évacuaient vers les deux gymnases de la ville tous ceux qui le désiraient. Toutes les rancœurs et les querelles étaient oubliées pour laisser place à l'entraide. Bien sûr cette tempête n'était pas aussi terrible que l'ouragan qu'ils avaient dû affronter quelques années auparavant, mais la situation n'était pas à prendre à la légère.

Bénédicte scrutait toujours l'horizon quand enfin elle vit apparaître Jimmy sur son jet-ski. La mer le malmenait et chaque vague menaçait de lui faire perdre l'équilibre. Il menait une dure bataille contre les éléments pour rentrer à bon port. Arrivé à terre, il descendit de son scooter des mers et tomba à genoux. Il se sentait exténué, vidé, à bout de force. La jeune femme embrassa Léa et se précipita dehors. Elle avait tellement eu peur de ne pas le revoir.

\- Jimmy, ça va ? demanda-t-elle en le prenant dans ses bras.

\- Ca va, ça va. Mais je suis inquiet, on n'a toujours pas retrouvé Hélène.

\- Tu n'as pas entendu les garçons ? Christian l'a repérée et Nicolas est en route pour la chercher.

\- Ma radio m'a lâché sur le chemin du retour. Où est Léa ?

\- Elle dort dans le cabanon, on ne voulait pas repartir sans toi.

\- Ok. Faut mettre les jet-skis en sécurité.

\- Je vais t'aider et puis on ira chez les filles. Johanna et Laly doivent déjà nous y attendre.

\- Et la maison ? Il faudrait la sécuriser.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas, j'ai eu la voisine, son mari va s'en occuper.

Jimmy embrassa la jeune femme sous la pluie battante, puis commença à tirer les jets ski sur le sable pour les mettre à l'abri.

LVDLA/LVDLA

A la marina, José et Johanna vérifiaient que les amarres du Miracle, du Roméo et du Joséphine.

\- Le Joséphine est solidement attaché, fit Johanna en rejoignant son fiancé sur le Miracle.

\- Le Roméo aussi. Reste plus que le Miracle et on pourra aller rejoindre les autres.

\- Tu crois que ça va aller pour Hélène ? demanda la texane inquiète

\- T'inquiète pas Super Nico s'occupe d'elle, répliqua José d'une voix mal assurée. Tout ce que j'espère c'est qu'il arrive à temps et que Cricri, Stéphane et Jimmy reviennent en un seul morceau.

Il désigna la mer de la tête. Celle-ci était entrée dans une fureur noire. Tous les bateaux étaient ballottés et s'entrechoquaient au gré des énormes vagues qui venaient de s'abattre dans le port. Même si la barrière brise lame empêchait celles-ci de l'atteindre de plein fouet, la force déployée par la belle bleue n'était pas à prendre à la légère. José termina de vérifier tous les points d'attache du Miracle et descendit sur le ponton où Johanna l'attendait. Tous deux prirent la route vers la maison des filles.

LVDLA/LVDLA

Bénédicte et Jimmy venaient de terminer de tirer le dernier jet-ski hors de l'eau. Ils étaient tous deux trempés mais semblaient plus unis que jamais.

\- Des nouvelles de Stéphane ? demanda Jimmy en embrassant sa femme qui revenait du cabanon où elle était allée voir si leur fille ne s'était pas réveillée.

\- Il ne devrait pas tarder.

Un bruit de moteur se fit entendre dans le lointain. Le couple scruta le ciel noir et distingua avec peine l'hydravion à cause des trombes d'eau qui tombaient.

A bord Christian se tenait fermement comme il le pouvait tandis que Stéphane serrait les dents pour ne pas perdre le contrôle.

\- On arrive ! hurla le pilote. Accroche-toi ! On va déguster !

L'hydravion fit une embardée et perdit de l'altitude. Christian ferma les yeux en priant la petite étoile dont Hélène parlait souvent pour qu'ils s'en sortent. L'appareil toucha enfin l'eau et après plusieurs rebonds, il parvint à regagner le rivage. Bénédicte et Jimmy qui avaient suivi l'atterrissage périlleux de leurs amis coururent les rejoindre.

\- Ça va ? demanda Bénédicte en prenant Christian dans ses bras.

\- Je n'ai jamais été aussi content de retrouver le plancher des vaches, répondit-il en essayant de reprendre contenance.

De son coté, Jimmy aidait Stéphane à amarrer l'appareil solidement pour qu'il ne soit pas emporté vers le large par la houle.

\- Et les autres ? Demanda Stéphane

\- Ils doivent tous être en route pour la maison des filles, sauf Nicolas qui est parti chercher Hélène.

\- Vous avez appelé les secours ? S'enquit Christian

\- Non on attend que Nicolas nous recontacte et nous dise quelle est la situation, répondit Bénédicte.

\- Vous auriez dû quand même les prévenir, parce qu'avec cette tempête ils vont vite être débordés, répliqua Stéphane.

\- Ne vous inquiétez pas, s'il le faut on ira les chercher nous-même, affirma Jimmy.

Bénédicte courut vers le cabanon pour récupérer ses affaires tandis que le suédois s'occupait de la petite qui continuait à dormir tranquillement. Le petit groupe monta dans les différents véhicules et prirent la route pour se rendre à la maison des filles.

LVDLA/LVDLA

Nicolas roulait aussi vite qu'il le pouvait. La route était sinueuse et la visibilité moyenne. Il lui fallait faire vite, si ce que Christian lui avait dit était exact, Hélène ne tiendrait pas longtemps. Il connaissait bien l'endroit, il l'avait découvert peu de temps après son arrivée sur l'île. La petite crique était bien cachée entre les rochers. C'était l'endroit idéal pour réfléchir sans être dérangé. Il s'y était lui-même réfugié plus d'une fois pour évoquer sans témoins le souvenir douloureux de la femme qu'il aimait et qu'il aimerait sans doute jusqu'à la fin de ses jours. Cet amour était total et inconditionnel et même si la vie les avait séparés, même s'il avait fait le con et l'avait perdu par sa propre faute, elle resterait la seule qu'il aimerait avec cet amour aussi puissant. Le seul problème c'était que cette crique disparaissait totalement à marée haute. Il arriva enfin sur la falaise où le sentier commençait. En descendant de voiture, il vit un vélo abandonné dans les buissons et supposa qu'il s'agissait de celui qu'avait utilisé Hélène pour s'enfuir. Nicolas était trempé jusqu'aux os, l'eau dégoulinait le long de ses cheveux courts, mais cela ne l'arrêta pas pour autant. Il s'engagea sur le sentier sinueux en faisant attention à ne pas glisser. Il regretta un instant de ne pas avoir pris une corde pour l'aider dans son périple. Le cœur battant et la peur au ventre, il avançait trop doucement à son goût mais il ne pouvait commettre aucune imprudence qui réduirait les chances de sauver Hélène à néant. En contre-bas, il pouvait entendre les vagues se fracasser contre les rochers

LVDLA/LVDLA

Laly et Rudy venaient d'arriver devant la crèche où plusieurs parents étaient rassemblés pour récupérer leurs enfants. Plusieurs véhicules étaient garés en double file et Rudy en fit tout autant. Laly descendit et se dirigea rapidement vers l'établissement. Elle salua sa voisine, la mère du petit Paul qu'ils avaient transporté d'urgence sur la Grande Île peu après le retour d'Hélène, qui venait d'arriver.

\- Bon sang quel vent ! dit la jeune femme en ramenant son imperméable contre elle

\- Vous êtes venue à pied ? demanda Laly. Vous voulez que l'on vous ramène ?

\- Ce n'est pas de refus. Saleté de temps.

Un craquement terrible déchira l'air. L'énorme arbre centenaire qui se trouvait dans la cour de la crèche de quartier céda aux assauts répétés du vent et s'effondra en plein sur le bâtiment principal. S'en suivit d'autres craquements plus sinistres encore et une partie de la structure s'effondra à son tour. Laly était tétanisée par la terreur qui s'était emparée d'elle. Puis elle se mit à courir vers ce qui restait du bâtiment en hurlant le nom de son enfant. Elle fut bientôt imitée par les autres parents présents.

Rudy descendit de voiture en entendant les cris et rattrapa son amie avant qu'elle puisse se blesser. Les gens du voisinage étaient sortis dans la rue et regardaient abasourdis ce désastre. Plusieurs d'entre eux avaient déjà appelé les secours. Laly se débattait dans les bras de Rudy qui refusait de la lâcher.

\- Diego ! Lâche-moi Rudy, je dois aller le chercher ! hurla-t-elle. Diego !

\- Tu ne peux rien faire pour le moment. Les secours ont été avertis ! Laly calme-toi, je t'en prie.

\- Comment tu peux me demander de me calmer, hurla-t-elle de plus belle. C'est mon Diego qui est là-dessous ! Diego ! C'est mon bébé qui est là dessous ! Diego ! Diego !

José et Johanna, qui se rendaient à la maison des filles, virent l'attroupement et reconnurent l'endroit. Ils se lancèrent un bref regard inquiet, se demandant quelle autre catastrophe allait encore leur tomber dessus et se garèrent sur le bord de la route. La texane reconnut immédiatement les cris d'angoisses de Laly et en approchant elle comprit pourquoi celle-ci se débattait dans les bras de Rudy. D'autres personnes empêchaient les autres parents d'approcher tandis que certains hommes examinaient les décombres.

\- Oh my god, murmura Johanna les larmes aux yeux. Laly ! Où est Diego ? demanda-t-elle tout en se doutant de la réponse.

Laly ne lui répondit pas, elle continuait d'hurler sa détresse et de se débattre pour se dégager de l'étreinte de Rudy. José prit la jeune femme par les épaules et la maintint fermement.

\- Laly où est Diego ?

\- Là dessous, hurla-t-elle, mon bébé est là dessous !

\- Oh my god, murmura Johanna, no, no. Où sont les pompiers ?

\- Ils ne peuvent pas venir tout de suite, répondit Rudy

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Ils sont à l'autre bout de l'île, le vent a emporté le toit de la maison de retraite, ils sont entrain de l'évacuer.

Un homme traversa la route en courant, il était hors d'haleine et portait des coupures visibles sur les bras et le visage. José le reconnut d'emblée, il s'agissait d'Eduardo l'un des pompiers volontaires qui complétait l'effectif des pompiers professionnels de l'île et c'était aussi l'un des voisins des filles. Le jeune hispanique d'une vingtaine d'années reconnut Johanna et José et se dirigea vers eux.

\- José ! Johanna !

\- Eduardo, tu tombes bien, mais qu'est-ce que vous fichez ? On a besoin de vous ici, fit José.

\- Je sais, je sais. Mais va falloir vous débrouiller tout seuls pour le moment.

\- Quoi ? s'écria Johanna. Mais c'est pas possible !

\- Le toit de la caserne s'est effondré, je m'en suis sorti par miracle, plusieurs de mes collègues sont coincés dessous. Sans parler qu'on a perdu pratiquement tout le matériel.

\- Putain c'est pas vrai ! jura José. D'abord Hélène et maintenant ça. Ok on va essayer de se débrouiller, essaye tout de même de nous ramener tout le matériel que tu pourras récupérer.

\- T'inquiète pas.

Une femme aux longs cheveux noirs se jeta dans les bras du pompier. Elle sanglotait tellement qu'elle n'arrivait pas à parler.

\- Maria ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? demanda Eduardo à la jeune femme qui n'était autre que sa sœur cadette.

\- Carlito, mon Carlito est là-dessous.

\- Quoi ?

\- Je venais le chercher pour le ramener à la maison mais quand je suis arrivée tout est tombé.

\- Non ! Non ! Non ! Ne t'inquiète pas petite sœur, je vais tout faire pour le sortir de là, dit-il en la serrant dans ses bras. Ilva falloir que je retourne à la caserne.

\- Non ! Non ! Tu ne peux partir !

\- Ne t'inquiète pas hermanita, je vais chercher des renforts et du matériel. En attendant je veux que tu restes avec mes amis. Ils s'occuperont bien de toi jusqu'à ce que je revienne.

Eduardo fit un signe de tête à José qui acquiesça silencieusement devant ce pieux mensonge. Il savait très bien que les secours en provenance de la Grande Île n'arriveraient pas avant la fin de la tempête. Toute traversée par les airs ou par la mer était de la folie par un temps pareil.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'on peut faire alors ? demanda Johanna qui avait pris dans ses bras la jeune sœur de leur voisin.

José sembla réfléchir un moment. En temps normal, c'était Nicolas leur chef de bande. Mais il n'avait pas trop le choix, il devait prendre les choses en main.

\- Ecoute tu vas ramener Laly, Maria et les autres parents à la maison. Je vais rameuter le reste de la bande, on va avoir besoin de tous les bras disponibles.

\- Et Hélène ?

\- Tant que Nicolas ne nous a pas rappelé, on ne peut rien faire d'autre que prier pour qu'elle aille bien. Pour le moment faut sortir ces mômes de là.

\- T'as raison. Allez viens ma Laly.

\- Mais je ne veux pas m'en aller. Je veux mon bébé !

\- Laly ! Laly ! Regarde-moi, dit José en prenant le visage de la jeune femme entre ses mains. Je te promets de tout faire pour te ramener Diego. Je te le jure.

\- C'est promis ? fit-elle d'une voix de petite fille perdue.

\- C'est promis. Va avec Johanna. Tu sais quoi ? Les autres mamans vont avoir besoin de toi pour les aider. Si tu te montres forte, elles le seront aussi et nous on sera plus rassurés de les savoir en sécurité pendant qu'on sort vos bambins de là. D'accord ma Laly ? Et puis il faut que quelqu'un reste en contact avec Nicolas au cas où il aurait besoin d'aide avec Hélène. Tu veux bien faire ça pour moi ? Hein ma Laly ?

Pas vraiment convaincue, Laly se laissa entraîner par Johanna vers la maison qui se trouvait tout près. Rudy et Eduardo, le pompier volontaire, avaient réussi à convaincre les autres mères présentes de suivre la texane et la brésilienne. Les voisins, les amis et des inconnus présents avaient commencé à dégager les débris malgré les trombes d'eaux qui s'abattaient sur eux. José rejoignit toutes ces personnes unies dans ce drame en espérant qu'il y aurait un dénouement heureux.

LVDLA/LVDLA

La pluie avait rendu le sentier pratiquement impraticable et Nicolas se demandait s'il allait arriver en un seul morceau au bout de son périple. Son pied glissa sur la terre devenue boueuse mais il réussit in extremis à rétablir son équilibre.

\- Nico, grésilla la voix de Bénédicte dans le talkie qu'il avait fourré dans la poche arrière de son bermuda.

\- Je t'écoute, Béné, répondit-il en se calant contre la paroi rocheuse.

\- Stéphane, Christian et Jimmy sont rentrés à bon port, l'informa-t-elle la voix tremblante. Tu as retrouvé Hélène ?

\- J'y suis presque, te rappelle dès que je serai avec elle.

\- Fais attention, on ne voudrait pas te perdre toi aussi.

\- Compris.

Il remit le talkie dans sa poche arrière et reprit sa descente. Enfin au détour d'un rocher, il aperçut la crique et le tableau qui s'offrit à lui ne fit qu'augmenter l'angoisse qui s'était emparée de lui depuis l'annonce de la disparition de celle qui comptait pour lui plus que sa vie même. Là au pied de la falaise, Hélène gisait inconsciente, son beau visage ensanglanté. Ses jambes étaient restées coincées entre deux rochers ce qui avait empêché la mer déchaînée de l'entraîner vers le large comme l'avait craint Christian. Il se mit à courir et tomba à genoux près de la jeune femme inconsciente.

\- Hélène ! l'appela-t-il en lui prenant le visage entre ses mains. Hélène tu m'entends ?

La jeune femme remua légèrement mais n'ouvrit pas les yeux. Une vague vint frapper les rocher protégeant Hélène et faillit faire tomber Nicolas à la renverse. Il était dangereux pour eux de rester là. Il regarda autour de lui et remarqua une cavité creusée dans le flanc de la falaise par la mer au fil des années. Il dégagea la jeune femme et la traîna doucement vers la sécurité relative de ce renfoncement rocheux. Une fois arrivé, il examina attentivement Hélène et laissa échapper un soupir de soulagement. A première vue elle ne semblait souffrir que d'un coup à la tête et de quelques égratignures assez impressionnantes mais superficielles. Il enleva sa chemise trempée et nettoya sommairement le sang qui recouvrait une partie du visage et de la chevelure d'Hélène. Puis il arracha un morceau du vêtement et fit un bandage de fortune en espérant que cela arrêterait le liquide rouge de couler.

\- Béné, tu m'entends ? appela-t-il en prenant son talkie.

\- Ici, Béné. Je t'écoute. Comment va Hélène ?

\- Pas fort. Elle est inconsciente. Elle a l'air de s'être pris un sacré coup à la tête. Tu peux envoyer les secours ?

Le silence se fit et Nicolas pensa que le contact avait été rompu.

\- Nico ? C'est Jimmy. On va les appeler mais je doute qu'ils puissent venir rapidement.

\- Merde ! Pourquoi ?

\- Parce que… Parce que les véhicules sont bloqués à la caserne, le toit s'est effondré. Le seul camion disponible est à l'autre bout de l'île pour évacuer la maison de retraite

\- Mince. Je ne suis pas sûr de pouvoir remonter sans aide. C'est une vraie patinoire ce chemin.

\- Je m'en doute.

\- Et les autres ?

\- Ils aident à dégager les décombres. La crèche s'est effondrée et Diego et d'autres mômes sont coincés en dessous.

\- Merde, merde, merde. Et comment va Laly ?

\- Elle tient le coup. Elle s'occupe des autres mamans avec Johanna et Béné

\- Ok, ok. Je vais tout de même tenter de remonter Hélène. Je reprends contact dans quinze minutes.

\- Bien compris. Sois prudent

Nicolas soupira. Il ne manquait plus que cela, le petit Diego était en danger lui aussi. Il caressa machinalement le visage d'Hélène toujours inconsciente.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas ma puce, on va s'en sortir. Tiens bon mon ange.

Il déposa un petit baiser sur le front de la jeune femme. Il la prit alors dans ses bras et la fit glisser sur son épaule, puis commença sa progression vers le seul chemin menant vers la sécurité. Les vagues qui s'écrasaient contre la paroi rocheuse menaçaient de le faire tomber à tout moment. Il grommela quelques insanités quand une vague plus forte que les autres le projeta contre la paroi de roche volcanique. Il put enfin s'engager sur le sentier et commença sa pénible ascension. Un grondement lui fit lever la tête. Là au-dessus de lui, une partie de la falaise était en train de se détacher. D'énormes blocs de rochers tombaient droit sur lui. Il réalisa en un instant que jamais il n'aurait le temps de monter assez haut pour les éviter, il se mit à courir vers la crique en espérant être assez rapide pour éviter une autre catastrophe. Une fois arrivé en bas, il plongea sur la bande sable qui n'était pas encore submergée et se recroquevilla autour d'Hélène pour la protéger et attendit en tremblant que le fracas cesse. Quand un calme relatif revint, Nicolas releva la tête pour constater que le sentier avait totalement disparu sous d'énormes blocs de pierre. Il n'avait plus aucun moyen de sortir Hélène de ce piège. Il la prit dans ses bras et la ramena tant bien que mal dans cette petite cavité où ils s'étaient réfugiés auparavant. Il l'examina de nouveau et fut soulagé de voir qu'elle ne semblait pas avoir souffert de cette nouvelle embûche. Il attrapa son talkie et tenta d'appeler la cavalerie.

\- Jimmy, Bénédicte. Ici Nicolas, vous me recevez ?

Le talkie resta muet. Personne ne répondit à son appel. Il éteignit et ralluma l'appareil et fit un autre essai.

\- Jimmy, Béné ! Ici Nicolas, vous m'entendez ?

Il eut pour toute réponse des grésillements. Nicolas dut se rendre à l'évidence. Sa radio était morte, seule victime de cet éboulement. Il installa Hélène aussi confortablement que possible en priant encore une fois leur petite étoile pour qu'elle les protège et leur vienne en aide.

LVDLA/LVDLA

Dans la maison des filles régnait un chaos organisé. Leur salon avait été transformé en refuge pour toutes ces mamans dont les enfants étaient coincés sous les décombres de la crèche. Les voisines étaient venues apporter des couvertures, des vêtements secs et des provisions. Bénédicte s'occupait des boissons chaudes tout en surveillant de près la radio. Elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de consulter sa montre toutes les trente secondes. Elle avait un mauvais pressentiment depuis le dernier appel de Nicolas. De leur côté, Johanna et Laly allaient de l'une à l'autre des jeunes mères en leur offrant paroles de réconforts, nourriture et boissons chaudes. Johanna était admirative devant la force qui semblait se dégager de Laly. Elle aurait cru qu'elle s'effondrerait sous la pression, mais non, la brésilienne tenait le coup. On entendait des murmures ci et là mais un calme relatif régnait. Chacune de ces femmes étaient dans la même situation que les autres, chacune craignait pour son enfant, alors elles se soutenaient les unes les autres. Rudy et Jimmy faisaient des allers retours pour les tenir informées de leurs progrès et en profitait pour ravitailler les secours en boissons chaudes.

Stéphane et Christian s'étaient unis aux secouristes dès leur arrivée sur place. Pierres après pierres, les secours se frayaient un chemin pour essayer accéder à la salle de jeux où d'après eux se trouvaient les enfants. Les quelques gendarmes de l'île avec à leur tête le capitaine Roquemorel étaient venus leur prêter main forte. En tout une cinquantaine de personnes travaillaient à déblayer le terrain.

Trempé jusqu'aux os, Jimmy entra dans la maison un thermos de café vide à la main. Il se dirigea vers la cuisine où Bénédicte préparait des sandwiches pour les volontaires.

\- Nico a rappelé ? demanda-t-il en s'asseyant sur un tabouret de bar.

\- Pas encore, répondit-elle en posant un mug emplit de café bien chaud sur le comptoir.

\- C'n'est pas normal, ça fait presque trente minutes, fit Jimmy en regardant sa montre.

\- On a qu'à essayer de l'appeler, proposa Bénédicte.

\- Ok. Nicolas ! Ici Jimmy, tu me reçois ?

Seul un grésillement se fit entendre.

\- Nico, est-ce que tu m'entends ?

Le silence se fit dans le salon. L'inquiétude dans la voix de Jimmy faisait pressentir aux personnes présentes qu'un autre drame était en train de se nouer ailleurs sur l'île.

\- Nico si tu m'entends, réponds-moi !

Les grésillements reprirent de plus belle. Jimmy regarda sa fiancée avec inquiétude. Ce silence lui faisait craindre le pire. La tempête faisait rage là dehors.

\- Mais pourquoi il ne répond pas ? demanda Béné inquiète.

\- Je ne sais pas. Sa batterie est être morte, répliqua le suédois d'une voix qu'il voulait rassurante.

\- Ou alors ils sont…, murmura Laly.

\- Je t'interdis de dire ça, l'interrompit Johanna. Je suis sûre qu'ils vont bien. Jimmy a sûrement raison, la batterie de sa radio a dû lâcher.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'on va faire ?

\- On va aller les chercher nous-mêmes, dit Jimmy avec conviction. Il est hors de question qu'on laisse Nicolas et Hélène là dehors avec cette tempête. Je vais aller prévenir les autres.

Il déposa un baiser rapide sur la joue de Bénédicte et sortit sous la pluie battante pour prévenir les autres membres de la bande de cette mauvaise nouvelle.

LVDLA/LVDLA

Sur la petite crique, la situation n'était pas brillante. Nicolas était assis sur une petite plate-forme formée par deux rochers rabotés par la mer. Il avait allongé Hélène à même le sol et avait posé la tête de la jeune femme sur ses genoux. Celle-ci ne montrait aucune amélioration même si par moment elle murmurait des propos incohérents qu'il avait bien du mal à comprendre. Il ferma les yeux et repensa à toutes ces années qu'ils avaient passé ensemble d'abords en chambre universitaire, puis dans leur grande maison parisienne. Il se souvint avec tendresse de leur première rencontre, de leur premier baiser, de leur première dispute, mais aussi de leur première nuit ensemble. Cela avait été magique. Avec la naïveté de la jeunesse il avait cru que leur amour durerait toujours. Hélène avait toujours été si douce, si gentille, si compréhensive qu'elle lui avait pardonné tous ses écarts, tous sauf le dernier. Il se souvint avec netteté du visage de son amour empli de tristesse et de colère quand elle avait ouvert la porte de la chambre pour le trouver en plein ébat sexuel avec une fille qui ne comptait pas pour lui. Son visage ravagé par les larmes quand il était parti après qu'elle l'eut mis à la porte de leur appartement. Il s'en était allé sans même chercher à la convaincre de revenir sur sa décision. Sa douleur lui brisait le cœur et savoir que c'était lui qui en était à l'origine l'avait convaincu qu'il ne la méritait pas.

Néanmoins il avait espéré jour après jour pendant près d'un mois qu'elle l'appelle, qu'elle lui annonce qu'elle passait l'éponge et qu'elle l'attendait les bras ouverts. Mais ce silence s'était prolongé jusqu'à ce qu'il perde espoir, jusqu'à ce qu'il réalise que pour Hélène ça avait été la trahison de trop. Au lieu de se battre pour elle, il avait baissé les bras, persuadé que tout était vraiment terminé. Pourtant il ne pouvait se résoudre à partir sans la revoir une dernière fois. Il l'avait attendue une après-midi, l'avait observée sans être vu, caché derrière un tronc d'arbre, et la vision de son beau visage dévasté par la souffrance ne fit que confirmer une décision qu'il avait prise quelques jours auparavant. Il devait partir loin, très loin pour l'oublier et ne plus la faire souffrir. Il dut se rendre à l'évidence, il avait échoué sur toute la ligne. Non seulement il n'avait pas réussi à l'oublier, elle était toujours là quelque part dans sa tête, bien présente, mais il l'avait encore fait souffrir au point qu'elle ne pouvait plus supporter la douleur qu'elle ressentait. Sinon pourquoi aurait-elle pris la fuite, pourquoi aurait-elle tourné le dos à sa famille de cœur ?

La voix d'Hélène le tira de ses pensées. Elle semblait être en proie à une sorte de cauchemar.

\- William…. Pars pas… M'abandonnes pas toi aussi, murmura-t-elle d'une voix cassée par la douleur.

\- Hélène ? Je t'en prie répond moi.

\- William… Non… Fais pas ça… Je suis désolée… Reviens…

\- Hélène c'est Nicolas, je suis là avec toi.

\- Non pas toi Nicolas, fit-elle en secouant la tête. Pas mon bébé… Rends-moi mon bébé Nicolas… Rends le moi…

\- Hélène je t'en prie calme toi, dit-il les yeux pleins de larmes.

Il avait peur de comprendre ce que la jeune femme disait dans son délire. Un bébé ? Quel bébé ? A sa connaissance, jamais Hélène n'avait été enceinte. Et soudain des petits détails lui revinrent en mémoire. Hélène avait eu des malaises, des nausées. Elle avait été tellement fatiguée qu'elle n'avait pas voulu sortir le jour fatidique où il avait rencontré celle qui allait faire son malheur. Seigneur, se pourrait-il que son Hélène ait porté leur enfant ? Et cet enfant qu'était-il devenu ?

\- Mon bébé… William… Mon bébé… Rends-le-moi… William aide-moi… Emmène-moi avec toi.

\- Non, non, non ! Je t'en prie mon ange, reste avec moi. Je t'aime ma chérie. Je t'en prie pardonne-moi. Reste avec moi, je t'en supplie, reste avec moi, répliqua-t-il en tremblant.

Il paniquait à l'idée que sa tendre Hélène soit tentée de cesser de se battre pour sa vie.

\- Aide-moi ! Le bébé… Je veux mon bébé… Nicolas, notre enfant… Parti… Dans les nuages…William… Non… Pars pas… Suis désolée… William… Non !

Nicolas commençait seulement à comprendre l'étendue de la souffrance qu'avait endurée son Hélène. La jeune fille forte et optimiste, qu'il avait aimée, s'était muée en une femme fragilisée par les épreuves qu'elle avait dû surmonter seule, dévorée par une douleur sans fin. Et lui… Il avait mal… Mal à en crever d'en être en partie la cause. Il repensa à toutes ces années sans elle où il avait tout de même réussi à avancer, à être heureux la plupart du temps. Il repensa à Jeanne et à son enfant, tous deux perdus dans les profondeurs océanes, à Hélène qu'il continuait d'aimer comme au premier jour. Il repensa à tous ces moments de bonheur qui avaient jalonnés sa vie, toutes ces épreuves qu'il avait lui-même traversé mais rien ne pouvait se comparer à la douleur subie par Hélène. Il avait l'impression d'étouffer, que l'air ambiant ne suffisait plus à le faire respirer. Soudain il laissa éclater sa peine et sa propre souffrance. Il se mit à pleurer en serrant Hélène dans ses bras en la suppliant de lui pardonner, de l'aider, de l'aimer.

LVDLA/LVDLA

Les éléments déchaînés rendaient les travaux de déblaiements plus difficiles. Mais aucun des volontaires n'était prêt à abandonner ces enfants à leur sort. Christian se passa une main sur le visage pour enlever la pluie qui lui tombait dans les yeux. Il regarda tour à tour ses amis, leurs visages fermés par l'angoisse. Stéphane et José étaient ceux qui se démenaient comme de beaux diables, aucun d'eux ne s'était permis la plus minime pause depuis que ce drame s'était produit. Et il comprenait pourquoi.

Stéphane avait été comme un père pour ce petit garçon. Non rectification Stéphane était le père de Diego. Il l'avait vu grandir dans le ventre de sa mère, il l'avait vu naître et il s'en était occupé depuis le premier jour. C'était la meilleure définition d'un père pour Christian qui contrairement à son ami avait été lâche envers son propre enfant et l'avait abandonné à son sort. Quand Hélène, avec qui il était resté en contact avant sa descente aux enfers, lui avait avoué que Linda avait fait une fausse couche, il avait voulu mourir mais heureusement sa meilleure amie l'en avait dissuadé. Malheureusement elle n'avait pas pu l'empêcher de sombrer par la suite puisqu'après cela il avait totalement coupé les ponts. Ilse sentait à ce moment-là tellement indigne de leur amitié que même s'ils lui avaient proposé leur aide, il ne l'aurait pas acceptée. Même encore aujourd'hui alors que tous avaient passé l'éponge et l'avaient accepté il avait du mal à croire que sa place était encore parmi eux.

Ses yeux se posèrent sur José. Il prenait son rôle de grand frère très au sérieux. C'est pour cela qu'il se démenait. Il avait fait une promesse à Laly et il comptait bien la tenir. Christian devait admettre que son ami avait changé. Il avait mûri, et aujourd'hui l'ancien joli cœur et coureur de jupon avait donné naissance à un homme attentionné, fort et responsable. Nul doute que ce changement, il le devait à l'amour d'une seule personne Sa Johanna. En effet même si celle-ci avait trouvé l'amour et la stabilité auprès de son meilleur ami, elle resterait quand même sa Johanna. Tout comme Hélène était celle de Nicolas ou Cathy celle d'Etienne. Ils avaient traversé tant de choses, de joies, de bonheur et de drames que jamais il n'oserait dire ou même penser qu'elle n'avait pas eu une quelconque influence sur l'homme qu'il était devenu. Johanna… Sa Johanna… Il l'aimait toujours et même s'il savait que plus jamais elle ne l'aimerait de cette façon, il était heureux de son bonheur. Elle l'avait de nouveau accepté dans vie et c'est tout ce qu'il demandait.

Il tourna son regard vers la maison des filles qu'il distinguait à peine derrière ce rideau de pluie et vit Jimmy approcher la mine défaite. Cela ne laissait présager rien de bon pour leurs deux amis perdus dans ce déluge.

\- Ca va pas ? demanda Christian

\- Non pas vraiment. José, Stéphane, Rudy, venez faut que je vous parle.

Les trois hommes se regardèrent en se demandant quelle nouvelle catastrophe allait encore leur tomber sur la tête. Le capitaine de gendarmerie Roquemorel releva la tête. Il connaissait bien cette bande de copains toujours prêts à défendre la veuve et l'orphelin, se soutenant les uns les autres lorsque l'un d'eux avait un problème. Il n'avait pas manqué de remarquer l'absence de Nicolas Vernier le chef de cette tribu un peu particulière. C'était un homme qui essayait toujours par tous les moyens de venir en aide aux autres, faisant fi des dangers qui pouvaient se présenter. Le capitaine avait été peiné d'apprendre la mort de la compagne de celui-ci, il avait vu le rang des troupes se resserrer autour de leur ami pour le soutenir dans cette épreuve. L'amie chauffeuse de taxi de Nicolas manquait aussi à l'appel, cette douce jeune femme semblait elle aussi être un pilier de cette bande d'amis. Il s'approcha discrètement pour entendre ce que Jimmy avait à annoncer aux autres.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Jimmy ? T'en fais une tête, s'enquit Stéphane.

Jimmy ne dit rien, il ne savait pas comment leur annoncer cette mauvaise nouvelle.

\- Mais vas-y ! Dis-nous ! C'est Hélène et Nicolas, il leur est arrivé quelque chose ? s'énerva José.

\- Je ne sais pas.

\- Comment ça tu ne sais pas !

\- On a perdu le contact avec Nicolas depuis une demi-heure. Il ne répond pas à nos appels.

\- Putain non ! cria José. Tu crois qu'ils peuvent être…

\- Calme-toi José, intervint Christian en posant une main sur l'épaule de son ami

\- Non, ils ne sont pas morts j'en suis sûr, affirma Jimmy. Je crois que c'est la batterie qui a dû lâcher.

\- Tu crois ? s'enquit Stéphane dont l'inquiétude était encore montée d'un cran.

\- Je suis presque sûr, réaffirma Jimmy avec conviction.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'on fait alors ? demanda Christian

\- Faut aller les chercher, fit le suédois

\- C'est de la folie, répliqua Stéphane

-Peut-être mais je n'ai pas l'intention de laisser Hélène et Nicolas se débrouiller tout seuls par ce temps, fit Jimmy.

\- Je vais avec toi, dit José avec détermination

\- Non José, tu as fait une promesse à Laly et je veux que tu la tiennes. On a besoin de tous les bras disponibles pour sortir ces gamins de là

\- Tu ne vas tout de même pas y aller tout seul ? Demanda Christian

\- Non il n'ira pas seul, intervint le capitaine Roquemorel. Je vais l'accompagner.

\- Merci capitaine mais…

\- Pas de mais qui tienne, j'aime à penser que M. Vernier ferait de même pour moi. Si vous m'expliquiez le problème.

Jimmy résuma sommairement la situation au gendarme.

\- Je connais l'endroit. Il n'est vraiment pas facile d'accès. Il va nous falloir du matériel. Venez, on va à la caserne, il y a tout ce qu'il faut là-bas.

\- D'accord, merci capitaine.

Les deux hommes se dirigèrent vers la voiture de la gendarmerie quand José les interpella.

\- Jimmy… Je compte sur toi pour me ramener ma famille.

\- Je te le promets, José, je te le promets.

Jimmy monta en voiture et ils partirent pour porter secours aux deux piliers de leur tribu.

LVDLA/LVDLA

Nicolas avait fini par se calmer. Adossé à la paroi de la cavité, les yeux dans le vague, il se demandait comment les choses se seraient passées s'il n'avait pas fait le con à Sydney. Il entendait dans sa tête la voix d'Hélène qui le sermonnait «_ De toute manière c'est trop tard, ce qui est fait est fait. _». Il regarda la jeune femme serrée contre lui toujours à moitié inconsciente. Il fallait qu'il la sorte de là, mais il n'avait aucune idée de comment faire. Le seul moyen d'accès n'existait plus et escalader la paroi rocheuse sans équipement et par un temps pareil n'était ni plus ni moins qu'un pur suicide. Et puis de toute manière Hélène n'était pas en état de l'accompagner et il se refusait à l'abandonner. L'eau envahissait peu à peu leur petit refuge. S'il en jugeait par les traces laissées par celle-ci sur les parois, celui-ci semblait être totalement submergé à marée haute. Il regarda sa montre et soupira, il avait encore quelques heures de répit. Si seulement la tempête voulait bien se calmer, il pourrait envisager d'aller chercher de l'aide à la nage. Il se raccrochait à ce maigre espoir, sachant pertinemment que jamais il ne pourrait laisser sa douce Hélène seule et sans défense.

Il repensa à ses amis qui eux aussi devaient être inquiets mais qui ne pouvaient hélas pas venir les chercher. Il comprenait fort bien qu'il était prioritaire de sortir tous ces gamins de ce piège de béton et de les mettre à l'abri dans les bras de leurs parents. S'il avait été à leur place, il en aurait fait autant et il savait qu'Hélène penserait la même chose. Les enfants étaient primordiaux parce qu'ils étaient la vie, l'espoir, l'avenir. L'image de Laly s'imposa à lui. Malgré son fort caractère, son coté fofolle et capricieux, il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'admirer cette femme. Elle avait tiré un trait sur le géniteur de son enfant, qui n'était qu'une ordure, pour trouver un homme qui pourrait tenir le rôle de père pour son petit bout. Et même si elle n'avait pas encore trouvé l'homme idéal qui lui conviendrait, elle avait fait le choix d'élever son petit garçon toute seule avec l'aide de ses amis. Cela aurait été tellement plus simple si Laly avait pu tomber amoureuse de Stéphane, celui-ci était littéralement à ses pieds, lui passait tous ses caprices et s'occupait de Diego en père attentionné. Nicolas soupira et caressa machinalement le visage de celle qu'il aimait plus que tout.

\- Nicolas, murmura-t-elle.

\- Je suis là ma puce. Je suis là tout près de toi.

\- Je t'aime….

\- Moi aussi je t'aime. C'est pour cela qu'il faut que tu tiennes bon. On va sortir d'ici.

\- Fatiguée… Tellement fatiguée….

\- Je sais mon ange. Mais il faut que tu tiennes, repose-toi sur moi, fais-moi confiance, on va se sortir de là. Tu verras ça va aller. On va être heureux tous les deux, tellement heureux, lui dit-il d'une voix douce et apaisante.

\- Partir…

\- Non ma chérie. Je t'en supplie, ne m'abandonne pas. Je ne survivrais pas si tu me laisses encore. Jamais plus je ne pourrais vivre loin de toi, ça fait trop mal. Reste avec moi mon amour, l'implora-t-il les yeux voilés par les larmes.

Le regard d'Hélène ne quittait pas le visage baigné de larmes de Nicolas. Elle se sentait si fatiguée et si vide. Elle ne se sentait plus la force de se battre contre le néant qui s'était installé en elle depuis qu'ils s'étaient quittés. Pourtant la voix emplie d'angoisse et d'amour du jeune homme l'empêchait de lâcher prise. Elle sentait la force qu'il essayait de lui insuffler, l'amour qu'il avait pour elle et qui l'entourait comme un cocon empli d'une chaleur bienfaisante. Elle ne pouvait pas le laisser, son cœur se révoltait à cette idée. Elle ne pouvait pas laisser Nicolas même si une infime partie d'elle voulait rejoindre William dans l'éternité pour retrouver un semblant de paix.

\- Hélène, ne m'abandonne pas, la supplia-t-il. J'ai besoin de toi, on a tous besoin de toi. Laly, Johanna, Bénédicte, Jimmy, Christian, Rudy, José, Stéphane…. Tu fais partie de nous tous, tu fais partie de moi… Reste avec nous….

\- D'accord, murmura-t-elle dans un soupir avant de fermer les yeux et de replonger dans l'inconscience.

Nicolas serra Hélène contre lui avec plus de force, il était persuadé que même dans les ténèbres où elle était plongée, elle pouvait ressentir sa présence.

LVDLA/LVDLA

Dans le 4x4 de la gendarmerie régnait un silence pesant. Après être passés prendre des cordes, des harnais et du matériel de premier secours, ils se dirigèrent aussi vite que la tempête le permettait vers l'endroit où Nicolas et Hélène étaient bloqués. Nicolas et Hélène… Tous deux comptaient beaucoup pour Jimmy. Il ne les connaissait pas depuis aussi longtemps que les autres membres de la bande, mais tous deux avaient été à ses côtés quand il avait fait souffrir Bénédicte à cause de ses bêtises. Hélène avait été le soutien sans faille de sa fiancée lors de sa fausse couche, elle l'avait soutenue et ne l'avait pas jugée quand Bénédicte se sentait déboussolée et qu'elle avait commencé à faire n'importe quoi. Pourtant aucun d'eux ne l'avait blâmé. Bien sûr la mort de Jeanne était un choc dur à encaisser. La jeune femme avait réussi à se faire aimer par toute la bande. Il avait vu Nicolas tomber amoureux d'elle petit à petit. Il les avait vus s'aimer passionnément malgré tous les obstacles que la vie s'obstinait à leur mettre en travers. Il avait remarqué le trouble qui s'était emparé de son ami quand Hélène était arrivée à Love Island. Il n'avait pas manqué de noter le lien très fort qui les unissait. Même du vivant de Jeanne, Nicolas gardait une place très spéciale pour la jeune femme dans son cœur. Il avait admiré comment celle-ci s'était totalement effacée afin que son grand amour soit heureux avec la femme avec qui il partageait sa vie. Jamais Hélène ne s'était plainte, jamais elle n'avait dit du mal de lui. Cela ne faisait que lui prouver à quel point elle aimait Nicolas malgré ses dénégations. Il avait rarement vu un amour aussi intense, il savait que celui-ci ne mourrait pas, il survivrait bien caché dans le cœur des deux amants. Jimmy espérait simplement que cette flamme amoureuse se rallumerait maintenant que Jeanne s'en était allée au loin.

Le capitaine Roquemorel arrêta le véhicule à côté de la jeep de Nicolas. Les deux hommes se regardèrent et sans hésitations sortirent sous ce déluge qui s'abattait toujours sur l'île. Le gendarme tendit un harnais au suédois qui toujours en silence s'équipa pour une descente qui s'annonçait périlleuse. Après avoir attaché les cordes au treuil du 4x4 et vérifié la solidité de son installation, le capitaine tendit une lampe torche à Jimmy, en prit une autre dans le coffre du véhicule et donna le signal du départ. Les deux hommes s'engagèrent sur le sentier boueux et glissant. Ils devaient lutter pour garder leur équilibre. Jimmy risqua un œil dans le vide et aperçut une mer noire, en furie, dont les vagues venaient s'abattre avec force sur les rochers en contre-bas. Le suédois frissonna et ce n'était pas seulement parce qu'il était trempé jusqu'aux os. De son côté, le capitaine Roquemorel espérait que leur expédition ne serait pas vaine et qu'ils arriveraient à sortir le couple de cette mauvaise passe.

Tonnerres et éclairs se battaient en duel dans un ciel noir de nuages qui obscurcissaient tout. Ils oblitéraient totalement la lumière du soleil. Il était trois heures de l'après-midi mais on se serait plutôt cru à trois heures du matin. La lumière de leurs puissantes lampes torches leur ouvrait un passage dans ces ténèbres qui les entouraient. Pas à pas, ils se rapprochaient de leur but. Soudainement Jimmy aperçut devant lui une grande masse sombre qui semblait leur barrer le passage. Le gendarme, qui avait lui aussi vu ce qui semblait être une nouvelle difficulté, lança un regard rapide à son compagnon mais ils continuèrent néanmoins leur progression. Rapidement, ils se retrouvèrent face à un mur de deux mètres de haut formé de rochers pesant plusieurs tonnes chacun.

\- He merde ! s'exclama le capitaine Roquemorel

\- C'est pas vrai mais c'est pas vrai ! s'écria Jimmy à son tour

\- Il faut rebrousser chemin

\- Mais on ne peut pas les abandonner.

\- Vous voulez faire quoi ? On ne peut pas dégager la voie, ni passer au-dessus.

Jimmy dut se rendre à l'évidence. Le gendarme avait raison. Le passage était bloqué et ils n'avaient aucun moyen pour le dégager. Ça le rendait dingue d'être aussi près du but et de devoir abandonner.

\- Nicolas ! hurla-t-il. Nicolas ! On va venir vous chercher ! Nicolas ! Tiens bon !

Il ne savait pas si son ami pouvait l'entendre mais il voulait tout de même le rassurer, il ne voulait pas que celui-ci pense qu'on l'avait abandonné à son sort. Il savait que c'était irrationnel mais il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de penser que cela aiderait son ami à ne pas perdre espoir.

LVDLA/LVDLA

Adélaïde Santos avait bâti cette crèche de ses propres mains. Depuis plus de trente ans maintenant, elle s'occupait des enfants qui avaient grandis dans le voisinage. Elle avait aidé à élever certains des parents qui aujourd'hui lui confiaient leurs petits. L'île étant sujette à de fréquentes tempêtes pendant la mauvaise saison, elle avait fait de la sécurité de ses petits pensionnaires sa préoccupation principale. Quand on l'avait prévenue que l'île était en alerte météo, elle avait immédiatement appelé tous les parents. Elle avait demandé à Constance et Mathilde, les deux assistantes maternelles qui l'aidaient et qu'elle avait vu grandir, de réunir les enfants dans la salle de jeux et de mettre les tables en bois massifs renforcés au centre de la pièce pour le cas où. La salle de jeux était l'endroit le plus sûr de tout le bâtiment. Lors de la dernière rénovation, elle avait fait en sorte que l'entrepreneur en consolide la structure. Les tables renforcées avaient été une idée de son petit-fils qui avait fait une partie de ses études au Japon où les tremblements de terre étaient fréquents. Elle les avait faites faire sur mesure par un artisan de l'île qui l'avait quelque peu prise pour une excentrique, pour permettre à ses enfants de se mettre à l'abri dessous si jamais cela devenait nécessaire. Les filles avaient à peine fini de les mettre en place au centre de la salle quand le premier craquement s'était fait entendre. Sans attendre, elle avait mis les enfants à l'abri dessous en espérant que cela serait une précaution inutile. Malheureusement pour une fois son instinct ne l'avait pas trompée, et avant qu'ils en aient eu conscience tout ce petit groupe de bambins qu'elle adorait s'était retrouvé bloqués dans le noir.

Adélaïde avait tout juste eu le temps d'attraper le sac à dos contenant la trousse de secours ainsi qu'une lampe torche et de se glisser à la suite des enfants sous cette maigre protection qu'elle espérait suffisante. Les gamins s'étaient recroquevillés les uns contre les autres. Ils devaient être une douzaine entre un et trois ans. Elle pouvait voir leurs petites frimousses apeurées à la lueur de la lampe, seule source de lumière dans ce petit réduit. Il n'était pas facile de leur faire garder leur calme mais elle réussissait tant bien que mal.

\- Tante Adi, demanda une petite fille blonde qui suçait son pouce, quand est-ce qu'elle vient maman ?

\- Bientôt mon ange, répondit la directrice en espérant avoir raison.

\- Tante Adi ?

\- Oui, Francky ?

\- Il revient quand Diego ?

Adélaïde ne savait quoi lui répondre. Le petit garçon avait eu une envie pressante juste avant l'effondrement des murs et Constance l'avait accompagné tout en promettant de le ramener au plus vite. Elle espérait que la jeune femme avait réussi à mettre le garçonnet en sécurité. Elle pria pour que la chance qui l'avait accompagnée jusque-là continue à leur sourire.

\- Et si on chantait une chanson ? proposa la vieille dame en espérant détourner l'attention du petit garçon.

Mathilde se mit à chanter une souris verte promptement suivie par les autres enfants. Adélaïde soupira. Pour la première fois de sa vie, elle sentait tout le poids des années sur ses épaules.

LVDLA/LVDLA

Dans le salon de la maison des filles, un calme relatif régnait. Les parents discutaient entre eux se racontant de petites anecdotes sur leurs têtes blondes pour tromper leur angoisse. Dans la cuisine, Bénédicte regardait par la fenêtre sans rien voir de ce qui se passait à l'extérieur. Elle se sentait désemparée, il y avait eu trop de malheur dans sa vie ces derniers mois.

La maladie de Léa avait été un électrochoc qui l'avait ramenée à la réalité. Le soutien de la bande avait été essentiel, mais ce qui l'avait vraiment aidé c'était ses retrouvailles avec le père de sa fille. Ils avaient fini par redevenir aussi amoureux qu'au début de leur relation, avant que les écarts de conduite de Jimmy et sa folie passagère ne gâchent tout. Elle avait naïvement pensé qu'à leur retour tout rentrerait dans l'ordre mais c'était sans compter sur le destin qui semblait s'acharner sur eux. Elle avait du mal à croire à la mort de Jeanne, celle qui au fil du temps avait pris la place d'Hélène comme confidente. Elle avait su gagner sa confiance et elles avaient partagé tant de choses bonnes ou mauvaises. Bien sûr, elle était contente qu'Hélène soit revenue dans sa vie mais il y avait des choses que jamais elle n'avait pu partager avec elle. Hélène avait une telle auréole de douceur, de pudeur et de pureté qu'il y avait des choses très intimes qu'elle ne pouvait lui confier. Jeanne, au contraire de sa meilleure amie, avait eu une vie plus difficile, plus ancrée dans les difficultés de la vie. Elle avait vécu la prison, les mauvais choix, la descente aux enfers et la résurrection grâce à son amour pour Nicolas. Alors elle avait du mal à comprendre pourquoi le destin leur avait joué un si mauvais tour. Jeanne laissait un vide qu'il serait difficile de combler.

Et puis il y avait Hélène. Leur Hélène. Celle qui avait toujours été là pour eux dans n'importe quelle circonstance. Bénédicte n'avait pas manqué de remarquer la distance qui s'était installée entre son amie et le reste de la bande. Certes, elle répondait toujours présente dès que l'un d'entre eux était en difficulté, faisant tout son possible pour leur venir en aide. Cependant chaque fois que Bénédicte avait tenté de la faire parler sur ses sentiments, son amie se refermait comme huître. Elle offrait toujours son plus joli sourire et disait invariablement « Moi ça va » mais cela n'allait pas, la preuve était là. Hélène était triste, mélancolique et silencieuse tout le contraire de la jeune femme enjouée et heureuse de vivre qu'elle avait rencontré à la fac. Qu'avait-il pu se passer dans sa vie depuis son départ pour l'Australie pour que celle-ci baisse les bras et qu'elle se réfugie derrière une forteresse dont elle-même n'avait pas la clé.

Le grésillement de la radio la fit sortir de ses pensées. La voix de Jimmy l'appelait. Elle espérait qu'il aurait de bonnes nouvelles, qu'il lui annoncerait qu'enfin ils avaient retrouvé leurs deux amis sains et saufs.

\- Jimmy pour Béné. Tu me reçois ?

\- Ici Béné. Vous en êtes où ? Vous les avez retrouvés ?

\- Négatif. On n'a pas pu les atteindre.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Une partie de la falaise s'est effondrée, on a pas pu passer, répondit Jimmy avec frustration.

\- Qu'est-ce que vous allez faire ?

\- Aucune idée ma chérie. Le capitaine essaye de joindre les garde-côtes de la Grande Île. Et de votre côté vous en êtes où ?

\- Ca avance doucement. La pluie et le vent rendent les décombres instables mais ils continuent de déblayer. D'après Rudy, ils ne devraient pas tarder à arriver à la salle de jeux.

\- Et Laly ?

\- Elle tient le coup même si c'est dur. Je n'ose même pas imaginer ce qu'elle doit ressentir.

\- Tenez bon, je suis sûr que tout va s'arranger. Je t'aime Béné. Terminé.

\- Moi aussi je t'aime. Terminé.

Bénédicte reposa le micro et soupira. Elle n'en pouvait plus de cette attente. Elle alla rejoindre Johanna qui discutait avec Mamie Suzanne, l'épicière du coin. De petite taille et avec des cheveux tout blancs, la vieille dame qui aurait dû prendre sa retraite depuis longtemps tenait l'épicerie à côté de l'entrée de la résidence. Elle avait repris ce magasin, il y avait plus de quarante ans quand ses parents avaient pris une retraite bien méritée. Avec son défunt mari Fernando, elle n'avait cessé de chouchouter ses clients. Et ceux-ci lui rendaient ses petites attentions aux centuples. Depuis que son cher mari s'en était allé, chacun l'aidait comme il pouvait. Les uns l'aidaient à décharger les commandes en provenance de la Grande Île, les autres lui servait de chauffeur quand elle avait besoin de se rentre en centre-ville ou d'autre lui apportaient des petits plats ou l'invitaient à des repas de famille lors d'anniversaires, de communions ou de mariages.

\- Merci ma petite Johanna de m'avoir aidé à tout porter.

\- Ce n'est rien Granny. C'est gentil à vous de nous dépanner comme ça.

\- Vous plaisantez ! Je ne vais pas rester les bras croisés pendant que tout ce petit monde se démène pour sortir ces bouts de choux de là. C'est la moindre des choses.

\- Merci Granny. Qu'est-ce qu'on ferait sans vous. ?

\- La question ne se pose pas puisque je suis là. Ah ma petite Bénédicte, vous voilà donc de retour ? Comment va votre petit ange ?

\- Elle est guérie Mamie, mon bébé va bien maintenant, répondit la jeune femme avec des larmes dans les yeux.

\- Ben alors mon enfant, faut pas vous mettre dans des états pareils. Je suis sûre que vos garçons vont sortir les enfants de là-dessous rapidement. Vous allez voir…

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Béné ? Il est arrivé quelque chose à Jimmy ?

\- Ah oui c'est vrai ça, intervint la vieille dame, où il est votre beau prince charmant ?

\- Non, non, Jimmy va bien… Enfin…

\- C'est Hélène ? Nicolas ?

\- Ils n'ont pas pu les atteindre.

\- Pourquoi cela ?

\- Une partie de la falaise s'est effondrée, ils ont dû rebrousser chemin.

\- God no. C'est pas possible.

\- Nicolas ? Mon petit Nicolas a des problèmes ? demanda Suzanne qui s'était attaché à ce jeune homme toujours si serviable et aimable avec elle. Il lui rappelait son petit-fils Patrick parti en métropole pour son travail.

\- Oui il est bloqué avec Hélène dans la tempête, répondit Bénédicte, Jimmy est parti avec le capitaine Roquemorel les chercher.

\- Hélène aussi ? Oh mon dieu. C'est pas dieu possible. Mais qu'est-ce qu'ils ont dans la tête ces petits jeunes ?

\- Ne vous inquiétez pas Granny, je suis sûre que d'une manière ou d'une autre on va les sortir de là.

\- Je suis certaine que Sainte Rita ne les abandonnera pas, répliqua la vieille dame tremblante d'émotion.

\- J'en suis certaine, répondit Bénédicte en priant pour que Mamie Suzanne ait raison.

LVDLA/LVDLALVDLA/LVDLA

Au bord de la falaise, Jimmy se creusait la tête pour essayer de trouver une solution à ce problème qui ne semblait en avoir aucune. Le capitaine Roquemorel discutait avec le QG des gardes côtes de la Grande Île. Il essayait d'obtenir que l'hélicoptère, qui était en intervention au large d'Anguila où un voilier était en perdition, vienne leur porter secours. Le suédois entendait le capitaine expliquer la situation. Malgré la bonne volonté du commandant de la base, l'hélicoptère allait mettre encore un peu de temps pour arriver, surtout s'il devait refaire le plein avant de pouvoir se lancer dans une autre mission de sauvetage.

\- Alors capitaine ? demanda Jimmy

\- Ils ne pourront pas être là avant au moins une bonne heure.

\- C'est long capitaine !

\- Je sais bien mais ils doivent déposer leurs naufragés à l'hôpital de la Grande Île et refaire le plein.

\- Vous croyez vraiment qu'Hélène et Nicolas vont tenir aussi longtemps ?

\- Je l'espère.

\- On ne peut pas les laisser comme cela. Il faut faire quelque chose.

\- Oui mais quoi ? demanda le gendarme

\- Je pourrais, je sais pas moi, descendre en rappel.

\- Avec ce vent ? Mais c'est de la folie ! Vous risquez de vous fracasser contre la paroi.

\- C'est un risque que je suis prêt à courir, capitaine. Ce sont mes amis qui sont là en bas !

\- Je comprends mais…

\- Non ! Vous ne comprenez pas ! Ils sont ma famille ! On a déjà perdu quelqu'un de très proche, il est hors de question qu'on perde aussi Hélène et Nicolas, vous m'entendez ! répliqua Jimmy à bout de souffle.

Le gendarme dévisagea le suédois. Il était rare de rencontrer un tel lien d'amitié, cela forçait l'admiration.

-D'accord, d'accord. Mais c'est moi qui descends.

\- Non capitaine, c'est gentil mais c'est à moi de le faire. S'il vous plait ?

\- Vous avez déjà fait ce genre d'exercice ? demanda le gendarme

\- Oui j'ai pratiqué l'escalade en Suède. J'ai mon diplôme de guide de haute montagne.

\- Ok. Je vois que vous avez réponse à tout.

Le capitaine Roquemorel alla jusqu'au 4x4 et attrapa un casque, des gants ainsi qu'un sac à dos contenant tout un nécessaire médical. Il espérait seulement qu'il n'allait pas regretter sa décision. En tant que militaire, c'était à lui de prendre ce genre de risque. Cependant dans ce cas bien précis, il pouvait comprendre les motivations de son compagnon d'aventure.

\- Tenez, prenez ça, dit-il en lui tendant le matériel

Il aida Jimmy à s'équiper tout en continuant de penser que tout ceci était une pure folie. Pourtant il savait qu'il n'hésiterait pas une seconde à faire pareil si c'était quelqu'un qui comptait pour lui qui se trouvait dans cette situation périlleuse.

LVDLA/LVDLA

Le déblaiement des décombres de la crèche allait bon train. Tout le monde s'affairait sans se plaindre. José et Stéphane avançaient aussi vite qu'ils le pouvaient tout en faisant très attention de ne pas déstabiliser l'ensemble qui tenait encore debout par miracle. Quelques ambulances étaient stationnées un peu plus loin et leurs équipes attendaient le signal des volontaires pour intervenir. José avait du mal à réaliser la situation. Et dire que quelques semaines plus tôt, toute la bande s'était retrouvée dans la salle de jeu, avec d'autres parents, pour assister au spectacle qu'avaient préparé les enfants pour la fête des mères. Diego semblait si fier du haut de ses deux ans et demi, et que dire de Laly qui rayonnait de bonheur à la vue de son petit homme qui chantait pour elle. Ils s'étaient tous ensuite retrouvés sur la plage d'Happy Bay pour un pique-nique improvisé au bord de l'eau. Ils avaient ri et chahuté comme des enfants, oubliant pour quelques heures les problèmes de la vie quotidienne. José était en train de déplacer un bloc de béton quand soudain il s'arrêta. Il lui avait semblé entendre quelque chose. Mais avec tout le bruit ambiant, il avait du mal à savoir ce que c'était.

\- Stéphane ? Tu as entendu ?

\- Entendu quoi ?

\- Ecoute…

José se tut et tendit de nouveau l'oreille mais il n'entendit rien. Pourtant il était sûr que quelque chose avait attiré son attention.

\- Non, non, fit Stéphane. Y a rien.

\- Mais si ! Ecoute bien, l'encouragea José. On peut faire silence deux minute, cria-t-il.

Immédiatement tous les volontaires s'immobilisèrent et retinrent leur souffle. Était-il possible qu'ils arrivent à leurs fins. Dans le silence troublé par la pluie, le tonnerre et le vent, on put entendre de façon lointaine des petites voix claires qui chantaient une comptine.

\- T'as entendu ? demanda José qui avait du mal à y croire.

\- Oui, oui, répondit Stéphane excité. Ils sont vivants ! Ils sont vivants !

Cela parut booster tous les volontaires qui reprirent le travail avec un regain d'énergie. Ils allaient enfin pouvoir sortir les enfants de leur prison de béton.

LVDLA/LVDLA

Sous les tables de la crèche, les enfants commençaient à fatiguer et à réclamer leurs parents. Adélaïde et Mathilde faisaient tout leur possible pour les distraire ce qui n'était pas chose facile. Tout le petit groupe était en train de chanter pour la quatrième fois « Ainsi font font font les petites marionnettes » quand les deux femmes discernèrent des voix lointaines.

\- Adélaïde, vous avez entendu ? s'enquit Mathilde qui se demandait si son imagination ne lui jouait pas des tours.

La vieille dame ne répondit pas. Elle écoutait avec attention tous les bruits alentours : les craquements, les grincements, les bruits sourds qu'elle supposait être les pioches et les pelles des sauveteurs, et puis là la voix d'un homme, puis une autre.

\- Tante Adi, j'ai peur, je veux ma maman, fit une petite fille au bord des larmes.

\- Je sais ma puce, on va vite sortir de là, faut que tu sois courageuse.

Les coups approchaient pour le plus grand soulagement d'Adélaïde. Elle attrapa un gros caillou et commença à taper sur le haut de la table à intervalle régulier. Une fois, deux fois et enfin une voix d'homme s'adressa à elle.

\- Y a quelqu'un ?

\- On est là ! cria la vieille dame la voix pleine d'espoir.

\- Adélaïde ? Tout le monde va bien là dessous ? s'enquit une voix qu'elle n'arrivait pas à reconnaître.

\- Oui, oui. Mais sortez-nous de là.

\- Un peu de patience… On arrive… On arrive…

Les coups de pelles et de pioches reprirent de plus belle et redonnèrent espoir à la vieille dame. Cette mésaventure se finirait peut-être bien finalement.

LVDLA/LVDLALVDLA/LVDLA

Dans la maison des filles, Laly avait ressenti le besoin de s'isoler un moment. Depuis des heures, elle essayait de maîtriser cette peur viscérale qui s'était emparée d'elle, quand elle avait réalisé que son bébé était coincé dans les gravats. Assise sur son lit, elle tenait deux photos dans ses mains. L'une d'elle représentait son petit garçon assis sur le sable de la plage de Happy Bay, jouant avec sa pelle et son seau. Son visage était plein d'innocence et de joie. Un grand sourire éclairait ses jolis yeux marrons. Du bout des doigts, elle traça les contours de son petit visage angélique. Elle l'avait tellement désiré ce bébé même si son père était une canaille sans nom. Bien sûr elle avait eu peur d'élever son enfant seule mais jamais elle n'avait regretté sa décision. Diego était son rayon de soleil dans sa vie un peu morose. Elle devait bien admettre que toutes ses relations amoureuses avaient tourné au désastre depuis que Sébastien l'avait quittée toutes ses années auparavant. Le regard de Laly se porta sur l'autre photo qu'elle tenait à la main. Elle la représentait en compagnie d'Hélène sur le « Joséphine » peu après le retour de la jeune femme à Love Island. Sa meilleure amie et elle avaient partagé tant de choses depuis qu'elle avait intégré sa chambre universitaire. Elle était devenue sa sœur de cœur. Il n'y avait qu'avec qu'elle, qu'elle pouvait parler en toute confiance de tout ce qui la rongeait jour après jour. Derrière son côté fantasque et fofolle, elle était quelqu'un de très sensible et fragile. La vie ne l'avait pas vraiment épargnée mais heureusement elle avait eu la chance de rencontrer des gens qui étaient devenus tellement importants pour elle que sans hésiter elle donnerait sa vie pour eux. Alors savoir Hélène perdue en pleine tempête, blessée et tellement malheureuse qu'elle avait préféré s'enfermer dans sa douleur au lieu de se confier à ceux qui auraient pu l'aider si elle les avait laissés, savoir Nicolas en danger ne faisait qu'augmenter son angoisse. Elle avait besoin de sentir l'assurance d'Hélène, d'entendre la voix de sa meilleure amie lui affirmer que son Diego allait s'en sortir. Des larmes coulèrent sur ses joues tandis qu'elle priait tous ceux qui régnaient dans les cieux afin qu'ils réalisent le miracle de sauver ceux sans qui sa vie n'aurait plus aucun sens. Elle s'allongea sur le lit et serra très fort ses deux plus grands trésors contre sa poitrine, elle ferma les yeux et laissa divaguer son esprit en un endroit où son Diego et son Hélène étaient sains, saufs et en sécurité près d'elle et des gens qui les aimaient.

LVDLA/LVDLA

Au bord de la falaise, Jimmy finissait de se préparer pour son équipée risquée. Il jeta un œil en bas, la descente n'allait pas être une promenade de santé. La pluie avait rendu la roche glissante, il allait avoir du mal à assurer ses prises. Le vent était un autre gros problème, chaque rafale risquait de l'envoyer s'écraser contre la paroi rocheuse. Cependant il ne pouvait pas rester les bras croisés à attendre les secours alors qu'Hélène et Nicolas avaient besoin d'aide. Il devait prendre ce risque sinon il s'en voudrait toujours de ne pas avoir tout tenté pour les sauver.

\- Vous êtes prêt ? demanda la capitaine Roquemorel inquiet.

\- Autant qu'on puisse l'être.

Le gendarme s'assit à même le sol et cala ses pieds contre un énorme rocher et fit signe à Jimmy qu'il pouvait amorcer sa descente. Le suédois respira profondément et fit le signe de croix. En temps normal, il n'était pas vraiment croyant au sens propre du terme mais dans ces circonstances il allait avoir besoin de toute l'aide possible et imaginable. Sans plus attendre, il commença à descendre le long de la paroi glissante. Les rafales de vent le ballottaient et par moment le projetaient contre la roche mouillée mais Jimmy s'accrochait et continuait sa descente périlleuse. En haut de la falaise le gendarme ne pouvait pas voir la progression du suédois, mais la corde filait à intervalle régulier et cela le rassurait quelque peu. Il frissonna, il était gelé. Il regarda le ciel noir d'encre toujours illuminé par des éclairs qui zébraient l'horizon.

LVDLA/LVDLA

Nicolas était transi de froid. Il était trempé et ce qui lui restait de vêtement ne lui tenait pas vraiment chaud. Son regard se porta sur Hélène toujours blottie contre lui. Cela faisait un petit moment que celle-ci n'avait pas donné de signe de conscience et cela ne faisait qu'augmenter son angoisse. Il vérifia son pouls et fut un peu soulagé de voir qu'il battait régulièrement. Hélène semblait tenir bon, même s'il ne comprenait pas pourquoi elle restait dans les ténèbres aussi longtemps. C'était comme si elle y avait trouvé un refuge où tous ces malheurs qui l'avaient tant fait souffrir ne pouvaient l'atteindre. Il espérait tout de même que sa présence l'aiderait à revenir dans la lumière. C'est pour cela qu'il ne cessait de lui caresser les cheveux et le visage tout en fredonnant en boucle toutes les chansons qu'elle avait interprétées pour eux. Il se souvenait sans peine de toutes ces mélodies auxquelles elle avait donné vie par ses textes et sa voix. Il se souvenait sans aucune difficulté de toutes les circonstances dans lesquelles ces chansons avaient été créées. « Imagine » était celle qui avait une place particulière dans son cœur, car Hélène l'avait écrite pour lui, pour eux, pour lui dire à quel point elle l'aimait et que malgré cette lettre envoyée, leur amour n'était pas mort bien au contraire. Cette chanson c'était eux, c'était leur histoire.

Il lui sembla entendre une voix qui appelait son prénom. Il crut tout d'abord qu'il avait rêvé mais l'appel se répéta. Avec délicatesse, il déposa Hélène à même le rocher, la tête sur le reste de sa chemise et descendit de la plate-forme. L'eau lui arrivait aux genoux. Nicolas sortit de son petit refuge et regarda autour de lui mais ne vit personne. De nouveau il entendit une voix masculine qui l'appelait. Il leva la tête et reconnut Jimmy qui descendait en rappel le long de la falaise. Nicolas poussa un soupir de soulagement. Il aurait dû se douter que ses amis ne le laisseraient pas tomber malgré les circonstances. Le jeune homme lui fit signe quand il entendit un grondement qui lui glaça le sang. Jimmy jeta un œil vers le haut et vit des blocs de pierres se détacher du haut de la falaise.

\- Nicolas ! Attention ! Reste pas là ! hurla le suédois en prenant de l'élan avec ses jambes pour ne pas rester sur la trajectoire des rochers.

Jimmy réussit à attraper une saillie dans la roche et s'y accrocha de toutes ses forces. Nicolas resta figé sur place, glacé par l'horreur. Et soudain il réalisa que s'il restait planté là, jamais il ne pourrait dire à sa douce Hélène combien il l'aimait, combien il s'en voulait de l'avoir fait souffrir, parce qu'il ne survivrait pas à cet éboulement. Il jeta un œil rapide autour de lui et ne vit que la cavité où reposait Hélène pour se réfugier. Sans plus réfléchir, il plongea vers ce renfoncement qui les avait protégés depuis le début de ce cauchemar. Se protégeant la tête avec ses bras, il ne fut malheureusement pas assez rapide, il sentit un choc et une vive douleur à l'épaule qui faillit le faire sombrer dans l'inconscience. Maintenant la tête hors de l'eau, il se traîna comme il put auprès d'Hélène toujours inanimée. Il se recroquevilla contre elle pour la protéger tandis que les rochers scellaient l'entrée de leur refuge de fortune. Certaines pierres rebondissaient et venait frapper le corps de Nicolas qui avait fermé les yeux et qui priait pour que ce vacarme infernal prenne fin rapidement. Un rocher vint frapper sa cheville avec force et le jeune homme laissa échapper un grognement de douleur. Et puis soudain un silence de mort tomba. La falaise avait enfin fini de punir ceux qui avaient osé se réfugier dans ses entrailles.

LVDLA/LVDLA

Mamie Suzanne se sentait épuisée. A son âge toutes ses tensions étaient trop fortes pour elle. Elle observait toutes ces mamans se soutenant les unes les autres et elle savait qu'elle se trouvait au bon endroit. Toutes ces personnes avaient besoin de son soutien, de ces petits mots qui n'avaient l'air de rien mais ils aidaient à tenir bon. Mamie Suzanne se demandait comment elle-même aurait réagi si cela avait été l'un de ses enfants qui avait été coincé sous ce tas de gravats. Elle avait habité ce quartier toute sa vie. Elle y avait grandi, y était tombée amoureuse, s'y était mariée et y avait élevé ses enfants. Elle avait vu les gens changer, de nouvelles personnes s'installer, vivre leur vie, avoir des enfants qu'elle adorait gâter l'air de rien. Ses yeux se posèrent sur Laly. Elle avait trouvé très courageux que celle-ci décide d'élever son enfant sans l'aide d'un père. Cependant le petit garçon ne manquait pas de figures paternelles. Il y avait surtout ce jeune Stéphane qui semblait être prêt à tout pour combler la jeune femme et le petit Diego. Diego… Elle ne put s'empêcher de sourire au souvenir de ce petit bonhomme l'aidant à porter des cannettes de soda du haut de ses presque trois ans parce qu'elle lui avait promis de lui donner la jolie petite voiture rouge qu'il convoitait tant. Il était venu accompagner de sa maman et avait fièrement demandé une baguette. Celle-ci lui avait promis qu'avec la petite monnaie, il pourrait avoir une friandise mais le petit garçon avait une autre idée en tête. Il voulait cette voiture rouge. Cela faisait plusieurs jours qu'il la regardait avec envie. Mais hélas il n'avait pas encore assez de sous. Il lui manquait cinquante centimes. C'est sa maman qui, avec beaucoup de patience, le lui avait expliqué. Alors Mamie Suzanne lui avait proposé de l'aider à ranger quelques cannettes qui restaient sur le comptoir en échange du jouet tant convoité. Laly avait observé la scène avec fierté et amusement. Le gamin avait été si heureux quand il était reparti sa petite voiture bien précieusement rangée dans son joli sac à dos vert. Mamie Suzanne soupira. La porte d'entrée s'ouvrit et Rudy entra dans la maison. Il avait le sourire aux lèvres.

\- Du nouveau ? demanda Johanna au sri lankais.

\- José et Stéphane ont pu parler à la directrice. Les enfants vont bien.

La tension dans la pièce descendit d'un cran.

\- Tu crois qu'ils vont les sortir bientôt ? demanda la texane.

\- Ca ne saurait tarder, confirma-t-il

\- C'est vrai ? s'enquit Laly. Ils vont enfin sortir mon Diego de là ?

\- Oui, ma belle. Ce cauchemar va se terminer.

\- Faut y aller ! Je veux être là quand ils les sortiront.

\- Laly !

\- Non, non, non. Je ne vais pas rester ici pendant qu'ils sortent mon bébé de là.

Sans plus attendre, Laly sortit de la maison et se dirigea vers l'endroit où la communauté entière faisait tout son possible pour sauver son enfant. Les autres mères lui emboîtèrent le pas. Elles aussi voulaient assister à ce miracle.

LVDLA/LVDLA

Adélaïde percevait l'impatience des enfants augmenter au fur et à mesure que les voix se faisaient plus fortes. Tous avaient senti que bientôt ils sortiraient de là et retrouveraient les bras chaleureux de leurs parents. Enfin la lueur d'une lampe traversa les ténèbres. Une tête apparut dans une trouée.

\- Adélaïde ? appela ce visage que la vieille dame reconnut tout de suite

\- C'est bien vous mon petit José ?

\- Ben oui ! répondit-il en dirigeant sa lampe vers le petit groupe. Qu'est-ce que je suis content de vous voir !

\- Moi aussi mon petit José.

\- On y est presque, tenez bon encore un peu. Il ne reste plus que quelques débris à enlever et vous pourrez retrouver l'air libre.

Quelques morceaux de béton se décrochèrent et tombèrent sur la tête de José qui jeta un œil inquiet à la structure. Depuis le début de ce drame il n'avait cessé de prier prier pour que tout ne s'effondre pas sur eux et sur les enfants, prier pour son meilleur ami et celle qu'il avait appris à aimer comme une extension de lui-même. Il avait toujours été amoureux d'Hélène, mais très vite il avait compris que pour la jeune femme, il n'y aurait plus qu'un seul homme qui compterait pour elle : Nicolas. Alors pour pouvoir rester auprès d'elle, il avait fait taire ses sentiments et s'était transformé en son meilleur ami, son frère. Il n'avait jamais oublié cet amour si fort mais avec le temps celui-ci s'était mué en une amitié pure et intouchable. Il ne gardait pas de ressentiment, ni de regret, il n'était pas non plus malheureux. C'était un sentiment qui se suffisait à lui-même. Maintenant tout ce qu'il souhaitait c'était que ses deux meilleurs amis se retrouvent, parce que ça lui crevait le cœur de les voir aussi malheureux. Boosté d'une énergie nouvelle, il redoubla d'efforts, ce cauchemar allait bientôt prendre fin.

LVDLA/LVDLA

Accroché à la falaise, Jimmy regardait impuissant la pluie de rochers s'abattre sur la petite plage. Il n'arrivait pas à voir si Nicolas avait eu le temps de se mettre à l'abri. Tout ce qu'il pouvait faire c'était espérer que son ami ait eu le réflexe de se protéger. Il reprit sa descente après avoir informé le capitaine Roquemorel de la situation. Celui-ci avait tenté de le raisonner, de le faire remonter mais le suédois avait campé sur ses positions. Il devait descendre. Il devait tout faire pour sauver ses amis. Le cœur battant, il continua de dévaler la paroi en de grands sauts parfaitement contrôlés. Le vent semblait s'être calmé ce qui lui donna un peu de répit. Quand enfin il parvint au bout de son périple, il détacha la corde et regarda autour de lui. La crique semblait déserte ce qui l'inquiéta et le rassura à la fois. Les vagues venaient se crasher contre ses jambes avec forces. Tenant d'une main la paroi, il ferma les yeux et s'employa à respirer profondément afin de maîtriser la panique qu'il ressentait. _« Paniquer ne sert à rien »_ se morigéna-t-il.

\- Hélène ! Nicolas ! cria-t-il

Seul le bruit des vagues sembla lui répondre.

\- C'est pas vrai ! C'est pas possible ! Hélène ! Nicolas !

Dans son petit refuge, Nicolas releva la tête. Enfin ce vacarme assourdissant s'était tu. Il s'assit en grimaçant. Son épaule lui faisait un mal de chien, il ne doutait pas que son omoplate fut cassée s'il en jugeait par la douleur qui ressentait dès qu'il bougeait son bras. Il grimaça de plus belle quand il tenta de se mettre debout. Il regarda sa cheville d'où s'échappait un petit filet de sang par une longue estafilade sans nul doute provoqué par l'une des pierres tombées. Il pouvait entendre Jimmy l'appeler à l'extérieur. Il se dirigea en boitant vers le mur que la falaise avait élevé pour les maintenir prisonnier. En voyant ce nouvel obstacle, Nicolas eut envie de hurler sa frustration. Il ne put réprimer des larmes de rage. Pourquoi ? Pourquoi la nature s'obstinait-elle contre lui ? Tout ce qu'il voulait c'était sortir son amour de ce piège. Il voulait qu'elle lui parle de ce bébé qu'elle avait perdu, il voulait qu'elle lui parle de cet homme qui avait partagé sa vie après leur rupture et qui était mort bêtement.… Il savait que cela n'allait pas être une tâche simple parce qu'Hélène semblait être passée maîtresse dans l'art de dissimuler ses souffrances.

\- Jimmy ! hurla-t-il en espérant que le suédois l'entendrait malgré la fureur de l'océan.

Il jeta un regard Hélène toujours immobile et qui s'affaiblissait à vue d'œil. Cela lui donna un regain d'énergie. Avec précaution il commença à dégager les pierres tout en continuant d'appeler son ami.

Sur la plage, Jimmy entendit la voix de Nicolas qui hurlait son prénom. Il regarda autour de lui et repéra enfin d'où cela provenait. Il s'approcha de la paroi et commença à dégager les pierres avec ferveur. Au bout d'un court moment, il réussit à faire une trouée et vit le visage de son ami apparaître. Les yeux hagards, les traits marqués par la fatigue et l'inquiétude, mais c'était bien lui.

\- Nicolas !

\- Jimmy ! Content de te voir !

\- Tu vas bien ?

\- Un peu cabossé mais ça va. C'est Hélène qui m'inquiète. Elle est inconsciente et quand elle reprend connaissance ce n'est que pour délirer et dire des choses incompréhensibles.

Le suédois hocha la tête, s'éloigna un peu et s'empara de la radio pour informer son co-équipier. Le gendarme était soulagé de savoir le couple en vie et avertit le jeune homme que les secours étaient en route. Jimmy revint vers son ami qui le regardait avec inquiétude.

\- T'inquiète pas. Je vais vous sortir de là. Le capitaine Roquemorel dit que l'hélicoptère des gardes côtes sera là d'ici cinq à dix minutes.

Sans plus un mot, les deux hommes se remirent à dégager l'entrée de la petite grotte. Nicolas serrait les dents pour ne pas grogner de douleur, il fallait qu'il tienne bon. Il le devait à Hélène. C'était à cause de lui qu'elle en était arrivé là, c'était à lui de la sortir de ce pétrin. Enfin l'ouverture fut assez grande pour permettre le passage d'une personne. Malgré les protestations de Nicolas, Jimmy l'avait fait sortir du petit refuge avant d'y entrer lui-même pour en sortir avec Hélène. Ils étaient enfin à l'air libre mais ils n'étaient pas libres pour autant. La radio grésilla.

\- Ici garde-côte 1 ! Ici garde-côte 1 ! On arrive sur le lieu d'intervention, dit le pilote à la radio.

Son co-pilote examinait l'endroit. Le sauvetage n'allait pas être simple. Le vent avait repris ses assauts après une accalmie passagère. Il fit signe au pilote de s'approcher un peu plus et donna le go à ses deux co-équipiers qui descendirent dans une nacelle contenant une civière et du matériel médical.

LVDLA/LVDLA

Le trou creusé par les secours était enfin assez grand pour permettre le passage d'une personne. Tante Adi attrapa le premier gamin et le passa à José qui attendait avec impatience. Son inquiétude ne faisait qu'augmenter en entendant les craquements sourds de la structure. Il essayait tant bien que mal de le cacher pour ne pas affoler les familles qui étaient venues les rejoindre. Tous ces parents se tenaient les uns contre les autres pour se donner de la force. Ils voulaient croire que leurs enfants allaient bien. Le jeune homme attrapa le petit garçon que lui tendait la directrice de la crèche et le passa à Stéphane. Une mère hurla de bonheur en prenant son enfant dans ses bras tout en remerciant les sauveteurs du travail qu'ils avaient accompli. Les uns après les autres, les petits furent sortis des décombres jusqu'à ce qu'il ne reste plus que la directrice et Mathilde l'assistante maternelle. La jeune femme s'extirpa des décombres en soupirant de soulagement. Le cauchemar était enfin fini. Laly attendait et attendait encore mais son petit bout de chou n'apparaissait. Quand elle vit Adélaïde sortir à son tour de l'amas de gravats, la panique l'envahit. Ou était Diego ? Où était son enfant ? Elle s'approcha d'un pas décidé.

\- Tante Adi où est Diego ? demanda la jeune femme. Où est mon bébé ?

La vieille dame sursauta. Son regard se tourna vers la jeune maman qui semblait furieuse.

\- Laly ? l'interrompit José qui lui aussi se posait cette même question, les enfants étaient censés être tous ensembles dans la salle de jeux.

\- Quoi Laly ? Je veux qu'elle me dise où est mon Diego

\- Ma petite Laly, je suis désolée mais votre garçon n'était pas avec nous lors de l'effondrement.

\- Comment ça pas avec vous ? la coupa-t-elle

\- Constance l'a emmené aux toilettes

Un silence pesant régna pendant un court instant. Ils avaient tous cru que le cauchemar allait enfin prendre fin et qu'ils pourraient souffler un peu avant la prochaine catastrophe. Les autres parents serrèrent leur enfant un peu plus fort. Ils étaient soulagés d'avoir entre leur bras leur bien le plus précieux et ressentaient de la peine pour cette mère à qui il manquait encore son petit.

\- Aux toilettes ! hurla Laly. Mon bébé était aux toilettes ? Mais comment vous avez pu vous séparer de lui ? Vous deviez le protéger ! Vous deviez le protéger ! continua-t-elle des larmes coulant sur son visage fatigué.

\- Laly, je t'en prie calme-toi, murmura José en la prenant dans ses bras.

\- Comment tu veux que je me calme ! Mon bébé est peut-être mort et tu veux que je me calme !

\- Ne dis pas ça ! Diego est vivant et je te promets que je vais te le ramener même si je dois retourner chaque morceau de béton à mains nues. Tante Adi, vous êtes sûre que Diego est allé aux toilettes juste avant l'effondrement ?

\- Oui mon petit José, Constance l'a emmené. Elle a à peine quitté la salle de jeu que tout s'est mis à trembler, je n'ai pas eu le temps de les appeler pour qu'ils reviennent.

\- D'accord, d'accord, dit José en regardant la ruine à ses pieds

\- A quoi tu penses ? demanda Stéphane

\- Tante Adi, si je me souviens bien les toilettes sont au fond du bâtiment ?

\- Oui c'est cela

\- En quoi c'est important ? s'enquit le jeune pilote

\- Ben regarde. C'est la partie de la construction qui tient encore debout, ça veut dire qu'il y a toutes les chances que Diego soit en vie.

\- Alors pourquoi ils ne sont pas sortis ?

\- Je ne sais pas, peut être que la porte est a été bloquée par l'éboulement. Allez viens on va voir.

Armés d'une pioche, ils contournèrent le bâtiment à moitié détruit. José priait pour que sa théorie se révèle exacte. Il savait que Laly ne se remettrait pas d'un coup fatal.

LVDLA/LVDLA

Les secours avaient enfin réussi à se poser dans la petite crique après avoir été dangereusement ballottés par les vents violents. Ils avaient frôlé les parois rocheuses à plusieurs reprises. Les trois sauveteurs s'occupaient du couple en détresse tandis que l'hélicoptère essayait de maintenir sa position un peu au large, il ne s'approcherait de la zone qu'au moment de l'évacuation. L'angoisse que ressentait le Suédois était encore montée d'un cran. Hélène était inconsciente et d'après les commentaires du secouriste cela n'augurait rien de bon. Nicolas était en état de choc. Maintenant que la jeune femme était en de bonnes mains, et qu'il pouvait lâcher prise, il avait vacillé, et serait tombé à terre si Jimmy ne l'avait pas rattrapé. D'après le garde-côte qui s'occupait de lui, il était épuisé, en hypothermie et avec au minimum une clavicule cassée, peut-être même une cheville et deux côtes dans le même état. Nicolas avait été le premier à être hélitreuillé malgré ses protestations. Jimmy était venu le rejoindre peu après. Hélène fut la dernière à rejoindre le petit groupe de rescapés. Les sauveteurs avaient eu du mal à la stabiliser. Après une demi-heure d'intervention, l'hélicoptère se dirigea vers la Grande Île. Le capitaine Roquemorel promit à Nicolas qu'il irait rassurer les autres membres de la bande.

LVDLA/LVDLA

Quand le gendarme arriva aux abords de la crèche en ruine, il eut la surprise de voir que les bambins étaient dans les bras de leurs parents, bien emmitouflés dans des couvertures de survie. Il reconnut le jeune Eduardo qui était pompier dans la caserne voisine.

\- Capitaine ! l'interpella-t-il en l'apercevant

\- Eduardo, comment ça se passe ici ? Pourquoi ces gens ne sont pas rentrés chez eux au lieu de rester ici en plein milieu de cette tempête ?

\- Ils n'ont pas voulu partir, ils n'ont pas voulu abandonner Laly. Son gamin est toujours là-dessous.

\- Merde ! Où est-elle ?

\- Là-bas avec le reste de la bande, dit-il mal à l'aise. Vous êtes sûr que ça va mon capitaine ?

\- Oui, oui juste un peu de fatigue. Serai bien content quand tout ceci sera terminé.

Le gendarme se dirigea vers le petit groupe qui discutait à voix basse. Laly avait les yeux fixés sur le bâtiment. Elle voulait son petit garçon, elle ne survivrait pas s'il lui arrivait quelque chose. Il était sa raison d'être, sa raison de vivre, elle ne pouvait pas le perdre. Johanna fut la première à apercevoir le capitaine Roquemorel.

\- Capitaine ? Que faites-vous là ? Où est Jimmy ?

\- Il est en route pour la Grande Île avec vos deux amis Hélène et Nicolas

\- Vous les avez retrouvés ? Comment vont-ils ? s'enquit Christian inquiet

\- Ils vont aussi bien que possible étant donnée les circonstances.

\- C'est-à-dire ? demanda Bénédicte

\- Pour ce que j'en sais, votre ami Nicolas a une clavicule cassée, des bleus et des bosses, quant à Hélène elle a une blessure à la tête qui préoccupe le médecin qui l'a examinée. Votre ami Jimmy les accompagne jusqu'à l'hôpital mais tant que la tempête ne sera pas terminée, je crains hélas que vous n'ayez pas de nouvelles.

Un lourd silence retomba, chacun méditant ce que le capitaine leur avait dit. Leurs amis étaient vivants, et ils n'étaient pas seuls, Jimmy était là pour les aider, cela les rassurait quelque peu.

LVDLA/LVDLA

Il faisait noir comme dans un four, les lampes torches de José et de Stéphane ne leur laissaient voir qu'un étroit passage. Tout était silencieux, mis à part les craquements sinistres de la structure qui menaçait de s'écrouler à tout moment. Ils avançaient doucement avec précaution en essayant de ne pas provoquer des effondrements qui pourraient réduire à néant leur chance de retrouver le garçonnet.

\- C'est encore loin tu crois ? demanda Stéphane d'une voix mal assurée

\- Non, on y est presque, répliqua José. Si je me souviens bien, c'est la prochaine porte.

Le faisceau de la lampe du jeune s'arrêta sur une hache et une lance à incendie qui miraculeusement étaient encore accrochées au mur. José s'empara de la hache et continua son chemin.

\- Diego ! Constance ! cria-t-il en faisant sursauter Stéphane qui avait du mal à garder son calme.

Il avait oublié de dire à son ami qu'il était quelque peu claustrophobe. Il avait horreur des endroits clos. C'est pour cela qu'il adorait voler, parce que sa peur disparaissait quand il était au milieu des nuages. Là-haut, il se sentait libre.

\- Constance ! Diego ! Répondez ! continua-t-il d'appeler tout en avançant

Soudain une petite voix se fit entendre, puis ce fut au tour d'une voix féminine qui appelait à l'aide.

\- On arrive, on arrive !

\- Faites vite, demanda la jeune femme visiblement effrayée.

La porte apparut enfin dans le halo lumineux de leurs lampes. Une poutre métallique la traversait de part en part. José essaya de l'ouvrir mais celle-ci était totalement bloquée. Les grincements se faisaient plus forts, le reste du bâtiment menaçait de s'écrouler sous les assauts du vent qui avait redoublé à l'extérieur.

\- Constance ? Vous n'êtes pas blessée ? Comment va Diego ?

\- Tout va bien.

\- Tonton ! cria le petit garçon en reconnaissant la voix de José

\- T'inquiète pas mon bonhomme. On va te sortir de là. Constance, éloignez-vous de la porte. Eclaire-moi, ordonna-t-il à son compagnon en lui tendant sa lampe torche.

José leva les bras et abattit la hache qu'il avait récupérée plus tôt. La porte trembla et une première fissure apparut. Coup après coup, celle-ci parut céder aux assauts du jeune homme bien décidé à sortir son neveu de là. Il y eu un bruit sourd et la porte se brisa sous le dernier choc. Sans attendre, il se précipita dans la pièce et trouva Constance et Diego recroquevillés sous les lavabos.

\- Tonton ! s'écria le petit garçon à la vue de José

\- Allez viens bonhomme, on va aller voir maman, elle t'attend dehors tu sais, dit-il d'une voix douce en le prenant dans ses bras.

Un grondement se fit entendre et la tête de Stéphane apparut dans l'embrasure de la porte.

\- Faut y aller ! Ça tremble de partout.

\- Alors en route, je m'en voudrais de faire attendre Laly, répliqua José.

Ils refirent le chemin inverse en pressant le pas. La structure vibrait, craquait et menaçait de les ensevelir. Un autre grondement les fit sursauter et José se retourna. Le couloir derrière eux était entrait de s'effondrer. Il fallait sortir de là et vite !

\- Courrez ! hurla José. Courrez ! Plus vite ! Plus vite !

La sortie de secours par laquelle ils étaient entrés apparut enfin. Ils accélérèrent leur course effrénée vers la liberté. José jeta un œil en arrière, le passage était entièrement enseveli sous les gravats. Le jeune homme frissonna et força encore l'allure, la poussière lui brûlait les poumons mais il refusait d'abandonner. Il passa la porte de sortie au moment même où le bâtiment céda. Le souffle de l'effondrement le projeta au sol. Il se recroquevilla autour de sa précieuse charge et attendit que le grondement cesse.

Laly hurla et tomba à genou quand le reste de la bâtisse s'affaissa sur elle-même. Son bébé ! Son Diego ! Non ! Ça ne pouvait pas être vrai. Personne n'osait faire un geste. Personne n'arrivait à croire que ces jeunes gens courageux, qui avaient lutté des heures durant pour sauver leurs enfants, étaient morts dans l'effondrement de la crèche. Soudain un petit bout de chou, les vêtements déchirés et couvert de terre apparut. Les bras tendus, il courrait aussi vite que ses petites jambes le pouvaient en appelant sa maman. Derrière lui José et Stéphane avaient un sourire béat. Ils avaient réussi leur mission, ils avaient tenu la promesse faite à une de leur meilleure amie.

\- Diego ? Mon Diego ?

\- Maman ! Maman ! criait l'enfant tout heureux de la retrouver.

Le garçonnet se jeta dans les bras de sa mère, il était si heureux de la retrouver. Laly pleurait et riait à la fois. Son enfant était en vie, son bébé lui était revenu. Elle le serra fort contre elle.

\- Mon bébé… Tu sais maman t'aime très fort.

La foule environnante se mit à applaudir et comme si la nature était satisfaite de ce dénouement heureux, la pluie cessa, une trouée se fit dans les nuages et un rayon de soleil vint saluer la mère et son enfant. Petit à petit la foule se dispersa, non sans avoir félicité les héros du jour. Chacun rejoignit sa famille, son domicîle pour constater l'ampleur des dégâts.

LVDLA/LVDLA

A l'hôpital de la Grande Île, Jimmy faisait les cent pas dans la salle d'attente. Une infirmière l'avait pris en pitié en le voyant trempé jusqu'aux os, elle lui avait donné une tenue de chirurgien bleue. Les médecins avaient pris en charge Hélène et Nicolas. Les différentes blessures du jeune homme avaient été désinfectées et pansées, et il avait été envoyé en radiologie pour faire le point sur ses différentes fractures. L'urgentiste lui avait confirmé qu'outre la clavicule, trois côtes au moins étaient cassées, quant à la cheville il avait un doute. Une équipe de neurologues s'occupaient d'Hélène, ils venaient de l'envoyer au scanner pour voir l'étendue des dégâts. Des mots comme hématome épidural avaient été prononcés et cela faisait craindre le pire au Suédois qui en était réduit à attendre. Il avait tenté de joindre Bénédicte sur Love Island mais les communications étaient toujours coupées. La seule bonne nouvelle qu'il avait réussi à avoir, c'était que la tempête s'était enfin calmée et que même s'ils restaient en vigilance orange pour un autre front orageux qui s'annonçait, le pire était en théorie passé. Il avait hâte de parler avec Béné pour avoir des nouvelles de Laly et Diego. Ses pas le menèrent à la chapelle. Une fois n'était pas coutume, il s'assit et ferma les yeux. Il laissa le calme de l'endroit le pénétrer et il se mit à prier, prier pour ses amis, prier pour ce petit garçon qu'il adorait, prier pour sa femme et son enfant. Il se promit qu'il demanderait la jeune femme en mariage dès son retour.

LVDLA/LVDLA

Le calme était revenu dans la maison des filles. Dans sa chambre, Laly avait fini par s'endormir avec Diego dans les bras. José et Johanna étaient lovés sur le canapé, Rudy préparait le dîner dans la cuisine. Stéphane et Christian s'étaient portés volontaires pour aller voir s'il y avait des dégâts à la marina, au water sport et à la cabane de Nicolas. Bénédicte était allée aider Mamie Suzanne à fermer le magasin, la vieille dame était épuisée par les événements et la jeune femme avait besoin de s'occuper pour ne penser à Jimmy qui était loin d'elle et à ses amis qui étaient blessés.

\- Tu crois que ça va aller pour Hélène et Nicolas ? demanda Johanna

\- Y a pas de raisons. Ils sont forts tu sais. Ils ont vécu des tas de choses, ça doit les rapprocher tout comme ça nous a rapprochés nous aussi.

\- Je sais mais Hélène était vraiment mal et ça me fait peur. Tu sais elle nous a soutenus, nous a aidés et nous on a oublié qu'elle aussi pouvait être malheureuse et souffrir. Je m'en veux de ne rien avoir vu … Je suis censée être sa meilleure amie.

\- Tu es la meilleure amie qu'on puisse rêver d'avoir ma puce. Mais Hélène a toujours été comme ça, elle fait toujours passer les autres avant elle, elle nous cache toujours ce qu'elle ressent. Elle l'a toujours fait et je ne crois pas qu'on puisse la changer. D'ailleurs je ne le voudrais pas, parce que ce ne serait plus notre Hélène.

\- Il faut qu'on l'aide, José

\- Et on va l'aider, je te promets que plus jamais on ne la laissera faire.

Rudy avait écouté la conversation. Il était l'un des seuls à savoir à quel point Hélène était meurtrie, à quel point elle aimait Nicolas, et il ne comprenait pas pourquoi la jeune femme se refusait au bonheur. Enfin si, il savait, il s'en doutait. Elle avait peur, peur d'être blessée de nouveau si elle ouvrait son cœur à l'être aimé, peur qu'il ne comprenne pas, pourquoi elle ne lui avait jamais avoué qu'elle avait porté leur enfant. Il se souvenait encore de la confession qu'elle lui avait faite sur cette plage après que Nicolas lui ai dit que Jeanne attendait leur premier enfant. Il avait vu la douleur dans ses yeux, il avait ressenti sa peine, il avait tenté de la consoler mais les mots semblaient vains face à tant de souffrance.

LVDLA/LVDLA

Le verdict était tombé, la cheville de Nicolas n'était pas cassée mais la plaie avait nécessité une bonne dizaine de points de suture. Il venait d'être installé dans une chambre et ordre lui avait été donné de ne pas bouger de son lit pendant quelques jours. Sa clavicule avait été immobilisée et ses côtes bandées. Il avait, d'après les médecins, eu beaucoup de chance que celles-ci ne lui aient pas perforé un poumon. Il frissonna à cette idée. Allongé sur son lit, il attendait impatiemment des nouvelles d'Hélène. Il avait besoin de savoir, ce que le suédois lui avait dit l'avait beaucoup inquiété. Après la perte de Jeanne, il ne supporterait de perdre l'autre amour de sa vie. Plusieurs minutes passèrent avant que la porte ne s'ouvre sur le médecin et son ami.

\- Bonjour monsieur Vernier. Je suis le Docteur Marchand. Comment vous sentez-vous ?

\- Un peu groggy, je ne sais pas ce que vous m'avez donné mais ça fait un sacré effet.

\- Vous avez mal ?

\- Ça tire un peu mais j'ai déjà vu pire, répondit Nicolas en grimaçant. Docteur comment va Hélène ?

Le médecin hésita un instant. Les nouvelles n'étaient pas très bonnes et il ne voulait pas perturber le jeune homme. Il regarda le suédois qui hocha la tête et soupira.

\- Docteur s'il vous plait. Il faut que je sache, insista Nicolas

\- Monsieur Vernier, votre amie…

\- Allez droit au but, ne me cachez rien.

\- D'accord. Melle Girard est un dans état très grave. Le scanner a démontré qu'elle a développé un hématome extradural dû à la violence de sa chute. Nous devons l'opérer dans les plus brefs délais pour éviter qu'il n'y ait des lésions cérébrales.

\- Mais… Parce qu'il y a un mais, n'est-ce pas ? s'enquit Nicolas

\- Notre neurochirurgien est en vacances en métropole. Et son remplaçant, le docteur Durocher, est injoignable. D'après sa femme, il serait parti en urgence chez son frère qui a eu un accident.

Le docteur Marchand ne savait pas pourquoi il racontait ça à ce jeune homme, c'étaient des affaires internes à l'hôpital, il n'aurait pas dû en parler à son patient. Nicolas réfléchissait ce nom lui disait quelque chose.

\- Durocher… Durocher… répéta-t-il.

\- Tu le connais ? demanda Jimmy

\- Je ne sais pas… Où est-ce que j'ai déjà entendu ce nom ? Durocher… Durocher…

\- Ca serait pas ton ami ? Celui qui a eu le malaise sur le Miracle ? Celui avec qui tu es allé à la fac ? demanda soudainement Jimmy

\- Mais oui c'est cela. Nathan….

\- Vous connaissez le docteur Durocher ?

\- Non son frère, il a fait un infarctus lors d'une petite balade en mer. S'il est vivant aujourd'hui, c'est justement grâce à Hélène. Elle a été l'assistante d'un médecin en Australie et elle connaît les gestes de premier secours. Il a été hospitalisé à Love Island, expliqua Nicolas.

\- Je vois, je vais contacter l'hôpital tout de suite, fit le médecin avec un regain d'énergie

\- Ce n'est pas la peine, répliqua le Suédois d'une voix fatiguée. Le téléphone ne fonctionne pas, j'ai essayé de joindre la maison des filles tout à l'heure mais la tempête a visiblement fait de gros dégâts.

\- Il faut pourtant trouver un moyen… murmura le médecin

\- La radio… s'écria Nicolas. La tempête a peut-être mis les téléphones hors service mais la radio fonctionne toujours. Les filles gardent toujours le récepteur allumé tant que tout le monde n'est pas rentré sur l'île. Si on arrive à les joindre, José pourra aller récupérer le docteur Durocher.

\- Pourquoi ne pas joindre directement l'hôpital par radio ça serait plus simple, suggéra le médecin.

\- Ça ne marchera pas, on est passé devant en allant secourir Nicolas et Hélène, l'antenne radio n'a pas résisté au vent, répondit Jimmy, qui frissonna au souvenir de l'enchevêtrement de métal qui encombrait le parking visiteur.

\- Ah zut, maugréa le docteur Marchand

\- Notre meilleure chance reste d'appeler à la maison des filles. Ils devraient pouvoir retrouver le docteur.

\- Oui mais comment il va le ramener ?

\- Je ne sais pas, le capitaine Roquemorel pourra peut-être les emmener avec la vedette de la police ou alors l'hélicoptère des garde-côtes peut aller les chercher.

\- Ecoutez, il y a un transmetteur dans le bureau des médecins aux urgences. Vous connaissez la fréquence à utiliser ?

Les garçons hochèrent la tête, il y avait enfin un peu d'espoir, ils allaient sauver Hélène. Il le fallait. Jimmy et le médecin se dirigèrent vers les urgences. Une fois la fréquence modifiée, le Suédois appela ses amis en espérant qu'ils soient à l'écoute.

\- Jimmy pour les filles, vous m'entendez ? Jimmy appelle les filles, Laly, Johanna, Bénédicte, vous m'entendez ?

La radio cracha, toussota, les interférences étaient encore nombreuses à cause du mauvais temps.

\- Jimmy appelle les filles, vous me recevez ?

\- Oui Jimmy, ici Johanna, lui répondit une voix entrecoupée de grésillements. Quelles sont les nouvelles ?

\- Nico va aussi bien que possible mais Hélène a besoin d'être opérée. Le problème c'est que le spécialiste est sur Love Island pour une urgence familiale.

\- God… Qu'est-ce qu'on peut faire ? demanda la texane atterrée

\- Le trouver et le ramener sur la Grande Île.

\- Le retrouver ? Mais comment ? On ne sait même pas où il est, l'île est grande quand même

\- Il doit être à l'hôpital de Love Island. C'est le frère du copain de Nicolas, celui qui a fait la crise cardiaque sur le Miracle. Il s'appelle Durocher, docteur Durocher. Faites vite… On n'a pas beaucoup de temps d'après le docteur Marchand …

\- C'est si grave que cela pour Hélène ?

\- Oui c'est grave Johanna, très grave. Il faut ramener le docteur Durocher rapidement, sa vie en dépend. Demandez de l'aide au capitaine Roquemorel s'il le faut.

\- Bien compris. On fait au plus vite. Johanna terminé.

Jimmy regarda le docteur Marchand en soupirant. La machine texane était en marche et avec un peu de chance elle réussirait dans son entreprise. Il se passa une main dans les cheveux et rejoignit d'un pas lourd la chambre de son ami. Il se sentait fatigué et la journée n'était pas encore terminée.

LVDLA/LVDLA

A la maison des filles c'était le bran le bas de combat. Bénédicte avait rassemblé dans un sac des affaires pour Nicolas, Hélène et Jimmy. Rudy préparait quelques sandwiches. Ça pouvait paraître stupide vu la gravité de la situation mais il savait que personne n'avait rien mangé depuis le début des événements. Et s'ils voulaient tenir le coup, ils auraient besoin de retrouver quelques forces. Laly avait été réveillée par tout ce raffut et avait essayé d'appeler l'hôpital pour prévenir le fameux médecin de leur arrivée mais le téléphone ne marchait toujours pas.

\- Bon on y va… Souhaitez-moi bonne chance, dit José sur un ton sérieux. Rudy, tu prends bien soin des filles pour moi.

\- Je viens avec toi, dit la texane

\- Je préférerai que tu restes, ça ne va pas être une ballade de santé.

\- Hors de question, tu n'iras pas tout seul, fin de la discussion, répliqua-telle d'un ton sans appel

\- Tu sais que je t'aime toi, murmura José en l'embrassant.

-Oui je sais… Allez, on y va maintenant.

\- Soyez prudents, je n'ai pas envie de vous retrouver à l'hôpital, fit Laly au bord des larmes, Diego dans les bras.

Le couple partit le cœur battant. La vie d'Hélène dépendait d'eux. Il leur fallait absolument retrouver ce médecin. Johanna était ébahie devant les dégâts. Des toits s'étaient envolés, des arbres avaient été arrachés par les vents violents. José avait dû faire quelques détours, certaines routes avaient été inondées. Après une bonne demi-heure, ils arrivèrent enfin à l'hôpital. Après s'être renseignés à l'accueil, ils allèrent au bureau des infirmières des soins intensifs. Ils aperçurent Loraline, l'infirmière qui s'était occupée de Nicolas quand il avait eu son accident de voiture et avait passé plusieurs jours dans le coma. Cette femme, à la peau d'ébène, proche de la retraite s'était prise d'affection pour ce petit groupe si soudé.

\- Salut José, ça va ?

\- Pas vraiment, répondit-il en faisant une tête d'enterrement. Nicolas et Hélène sont hospitalisés sur la Grande Île.

\- Ce n'est pas trop grave j'espère ?

\- Nico s'en tire pas trop mal mais Hélène est dans un état critique.

\- C'est pas possible

\- On a besoin de ton aide Loraline, dit Johanna. Tu sais le patient que les garde-côtes ont ramené il y a quelques jours. Celui qui a eu une crise cardiaque.

\- Oui, d'ailleurs il va beaucoup mieux

\- Est-ce que son frère est avec lui par hasard ?

\- Oui, il a rarement quitté son chevet depuis qu'il est arrivé de la Grande Île

\- Il faut absolument qu'on lui parle, tu peux aller le chercher ? s'enquit la Texane d'un ton pressant

\- D'accord, je reviens tout de suite

Quelques minutes plus tard, elle revint accompagnée d'un homme d'une quarantaine d'année aux cheveux brun et un regard perçant.

\- L'infirmière m'a dit que vous vouliez me parler, dit l'homme avec curiosité.

\- Vous êtes le docteur Durocher ? demanda Johanna

\- Oui c'est bien moi, que puis-je pour vous ?

\- Retourner avec nous sur la Grande Île, assena José d'un ton sans appel.

\- Je vous demande pardon ?

\- José ! Je vais vous expliquer, fit la jeune femme patiemment. Une amie à nous est dans un état très grave sur la Grande Île. Le docteur Marchand nous a dit qu'elle doit être opérée et c'est vous qui devez intervenir. Je sais que vous ne voulez pas quitter votre frère, mais mon amie est celle qui lui a donné les premiers soins. S'il est toujours en vie c'est grâce à elle. Alors je vous en prie, sauvez-la, termina Johanna d'une voix suppliante.

\- Si je comprends bien, la jeune femme qui a sauvé mon frère est dans un état grave et je dois l'opérer. De quoi souffre-t-elle exactement ?

\- On ne sait pas vraiment, la communication était très mauvaise, répondit José nerveusement. Le docteur Marchand nous a juste demandé de vous ramener sur la Grande Île, si on veut avoir des chances de sauver Hélène.

Le médecin resta silencieux un long moment. Tout cela paraissait tellement incroyable qu'il ne savait pas très bien s'il devait ou pas croire à cette histoire abracadabrante. Il regarda tour à tour Johanna et José, tous deux paraissaient sincères et inquiets.

\- D'accord, disons que je vous crois. Comment allons-nous quitter l'île ? Tous les vols et les navettes maritimes doivent être annulés.

\- J'ai peut-être la solution à ce problème, dit une voix derrière eux.

\- Capitaine Roquemorel ? fit Johanna surprise. Que faites-vous ici ?

\- Je suis passé par chez vous avoir des nouvelles de Mlle Girard et de M. Vernier et votre amie Laly m'a expliqué le problème. Je pensais bien que je vous trouverai ici. La vedette de la police est prête à appareiller, le plein a été fait et il y a tout un bataillon de volontaires pour vous conduire à destination. C'est le moins que je puisse faire après tout ce que votre petite bande a fait pour les habitants de cette île. Docteur Durocher, je suppose ?

\- Capitaine… dit le médecin en secouant la tête. Et bien je dois dire que c'est l'histoire la plus rocambolesque qui me soit jamais arrivée. Je préviens mon frère et je vous suis.

Quelques minutes plus tard, le petit groupe pris le chemin de la marina où la vedette de la police les attendait. Nathan Durocher avait été surpris d'apprendre que son ami était à l'hôpital et que la personne à qui il devait la vie était dans un état critique. Il avait supplié son frère de faire tout son possible pour la sauver.

LVDLA/LVDLA

La chambre Nicolas avait été plongée dans le noir mais celui-ci ne parvenait pas à dormir. Tous les événements de la journée tournaient en boucle dans sa tête. Il n'arrivait pas à croire qu'il avait pu être aussi égoïste et stupide. Comment Hélène pouvait-elle l'aimer au point de se détruire ? C'était comme s'il ne connaissait plus la jeune femme. En plus… Elle avait failli avoir un enfant de lui. Un tout petit bout, mélange de lui et elle, produit d'un amour qu'ils avaient cru infini jusqu'à ce qu'il fasse le con. Comment pouvait-elle encore l'aimer, comment avait-elle pu lui pardonner ? Il n'arrivait pas à comprendre. La porte de la chambre s'ouvrit et Jimmy entra un gobelet de café dans la main. Nicolas le détailla et remarqua à quel point son ami était fatigué. Il avait l'air d'avoir pris dix ans en quelques heures.

\- Des nouvelles ?

\- Le capitaine vient d'appeler l'hôpital. José et Johanna ont réussi, ils sont en route avec le docteur Durocher.

\- Dieu soit loué, je savais qu'ils y arriveraient.

\- Ne te réjouis pas trop vite, tu sais qu'il faut au moins deux heures pour venir de Love Island à la Grande Île. Même avec la vedette de la police, avec une mer aussi démontée, il va leur falloir au moins une heure de plus.

\- Putain c'est pas vrai ! Pourquoi Jimmy ? Pourquoi elle ?

\- Je ne sais pas mon vieux mais l'espoir est la dernière chose que tu dois perdre.

\- Ouais c'est ce qu'on dit… Tu crois qu'elle va tenir le coup ? s'enquit Nicolas avec une inquiétude grandissante.

\- J'en suis sûr. Hélène est quelqu'un de fort. Elle a toutes les raisons de s'accrocher.

\- Après ce que j'ai appris, je n'en suis pas si sûr, murmura le jeune homme

\- Pourquoi tu dis cela ? demanda le Suédois curieux.

Nicolas ne répondit pas et ferma les yeux. Il entendait en boucle dans sa tête Hélène qui le suppliait de lui rendre son bébé. Un bébé qu'il n'avait jamais su qu'elle attendait, un bébé qui aurait dû les unir et non les séparer. Pourquoi Hélène ne lui avait-elle rien dit ? Pourquoi avait-elle préféré affronter cette grossesse toute seule. Et où était l'enfant ? Il était fort improbable, vue les convictions de la jeune femme, qu'elle ait songé à avorter et encore moins dele donner en adoption. Cela ne laissait qu'une seule option, Hélène n'avait pas pu, pour une raison ou une autre, mener sa grossesse à son terme, elle avait dû perdre le bébé.

\- Nico, pourquoi tu penses qu'Hélène ne va pas vouloir s'en sortir ? C'est une battante pourtant, demanda le Suédois

\- Parce que…

Nicolas ne savait pas trop quoi répondre. Tout cela lui semblait tellement irréel et pourtant cela expliquait en partie son comportement.

\- Si jamais elle meurt, ce sera à cause de moi, répliqua Nicolas

\- Dis pas de conneries ! C'était un accident !

\- Et j'en suis la cause, c'est à cause de moi tout ça. C'est à cause de moi, répéta-t-il. Si jamais elle meurt, je ne me le pardonnerai pas.

\- Arrête tout de suite ! Hélène ne va pas mourir ! Elle est forte, elle va s'en sortir !

\- Ça c'était avant…

\- Avant quoi ? demanda le Suédois de plus en plus inquiet

\- Avant que je foute sa vie en l'air, s'écria Nicolas de plus en plus agité. Tu ne peux pas comprendre !

\- Alors explique-moi ! Parle-moi Nico, parle-moi, implora Jimmy qui avait soudain peur de ce qu'il allait lui révéler.

Le jeune homme soupira et réfléchit un court instant à la manière d'expliquer à son ami pourquoi il était si convaincu qu'il était responsable de cette situation.

\- Hélène et moi on s'est aimé au premier regard. Je n'ai jamais pensé qu'on pouvait aimer à ce point. Elle c'était moi, moi c'était elle. On ne faisait qu'un. Elle m'a tout donné, tout pardonné et, tu sais, je n'ai pas été un enfant de cœur. Quand on est arrivé en Australie, j'ai pensé qu'une nouvelle vie s'ouvrait à nous, on était si heureux. Et puis j'ai fait le con, le con avec un grand C. Je l'ai trompée Jimmy, je l'ai trompée avec une nana que je n'aimais même pas, juste pour le fun de faire quelque « d'interdit ». Elle nous a trouvé au lit un après-midi. Si tu avais vu ses yeux, jamais je n'oublierais ses yeux. Elle m'a viré manu militari de l'appartement et m'a dit de ne plus revenir. Sa voix… Sa voix était aussi tranchante qu'un couteau, raconta-t-il des larmes coulant sur son visage,

Il n'avait jamais relaté l'histoire complète à personne, même pas à son meilleur ami, tout cela pour la simple et bonne raison qu'il avait honte. Honte d'avoir fait du mal à la personne qui aurait donné sa vie pour lui.

\- Nico on fait tous des erreurs, regarde Béné et moi.

\- Tu ne comprends pas ? Hélène était enceinte quand elle m'a viré, elle attendait notre enfant ! Et elle a perdu cet enfant !

\- Comment ça perdu ?

\- Je ne sais pas. Elle ne faisait que délirer là-bas mais je suis sûr de ne pas me tromper. Hélène a perdu notre enfant et elle a dû affronter ça toute seule ! Elle n'a rien dit à personne ! Je ne suis qu'un salaud. Un vrai salaud, comment j'ai pu… Comment j'ai pu la retenir alors qu'elle voulait partir ? Comment j'ai osé lui annoncer que Jeanne était enceinte sans même tenir compte des sentiments qu'elle avait pour moi ? Comment j'ai pu la blesser à ce point ? murmura-t-il en enfouissant son visage dans ses mains.

Un lourd silence retomba dans la chambre. Jimmy s'était attendu à beaucoup de choses mais pas à cette confession. Son ami sanglotait et lui ne savait pas comment le réconforter. Il ne dit rien et posa sa main sur la jambe du jeune homme pour lui faire sentir sa présence et son soutien, le Suédois savait très bien que les mots n'auraient rien changé. Nicolas avait besoin d'extérioriser sa souffrance.

LVDLA/LVDLA

Personne ne disait rien sur la vedette de la police. Le capitaine Roquemorel et un autre policier en uniforme étaient occupés aux commandes. La mer noire était toujours en furie, le bateau sautait de vague en vague et les deux hommes avaient fort à faire pour garder le cap. Malgré une accalmie, les vents étaient encore violents, et le tonnerre donnait toujours la réplique aux éclairs. Sur les banquettes, José et Johanna priaient pour leur amie. Ils ne savaient pas ce qu'ils feraient si jamais Hélène ne s'en sortait pas. Ils savaient que Nicolas ne s'en remettrait pas, pas après avoir aussi perdu Jeanne et leur enfant.

Le docteur Durocher s'accrochait comme il le pouvait. Cette aventure était la plus dingue qui lui était arrivée, et pourtant il en avait vu des vertes et des pas mures dans sa carrière. La grande américaine lui avait expliqué, sur le chemin de la marina, comment son frère avait retrouvé Nicolas par hasard. Ils avaient décidé de faire une sortie en mer avec toute la bande pour fêter les retrouvailles avec Nathan. Il avait été leur voisin de chambre pendant tout le temps où ils avaient habité la cité universitaire. Le jeune homme était sorti pendant un temps avec une des amies de l'un des membres de la bande et c'est ainsi qu'il avait été adopté par le petit groupe. Quand celui-ci s'était senti mal, Hélène, dont c'était l'une des rares sorties avec les autres, avait pris les opérations en main, elle avait réussi à le maintenir en vie jusqu'à l'arrivée des secours. Et maintenant c'était cette jeune femme qui avait besoin de lui. Il aurait préféré faire le voyage en hélicoptère mais tous les appareils civils étaient cloués au sol par la tempête et les garde-côtes étaient en intervention au large pour secourir un cargo en difficulté. Il avait brièvement parlé au docteur Marchand qui lui avait confié ses inquiétudes quant à l'état de sa patiente. Si jamais ils tardaient trop, ils devraient intervenir sans lui.

\- Encore combien de temps ? cria José au capitaine

\- Environ une demi-heure, je ne peux pas augmenter la vitesse, ça serait trop dangereux.

\- T'inquiète pas José, ils vont s'en sortir tous les deux, lui dit Johanna en caressant son visage.

\- Je l'espère Jo, je l'espère. Je ne pense pas que Nicolas supporte un autre coup dur. Si jamais Hélène meurt, Nico la suivra

\- Ne dis pas de conneries, ils vont s'en sortir tous les deux ! Elle ne peut pas nous laisser ! Elle ne peut pas ! cria la Texane avec véhémence

José hocha la tête. Irrémédiablement des images lui revinrent en mémoire : sa première rencontre avec Etienne, Nicolas et Christian, son coup de foudre pour Hélène, son amour secret, sa relation chaotique avec Béné, son premier baiser avec Johanna, leur première nuit d'amour. Jamais il n'aurait cru qu'elle s'intéresserait à lui, José, le râleur, le dragueur, le cœur d'artichaut, la grande gueule macho et pourtant… Malgré tout ce qui se passait, il se sentait heureux, tellement heureux et devant tant de malheur il se sentait coupable de son bonheur.

LVDLA/LVDLA

Le calme était revenu dans la chambre de Nicolas, Jimmy somnolait dans le fauteuil à côté du lit. Celui-ci avait les yeux fermés mais il ne dormait pas. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser à Hélène. Une infirmière venait régulièrement leur donner des nouvelles. Il avait essayé de convaincre le docteur Marchand de le laisser aller la voir mais celui-ci avait catégoriquement refusé. La porte s'ouvrit et le médecin accompagné par l'infirmière de service entra. Rien qu'en voyant l'expression de leurs visages, Nicolas sut que les nouvelles n'étaient pas bonnes. Du bout des doigts, il réveilla Jimmy, il ne voulait pas être seul pour affronter cela.

\- Alors docteur vous avez des nouvelles ? demanda Nicolas d'un ton anxieux.

\- La vedette de la police vient d'accoster au port, le docteur Durocher sera là d'ici un quart d'heure.

\- Mais… Parce qu'il y a un mais, n'est-ce pas ?

\- L'état de votre amie s'est sérieusement dégradé.

\- Dégradé à quel point ? s'enquit Jimmy qui craignait déjà la réponse.

\- Elle est dans le coma. Nous allons l'emmener tout de suite au bloc pour la préparer comme ça le docteur Durocher pourra l'intervenir dès son arrivée.

\- Dans le coma ? reprit Nicolas comme s'il n'avait pas entendu le reste de la tirade du médecin.

\- Nico, ça va ? demanda Jimmy en voyant son ami figé

Dans le coma, Hélène était dans le coma… Non ce n'était pas possible, Hélène ne pouvait pas mourir, elle ne pouvait pas l'abandonner elle aussi. Non, non, non, il ne pouvait pas la perdre, non elle ne pouvait pas partir. Il se répétait ce mantra en boucle, la peur s'insinuait et lui enserrait la cage thoracique dans un étau d'angoisse. Il avait du mal à respirer et sa vision s'obscurcit. Il entendait Jimmy l'appeler au loin mais il ne pouvait pas lui répondre. Il suffoquait, la douleur dans sa poitrine était indicible, malgré tous ses efforts l'air n'arrivait pas à ses poumons. Il aurait voulu hurler mais aucun son de sortait de sa bouche et puis les ténèbres l'entourèrent, il ne voyait plus rien, n'entendait plus rien. Plus rien n'avait d'importance, la douleur avait cessé, il ne sentait rien, il tombait dans un tunnel de noirceur sans fin.

Dans la chambre, Jimmy l'appelait sans cesse. Il avait commencé à paniquer quand le moniteur cardiaque s'était affolé, quand la tension était montée en flèche et que Nico, après avoir vainement lutté pour respirer, avait perdu connaissance. Le médecin avait agi rapidement, l'infirmière lui avait tendu une seringue emplie d'un liquide translucide qu'il injecta dans la perfusion. Le corps tendu de Nicolas se relâcha et les signes vitaux revinrent à la normale.

\- Docteur ! Qu'est-ce que ? fit Jimmy en se laissant tomber sur le fauteuil.

\- Ca va aller… Il a fait grosse crise d'angoisse, je m'y attendais un peu…

\- Qu'est-ce que vous lui avez donné ?

\- Un relaxant musculaire couplé à un tranquillisant. Il va dormir quelques heures. Je serai vous, j'irai manger un morceau à la cafétéria. Je ne voudrais pas vous retrouver aux urgences pour un malaise vagal.

Le Suédois regarda dormir son ami quelques instants et sortit dans le couloir. Il s'appuya contre le mur et se passa la main dans les cheveux. Il se sentait fatigué, épuisé mais il ne pouvait pas se relâcher, pas tant qu'Hélène ne serait pas sortie d'affaire et que Nicolas ne se sente mieux. Il était inquiet pour lui, sa réaction devant la situation lui laissait présager le pire si jamais un malheur devait se produire. Il entendit des pas et quand il releva la tête, José et Johanna se trouvaient face à lui.

\- Ca va ? demanda la Texane en voyant son visage pâle et marqué par la fatigue

\- Comment va Nico ? demanda José

\- Pas génial, le docteur est venu lui parler et il a plutôt mal réagi. Il a dû lui donner un sédatif.

\- Un sédatif ? Qu'est-ce qu'il a pu lui dire pour qu'il se mette dans un état pareil ?

\- Le docteur Marchand lui a annoncé qu'Hélène était dans le coma.

\- Hé merde ! Mais c'est pas vrai ! Tu crois qu'un jour on réussira à vivre sans qu'on soit toujours au bord de la catastrophe ?

\- Mais oui, c'est juste une mauvaise passe, le rassura Johanna.

\- Faudrait prévenir les autres, dit Jimmy

\- On les a appelés quand on a accosté. Dès que le trafic maritime sera rouvert, ils prendront le Romeo et nous rejoindront.

Un lourd silence retomba et ils se dirigèrent vers la salle d'attente pour y attendre des nouvelles d'Hélène. L'attente allait être très longue, trop longue.

LVDLA/LVDLA

A Love Island un certain calme était revenu. Même si le tonnerre et les éclairs se battaient toujours dans le ciel, la pluie avait cessé et le vent s'était calmé. Même si des orages et des averses étaient encore annoncés, le plus gros était passé. Peu à peu les gens sortaient de chez eux pour constater les dégâts. La solidarité s'organisait petit à petit. Les voisins s'entraidaient, même les touristes, qui avaient été coincés par la tempête, mettaient la main à la pâte. Christian et Stéphane étaient passés à la marina et avaient été soulagé de voir que les bateaux avaient tenu le coup, certes il leur faudrait un bon nettoyage mais les dégâts étaient mineurs. Ils se dirigeaient maintenant vers la cabane de Nicolas et ils craignaient le pire. Déjà lors du dernier ouragan, la bâtisse s'était écroulée comme un château de carte. Christian avait du mal à comprendre pourquoi son ami s'obstinait à vivre dans un tel dénuement. Bien sûr le cadre était magnifique, la plage de Happy Bay était l'un des endroits les plus prisés de l'île mais vivre à la manière de Robinson Crusoé, il n'arrivait pas à comprendre.

Ce fut donc sans surprise qu'ils découvrirent la cabane à terre. Elle s'était effondrée sur elle-même protégeant les affaires de Nicolas du vent et de la pluie.

\- Eh merde, c'est pire que ce je pensais, fit Stéphane atterré.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'on fait maintenant ? demanda Christian

\- On déblaye et on reconstruit à l'identique.

\- Oui comme ça à la prochaine tempête, elle s'écroulera de nouveau

\- Et tu veux faire quoi ?

\- J'en sais rien, il pourrait déménager chez les filles

\- Rêve pas Christian, Nicolas est trop indépendant pour ça. Il aime sa liberté et son intimité. On va prévenir les filles et Rudy et on va se mettre au boulot. Quand il rentrera de la Grande Île, il retrouvera son chez lui comme neuf et peut être même avec quelques améliorations.

\- Des améliorations ?

\- Oui mais je t'en parlerai plus tard.

\- OK ça marche.

Ils remontèrent sans dire un mot et rejoignirent les autres. Bénédicte, de son coté, était repassée chez elle. A première vue, sa maison n'avait que très peu souffert de la tempête. Il faudrait nettoyer le jardin et la terrasse jonchés de détritus mais cela pouvait attendre. Elle en profita pour prendre une bonne douche et se changer. Si tout allait bien ils pourraient bientôt lever l'encre vers la Grande Île.

LVDLA/LVDLA

La nuit tombait sur New-York, et une jeune femme aux longs cheveux noirs s'entraînait sur un tatami. Dans quelques semaines elle devait passer le troisième dan de sa ceinture noire de karaté. Mais pour le moment ce qu'elle voulait c'était oublier les images qu'elle avait vu aux infos. Des images de destruction sur les îles des Antilles Françaises. Elle se sentait inquiète comme si quelque chose de grave allait se passer. Elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser au jeune homme qui vivait là-bas et qu'elle avait rencontré dans des circonstances tragiques. Elle avait déjà considéré plusieurs fois la possibilité d'aller le rejoindre sur son île mais le Dojo commençait à peine à prendre de l'ampleur et elle ne pouvait pas abandonner son poste. Ce dojo, c'était son bébé, elle s'était tellement battue pour que le Dragon de Jade voie le jour en souvenir de son amour perdu qu'elle ne voulait pas tout gâcher sur un coup de tête. Sur le bord du tatami, un homme regardait la jeune femme bouger avec grâce et force. Il admirait sa fluidité de ses mouvements et sa force de caractère. Ça avait été le coup de foudre au premier regard, du moins pour lui. Elle, elle était amoureuse de son meilleur ami, Tommy, et celui-ci était en adoration à ses pieds. Malheureusement cet amour avait pris fin quand celui-ci s'était tué au volant de sa voiture de course sur un circuit californien. Il était resté avec elle toutes ces années, espérant qu'un jour elle verrait en lui plus qu'un ami fidèle. Jessica Ann Wardfield termina le dernier kata de son entraînement, celui-ci était très compliqué et elle n'était pas encore satisfaite de son exécution. Elle tourna la tête et vit qu'Adam l'attendait comme tous les soirs au bord du tatami. Le kimono vert émeraude qu'elle portait mettait en valeur son teint pâle et ses yeux bleu. Dans le dos, un dragon était brodé dans un subtil mélange de couleurs.

\- Pas mal, dit Adam d'un air satisfait.

\- Tu trouves ? Je manque encore de fluidité dans le dernier kata, répliqua-t-elle en attrapant la serviette qu'il lui tendait

\- Ne t'inquiète pas, tu as encore le temps avant de présenter ton travail devant le Sensei Miyagi.

\- Pas tant que cela. La présentation approche à grand pas.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas, je suis sûr que tu seras prête.

\- Au fait tu as réussi à joindre Nicolas ? s'enquit-elle

\- Non toujours pas, d'après les infos la tempête a été très violente et les communications n'ont pas été rétablies. Mais ne t'inquiète pas, je suis sûr qu'il va bien. C'est un grand garçon, fit malicieusement Adam qui adorait taquiner Jess sur sa tendance à materner ses amis.

\- Je sais, j'ai juste un mauvais pressentiment. Il y a eu l'avion qui s'est écrasé et maintenant cette tempête.

\- Attends un mauvais pressentiment ? Du genre de celui que tu as eu le jour où Tommy est… ?

La jeune femme hocha la tête. Son sixième sens ne la trompait que très rarement et Adam avait appris à se fier à ses intuitions. Si elle disait que quelque chose n'allait pas avec Nicolas, c'est que quelque chose n'allait pas.

\- De quand date son dernier mail ? demanda –t-il

-Quelques semaines, il m'annonçait qu'ils avaient retrouvé Hélène.

\- La fille qui était tombée à l'eau et qu'ils avaient supposée noyée ?

\- C'est cela, confirma la jeune femme. Il avait l'air si content.

\- Et rien depuis ?

\- Non rien mis à part quelques SMS

\- Ecoute Jessica, il faut laisser le temps aux équipes techniques de faire leur travail. Remettre un réseau de communication sur pied, ce n'est pas une mince affaire. On réessayera demain.

\- Je sais, je sais…

\- Allez viens, je t'invite à dîner. C'est soirée lasagne chez Gino.

\- Miam, pourquoi tu ne me l'as pas dit plus tôt. Je file sous la douche et j'arrive.

Adam la regarda disparaître dans les vestiaires. Il n'avait aucun doute sur ses sentiments pour la jeune femme. Il l'aimait, il l'aimait tellement. Cependant il était inquiet pour elle. Si jamais il était arrivé malheur à Nicolas, elle aurait du mal à s'en remettre. Elle adorait ce jeune homme qu'elle avait pris sous son aile lors d'un tournoi en Australie. Il était comme un frère pour elle, il lui rappelait ses frères qu'elle avait laissés au Texas et qu'elle ne voyait que très rarement.

LVDLA/LVDLA

Dans sa chambre d'hôpital, Nicolas avait enfin repris conscience. La pièce était plongée dans la pénombre signe que la nuit était tombée. Il regarda sa montre que quelqu'un avait posée sur la table de chevet, il était surpris qu'elle fonctionne encore. Soudainement tous les événements de la journée lui revinrent en mémoire. La fuite d'Hélène, sa chute, les moments d'angoisses qu'il avait vécu, sa frustration de s'être retrouvé piégé par la tempête, les révélations de la jeune femme pendant ses délires, leur sauvetage in extremis par Jimmy et les garde-côtes et enfin l'opération d'Hélène qui, s'il jugeait par l'heure qu'il était, avait débuté depuis trois ou quatre heures. Les mots du médecin se répétaient en boucle dans sa tête. Hélène était dans le coma, elle allait mal, très mal et il en était le seul responsable. Il appuya sur la sonnette et attendit impatiemment qu'une infirmière vienne le voir. A sa grande surprise ce fut le docteur Marchand qui entra.

\- Ah M. Vernier je suis content de voir que vous êtes réveillé. Comment vous sentez-vous ?

\- Groggy…

\- C'est normal ça va passer, ce sont les effets résiduels des médicaments. Et au niveau douleur ? Sur une échelle de un à dix…

\- Je dirai trois, quatre, répondit Nicolas en grimaçant

\- M. Vernier ! fit le médecin d'un air sévère en croisant ses bras sur sa poitrine.

\- D'accord, d'accord, six, sept, dit le jeune en homme en soupirant

\- Je préfère cela. Je vais demander à une infirmière de vous donner un petit quelque chose pour que ce soit plus confortable pour vous.

\- Docteur, comment va Hélène ?

\- Elle est toujours au bloc. Le docteur Durocher s'occupe bien d'elle. Dès qu'il aura terminé l'intervention, il viendra vous donner des nouvelles.

\- Et Jimmy ?

\- Votre ami ? Il est salle d'attente avec les deux personnes qui ont amené le docteur Durocher. Vous voulez que je l'appelle ?

\- Oui s'il vous plait. Une dernière chose, docteur. Les téléphones fonctionnent ?

\- Oui la tempête n'a pas frappé directement l'île, les dégâts sont minimes. Mais qui voulez-vous donc appeler à cette heure ? Il est tard.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Jimmy entra. Son visage était marqué par la fatigue. Nicolas se demanda s'il avait pu prendre un peu de repos.

\- Hey, comment tu sens ? demanda le Suédois content de voir son ami enfin conscient.

\- J'ai vu mieux.

\- Tu m'as fichu une sacrée trouille, tu sais ça ! Ne recommence jamais !

\- Promis. Je suis désolé. José et Johanna sont dans la salle d'attente ?

\- Oui, d'ailleurs José n'arrête pas de râler parce qu'il n'a pas pu te voir depuis son arrivée.

\- Ca ne m'étonne pas, c'est le plus grand râleur de l'univers, fit Nicolas avec un demi-sourire, puis il reprit son sérieux. Jimmy j'ai une énorme faveur à te demander.

\- Tout ce que tu veux mon pote, tout ce que tu veux.

\- Tu sais ce que je t'ai raconté à propos d'Hélène et du bébé, j'aimerai beaucoup que tu le gardes pour toi. Hélène est quelqu'un de très secret et José est une vraie pipelette. Je ne pense pas qu'elle apprécie que toute la bande soit au courant de ce qui s'est passé en Australie.

\- Pas de problème, mais il va falloir que tu parles avec elle, ce n'est pas bon tous ces non-dits.

\- Je sais et je te jure que je vais le faire mais d'abord il faut qu'elle s'en sorte

\- Bien sûr qu'elle va s'en sortir, c'est une battante et puis on sera tous là pour l'aider.

\- Merci… Merci… Allez, dis à José de venir avant que Johanna ne l'assomme pour le faire taire.

\- Elle en serait bien capable en plus, répliqua Jimmy avec un léger sourire

Le Suédois posa sa main sur l'épaule de Nicolas et sortit. Quelques minutes plus tard Johanna et José faisaient leur entrée dans la chambre. Tous deux étaient bien contents de voir leur ami réveillé. Jimmy leur avait expliqué ce qui s'était passe juste avant leur arrivée et ils avaient eu peur. Si Nico cédait à la panique c'est que la situation devait vraiment être désespérée.

\- Salut ma poule, lança José avec soulagement. Comment tu te sens ?

\- J'ai vu mieux, ne t'inquiète pas je survivrai

\- Y a intérêt, c'est trop dur de trouver un pote comme toi

\- Au fait vous avez réussi à tirer les gamins de dessous les décombres ? Et Diego comment il va ?

\- Il va bien t'inquiète. Il y a eu plus de peur que mal. La crèche est en ruine mais les gamins, tante Adi et les filles vont bien.

\- Tant mieux, fit Nicolas soulagé.

\- Nicolas, tu nous as fait peur, mais qu'est-ce qui s'est passé avec Hélène ? demanda Johanna. Jimmy ne nous a pas dit grand-chose.

Le jeune homme regarda tour à tour José et Johanna. Il savait qu'il leur devait une explication mais c'était bien trop tôt. Il préféra leur raconter les événements en occultant les choses qu'il avait apprises. La Texane le regardait d'un œil critique, elle se doutait bien que le récit de Nicolas était une version édulcorée de ce qui s'était vraiment passé dans cette crique. Cependant elle ne dit rien, elle aborderait peut-être le sujet quand elle serait seule avec Nicolas. Il valait mieux que son homme ne sache rien, il était incapable de garder un secret. Une infirmière entra une seringue à la main. Elle demanda aux deux visiteurs de bien vouloir laisser le patient se reposer. Le jeune homme protesta pour la forme mais il devait bien admettre qu'il était épuisé. Le sommeil le gagna sans même qu'il s'en rende compte.

LVDLA/LVDLA

Tout était tranquille dans la maison des filles, tout le monde dormait mis à part Laly. Debout près de la baie vitrée, elle regardait son bébé dormir. Diego ne semblait pas avoir été traumatisé outre mesure par son aventure. Eduardo, le pompier, l'avait examiné et il l'avait trouvé en pleine forme. Elle frissonna en repensant à l'effondrement de la crèche, elle avait été si près de perdre son petit bout. Elle ne pouvait plus imaginer sa vie sans lui. Il était sa raison de vivre, c'était grâce à lui qu'elle trouvait la force de se lever tous les matins. Elle soupira. Il s'était passé trop de choses graves ces derniers jours. Jeanne et son enfant étaient morts. Hélène était dans un état critique, Nicolas aussi avait été blessé. La moitié de l'île avait été dévastée par cette tempête. Elle se sentait impuissante face à autant de malheurs. Son regard se posa sur une photo de leur petite bande au temps de l'université, au temps ils étaient insouciants, au temps où elle se sentait aimée et où la solitude ne lui pesait pas autant. Elle aurait adoré pouvoir se blottir dans les bras d'un être aimé. Certes Stéphane n'attendait que cela mais elle ne l'aimait pas. Il était mignon, gentil, prévenant mais il manquait cette petite étincelle qui enflammerait son cœur, cette étincelle qu'elle n'avait plus ressentie depuis que Sébastien l'avait quittée. Sébastien… Son grand amour… Celui pour qui elle aurait tout abandonné, tout donné… Son Sébastien… Christian lui avait donné ses coordonnées un soir alors qu'ils parlaient du passé autour du feu sur la plage de Happy Bay. Sans arrière-pensée, Laly avait proposé d'inviter tous les absents et de faire une grande fête. Tout le monde avait été enthousiasmé par l'idée et chacun y était allé de sa proposition. Elle ouvrit le tiroir de sa commode où elle avait rangé le précieux petit papier, elle le prit dans la main, joua un instant avec et le remit à sa place. Il n'était pas encore temps de passer cet appel. Il était trop tôt, elle ne se sentait pas prête à lui parler. La porte de la chambre s'ouvrit et Bénédicte apparut dans l'embrasure.

\- Ben alors ma Laly, tu n'arrives pas à dormir ?

\- Je réfléchissais…

\- Et à quoi ?

\- A tout ce qui s'est passé ces derniers jours… Jeanne, Hélène, Nicolas… et puis Diego… Mon petit Diego… J'ai eu tellement peur…

\- Je sais, je sais… Je peux aisément comprendre ce que tu as pu ressentir… J'ai ressenti la même chose quand Léa est tombée malade. J'ai bien cru que j'allais devenir folle…

\- Oui mais toi tu as Jimmy… Il t'aime tu sais… Moi je n'ai personne…

\- Personne ? Et nous alors ?

\- Ce n'est pas ce que je veux dire, je vous aime beaucoup mais avoir quelqu'un avec qui partager les moments de bonheur ou de malheur, quelqu'un qui te prend dans ses bras pour te faire des câlins, qui te console… Enfin tu vois quoi…

\- J'en connais un qui ne demande que cela…

\- Oui je sais mais je ne peux pas avec lui… Je ne l'aime pas… Enfin du moins pas comme ça… Pas comme j'ai aimé…

\- Pas comme tu as aimé Sébastien…

\- Ouais je sais c'est bête mais on ne commande pas aux sentiments…

Bénédicte prit Laly dans ses bras et étreignit sa petite sœur. Elle était désolée de voir que celle-ci ne parvenait pas oublier Sébastien son grand amour de jeunesse. Elle se demanda si l'idée de réunir tous les anciens de la bande était aussi folle que cela. Elle se demanda si elle ne devrait pas prendre les choses en main et organiser des retrouvailles entre Laly et Sébastien, peut être que la flamme se rallumerait et que sa petite sœur serait enfin en paix et heureuse.

\- Allez, il est tard, tu devrais aller te coucher… Demain on a beaucoup de boulot qui nous attend. Il faut reconstruire la cabane de Nicolas.

\- Ouais t'as raison…

\- Tu veux que je reste avec toi ?

\- Ca ne t'ennuie pas ?

\- Ben non puisque je te le propose, allez, file au lit !

Les deux femmes se mirent au lit, la fatigue et les émotions de la journée aidant elles s'endormirent d'un sommeil sans rêves.

LVDLA/LVDLA

Cela faisait trois heures que le docteur Durocher se battait pour sauver la vie de sa patiente et il désespérait. La jeune femme sous son bistouri ne semblait pas avoir envie de vivre. Les signes vitaux étaient réduits à leur minimum et si le moniteur cardiaque ne faisait entendre son bruit, il aurait pu croire qu'elle était morte. Il soupira, ce cas était l'un des plus complexes qu'il avait affronté au cours de sa carrière. Finalement il était bien content de ce cursus qu'il avait effectué quelques mois plus tôt dans l'un des meilleurs services de neurochirurgie des Etats-Unis, les connaissances qu'il avait acquises lui permettaient maintenant de faire face à la situation plus sereinement. Il espérait qu'elles seraient suffisantes car il n'était pas au bout de ses peines. Il gardait pourtant bon espoir, sa patiente était en relative bonne forme avant son accident.

\- Ses signes vitaux faiblissent, dit l'anesthésiste d'une voix monocorde

\- Augmentez l'apport en oxygène et préparez une ampoule d'adrénaline et le défibrillateur. Allez mademoiselle tenez bon.

Il continua sa tâche en priant le ciel pour qu'elle tienne le coup.

LVDLA/LVDLA

Le soleil brillait haut dans le ciel. Une petite brise marine rendait l'atmosphère surchauffée par le soleil respirable. La mer était d'un bleu acidulé et venait lécher les pieds d'une femme vêtue d'une longue robe blanche vaporeuse. Ses longs cheveux châtain clair flottaient librement sur ses épaules. Elle regarda autour d'elle, une plage de sable blanc s'étendait à perte de vue. L'endroit était désert et apaisant.

\- Hélène, fit une voix masculine.

La jeune femme se retourna et près d'elle se tenait quelqu'un qu'elle avait cru ne jamais revoir. Il était vêtu comme à leur première rencontre, un pantalon vert kaki et un tee-shirt blanc sans manches. Ses yeux bleus étaient rieurs.

\- William, murmura la jeune femme

\- Je savais bien que l'on se retrouverait un jour mais je ne pensais pas que ce serait aussi tôt

\- Je te croyais mort William

\- Je le suis ma fleur d'été

\- Mais je… Je ne comprends pas… Ça veut dire que…

\- Non pas encore, dit-il en caressant le visage d'Hélène…

\- Mais… Si tu es mort et que je suis ici…

\- Tu es ici parce que tu as décidé de fuir… Fuir tes émotions, tes sentiments, ta famille, tes amis… Mais il est encore temps, ma belle, il est encore temps de faire face, de vivre et d'être heureuse.

\- Je ne peux pas… Je ne peux plus… J'ai trop mal…

\- Je sais, mais il y a des gens qui ont besoin de toi…

\- Je ne crois pas… Tout est devenu si compliqué, murmura la jeune femme

\- Non ça ne l'est pas, c'est ta vision des choses qui les rend compliquées. Hélène ne commet pas la même erreur que moi. La vie vaut la peine d'être vécue.

\- C'est trop tard William

\- Il n'est jamais trop tard pour choisir la vie, ma toute douce. Tu as encore tant d'amour à donner, s'écria-t-il d'une voix passionnée

\- Non il ne me reste rien, plus rien du tout

\- C'est là où tu te trompes, ton cœur regorge d'amour. Et tu sais très bien que tu es aimée en retour… Même si ceux qui t'aiment ne savent pas toujours comment te le montrer. Ils seraient anéantis si tu les abandonnais…

\- Non tu te trompes ! Tu te trompes !

\- Je ne me trompe pas et tu le sais. J'ai toujours su que tu ne serais jamais à moi, que ton cœur débordait d'amour pour quelqu'un d'autre.

\- Je suis désolée… Je ne voulais pas te faire de mal, dit-elle en baissant la tête.

\- Hey, regarde-moi. On ne commande pas aux sentiments. Ce n'est pas de ta faute si tu ne pouvais m'aimer comme je le souhaitais… J'ai fini par comprendre que la seule personne que tu aimerais à jamais c'était Nicolas.

\- Alors pourquoi ? Pourquoi t'être tué ?

\- Parce que comme toi, j'avais mal et au lieu de demander de l'aide, j'ai voulu m'en sortir tout seul. Mais je n'y suis pas arrivé, je ne ressentais que de la douleur, je ne voyais que de la souffrance. Alors je n'ai trouvé qu'une seule porte de sortie, la mort… C'était la seule manière pour tout arrêter, mais c'était aussi la manière la plus lâche et la plus égoïste…. Je n'ai pas pensé à ceux que je laissais derrière moi…

\- Oh William…

\- Hélène, tu as encore le choix… Nicolas t'aime même s'il a les idées trop embrouillées pour l'admettre. Tu es la raison pour laquelle il n'est pas allé rejoindre sa femme et son enfant dans la mort. Votre amour est la force qui le maintient en vie et lui permet d'avancer petit à petit.

William se tut et prit Hélène dans ses bras. La jeune femme était bouleversée par tout ce qu'elle venait d'apprendre. Des larmes coulaient sur son visage.

LVDLA/LVDLA

Dans sa chambre, Nicolas dormait d'un sommeil agité. Une brume épaisse l'entourait et l'empêchait de voir quoique ce soit. Il avançait d'un pas peu assuré.

\- Il y a quelqu'un ?

Il n'obtint aucune réponse. Aucun bruit ne se faisait entendre. Nicolas tourna sur lui-même mais il ne voyait que de la brume.

\- Il y a quelqu'un ? répéta-t-il d'une voix forte.

Personne ne lui répondit. Il se passa une main sur le visage en se demandant ce qui pouvait bien se passer. Soudain la brume s'évanouit et une lumière vive éclaira l'endroit. Il cligna des yeux et au loin il aperçut une silhouette vêtue de blanc. Il la reconnut immédiatement. C'était la femme dont il rêvait depuis des années, la seule femme qu'il aimait sans condition.

\- Hélène ! cria-t-il en avançant vers elle

Mais déjà la silhouette s'éloignait. Nicolas fut pris de panique. Non il ne pouvait pas la perdre de nouveau, il fallait qu'il la rattrape, il fallait qu'il lui dise à quel point elle comptait pour lui. Il fallait qu'il lui demande pardon, il le fallait. Il se mit à courir en hurlant son nom. Mais plus il s'approchait et plus elle s'éloignait. Il se sentait désespéré, il n'aurait su dire pourquoi mais il savait que s'il n'arrivait pas à la rejoindre, jamais plus il ne la verrait.

LVDLA/LVDLA

Dans la salle d'opération le chirurgien continuait de se battre pour sauver sa patiente. Il ne pouvait pas la laisser mourir. Les alarmes se déclenchèrent et le bip du moniteur cardiaque se fit continu.

\- Adrénaline ! cria le médecin.

Il injecta le produit dans l'espoir que le cœur se remettrait à battre mais le moniteur indiquait toujours un tracé plat.

\- Défibrillateur ! Chargez à 200 ! dit-il en prenant les palettes. On dégage !

Le corps d'Hélène fut agité d'un soubresaut quand le courant électrique le parcourut.

\- Rien docteur, fit l'anesthésiste

\- Chargez à 250 ! On dégage !

Le docteur Durocher appliqua de nouveau les palettes sur la poitrine de sa patiente mais son cœur ne repartit pas.

\- Chargez à 300 ! Allez jeune fille ! l'encouragea-t-il. On dégage !

Les palettes toujours en main, le médecin regardait le moniteur avec attention. Il ne voulait pas perdre sa patiente, pas après tous les efforts qu'il avait déployés pour la sauver.

LVDLA/LVDLA

Hélène sanglotait contre la poitrine de William et celui-ci se contentait de lui caresser les cheveux.

\- Hélène ! cria une voix masculine.

La jeune femme releva la tête. Elle connaissait cette voix. Elle regarda autour d'elle mais elle ne vit personne.

\- Hélène ! cria de nouveau la voix d'une manière désespérée. Hélène !

\- Nicolas ? appela-t-elle incertaine

\- Tu vois ma fleur d'été, il t'aime. Son amour est tellement fort qu'il arrive à traverser le voile qui nous sépare de la réalité. Va mon ange et vis… Vis et sois heureuse.

\- William…

\- Hélène ! hurla la voix pleine de désespoir. Hélène ne part pas !

\- Va mon Hélène…

Tout d'un coup, la plage disparut et les ténèbres envahirent tout et engloutirent la jeune femme qui murmurait le prénom de l'homme qu'elle aimait.

LVDLA/LVDLA

Dans sa chambre Nicolas dormait d'un sommeil agité, son front était couvert d'une sueur glacée. Il murmurait sans cesse des paroles inintelligibles. Assis sur la chaise à côté du lit, Jimmy regardait son ami se battre contre son cauchemar. Il savait de qui le jeune homme était en train de rêver, il l'avait entendu murmurer son nom à plusieurs reprises.

\- Hélène ! hurla Nicolas en réveillant brusquement

Il regarda autour de lui ne réalisant pas encore qu'il était sorti de son cauchemar. Il respirait rapidement comme s'il avait couru un marathon.

\- Nicolas ? Ça va ? demanda le Suédois inquiet

\- Non ! Hélène… Je… Jimmy ?

\- Hey, tu as fait un cauchemar, dit-il en posant sa main sur le bras de son ami qui semblait totalement perdu.

\- Je… Et Hélène ?

\- On est toujours sans nouvelles.

\- Il est quelle heure ?

\- Cinq heures du matin, répondit Jimmy en jetant un œil à sa montre.

\- Déjà ? Ce n'est pas normal ! On aurait dû avoir des nouvelles depuis longtemps…

\- Ne t'inquiète pas, je suis sûr que tout va bien. Le docteur Marchand nous a assuré que le docteur Durocher était l'un des meilleurs dans sa discipline.

\- Et les autres ?

\- Ils sont dans la salle d'attente. José a fini par s'endormir sur l'un des sièges mais j'ai bien cru que Johanna allait finir par l'assommer, il n'arrêtait pas de faire les cent pas tout en râlant et cela énervait notre texane préférée.

\- Ca ne m'étonne qu'à moitié… répondit Nicolas avec un demi-sourire

\- Essaye de te rendormir, tu as besoin de repos toi aussi.

\- Autant que toi, je ne voudrais pas dire mais tu as une sale tête.

Jimmy ne répondit pas, son ami avait raison, il se sentait épuisé mais il savait qu'il ne trouverait pas le sommeil tant qu'il n'aurait pas de nouvelles d'Hélène.

LVDLA/LVDLA

Le docteur Durocher poussa un soupir de soulagement. La dernière décharge du défibrillateur avait fait son œuvre avec l'aide d'une deuxième ampoule d'adrénaline.

\- Elle est revenue docteur, s'écria l'anesthésiste

Le moniteur cardiaque bipait de manière régulière, la jeune femme qu'ils opéraient depuis des heures venait de passer un premier cap difficile. Le neurochirurgien jeta un œil sur la pendule qui lui indiqua qu'il avait passé la majeure partie de la nuit à se battre pour sauver sa patiente. Une demi-heure plus tard, il donna les derniers instruments à l'infirmière et regarda son travail avec satisfaction. Il avait réussi à évacuer l'hématome et à faire baisser la pression intra-crâniale. Elle n'était pas encore sortie d'affaire, mais il avait bon espoir. Maintenant venait la partie la plus ardue pour lui comme pour la famille de sa patiente : l'attente.

LVDLA/LVDLA

Jimmy venait de sortir de la chambre de Nicolas. Celui-ci avait fini par se rendormir malgré le stress. Johanna le rejoignit, elle se sentait sur des charbons ardents malgré la fatigue.

\- Comment il va ?

\- Pas très bien, Jo. Il a peur, il est paniqué à l'idée de perdre la femme qu'il aime.

\- C'est normal. Il vient de perdre Jeanne, il ne peut pas perdre Hélène aussi.

José se réveilla en sursaut et faillit tomber de son siège. Il regarda autour de lui vit Johanna et Jimmy discuter devant la porte de la chambre de son meilleur ami. Il regarda sa montre, soupira et alla les rejoindre.

\- Des nouvelles d'Hélène ? demanda-t-il d'emblée

\- Non toujours rien et ça m'inquiète, répondit Johanna en se passant une main dans les cheveux.

\- Je crois qu'on ne va plus avoir à attendre longtemps, répliqua José en désignant le bout du couloir d'un mouvement de tête.

Le chirurgien venait d'apparaître. Il avait l'air fatigué comme s'il avait mené une longue bataille.

\- Alors docteur comment va Hélène ? demanda Johanna quand le médecin fut arrivé à leur hauteur.

\- L'opération a été difficile, on a failli la perdre mais elle ne s'en tire pas trop mal étant donné les circonstances.

\- Ca veut dire qu'elle est sauvé doc ? s'enquit José qui souhaitait ardemment que ce cauchemar prenne fin.

\- J'aimerai pouvoir vous dire oui mais ce n'est pas le cas. Votre amie est dans un état critique. J'ai fait tout ce qui était humainement possible maintenant le reste ne dépend plus que d'elle… Et de vous…

\- De nous ? fit Johanna sceptique.

\- Votre amie est dans le coma et elle va avoir besoin de sentir que vous êtes avec elle. Vous allez devoir lui parler, l'encourager, la stimuler.

\- Mais combien de temps elle va rester dans le coma ? fit Johanna de plus en plus inquiète

\- Une heure, un jour, une semaine, un mois, j'aimerai pouvoir le dire. Tout ce que je peux vous assurer c'est que si elle passe les prochaines vingt-quatre heures sans encombre, elle aura une chance

\- Une chance de quoi ?

\- De s'en sortir sans trop de séquelles.

\- Des séquelles ? Quels genres de séquelles ? s'écria José au bord de la crise de panique

\- Il est trop tôt pour le dire. Nous ne pourrons pas le savoir avant son réveil. Et pour cela il va vraiment falloir que vous l'aidiez

\- Vous pouvez compter sur nous, docteur, répondit Johanna avec assurance. On peut aller la voir ?

\- Une fois qu'elle sera installée en soins intensif, oui. Une personne à la fois et ce pendant dix minutes toutes les heures.

\- Merci doc, fit José

\- Une infirmière viendra vous chercher dès qu'on aura installé votre amie.

Le médecin quitta le petit groupe pour aller s'allonger dans la salle de repos, il se sentait totalement épuisé. Jimmy poussa un soupir de soulagement, Hélène tenait bon. Appuyé contre le mur, il sentit soudain ses jambes commencer à trembler, une sensation de froid l'envahit et ses oreilles se mirent à bourdonner. Sa vue de brouilla et sa respiration se fit plus laborieuse. Sans bruit, il se laissa glisser au sol et il mit sa tête entre ses genoux en tentant de reprendre sa respiration.

\- Jimmy ? entendit-il Johanna l'appeler d'une voix lointaine.

Mais il ne pouvait pas répondre, son cerveau semblait avoir cessé de fonctionner.

\- Oh ! Oh ! Jimmy ! Fais pas le con ! s'écria José en s'accroupissant près du Suédois immobile.

\- On a besoin d'un docteur, cria Johanna d'une voix paniquée.

L'une des infirmières du service se chargea d'appeler le médecin de garde tandis qu'une autre allait chercher un brancard.

\- Que se passe-t-il ? demanda le docteur Marchand

\- Jimmy fait un malaise, expliqua Johanna à bout de nerf

\- Je suppose qu'il n'a pas suivi mes instructions, fit le médecin en soupirant… Je lui avais pourtant dit d'aller manger un morceau à la cafétéria. Aidez-moi à le mettre sur le brancard.

Aidé par José, Johanna et l'infirmière, Jimmy fut transféré sur le brancard et emmené au bout du couloir où une salle de soin était libre. Là il fut ausculté sous toutes les coutures par le docteur Marchand qui grommelait sans cesse sur l'inconscience de la jeunesse. Une demi-heure plus tard, il rejoignit Johanna et José qui l'attendaient avec impatience.

\- Alors docteur ? demanda la Texane inquiète

\- Rassurez-vous, c'est juste un malaise vagal. Il est épuisé, à bout de nerf et il n'a rien avalé depuis presque vingt-quatre heures. Ce n'est pas étonnant. Un bon repas et quelques heures de sommeil devraient faire des merveilles.

\- Encore faut-il qu'on réussisse à le traîner à la cafétéria, fit la Texane sur un ton défaitiste.

\- Oh pour ça il n'y a aucun problème, j'ai demandé à Madeleine de lui ramener un bon petit déjeuner et il a intérêt à l'avaler… Personne ne désobéit jamais à Madeleine, fit le médecin avec un sourire en coin. Ensuite il pourra aller s'allonger dans la chambre de votre ami Nicolas, je ne pense pas qu'il ait du mal à s'endormir.

\- On peut le voir ? s'enquit Johanna qui se demandait qui pouvait bien être cette Madeleine.

\- Allez-y… Ne le grondez pas trop fort, je lui ai déjà fait la leçon.

\- D'accord, merci doc.

Le couple entra et trouva Jimmy allongé sur le brancard. Il semblait embarrassé par son moment de faiblesse.

\- Hey Jimmy, ça va mon pote ?

\- Oui, oui, dit-il gêné. Je suis désolé, je ne voulais pas vous faire peur

\- Hey ne t'inquiète pas, on a tous eu une journée éprouvante, dit Johanna en lui prenant la main. Mais promet moi de ne pas recommencer. Et si le médecin dit qu'il faut manger, tu manges ok ?

\- D'accord.

La porte s'ouvrit et une petite infirmière toute menue, âgée d'une cinquantaine d'année, entra avec un plateau qu'elle posa sur une table à roulette qu'elle approcha du brancard. Son visage ridé, ses cheveux poivre et sel ramené en un chignon austère et son air sévère firent frissonner le Suédois.

\- Voilà pour vous, dit-elle d'une voix aigre et aiguë. Je repasse dans une demi-heure et gare à vous si vous n'avez pas tout mangé. Et quand je dis tout c'est tout ! Est-ce que je me fais bien comprendre ?

Jimmy hocha la tête en frissonnant, elle lui fichait la chair de poule. Elle lui faisait penser à l'un des instructeurs qui l'avait formé pour son diplôme de guide de haute montagne. José lui se faisait tout petit. Cette infirmière lui rappelait le catéchisme avec Sœur Catherine qui savait qu'il avait fait une bêtise avant même qu'il ne la fasse. Johanna avait du mal à cacher un fou rire. Elle trouvait la situation cocasse, deux grands gaillards se tenant presque au garde à vous devant un petit bout de femme qui devait faire trois têtes de moins qu'eux. Elle se demanda si elle ne devrait pas lui demander la recette pour mener les garçons à la baguette. Quand la porte se referma Jimmy et José laissèrent échapper un soupir de soulagement et la Texane éclata de rire en voyant leurs mines effrayées.

\- Hey ! C'est pas drôle ! râla José

Le rire de Johanna redoubla tandis que José bredouillait des explications inintelligibles.

\- Arrête Jo, c'est pas drôle…

\- Oh mais si c'est drôle, très drôle dit-elle entre deux éclats de rires.

Les deux garçons se regardèrent et se mirent à rire eux aussi. Pendant un instant, ils oublièrent tous leurs soucis, pendant un instant, plus rien n'avait d'importance que le moment présent.

LVDLA/LVDLA

Coney Island, New York, Jessica Ann Wardfield buvait une tasse de thé en regardant le soleil se lever sur la mer. Elle adorait la vue qu'elle avait depuis sa petite maison qu'elle avait héritée de sa grand-mère maternelle. Elle se sentait apaisée en regardant les vagues venir lécher la plage de sable fin qui s'étendait sur des kilomètres. Cet endroit lui rappelait un peu la Californie, même si le climat était loin d'être aussi clément. Elle n'avait pratiquement pas fermé l'œil de la nuit, se tournant et se retournant dans son lit en imaginant des scénarios plus catastrophiques les uns que les autres. Malgré ses tentatives répétées, elle n'avait pas réussi à entrer en contact avec Nicolas. Les dernières informations qu'elle avait recueillies via internet n'étaient pas encourageantes. La tempête tropicale Amélia avait fait de gros dégâts et quelques victimes. Tout ce qu'elle espérait, c'était que le jeune homme qu'elle considérait comme un frère n'en fasse pas parti. Jessica posa son mug dans l'évier et alla sur la plage. Elle planta ses pieds dans le sable froid du matin et commença ses katas d'un mouvement lent. Les katas simples lui permettaient se mettre en condition et de se concentrer sur les sensations qu'elle ressentait, le vent sur son visage, la caresse du soleil sur son corps fatigué, les sable sous ses pieds nus. Elle entrait ainsi dans une bulle et le monde extérieur n'existait plus. Plus les katas étaient compliqués plus la vitesse d'exécution augmentait, plus les mouvements étaient gracieux et précis.

Depuis la baie vitrée du salon, Adam Park regardait la jeune femme évoluer sur la plage. Il la suivait avidement du regard. Pour lui, elle était la plus belle femme du monde et il l'aimait, il l'aimait plus que de raison. Pour elle, il aurait été capable de faire n'importe quoi. La première fois qu'il l'avait vue sur le campus d'UCLA, son cœur avait manqué un battement. Il avait cru à une hallucination. Etudiant en première année de médecine, il s'était vite rendu compte qu'il s'était trompé de voie. Il avait changé son cursus et avait commencé des études pour devenir kinésithérapeute spécialisé dans les lésions de la moelle épinière et des maladies neurologiques. Avec son meilleur ami Thomas Oliver, qui lui étudiait la paléontologie, ils partageaient un petit appartement sur le campus. Jessica, elle, arrivait tout droit de son Texas natal, elle venait intégrer l'université où elle voulait décrocher un diplôme de psychothérapeute. Ils étaient tout naturellement devenus amis. Et petit à petit Adam avait vu la femme de ses rêves et son meilleur ami tomber amoureux. Même s'il était déçu, il n'arrivait pas à leur en vouloir. La sonnerie du téléphone le sortit de sa rêverie, il jeta un œil à sa montre et se rendit compte qu'il était en retard pour aller voir un patient.

LVDLA/LVDLA

Quand Nicolas ouvrit les yeux, le soleil filtrait par les rideaux tirés de sa chambre d'hôpital. Sa montre marquait huit heures du matin. Il avait dormi plus que de raison et malgré cela il se sentait épuisé. Un mouvement sur le lit à côté du sien attira son attention. Il pensa tout d'abord qu'un patient avait été installé au petit matin, mais il fut surpris puis paniqué de découvrir Jimmy qui dormait à point fermé d'un sommeil un peu agité. La porte de la chambre s'ouvrit et Johanna entra un gobelet de café en main.

\- Nicolas ! Enfin ! Comment tu te sens ?

\- On a des nouvelles d'Hélène ? demanda-t-il en omettant de répondre à la question de la Texane.

\- Elle va aussi bien que possible, répondit-elle en soupirant. Elle est dans le coma et faut attendre demain pour savoir si elle a une chance. José est avec elle pour le moment. On a le droit de la voir dix minutes toutes les heures.

\- C'est pas vrai ! s'écria le jeune homme

\- Calmes-toi Nicolas. Elle est forte et elle va s'en sortir. Il faut y croire ! Je ne pense pas que cette petite étoile dont Hélène nous a parlé si souvent nous ait abandonné.

\- T'as raison, ma Jo. Et Jimmy ? Qu'est-ce qu'il fait là ?

\- Il est épuisé. Il a fait un léger malaise alors le docteur Marchand lui a ordonné de prendre un peu de repos.

\- Un malaise ? s'enquit Nicolas qui avait du mal à y croire

\- Rien de sérieux, il a juste un peu trop tiré sur la corde

Le silence retomba dans la chambre. Hélène tenait bon, et il espérait que le docteur Marchand voudrait bien l'autoriser à aller la voir. Il avait besoin de la voir, il voulait la toucher pour s'assurer qu'elle était encore avec eux. José entra le visage marqué par la fatigue.

\- Salut mon pote ! Ça va ?

\- Salut, alors comment va Hélène ? demanda Nicolas

\- Elle tient bon mon pote, elle tient bon. Elle est forte notre Hélène et les toubibs font tout ce qu'ils peuvent et même plus encore.

\- Je sais José mais je ne serai pas tranquille tant que je ne l'aurais pas vue.

\- Je suis sûr que le doc ne va pas dire non, répliqua José avec un sourire

Le médecin entra à ce moment-là accompagné par une infirmière. Il paraissait lui aussi fatigué mais malgré tout il était souriant.

\- Bonjour M. Vernier, alors comment vous sentez-vous ce matin ?

\- Pas trop mal, dit Nicolas.

\- Nous allons voir cela, fit le docteur Marchand, vous voulez bien attendre dehors ?

\- Pas de problème, fit José en faisant la grimace.

Une fois le couple sorti, le médecin observa son patient pendant un petit moment et soupira.

\- Alors M. Vernier ? Maintenant que vos amis sont sortis, comment allez-vous vraiment ?

\- Je… Fatigué et…

\- Et ?

\- Inquiet

\- Je m'en doute, mais d'après ce que j'ai pu comprendre cette jeune femme est une battante.

\- Je me sens si…

\- Impuissant ?

\- Oui, fit Nicolas en hochant la tête.

\- C'est compréhensible, mais ne perdez pas espoir

Le docteur Marchand regarda son patient qui semblait mener un combat intérieur. En tant que médecin, il se devait de soigner les blessures physiques mais en tant qu'être humain, il ne pouvait pas rester insensible devant autant de détresse.

\- Si je puis vous donner un conseil, parlez-en avec quelqu'un. Ne gardez pas tout cela pour vous. Maintenant je vais changer les pansements et vous donner quelque chose contre la douleur. Vos côtes et votre épaule doivent vous embêter quelque peu.

\- Est-ce que je pourrais la voir ?

\- Ce n'est pas très raisonnable de vous sortir de ce lit.

\- S'il vous plait… Il faut que je la voie. Je vous promets de ne pas faire de bêtise mais je dois la voir.

Le médecin sembla réfléchir pendant un instant. Il se rendait bien compte que son patient était désespéré et qu'il était capable du pire pour aller auprès de la jeune femme qui semblait être si précieuse à ses yeux.

\- D'accord, vous pourrez la voir à condition que vous y alliez en fauteuil et que vous n'en sortiez pas.

\- Merci, docteur, merci

Quand le médecin sortit, Nicolas se mit à penser à ce que le docteur Marchand venait de lui dire. Il dut admettre que celui-ci avait raison. La dernière fois qu'il avait tout gardé pour lui, il avait failli faire une bêtise monumentale. Il jeta un œil à Jimmy toujours endormi et attrapa le téléphone. Il n'y avait qu'une personne à qui il pouvait parler en toute liberté. Il tapa le numéro de téléphone et attendit impatiemment que quelqu'un réponde.

\- Allo, répondit une voix masculine.

\- Bonjour, je voudrais parler à Jessica Ann

\- De la part de qui ?

\- Nicolas, Nicolas Vernier…

\- Nicolas ? C'est Adam ! Je n'ai jamais été aussi content de t'entendre. On s'est fait un souci monstre. Ça va ?

\- Aussi bien que possible. Il faut que je parle à Jess, elle est là ? fit-il en soupirant.

\- Attend je te la passe, elle vient de rentrer.

Il entendit une conversation en sourdine et enfin, il entendit la voix qu'il espérait.

\- Allo ?

\- Salut Jess… Ça va ?

\- C'est à toi qu'il faut poser la question ! J'essaye de te joindre depuis deux jours. J'étais morte d'inquiétude. J'ai vu les images aux infos, c'était du lourd cette tempête !

\- Ouais elle ne nous pas épargnés.

\- Ta petite bande de copains va bien ? demanda-t-elle

\- Ouais… Enfin presque….

\- Comment ça presque ? Il est arrivé quelque chose à Jeanne ? Hélène ?

Nicolas ferma les yeux un court instant. Comment cette jeune femme qui se trouvait à des centaines de kilomètres pouvait-elle voir aussi clairement en lui ?

\- Jess, Jeanne est, commença-t-il avec un nœud dans la gorge. Jeanne nous a quittés

\- Comment ça quitté ? Elle est repartie en métropole ?

\- Pas vraiment. Son avion… Son avion s'est crashé en mer il y a quelques jours. Il n'y a aucun survivant.

\- Merde. Je suis désolée mon grand, je sais à quel point tu l'aimais. J'ai lu la nouvelle dans le journal, mais jamais je n'aurais pensé que Jeanne était à bord. Mais je te connais, il y a plus. C'est Hélène, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Elle est dans le coma, Jess. Les médecins ne savent pas si elle va s'en sortir…

\- Dans le coma ? Comment c'est arrivé ?

\- Elle a fait une chute et elle s'est cogné la tête. C'est grave. Jess, elle peut ne jamais se réveiller. Et ça serait entièrement ma faute. Qu'est-ce que je vais faire sans elle ?

\- Nicolas, écoute-moi… Je n'ai jamais rencontré Hélène mais d'après ce que tu m'en as dit c'est quelqu'un de très fort. Alors elle a toutes les chances de s'en sortir. Pense positif, et garde la foi.

\- C'est plus facile à dire qu'à faire.

\- Je n'ai jamais dit que c'était facile. De toute manière, je prends le premier vol en partance.

\- Ce n'est pas la peine, Jessica. Et puis il y a le dojo.

\- Le dojo ne va pas s'écrouler si je m'absente quelques jours, répliqua-t-elle d'un ton sans appel, Casey et Jason peuvent s'en occuper. Tu as besoin de ta grande sœur, et il est hors de question que je te laisse seul.

\- Je ne suis pas seul, tu sais. José, Johanna et Jimmy sont avec moi à l'hôpital.

\- Je m'en doute mais je viendrais quand même, t'as besoin de quelqu'un qui te mette du plomb dans la tête. Tu es à l'hôpital de Love Island ?

\- Non celui de la Grande Île.

\- Ca marche, j'organise tout ça et j'arrive pour te tirer les oreilles. Et à mon arrivée, je veux l'histoire complète, c'est compris ?

\- Oui maman, dit-il en souriant. Jess ? Merci.

\- Mais de rien. Aller, je file sinon, on ne partira jamais.

Nicolas raccrocha soulagé. Même s'il avait du mal à l'avouer, Jessica Ann était l'une des rares personnes, à part Hélène, à pouvoir lui faire voir les choses avec clarté. Elle arrivait à le faire réfléchir et à faire face à tout qu'il ne voulait pas affronter sans le brusquer.

LVDLA/LVDLA

Adam observait Jessica Ann qui parlait au téléphone en faisant des allers retours dans le salon. Elle semblait de plus en plus inquiète et agitée. Quand elle raccrocha, elle se laissa tomber sur le canapé et ferma les yeux.

\- Hey, ça va ? demanda le jeune homme en s'asseyant sur la table basse face à Jess

\- Non ça ne va pas ! s'écria-t-elle. Jeanne est morte, Hélène est dans le coma et Nicolas est désespéré.

Tout comme Jessica, Adam n'avait jamais rencontré ces jeunes femmes mais il en avait tellement entendu parler qu'il avait l'impression de les connaître. Et puis il y avait Nicolas… Ce français que sa Texane avait pris sous son aile protectrice pendant un voyage en Australie. Elle l'avait ramené dans ses bagages, comme on ramène un animal perdu ou blessé. Il se souvenait encore de la tête de son meilleur ami quand elle était rentrée accompagnée de ce grand jeune homme blond, au regard abattu. Adam avait bien cru que le couple allait se séparer, mais une fois que Tommy s'était rendu compte que Nicolas ne représentait aucun danger pour sa relation avec Jessica Ann, il l'avait accueilli à bras ouvert et l'avait aidé à se remettre d'une rupture sentimentale difficile. Il l'avait même initié aux arts martiaux.

\- Jeanne morte ? Hélène dans le coma ? Mais comment ?

\- Je ne sais pas, Nicolas ne m'a donné que peu de détails, mais je te jure que je vais avoir le fin mot de cette histoire. Préviens Jason et Casey que je m'absente quelques jours. Il faut que je fasse ma valise et que je trouve un vol pour les Antilles.

\- Ok, je m'occupe de nous trouver des billets, répliqua Adam qui n'avait aucune intention de la laisser se lancer dans cette aventure en solo.

\- Nous ?

\- Oui nous ! Tu crois vraiment que je vais te laisser y aller toute seule ? Aucune chance !

\- Je suis une grande fille, tu sais. Je sais me débrouiller toute seule.

\- Oh oui je suis bien placé pour le savoir, mais ils viennent de subir la tempête Amélia, je ne voudrais pas qu'ils succombent à l'ouragan Jessica, dit-il avec humour.

La jeune femme secoua la tête et elle déposa un léger baiser sur la joue de son compagnon. Elle lui était reconnaissante de l'aide et du soutien qu'il lui offrait sans jamais lui demander quoique ce soit en retour. Jessica se dirigea vers sa chambre pour préparer ses bagages tandis qu'Adam s'activait au téléphone afin de tout organiser.

LVDLA/LVDLA

Le soleil était revenu sur Love Island et en cette nouvelle journée, le reste de la bande s'était réuni à Happy Bay, afin de remettre sur pied la cabane de leur chef de clan. La tâche était ardue. Nono et son frère Sammy étaient venus en voisin donner un coup de main. Nicolas les avait aidés quand leur maison avait été détruite par un incendie et il était normal pour eux de lui rendre la pareille. Une jeep s'arrêta et Eduardo descendit.

\- Mamie Suzanne m'a demandé de vous ramener ceci, dit en désignant l'arrière de la voiture.

\- Qu'est-ce que c'est ? demanda Stéphane

\- De grandes boîtes en plastique Mamie Suzanne pense que ça sera plus facile pour stocker les affaires de Nicolas. Et ma petite sœur Maria se charge du déjeuner.

\- Ca va bien nous aider, dit Béné en s'approchant du jeune homme.

\- Vous avez des nouvelles d'Hélène et Nicolas ? demanda le pompier

\- Aucune, fit Christian. Mais le capitaine Roquemorel doit aller sur la Grande Île cet après-midi et il nous a promis de se renseigner.

Tout en discutant, ils se remirent au travail. Tous étaient inquiets, ils n'avaient pas eu de nouvelles depuis l'arrivée de José et Johanna sur la Grande Île. Les communications étaient encore coupées et d'après les informations qu'ils avaient pu obtenir, elles le resteraient encore pendant encore au moins quarante-huit heures. Le port n'avait pas encore été ouvert à la navigation plaisancière. Il n'y avait que les vedettes des garde-côtes et de la gendarmerie qui avaient le droit de sortir en mer. Alors pour ne pas céder à l'angoisse et l'inquiétude, ils avaient décidé de se mettre au travail et qu'y avait-il de mieux que de remettre en état un endroit où ils adoraient se réunir dans les mauvais et les bons moments.

LVDLA/LVDLA

Vers midi une infirmière vint chercher un Nicolas impatient et prêt à bondir de son lit malgré les menaces de Johanna. Le jeune homme était angoissé à l'idée de voir celle qui tenait une si grande place dans sa vie. Il commençait à comprendre ce qu'elle avait pu vivre quand lui-même avait été plongé dans le coma suite à son accident de voiture. José lui avait raconté comment elle était restée à ses côtés nuit et jour, ne le quittant que pour dormir quelques heures d'un sommeil agité. Son inquiétude redoubla quand il pénétra dans la chambre et vit la jeune femme. Un énorme pansement couvrait sa tête et une partie de ses cheveux avaient été rasés pour permettre l'opération. Ce qui le choqua le plus, ce fut de la voir aussi immobile et pâle. Elle ressemblait à Aurore, la princesse du conte de « La belle au bois dormant », qui n'attendait que le baiser de son prince charmant pour s'éveiller à la vie. Cependant Nicolas savait qu'il faudrait plus qu'un baiser pour la faire revenir. Il allait lui falloir beaucoup d'amour et d'encouragements de la part de tous ceux qui l'aimaient, lui le premier. Il posa sa main tremblante sur celle de la jeune femme et ferma les yeux. Des larmes mouillaient ses yeux mais il refusait de les laisser rouler sur son visage. Hélène ne devait pas le voir pleurer, elle avait besoin de sentir sa force et son amour, pas sa tristesse.

\- Hey ma belle, tu nous as fait peur tu sais. Tu m'as fait peur. Je n'avais pas compris à quel point tu m'aimais, à quel point je t'ai fait du mal. Je te fais la promesse qu'à partir d'aujourd'hui plus jamais je ne te ferai souffrir. Je préfère encore m'éloigner de toi que te faire revivre cet enfer, mais pour cela il faut que tu reviennes, il faut que tu ouvres tes grands yeux marrons et que tu me fasses le plus beau de tous les sourires. Hélène, je peux tout supporter, sauf une seule chose : savoir que plus jamais je te verrais sourire, rire et vivre. Je t'en prie Hélène, si tu m'entends reviens-moi. Fais-moi un signe, n'importe quoi. J'ai besoin de savoir que tu es là et que tu m'entends, supplia-t-il.

Il resta un long moment silencieux attendant que la douce Hélène lui fasse un signe. Mais rien ne se passa, elle restait immobile, les yeux fermés sur la vie. Nicolas soupira quand il vit l'infirmière entrer et lui dire qu'il était l'heure de rejoindre sa chambre. Quand elle le vit si triste, elle lui promit qu'il pourrait revenir voir la jeune femme en fin d'après-midi. Une fois dans sa chambre et installé dans son lit, il ferma les yeux et se mit à prier, à prier pour que la personne la plus importante au monde pour lui s'en sorte.

LVDLA/LVDLA**

Quand enfin Jessica et Adam atterrirent sur la Grande Île en fin d'après-midi, la jeune femme était sur des charbons ardents. Le vol avait été cauchemardesque. L'avion était parti avec presque une heure de retard à cause d'une météo capricieuse. Les turbulences et trous d'air avaient été nombreux et un bébé assis derrière eux n'avait pas cessé de brailler pendant toute la durée du voyage. Après un passage rapide à l'hôtel pour se rafraîchir, Jess franchit la porte de l'hôpital à grand pas. L'infirmière à l'accueil lui indiqua où se trouvait le service des soins intensifs. Elle s'attendait à trouver Nicolas faisant les cent pas dans la salle d'attente, l'accès à ce service étant restreint. Elle monta au 3ème étage longea plusieurs couloirs, tout en se demandant comment faisait le personnel pour ne pas se perdre dans un tel labyrinthe. Elle arriva enfin à destination, Adam toujours sur ses talons, mais fut déçue de ne trouver personne. Au bout de quelques minutes une infirmière sortit et Jessica l'interpella.

\- Excusez-moi madame, je souhaiterais avoir un renseignement.

\- En quoi puis-je vous aider ?

\- Je souhaiterai avoir des nouvelles de l'une de vos patientes, elle s'appelle Hélène, Hélène Girard.

\- Vous êtes de sa famille ?

\- Non pas vraiment, c'est l'amie d'un ami. En fait je pensais qu'il serait ici à attendre de pouvoir la voir.

\- Je suis désolée je ne peux pas vous donner d'information sur l'état de santé d'une de nos patientes sans l'autorisation de sa famille.

\- Oui je me doute bien, mais peut-être que vous connaissez son ami, Nicolas, Nicolas Vernier et que vous pourriez me dire où j'ai des chances de le trouver.

\- Nicolas Vernier ? Ah oui, c'est le jeune homme qui a été blessé en même temps que Melle Girard dans la tempête.

\- Blessé ?

\- Attendez-moi ici, j'ai noté son numéro de chambre pour le prévenir en cas de changement de l'état de son amie.

L'infirmière disparut derrière les portes laissant Jessica abasourdie. Nicolas avait été blessé et il s'était bien gardé de le lui dire.

\- Hey Jess, ne t'inquiète pas, je suis sûr que ce n'est pas trop grave. Tu as parlé avec lui ce matin, il avait l'air de ne pas aller si mal que ça.

\- Oui c'est vrai. N'empêche qu'il va m'entendre ! Il aurait dû me le dire. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il a donc dans la tête ?

Ils ne purent continuer leur conversation, l'infirmière revenait avec un petit bout de papier où elle avait noté toutes les informations. Ils la remercièrent et partirent à la recherche de leur ami qui se trouvait un étage plus bas. Après avoir parcouru plusieurs couloirs, ils arrivèrent devant la porte de la chambre qui était entre-ouverte. Ils entendirent des fragments d'une conversation qui semblait bien animée.

\- T'inquiète pas mon pote, Hélène est forte et sa petite étoile ne la laissera pas tomber, fit une voix masculine.

\- José a raison, insista une voix féminine avec un fort accent américain. Hélène ne peut pas nous laisser tomber et puis tu sais bien qu'elle t'aime et la dernière chose qu'elle a envie, c'est de te faire mal.

\- Peut-être, mais je déteste la voir comme ça, fit enfin une voix que Jessica connaissait bien. Ça fait peur. Et puis je n'aime pas la savoir toute seule là-haut. J'aimerai tant pouvoir rester avec elle.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas, elle ne va pas être seule, on va se relayer avec Jimmy et Johanna pour la voir.

\- Et puis tu sais, reprit la voix de l'américaine, le docteur Marchand a été très compréhensif, il t'a laissé la voir deux fois aujourd'hui, alors que tu n'aurais même pas dû quitter ton lit.

\- Elle a raison. Repose-toi parce que plus vite tu te remettras, plus vite tu pourras nous accompagner, reprit la voix d'homme

Adam et la jeune femme se regardèrent. Il était temps de faire leur entrée. Le jeune homme frappa et Jess entra la première.

\- Salut !

\- Jess ? Adam ? Je ne pensais pas vous voir avant demain, s'écria Nicolas surpris

\- On a de la chance, on a eu des places sur le dernier vol en partance, répondit le jeune asiatique. De toute manière, je n'avais pas le choix, Jessica Ann aurait fait un scandale si elle n'avait pas pu monter dans l'avion. Et puis ça aide d'avoir un oncle qui travaille pour la compagnie aérienne.

\- C'est sûr. Ben alors Jess, tu ne vas pas dire bonjour à ton petit frère ? fit Nicolas avec un sourire taquin.

\- Je ne suis pas sûre que tu le mérites ce câlin, dit-elle les bras croisés sur la poitrine. Je déteste apprendre que tu as été blessé par l'infirmière des soins intensifs, continua-t-elle en tapant du pied.

-Je suis désolé ma grande. Allez viens, je te promets de ne pas recommencer, cajola-t-il, du moins pas tout de suite.

La jeune femme sourit, elle reconnaissait bien là son petit frère. Elle s'assit sur le lit et le prit dans ses bras, heureuse de le retrouver en seul morceau.

\- Recommence et tu auras affaire à moi ! Tu sais à quel point je peux être retord, lui souffla-t-elle à l'oreille.

\- Promis.

Adam regardait la scène d'un œil bienveillant. Jessica Ann avait retrouvé le sourire et ça lui suffisait pour le rendre heureux. Johanna, José et Jimmy avaient regardé la scène avec curiosité. Peu de gens pouvaient se vanter de pouvoir redonner le sourire à leur ami, mais cette jeune femme avait réussi en quelques mots. La texane la fixait comme si elle venait de voir un être d'un autre monde.

\- Jess ? murmura-t-elle

La jeune femme tourna la tête et son visage se fendit d'un énorme sourire.

\- Jo ? C'est bien toi ma Jo ?

\- I can't believe it ! Jessica Ann Wardfield !

\- Vous vous connaissez ? demanda Nicolas étonné en relâchant son étreinte.

\- Tu te souviens de mon amie d'enfance dont je t'ai si souvent parlé. Tu sais celle avec qui je faisais les quatre cents coups et qui rendait mon grand frère complétement dingue ?

\- Oh oui, tu nous faisais hurler de rire avec vos mésaventures… Alors ta Jo à toi c'est notre Johanna à nous ?

\- Semblerait bien, répondit-elle en se levant

\- Ca fait quoi ? Dix ans ? s'écria la Texane

\- Non douze ! La dernière fois que je t'ai vue, c'était la veille de ton départ pour la France, expliqua Jess. La semaine suivante je partais pour UCLA et après les choses se sont tellement emballées qu'on a fini par se perdre de vue.

Les deux jeunes femmes tombèrent dans les bras l'une de l'autre. Elles étaient tellement contentes de se retrouver. Jess s'en était toujours voulu d'avoir perdu le contact avec sa meilleure amie, mais après le déménagement des parents de Johanna à Houston, celui-ci avait été définitivement rompu.

\- Euh dites si on vous dérange, on peut sortir, hein, fit José les mains dans les poches.

\- Arrête de râler mon José, fit Nicolas attendri par ces retrouvailles inattendues. José, Jimmy je vous présente Jessica Ann Wardfield et Adam Park, des amis de longue date qui arrivent tout droit de New-York. Adam, Jess voici José et Jimmy. Le reste de la bande devrait arriver dès que l'autorisation de naviguer sera donnée.

\- D'après le capitaine Roquemorel qui est passé tout à l'heure pendant que tu dormais, ils devraient débarquer dès demain, l'informa Jimmy.

\- New York ? s'enquit Johanna. Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais là-bas ? Je te croyais bien au chaud à L.A.

\- C'est une longue histoire que je te raconterai dès que j'aurai mis un peu de plomb dans la tête de mon petit frère.

\- Si on les laissait tout seuls, je crois qu'ils ont pleins de choses à se dire, fit Adam en faisant un clin d'œil à sa protégée. Je suis affamé, y un endroit par ici où il y a de la nourriture potable ?

\- Y a un bon petit resto à côté de l'hôpital, répondit Jimmy.

\- Génial ! s'écria Adam en se frottant les mains. Je te ramène quelque chose ma puce ?

\- J'ai pas très faim mais je veux bien un café au lait.

\- Ok, allez venez, c'est moi qui régale, fit le jeune asiatique en faisant sortir les autres

Le silence retomba dans la chambre. Jessica revint s'asseoir au chevet de Nicolas qui une fois de plus l'enlaça de son bras valide. Il avait besoin de la sentir près de lui.

\- Merci, murmura-t-il. Merci d'être venue.

\- Tu crois vraiment que je t'aurais laissé tout seul dans ces circonstances ? C'est mal me connaître. T'as beau être un grand garçon, tu n'en reste pas moins mon petit frère ! Alors si tu me racontais tout ce qui s'est passé ?

\- Je t'aime ma Jess, ne change jamais…

\- Je n'en ai nullement l'intention.

Nicolas s'appuya contre les oreillers, soupira et se mit à parler : l'accident de Jeanne, la perte de son enfant à naître, la fuite d'Hélène et la découverte de son secret, les longues heures passées à attendre les secours en entendant la jeune femme délirer. Tout cela avait ébranlé toutes ses convictions profondes. Il parla et parla encore, Jess se contentait d'écouter et d'opiner. Il ne lui cachait rien, lui disait tout ce qu'il ressentait. Les larmes qu'il avait retenues lors de ses deux visites à Hélène coulèrent enfin et il se sentit comme libéré d'un poids. Il n'était plus seul désormais. C'est avec cette pensée qu'il finit par s'endormir, convaincu queles choses allaient s'arranger maintenant que sa grande sœur était là pour le soutenir et le protéger. Jess le regarda dormir un instant et sortit dans le couloir.

LVDLA/LVDLA

Une fois attablés, et après avoir passé commande, le petit groupe fit connaissance. Adam, d'habitude très réservé, se sentait très à l'aise et prenait part à la conversation sans retenue

\- Alors dis-moi Adam, depuis quand tu connais notre Nico ? questionna José

\- Ca fait quelques années maintenant. Jessica Ann l'a ramené dans ses bagages après un voyage en Australie. Elle était fiancée à mon meilleur ami à l'époque et j'ai bien cru qu'il allait avoir une crise d'apoplexie quand elle le lui a présenté. Ils sont finalement devenus très amis.

\- Et Jess tu l'as connu comment ?

\- Elle a renversé son café sur la chemise de mon meilleur ami. Elle marchait le nez dans ses bouquins et vlan ! Le choc a été rude, Jess a fini au sol et le café sur la chemise neuve de Tommy, un vrai carnage

\- Je la reconnais bien là, fit Johanna en souriant. Toujours la tête dans un bouquin ou alors à se battre sur un tatami. Elle pratique toujours les arts martiaux ?

\- Plus que jamais. On a ouvert un dojo sur Coney Island, ça s'appelle « Le Dragon de Jade ».

\- Un dojo ? Je croyais qu'elle voulait être psychologue pour pouvoir travailler avec les victimes d'agression, dit Johanna surprise

\- Et c'est ce qu'elle fait deux après-midis par semaine dans un centre d'aide aux victimes. Elle travaille essentiellement avec des enfants. Le reste du temps elle s'occupe du dojo avec deux autres copains de fac, Jason et Casey.

\- Et toi ? Tu fais quoi dans la vie ? s'enquit Jimmy

\- Je travaille au centre de réadaptation fonctionnelle de l'hôpital de Coney Island tous les matins et l'après-midi je donne des cours au dojo.

\- Quoi ? Toi aussi tu pratiques les arts martiaux ? fit José soudainement inquiet

\- Oui, j'ai commencé quand j'étais tout petit. Ma famille est d'origine coréenne et il est de tradition de transmettre son savoir des arts martiaux de génération en génération. Et vous ? Vous faites quoi sur Love Island ? demanda Adam curieux.

\- Mon amie Laly et moi, on a une agence immobilière, dit Johanna

\- Avec Nicolas, et Christian, on est skipper sur un grand voilier. On propose aussi des bateaux à la location, expliqua José avec une certaine fierté

\- Moi j'ai un water sport, je loue des jets skis et je donne des cours aussi. Ma femme a une galerie d'art.

\- Ce qu'il ne dit pas c'est qu'il est le fier papa d'une adorable petite Léa, ajouta la Texane en souriant

\- Vous avez de la chance, j'ai toujours eu envie d'avoir des enfants.

\- Et qu'est-ce que tu attends ? s'enquit Johanna. Je suis sûre que Jessica ne dirait pas non.

\- Oui enfin non. Je veux dire Jess et moi on n'est pas ensemble. On est ami c'est tout

\- Oui mais enfin tu ne dirais pas non si elle te disait oui, n'est-ce pas ?

Adam rougit mais ne répondit pas. Johanna n'insista pas, elle ne voulait pas mettre le jeune homme mal à l'aise. Mais elle se promit d'en glisser un mot ou deux à son amie. La suite de la soirée se déroula dans une ambiance bonne enfant. A la fin du repas, José et Johanna décidèrent de profiter du calme ambiant pour faire une petite balade avant de rejoindre l'hôpital pour une autre nuit de veillée. Ils avaient obtenu l'autorisation d'utiliser le deuxième lit dans la chambre de Nicolas pour se reposer. Chacun y dormirait à tour de rôle pendant quelques heures.

LVDLA/LVDLA

Appuyée contre le mur près de la chambre Nicolas, Jessica Ann laissa libre cours à sa peine, les événements que lui avait racontés son petit frère avaient fait remonter à la surface de nombreux souvenirs, en particulier ceux de la mort de son cher Tommy. Elle avait appris à vivre sans lui, tout comme Nicolas apprendrait à vivre sans Jeanne. Une main sur son épaule la fit sursauter. Elle releva la tête et vit Adam lui sourire. Elle se blottit contre lui comme elle l'avait fait tant de fois.

\- Ca va ma grande ?

\- Ouais t'inquiète pas, c'est juste quelques mauvais souvenirs qui sont revenus me rendre visite.

\- T'es épuisée, si on rentrait à l'hôtel. Tu as besoin d'une bonne nuit de sommeil.

\- Ok. Où sont les autres ?

\- José et Johanna sont partis faire une balade sous les étoiles, ils avaient besoin d'un bon bol d'air. Jimmy est dans le hall, les communications sont enfin rétablies et il est en train de discuter avec sa femme au téléphone.

\- Les choses s'arrangent… Maintenant il faut juste qu'Hélène se réveille.

\- Et je suis sûr qu'elle va le faire dès qu'elle se sentira prête à revenir. Et Nicolas ?

\- Ca va pas fort mais j'ai réussi à le faire parler. Il dort maintenant.

\- Alors allons faire comme lui.

Main dans la main, les deux amis sortirent dans la nuit étoilée de la mer des caraïbes. Adam n'avait qu'une seule envie embrasser la jeune femme à ses côtés mais sa timidité naturelle l'en empêchait. Il savait très bien que si elle ne faisait pas le premier pas, jamais, il n'oserait faire quoique ce soit de peur de perdre cette fabuleuse amitié qu'ils partageaient depuis des années.

LVDLA/LVDLA

Le lendemain matin, une infirmière était venue chercher Nicolas pour l'emmener au chevet d'Hélène. Après le départ de Jessica, il avait dormi quelques heures avant de se réveiller en sursaut. Le cauchemar qu'il venait de faire était effrayant, son Hélène mourait dans ses bras malgré ses suppliques. La scène l'avait ébranlé. Il continuait d'espérer que son amour allait se réveiller. Pour le moment, il lui tenait la main et fredonnait leur chanson. Il surveillait les instruments, l'infirmière du service de réanimation lui avait expliqué à quoi ils servaient. La voir ainsi immobile, la tête enveloppée dans un lourd bandage lui faisait mal au cœur. Il aurait tout donné pour être à sa place, pour qu'elle ne souffre plus. Il savait que ses blessures physiques cicatriseraient plus vite que celle de son cœur et de son âme. Le chemin vers la guérison serait long, très long pour tous les deux. Il soupira et regarda l'horloge au-dessus de la porte. Cela presque dix minutes qu'il était auprès d'Hélène et bientôt l'infirmière viendrait pour le ramener dans sa chambre. Il ne voulait pas la quitter, il avait tenté de convaincre le neurochirurgien de le laisser rester auprès d'elle, mais celui-ci avait catégoriquement refusé. _« Le patient doit se reposer et la famille aussi »_ avait-il répliqué sur un ton sans appel. Nicolas comprenait cela mais ça le frustrait grandement. Le docteur Marchand ne voulait pas le laisser sortir malgré le manque de place à l'hôpital. En effet, celui-ci craignait que Nicolas ne s'épuise au chevet de sa bien-aimée et ne prenne pas le temps de récupérer. Parce que même si les blessures du jeune homme n'étaient pas très graves, celui-ci avait tout de même subi un choc, et son corps avait besoin de repos pour s'en remettre.

\- Hélène, réveille-toi ma chérie, je t'en prie. J'ai besoin de toi, on a tous besoin de toi. Et puis il y a quelqu'un que je voudrais te présenter. Elle s'appelle Jess, c'est un ouragan texan pire notre Johanna. Si, si je t'assure, il peut y avoir plus explosif que notre Jo. D'ailleurs ces deux-là se connaissent depuis des années et ont fait les quatre cent coups ensemble. Elle m'a aidé à un moment de ma vie où j'ai touché le fond. Elle est devenue cette grande sœur que j'ai toujours rêvé d'avoir. Je t'en supplie Hélène reviens…

Il déposa un baiser sur le front chaud de la jeune au moment l'infirmière entra. Augustine travaillait au service de réanimation depuis presque vingt ans et elle avait vu défiler des centaines de patients. Mais elle était touchée par l'amour et la solidarité du petit groupe qui accompagnait sa patiente. Surtout ce grand jeune homme au visage fatigué hospitalisé un étage en dessous. Il avait l'air de porter tout le poids du monde sur les épaules. Elle secoua la tête en voyant des larmes sur le visage de Nicolas qu'elle venait chercher.

\- Il est l'heure, murmura-t-elle quand elle arriva à sa hauteur.

\- Juste encore un peu, supplia-t-il sans quitter Hélène des yeux

\- Je suis désolée mais c'est le règlement, mais ne vous inquiétez je vais bien m'en occuper.

\- Je voudrais tant qu'elle se réveille

\- Et elle le fera en temps et en heure. Son corps a mené une rude bataille, il faut lui laisser le temps de guérir. Quand elle sera prête, elle ouvrira les yeux et je vous jure que vous serez le premier que j'avertirai. Je vous laisserai même venir la voir en dehors du temps réglementaire.

\- Merci, murmura Nicolas touché par sa gentillesse

\- Mais de rien, mon petit. Mais maintenant il faut regagner votre lit, il est temps pour une nouvelle injection… Vous avez mal, ne me dites pas le contraire, dit-elle en mettant ses poings sur ses hanches…

Nicolas regarda Augustine et secoua la tête avec un petit sourire. Elle avait raison, la douleur était là sourde et insidieuse. Il se sentait courbaturé et endolori comme s'il avait mené une rude bataille. Le jeune homme réalisa que cette bataille il la menait encore, et qu'elle ne serait terminée que quand son Hélène serait dans ses bras pour toujours.

\- Alors ? demanda Augustine d'une voix plus douce

\- D'accord on y va…

Il déposa un dernier baiser sur la main et lui caressa la joue tout en lui assurant qu'elle n'était pas seule et qu'il allait revenir très vite. Une fois dans le couloir, deux larmes coulèrent sur ses joues. Il se sentait si impuissant. L'infirmière du service de médecine où il était hospitalisé le ramena dans sa chambre où Jessica Ann l'attendait. Quand ils furent seuls, la jeune texane prit Nicolas dans ses bras et celui-ci pleura. Il n'avait jamais autant pleuré que ces dernières heures mais c'était le meilleur moyen que connaissait Jess pour que son petit frère évacue ses émotions. Il finit par s'endormir la tête sur l'épaule de la jeune femme.

LVDLA/LVDLA

Plus tard dans la journée Jessica Ann était sur la plage où elle exécutait kata après kata. Elle avait besoin de relâcher la pression, besoin d'exprimer d'une manière ou d'une autre ses sentiments afin de garder la tête froide et pouvoir aider son petit frère. Depuis la terrasse de leur chambre d'hôtel Adam l'observait avec inquiétude. Même si Jess donnait l'impression d'être quelqu'un de fort, il savait qu'elle était fragile. Fragilité qu'elle savait trop bien cacher pour ceux qui ne la connaissaient pas aussi bien que lui. Un bruit le tira de ses pensées, on frappait à la porte. Il sourit en voyant Johanna.

\- Bonjour… Que me vaut le plaisir de votre plaisir ?

\- Je venais voir Jess et puis je croyais que je t'avais dit que tu devais me tutoyer…

\- Désolé… Jessica est sur la plage… Elle s'entraîne…

\- Autrement dit, elle se défoule…

\- Euh, oui, répondit Adam surpris.

\- Ne sois pas surpris, je connais Jess depuis longtemps même si on s'est perdu de vue. Déjà à l'époque dès que quelque chose la turlupinait, elle allait « s'entraîner » au dojo près de la maison.

Elle sortit sur la terrasse où Adam avait repris son poste d'observation. Elle regarda son amie évoluer sur le sable fin. Avec les années celle-ci avait gagné en grâce, assurance et vitesse d'exécution.

\- Ça fait longtemps qu'elle est là-bas ?

\- Une bonne heure, je ne sais pas ce qui s'est passé à l'hôpital mais quand elle est rentrée, elle s'est changée et est allée directement s'entraîner.

\- Je peux essayer de lui parler si tu veux

\- Je ne veux pas te vexer mais Jessica n'est plus la jeune fille que tu as connue, elle a changé

\- Nous avons tous changé, tu sais. Je suis loin d'être l'adolescente insouciante qui était partie pour la France pleine d'illusions.

\- Ok, mais sois prudente quand tu l'approcheras, elle peut avoir des réactions violentes si tu la surprends.

\- Ca je sais… J'ai voulu lui faire une surprise une fois et je me suis retrouvée les quatre fers en l'air sur le tatami, répliqua Johanna sur un ton espiègle.

Elle observa son amie encore un moment avant d'aller la rejoindre sur la plage. Elle s'assura qu'elle était à une distance respectable avant de l'interrompre.

\- Jo ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Je te croyais à l'hôpital avec Nicolas

\- J'avais besoin de prendre un peu l'air, répliqua la texane.

\- Quelque chose ne va pas ? Y a un problème avec Nicolas ? Avec Hélène ?

\- Non, non, ne t'inquiète pas, Nico est avec José et Jimmy. Et l'état d'Hélène est stationnaire. Je viens d'aller la voir.

\- Ouf tu m'as fait peur. Alors qu'est-ce qui t'amène ici ? fit Jess en prenant la bouteille d'eau que Johanna lui tendait

\- Je voulais te voir, on n'a pas vraiment eu le temps de discuter hier.

\- C'est vrai… J'étais tellement inquiète pour ce grand dadais de Nicolas que je n'ai même pas fait attention à toi.

\- T'inquiète pas je peux te comprendre. Nico est quelqu'un de très attachant. Toutes les filles ont une envie furieuse de le materner

\- Toutes sauf toi Jo… Il n'est pas à ton goût ?

\- Ah non ce n'est pas mon type de garçon, moi je préfère les petits bruns râleurs et inconscients.

\- Il n'est pas si petit que ça ton José.

\- Comment tu sais ? demanda Johanna surprise puis elle réalisa qu'Adam avait dû lui parler de leur soirée au restaurant. Adam ?

\- Oui, il m'a parlé de votre petit dîner.

\- Tu sais qu'il est fou amoureux de toi

\- Il est mon meilleur ami et cela me suffit, répliqua Jess gênée en s'asseyant sur le sable

\- Peut-être mais tu vas finir par le perdre à force de le faire attendre, répliqua la texane en s'asseyant à côté de son amie

\- Je ne suis pas prête et je ne sais pas si je le serai un jour.

\- Pourquoi tu dis ça ?

\- Parce que je ne sais plus aimer, ma Jo. Raconte-moi comment en es-tu arrivée à vivre sur une île aussi paradisiaque ?

\- C'est une longue histoire qui remonte à mes jours à la fac. C'est là que j'ai rencontré Hélène, Nicolas et José. Tu devrais rencontrer le reste de la bande dès que le port sera rouvert à la navigation.

\- Ça ne va pas être pour tout de suite, la mer est vraiment très en colère, fit la jeune femme en désignant de la tête le bord de mer où les vagues venaient s'écraser avec violence.

\- Non, mais comme le téléphone marche de nouveau c'est plus facile de les tenir au courant de la situation. Et puis ils sont occupés à reconstruire la cabane Nicolas qui n'a pas survécu aux assauts du vent, expliqua Johanna

\- Ah parce qu'en plus d'être blessé il est sans domicile maintenant ! Il est au courant ?

\- Non il est assez perturbé comme ça. Christian, Laly, Béné et les autres vont tout faire pour reconstruire à l'identique. Tu sais la solidarité est très forte sur l'île.

\- Tu me rassures, il n'a pas besoin de ça.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas comme ça, il est fort notre Nico

\- Il est peut-être fort en temps normal, mais la vie ne l'a pas épargné ces dernières semaines. La mort de Jeanne et l'accident d'Hélène, ça fait beaucoup pour un seul homme… Tout le monde a un point de rupture et Nicolas n'est pas très loin du sien.

\- Tu as l'air de bien le connaître… Tu l'as rencontré comment ?

\- Lors d'un tournoi d'arts martiaux en Australie, il y a quelques années. Il était dans une mauvaise passe et j'étais là pour l'aider.

\- Mais encore ? Toi et lui, vous avez été ensemble ?

\- Quoi ? Moi et Nicolas ? Non mais ça ne va pas ! Il est mignon certes mais pas du tout mon genre. Et puis c'est un petit frère pour moi. Je l'ai aidé quand il était mal et lui m'a aidé à son tour quand j'en ai eu besoin.

Johanna soupira. Jessica Ann ne semblait pas disposée à lui révéler plus d'information sur sa relation avec Nicolas. Elle observa celle qui avait été sa meilleure amie et constata que celle-ci avait le même regard triste qu'Hélène à son arrivée à Love Island. Il semblait que Nicolas et Hélène n'étaient pas les seuls que la vie n'avait pas épargnés.

LVDLA/LVDLA

Sur Love Island, la reconstruction de la cabane allait bon train. Toute la petite bande était au travail, aidée par des voisins que Nicolas avait aidé par le passé. La seule qui restait à l'écart du petit groupe était Laly. Du coin de l'œil elle surveillait son Diego qui aidait Stéphane à transporter des planches. Elle sourit. Ces deux-là s'entendaient comme larrons en foire. Ils ne se seraient pas mieux entendus s'ils avaient été père et fils biologique. Elle repensa à la conversation qu'elle avait eue avec Béné la nuit après la tempête. Oui elle pensait très souvent à Sébastien. Oui elle se demandait souvent ce qu'aurait été sa vie si le jeune homme ne l'avait pas quittée. Elle se demandait sans cesse s'il n'était pas temps de le revoir afin de pouvoir tourner définitivement la page sur son passé. Elle ne pouvait pas vivre sans cesse dans ses souvenirs au risque de laisser passer le grand amour. Oui c'était ce qu'il fallait qu'elle fasse ! Une fois Hélène et Nicolas sortis d'affaire, elle l'appellerait. Elle regarda sa montre, il était presque l'heure du déjeuner. Mamie Suzanne, Maria et Eduardo n'allaient pas tarder à arriver.

LVDLA/LVDLA

Cela faisait une semaine qu'Hélène était dans le coma et Nicolas désespérait de la voir se réveiller. Le reste de la bande avait débarqué la veille chacun y allant de son mot de réconfort. Jessica Ann surveillait son petit frère, elle connaissait ce regard qui hantait ses yeux, il faisait bonne figure devant les autres pour ne pas les inquiéter mais elle savait qu'il n'en menait pas large. Si jamais la jeune femme dans le coma ne se réveillait pas, elle avait peur que Nicolas ne commette l'irréparable et cette fois-ci personne ne pourrait le sauver. Toute la bande mis à part Laly l'avait accueillie avec bienveillance. La brésilienne était trop curieuse, et posait beaucoup trop de questions auxquelles la jeune femme ne voulait pas répondre. Ce matin, Jess se leva juste avant l'aube. Assise sur le sable, elle regarda le soleil se lever avant de commencer son entraînement. Cela lui permettait de se vider la tête pour affronter une nouvelle journée qu'elle savait compliquée. Quand elle arriva à l'hôpital en compagnie d'Adam, une partie de la bande discutait dans les jardins de l'hôpital.

\- Salut Jess, lança Johanna en voyant la jeune femme approcher

\- Hey ça va Jo ?

\- Moi oui, mais toi, on dirait que tu n'as pas fermé de l'œil de la nuit, fit-elle en lançant un regard inquiet à Adam qui haussa les épaules

\- Oh ce n'est rien, juste trop de choses dans ma petite tête. Comment va Nicolas ce matin ?

\- Oh ce n'est pas la grande forme… Il a du mal à dormir et il ne mange pratiquement rien. Il a fallu que le Dr. Marchand le menace d'envoyer Madeleine pour qu'il veuille bien picorer dans son assiette.

\- Madeleine ? Qui est-ce ?

\- Tu te souviens de l'infirmière du lycée ?

\- Maggy ?

\- Ben imagine Maggy avec cent kilos et trente centimètres en moins et tu as Madeleine… José et Jimmy la connaissent déjà.

\- OK je vois, fit Jessica en pouffant de rire en voyant la mine effrayée des deux garçons. Je vais voir Nicolas, peut-être que j'arriverai à le raisonner un peu.

\- Tu sais, la seule chose qui puisse faire aller Nicolas mieux c'est qu'Hélène se réveille.

\- Je sais, Jo, je sais.

D'un pas décidé elle monta les marches des escaliers quatre à quatre. Elle avait de nouveau ce pressentiment qu'une nouvelle catastrophe allait leur tomber sur la tête. C'est cette sensation d'oppression et de malaise qui l'avaient empêché de dormir une bonne partie de la nuit. Son sixième ne la trompait que très rarement et elle avait appris très jeune à se fier à son instinct. Quand elle arriva devant la porte de la chambre, elle respira un bon coup pour se calmer et entra dans la pièce un sourire sur le visage.

\- Salut petit frère ! lança-t-elle avant de s'arrêter net. Nico ?

Le jeune homme était pâle et transpirait abondamment. Elle s'approcha et porta sa main sur le front de son petit frère. Il était brûlant.

\- Nicolas ? Que se passe-t-il ?

\- Je ne sais pas, me sens patraque et puis j'ai mal à la cheville.

\- Et je suppose que tu n'as prévenu personne ?

\- Je pensais que ça passerait mais…

\- Mais ça ne passe pas… Ce que vous pouvez être stupides, vous les hommes, soupira-t-elle en appuyant sur le bouton de la sonnette.

Quelques minutes après, une infirmière entra.

\- Qu'y a-t-il ?

\- Sa blessure à la cheville lui fait mal et je pense qu'il a de la fièvre. Est-ce qu'il est possible qu'un médecin l'examine, s'il vous plait ? répliqua Jessica en essayant de garder son calme.

L'infirmière examina sommairement Nicolas et fronça les soucis. Ce qu'elle voyait ne lui disait rien qui vaille. Sans dire un mot, elle sortit de la chambre et alla chercher le médecin de garde. Le docteur Marchand entra dans la pièce quelques instants plus tard, un sourire bienveillant aux lèvres.

\- Alors, Nicolas qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ?

\- Je ne sais pas, je me sens un peu vaseux et ma cheville me fait très mal.

\- D'accord, je vais vous examiner. Mademoiselle pouvez-vous attendre dehors un instant ?

\- D'accord pas de problème… Je reviens de suite petit frère.

Jessica Ann sortit à regret de la chambre. Elle aurait bien aimé rester auprès de Nicolas. Si elle en jugeait par ses maigres connaissances médicales, son petit frère montrait tous les signes d'un début d'infection. Une main sur son épaule la fit sursauter.

\- Désolé, fit Adam penaud, je ne voulais pas te faire peur.

\- Et bien Jess qu'est-ce que tu fais dans le couloir ? demanda Johanna qui venait d'arriver avec le reste de la bande

\- Le médecin est avec Nicolas. Il ne va pas très bien.

\- Comment ça pas bien ? demanda José soudainement inquiet. Il dormait quand on est arrivé, on n'a pas voulu le réveiller alors on est allé boire un café à la cafétéria.

Jess n'eut pas le temps de répondre. Le docteur Marchand sortit de la chambre de leur ami.

\- Alors doc ? Qu'est-ce qu'il a Nico ? s'enquit José nerveusement.

\- M. Vernier montre tous les signes d'un début d'infection. Nous allons l'emmener en salle de soin pour changer le pansement et désinfecter de nouveau la plaie. On va faire quelques analyses pour déterminer l'origine du problème mais en attendant on va le mettre sous antibiotique à large spectre. Nous affinerons le traitement dès que nous aurons les résultats. Mais cela devrait juguler l'infection.

\- Ce n'est pas vrai mais quelle poisse, grommela Christian.

\- Je suppose qu'il n'est pas autorisé à quitter son lit pendant les prochains jours, demanda Bénédicte

\- C'est exact, répondit le docteur, je sais que ça va être très dur pour lui de ne pas pouvoir rendre visite à Melle Girard, mais on ne peut risquer une contamination de la patiente.

\- Oh il va être ravi, mais quelle galère ! fit José en se passant la main dans les cheveux.

\- Moi ce qui m'inquiète c'est Hélène… dit Johanna

\- Pourquoi cela ? demanda Jess

\- Eh bien, Augustine, l'infirmière des soins intensifs, m'a dit que les signes vitaux d'Hélène montraient toujours une nette amélioration quand Nicolas était avec elle, expliqua la Texane

\- Tu as peur que son état ne se dégrade ? s'enquit Adam

\- Exactement.

Le docteur Marchand suivait la conversation en silence. Lui aussi était inquiet pour la jeune femme dans le coma. Le docteur Durocher lui avait en effet parlé de cet effet bénéfique que son patient avait sur la jeune femme endormie.

\- Docteur, vous croyez que je peux rendre visite à Hélène ? demanda soudainement Jessica.

\- Je n'y vois aucun inconvénient tant que vous respectez le règlement. Je vais leur demander de vous rajouter à la liste des visiteurs autorisés mademoiselle…

\- Jessica Ann Wardfield…. Merci docteur, fit la texane soulagée.

Le médecin s'en alla et tout le groupe se tourna vers Jessica. Ils étaient curieux de savoir pourquoi la jeune femme voulait voir leur amie alors qu'elle ne la connaissait même pas.

\- Ne me regardez pas comme ça. Je voudrais juste lui parler. J'espère trouver les mots pour la faire sortir de son sommeil. Ça ne coûte rien d'essayer.

Le petit groupe se regarda. Chacun se demandait quels arguments Jess pouvait bien avoir qui lui permettait d'espérer sortir Hélène de son coma. Cependant la jeune femme ne voulut pas en dire plus ce qui agaça prodigieusement Laly.

\- Non mais pour qui elle se prend, fit la brésilienne en colère quand Jessica s'éloigna du groupe avec Adam. Elle pense qu'elle peut mieux faire que nous !

\- Calme-toi, répliqua Johanna, Jess est quelqu'un de bien.

\- Comment tu peux le savoir ça fait des années que tu ne l'as pas vue !

\- Peut-être mais je la connais suffisamment pour savoir qu'elle ne ferait pas de mal à une mouche… Sauf si celle-ci l'agresse et encore !

\- Mais oui, reprit Jimmy, tu crois vraiment que Nicolas lui ferait confiance si ce n'était pas quelqu'un de bien ?

\- Il lui fait peut-être confiance mais pas moi ! Je la trouve bizarre ! Elle cache quelque chose, j'en suis sûre !

\- Ce qui t'agace surtout, fit Bénédicte, c'est qu'elle refuse de répondre à tes questions indiscrètes ! Alors maintenant tu lui fiches la paix !

Laly se tut mais elle n'en pensait pas moins. Cette fille était louche et elle allait la garder à l'œil pensa-t-elle, tout en faisant la moue.

LVDLA/LVDLA

Après avoir obtenu la permission d'aller voir Hélène, Jess monta jusqu'aux soins intensifs où l'infirmière de garde l'attendait. Elle allait enfin rencontrer le grand amour de Nicolas. Elle se sentait un peu intimidée mais elle était bien décidée à sortir la jeune femme de son sommeil. A pas feutrés elle entra dans la chambre. Malgré le pansement qui lui recouvrait la tête, Jess trouva Hélène très belle. Elle semblait sereine et s'il n'y avait pas eu tout ce matériel médical autour d'elle, on aurait pu croire qu'elle dormait. Elle s'assit sur la chaise près du lit et soupira. Elle espérait que ses paroles seraient entendues. Pendant un instant, elle ne sut comment commencer son petit monologue, les mots lui échappaient.

\- Hélène…. Je suis bien contente de te rencontrer enfin. Je sais tu ne me connais pas mais moi je te connais depuis longtemps. Nicolas m'a tellement parlé de toi. Il est intarissable à ton sujet. Je m'appelle Jessica Ann et j'ai rencontré Nico à Sidney, il a quelques années. Il allait mal et il m'a fait de la peine. Et puis j'ai appris à le connaître et j'ai découvert quelqu'un de sincère, de gentil, d'affectueux. Il avait tant d'amour à donner. Attend ne te méprend pas, il n'y a jamais rien eu entre nous qu'une solide et tendre amitié. Tu sais, tu as beaucoup de chance, tu as un être qui t'aime d'une manière inconditionnelle, intense. J'ai connu un amour comme ça mais je l'ai perdu un jour et depuis je suis incomplète. Tout comme Nicolas est incomplet quand il est loin de toi. Il t'aime tellement que je ne suis pas sûre qu'il te survive si tu ne t'en sors pas. Il a déjà été au bord de l'abîme tu sais. Il a failli y plonger quand il t'a perdu à Sidney. Oui je suis au courant pour cette grosse bêtise dont il n'avait pas mesuré les conséquences. C'est à ce moment qu'il est entré dans ma vie.

_**Flashback**_

_Jessica était épuisée et n'avait qu'une envie : prendre une bonne douche et dormir. Cette première journée de compétition l'avait éreintée. Plusieurs clubs américains se mesuraient à des clubs australiens et néo-zélandais. Elle avait réussi à se qualifier pour les 8eme de finales qui auraient lieu le jour suivant. Elle fut surprise en arrivant à l'étage où se trouvait sa chambre de voir des policiers et des pompiers en grande discussion dans le couloir. En arrivant à sa chambre, elle rendit compte que quelque chose de grave se passait deux chambres plus loin. _

_\- Excusez-moi, demanda-t-elle à un des policiers. Que se passe-t-il ?_

_\- Désolée mademoiselle mais je vais vous demander de quitter les lieux. Vous n'avez rien à faire ici. _

_\- D'accord, vous permettez que je rentre dans ma chambre ? C'est celle-ci, fit-elle d'un signe de la tête. _

_\- Pas de problème mais ne vous approchez pas de votre fenêtre. _

_Elle hocha distraitement la tête et entra dans sa chambre. Elle déposa son sac de sport et se dirigea vers la salle de bain quand elle entendit un coup de feu. Sans même réfléchir, elle alla voir à la fenêtre. Elle était sûre que la détonation venait de là. Elle passa prudemment la tête par l'encadrement et découvrit un jeune homme blond, les cheveux mi-longs en bataille, une arme dans une main et une bouteille d'alcool dans l'autre, assis sur le rebord de la fenêtre située deux chambres plus loin, les jambes dans le vide. Un policier tentait de lui faire entendre raison mais le jeune homme ne semblait pas comprendre le discours de celui-ci. Plus le policier lui parlait plus celui-ci devenait agité et menaçait de tomber dans le vide. Jessica frissonna à cette idée, ils étaient au 10eme étage. _

_\- Hélène ! cria-t-il. Pourquoi ? Pourquoi tu m'as quitté ? Je t'aime moi ! Ok j'ai fait le con mais je t'aime. _

_Jess reconnut immédiatement la langue dans laquelle le jeune homme s'exprimait c'était le français. Elle l'avait appris au lycée et avait beaucoup progressé grâce à une voisine d'origine française avec qui elle s'était liée d'amitié et qui lui avait enseigné la couture. Maintenant elle était totalement bilingue ce qui lui avait permis de donner des cours pour arrondir ses fins de mois quand elle avait commencé la fac. _

_\- Foutez-moi la paix ! hurla-t-il en français au policier qui tentait non sans mal de le calmer._

_Jessica entendit le policier dire à ses collègues qu'il ne comprenait pas ce que le jeune homme disait. _

_\- Il demande que vous le laissiez tranquille, répliqua la jeune femme sans réfléchir. _

_Le policier se retourna et la fusilla du regard. _

_\- Vous ne devriez pas être là. Rentrez dans votre chambre ! C'est dangereux. _

_\- Je sais, répliqua la jeune femme en haussant les épaules. Mais si vous ne comprenez pas ce qu'il dit comment voulez-vous le faire descendre de ce rebord de fenêtre. Il parle français, alors je vous conseille de trouver quelqu'un qui puisse lui parler dans sa langue. _

_\- Hélène ! hurla de nouveau le jeune homme._

_On toqua à la porte de sa chambre et elle alla ouvrir tout en gardant une oreille attentive à ce qui se passait dehors. Elle ouvrit et se retrouva devant un policier engoncé dans un gilet pare-balles. _

_\- Bonsoir je suis le capitaine Fenton et vous êtes ? _

_\- Jessica Ann Wardfield_

_\- Bonsoir, il semblerait que vous compreniez ce que cet homme dit. _

_\- Oui tout à fait comme je le disais à votre collègue, il parle français. Et il n'a pas l'air de comprendre ce que celui-ci veut lui dire. Je serai vous, je trouverai quelqu'un qui maîtrise la langue de Molière. _

_\- Le souci c'est que notre traductrice est en congé de maternité et que sa remplaçante est en plein interrogatoire à l'autre bout de la ville. Alors je me demandais si vous ne vouliez pas nous servir de traductrice. _

_\- Moi je veux bien. Mais si votre homme ne comprend pas le français ça ne servira à rien que je traduise puisqu'il ne pourra pas répondre, répliqua-t-elle. Mais si vous voulez je veux bien lui parler, j'ai fait des études de psychologie._

_\- C'est que… _

_\- Ecoutez, il risque de tomber à tout moment, le temps presse. Laissez-moi au moins essayer le temps que les pompiers mettent en place l'espèce de grand matelas. _

_\- D'accord, allez-y mais mettez un gilet, je ne voudrais pas que vous soyez victime d'une balle perdue. _

_Jessica soupira, elle avait rêvé mieux comme soirée mais si elle pouvait au moins sauver une vie elle serait récompensée. L'un des policiers lui tendit un gilet qui était un peu trop grand pour elle, qu'elle enfila sans protester. Elle entra dans la chambre et s'approcha de la fenêtre. Elle pouvait entendre le jeune homme hurler le prénom d'une femme. Elle supposa que c'était le nom de sa copine. _

_\- Hey, dit-elle avec un calme qu'elle était loin de ressentir. Je peux me joindre à la fête ? _

_Le jeune homme la regarda interloquée. Il la détailla du regard et but une rasade d'alcool sans lui répondre. _

_\- Je m'appelle Jess et vous ?_

_\- Ca ne vous regarde pas, répondit-il en grimaçant. _

_\- Ben ce serait plus sympa pour discuter si je savais comment vous vous appelez_

_\- Et pourquoi vous voulez me parler ?_

_\- Parce que vous avez l'air d'en avoir besoin. Allez quoi soyez sympa, c'est quoi votre nom, insista-t-elle_

_\- Si je vous le dis vous allez me laisser tranquille ?_

_\- Peut-être, dit-elle avec un petit sourire_

_Il la regarda fixement pendant un moment et hocha la tête_

_\- Je m'appelle Nicolas ! Voilà vous êtes contente ? _

_\- Mmmm oui. Enchantée Nicolas. Vous fêtez quoi ? demanda-t-elle_

_\- La fin de ma vie, répliqua-t-il avec véhémence, quand j'aurais fini la bouteille, je m'envolerai dans les étoiles pour toujours._

_\- Si tôt ? C'est dommage. Il y a encore beaucoup de chose à vivre et à découvrir. _

_\- Peut-être mais pas sans elle !_

_\- Qui elle ? demanda Jess le cœur battant. Il ne restait pas beaucoup de liquide dans la bouteille qu'il tenait à la main_

_\- Elle… Hélène ! Elle est ma lumière, ma vie et tout ça c'est fini ! cria-t-il en pleurant. Et tu veux savoir le plus drôle ? C'est que tout est de ma faute ! Ouais j'ai fait le con et elle m'a viré, termina-t-il en faisant de grands gestes avec son arme_

_\- Ce n'est peut-être pas si grave que ça. Elle va vous pardonner si vous vous donner la peine de le lui demander, dit-elle en le regardant droit dans les yeux. Dites, vous ne voulez pas me donner votre arme ? Vous allez finir par blesser quelqu'un._

_Nicolas regarda l'arme qu'il avait dans sa main. Il ne se souvenait même plus qu'il la tenait. Il l'avait piquée à son ami Matthew pour mettre fin à ses jours mais une fois sur le rebord de la fenêtre, il avait décidé de voler pour tout arrêter._

_\- Si tu veux, répondit-il avec nonchalance, je n'en ai pas besoin puisque je vais voler pour atteindre les étoiles._

_Il tendit l'arme à la jeune femme qui la prit avec soulagement. Elle la fit passer au capitaine qui était juste derrière elle_

_\- Merci Nicolas. Tu sais tu n'es pas obligé de t'envoler. Tu as toute une vie ici et puis tu dois avoir de la famille, des amis…._

_\- C'est trop tard, je te dis. Elle ne veut plus de moi, elle me l'a dit et tu sais Hélène quand elle dit quelque chose c'est très sérieux. Mais sans elle, je ne suis rien alors pourquoi je resterais sur cette terre ?_

_\- Parce que tu as des choses à vivre, des amis à rencontrer, des personnes à aimer !_

_\- Non ! Je ne veux plus aimer ! Ça fait trop mal !_

_\- Nicolas regarde-moi. Tu ne peux pas abandonner. Si tu l'aimes tant, il faut te battre pour elle. Il faut lui dire ce que tu ressens… Allez Nicolas, s'il te plait, rentre te mettre à l'abri et on pourra parler calmement._

_\- Non ! Je veux rester ici à la lueur de la lune et des étoiles. Je veux les contempler une dernière fois. _

_\- Nicolas je t'en prie. La vie vaut la peine d'être vécue. _

_\- Non pas sans Hélène ! Hélène c'est tout pour moi !_

_\- A ton avis que va-t-elle penser quand elle apprendra que tu t'es suicidé à cause d'elle ? Elle va se sentir coupable pour le reste de sa vie. Et tu ne veux pas ça pour elle non ? Tu ne veux pas qu'elle soit encore plus malheureuse._

_Nicolas releva la tête et la regarda fixement pendant un long moment et il réalisa qu'elle avait raison. S'il s'ôtait la vie, Hélène ne se le pardonnerait jamais. Elle s'en voudrait pour toujours. Non il ne voulait pas ça pour elle. Il lui avait déjà fait assez de mal comme cela._

_\- Tu me promets qu'on va parler si je rentre dans ma chambre ? dit-il d'une petite voix de garçon perdu_

_\- C'est promis Nicolas. Tu pourras tout me dire._

_\- Tout ? fit-il incertain_

_\- Oui tout Nicolas mais pour l'amour du ciel, rentre à l'intérieur. Je viens te rejoindre._

_Elle rentra et expliqua brièvement au capitaine que le jeune homme rentrerait à condition qu'elle soit là pour lui parler. Elle passa dans la chambre contiguë et vit avec soulagement les pompiers aider Nicolas à se mettre en sécurité à l'intérieur. _

_**Fin flashback**_

\- Ca a été plutôt fracassant comme première rencontre. Hélène, il t'aime tant. Alors si tu peux m'entendre, reviens. Ne le laisse pas seul. Il a besoin de toi. Tu es sa force vitale, son cœur et son âme.

L'infirmière entra et lui fit signe qu'il était temps qu'elle laisse la jeune femme se reposer

\- Ne t'inquiète pas Hélène, je vais veiller sur Nicolas jusqu'à ton retour, fit-elle en lui serrant la main. Mais ne tarde pas trop…

Jess sortit de la chambre et s'appuya contre le mur. Elle se sentait vidée. Elle avait vraiment mis son cœur à nu en parlant à Hélène et elle espérait que celle-ci ait ressenti tout cet amour qu'il avait pour elle. D'un pas lent, elle alla rejoindre les autres qui discutaient dans la salle d'attente où ils attendaient impatiemment le retour de Nicolas.

LVDLA/LVDLA

Les jours suivants furent éprouvants pour la petite bande. L'état d'Hélène ne s'améliorait pas et celui de Nicolas non plus. Trop de fatigue, trop de stress, l'organisme du jeune homme avait été poussé à ses limites. Jessica était celle qui le vivait le plus mal, voir dépérir son petit frère sans qu'elle ne puisse rien y faire la rendait malade. Dans la journée, elle laissait les amis de Nicolas le dorloter mais la nuit était son domaine. Elle le veillait, le rassurait quand il se réveillait en sueur après avoir fait un cauchemar, elle lui parlait de tout et de rien jusqu'à ce que celui-ci replonge dans le sommeil. La journée, elle ne manquait pas de rendre visite à Hélène au moins une fois. Elle lui parlait encore et encore de l'amour que Nicolas avait pour elle, elle la suppliait de revenir. En fait elle était effrayée, paniquée de perdre encore une personne qu'elle aimait. De plus Laly ne lui laissait aucun répit. Elle l'attaquait sans cesse verbalement dès que les membres de la bande avaient le dos tourné. Jessica pouvait comprendre que la brésilienne puisse avoir peur pour la vie de ses amis mais elle ne saisissait pas pourquoi elle reportait toute sa frustration et sa colère sur elle. Et puis surtout celle-ci avait jeté son dévolu sur Adam. Elle lui faisait du charme dès qu'elle le pouvait, et lui ne savait pas trop comment réagir. D'un côté il la trouvait séduisante et appréciait sa compagnie mais d'un autre côté, il y avait Jessica et les sentiments qu'il avait pour elle depuis des années. Il se sentait un peu perdu. Adam regardait impuissant la femme qu'il adorait lutter pour soutenir tout ce petit monde à bout de bras. Il savait qu'elle ne prenait que très peu de repos, que ses rêves se terminaient toujours par des cauchemars desquels elle se réveillait en tremblant.

LVDLA/LVDLA

Tout le petit groupe était réuni dans la chambre de Nicolas, celui-ci n'allait pas mieux. Il faisait bonne figure devant ses amis mais Jessica, elle, savait que ce n'était qu'un masque qu'il portait pour ne pas les inquiéter. Le docteur Durocher entra et sourit. Il avait été adopté par cette bande copains et la nouvelle qu'il allait leur annoncer allait sûrement leur faire faire plaisir.

\- Bonjour tout le monde… Je suis content de vous voir tous réunis…

\- Alors docteur comment va Hélène ? demanda Nicolas soudain inquiet.

\- Beaucoup mieux… Nous avons pu l'extuber ce matin…

\- Ca veut dire qu'elle respire seule ? s'enquit Jessica

\- Oui c'est cela et cela veut surtout dire que le coma de votre amie est plus léger. Elle est sur la voie du réveil. Je ne saurais dire quand cela arrivera mais tous les signes montrent une amélioration progressive. Le fait qu'elle respire sans aide est très encourageant.

\- Merci Docteur, fit Nicolas soulagé.

Le médecin repartit et immédiatement tout le groupe se mit à parler en même temps. Même Adam, d'ordinaire si timide, prenait part à la joie générale. Laly lança un regard de défi à Jess qui ne dit rien et sortit discrètement. Elle se sentait épuisée et son seul pilier l'avait quelque peu abandonné. Plus rien dans sa vie n'avait de sens. Elle prit une grande inspiration et monta aux soins intensifs où Augustine la laissa regarder sa patiente à travers vitre de la chambre.

\- Tu vas t'en sortir même si ça doit être la dernière chose que je ferai sur cette terre… Après je m'envolerai auprès de mon ange qui me manque depuis si longtemps, murmura-t-elle sans remarquer l'infirmière qui l'observait avec une certaine inquiétude.

Jessica repartit sans un mot et alla s'entraîner sur la plage. Kata après kata, elle vidait sa tête et son cœur de tout sentiment. Elle tomba épuisée sur le sable à la tombée de la nuit. Elle alla prendre une douche, ne prit pas la peine de manger et alla à l'hôpital où Nicolas l'attendait avec une certaine impatience.

\- Salut petit frère, fit-elle en entrant dans la chambre avec un enthousiasme feint. Comment te sens-tu ?

\- Un peu mieux, répondit celui-ci. La fièvre a un peu baissé et j'ai moins mal. Le docteur Marchand est content des progrès. Et toi ? Tu es sûre que ça va ? Je te trouve un peu pâle.

\- Je vais bien mon grand, juste un peu de fatigue. Et puis Jason a appelé, il voulait savoir quand je vais rentrer pour me redonner les rennes du dojo… C'est un très bon karatéka mais la paperasse ce n'est pas du tout son truc. Heureusement que Casey est là pour lui donner un coup de main. Mais ne t'inquiète pas, je ne partirai pas avant que tu ne sois remis sur pied et en pleine forme pour aider Hélène.

Nicolas était dubitatif. Il connaissait bien Jess et il savait que quelque chose n'allait pas mais qu'elle ne lâcherait pas le morceau pour ne pas l'inquiéter. Ce qu'elle ne comprenait pas c'est qu'en ne disant rien, il s'inquiétait encore plus. La conversation tourna autour du dojo et des élèves de Jess. Celle-ci raconta toutes sortes d'anecdotes sur ses élèves. Certaines firent même rire le jeune homme qui finit par s'endormir d'un sommeil tranquille. C'était la première fois depuis son arrivée que Nicolas semblait plus serein et nul doute que la nouvelle que le neurochirurgien leur avait annoncée y était pour quelque chose.

LVDLA/LVDLA

Une semaine passa encore et Hélène continua à montrer des signes d'amélioration ce qui raviva l'espoir de toute la bande, le seul qui semblait ne plus y croire c'était Nicolas. Malgré une amélioration passagère, il n'allait pas mieux. Il était tout simplement en train de baisser les bras et son état se dégradait de jour en jour. Une après-midi quand Jess arriva à l'hôpital, elle vit ce qu'elle savait depuis des jours, Adam embrassait Laly avec passion. Celle-ci lui lança un regard de triomphe. Elle eut mal, si mal. Elle avait espéré être, un jour, assez forte pour lui dire ces mots qu'il attendait depuis si longtemps et maintenant il était trop tard. Jess n'était pas dupe, elle avait bien remarqué la distance qui s'était petit à petit dans sa relation avec Adam, mais trop occupée à aider Hélène et Nicolas, elle n'y avait pas vraiment prêté attention. Enfin si mais elle avait préféré jouer les autruches. C'était tellement plus simple et maintenant elle était seule, elle n'avait plus personne sur qui s'appuyer.

Elle ravala ses larmes et se rendit au service des soins intensifs pour sa visite quotidienne à Hélène. Il fallait absolument qu'elle réussisse à la faire revenir vers la lumière pour que Nicolas ne soit pas seul quand elle ne serait plus là. Elle n'avait rien dit à personne mais elle avait pris une grande décision et ce qui c'était passé devant l'hôpital ne faisait que la conforter dans cette idée qui la hantait depuis un certain temps. L'infirmière la vit arriver et lui sourit. Elle lui tendit la blouse, la charlotte et le masque qui étaient obligatoires si elle voulait voir la malade. Ainsi affublée, elle entra dans la chambre. Hélène avait les yeux clos, cependant elle remarqua qu'elle avait meilleure mine.

\- Hey salut Hélène, c'est encore moi Jessica Ann. Je t'avais dit que je ne te laisserai pas tomber. Mon frère Trent dit que je suis la fille la plus têtue qu'il ait rencontrée et il a rarement tort. Même Jo me le dit et pourtant l'ouragan Johanna ce n'est pas rien… Je suis contente qu'elle soit heureuse avec José, elle est tellement épanouie…. Hélène je sais que la vie ne t'a pas épargnée, que tu as vécu des choses horribles, qu'ils t'ont fait du mal, souvent même sans s'en rendre compte et que tu n'as pas forcément envie de revenir pour les affronter. Je sais, j'ai fait pareil à la mort de Tommy, j'ai essayé de disparaître mais ça n'a pas marché… Ton Nicolas ne m'a pas laissé faire. Tommy et moi on s'est aimé aussi fort que toi et Nicolas. La première fois que je l'ai vu, j'avais le nez dans les bouquins et je lui suis rentré dedans. Autant te dire que le choc fut rude et que je me suis retrouvée les quatre fers en l'air et la tasse de café qu'il avait à la main s'était renversée sur sa chemise blanche toute neuve. Il était furieux. Quand j'ai levé les yeux, j'ai tout de suite été subjugué par son regard. Il était si beau et moi si timide et insignifiante. Je pensais qu'il allait me hurler dessus mais non, il m'a souri et m'a aidé à me relever puis il m'a invitée à déjeuner pour se faire pardonner d'être aussi distrait. J'ai voulu protester mais il n'a rien voulu entendre alors j'ai accepté. Nous nous sommes revus souvent sur le campus et parfois je me demande s'il ne faisait pas exprès de croiser mon chemin. Plus je le voyais et plus j'étais amoureuse. C'était magique. Je n'avais jamais ressenti une telle chose. Et puis il m'a invité à une soirée donnée juste avant Noël, à partir de ce moment-là on ne s'est plus jamais quitté. Je vivais un vrai conte de fée. Il était merveilleux, gentil, adorable, attentionné. Nous avions une passion qui nous rapprochait encore plus, notre amour pour les arts martiaux. Ça a été merveilleux pendant six ans. Après notre diplôme on s'est installé ensemble. On était si heureux tous les deux. Il était toute ma vie… Oui mais voilà, Tommy a attrapé le virus de la vitesse. Et pour arrondir nos fins de mois, il participait à des courses de voitures. Lors de la dernière, je l'ai supplié de ne pas prendre le volant mais il n'a pas voulu m'écouter, lui aussi pouvait être têtu quand il le voulait. Enfin bref, je ne voulais pas qu'il fasse cette course, j'avais un mauvais pressentiment, j'étais sûre que quelque chose de grave allait se passer. J'ai un très bon sixième sens et j'ai appris très tôt à m'y fier, il ne m'a trompé que très rarement. Je suis tout de même allée sur le circuit dans l'espoir de le convaincre mais je suis arrivée trop tard et la course avait déjà commencé. J'étais pétrifiée par la peur, à chaque virage, à chaque dépassement hasardeux, je fermais les yeux. Et ce que je craignais est arrivé, trois tours avant la fin, à la sortie d'un virage ses freins ont lâchés, il a perdu le contrôle et il est allé s'écraser contre un muret de sécurité. Je crois que j'ai hurlé son prénom, aujourd'hui encore je n'en suis pas sûre. Il a été dégagé encore en vie de la carcasse de sa voiture et dirigé par hélicoptère vers le meilleur service de traumatologie de la région. Il est resté cinq jours dans le coma, mais jamais il n'a repris connaissance. Je suis restée près de lui jour et nuit, je le sentais partir petit à petit. J'étais là quand son cœur a cessé de battre et quand les médecins ont prononcé son décès, mon cœur s'est arrêté lui aussi. Il était 15h36, un 12 juillet. Tu n'as pas idée, Hélène, je me suis sentie si seule, si vide. Il ne me restait rien de mon amour à part quelques photos et quelques lettres qu'il m'envoyait quand il partait en expédition… Depuis ce jour-là je suis incomplète, une partie de moi est manquante. Depuis ce jour-là, mon cœur s'est fermé. Depuis ce jour-là, je ne sais plus aimer. Hélène, la vie te donne une nouvelle chance de vivre un amour aussi merveilleux que rare. Saisie là. Ne la laisse pas passer. J'ai peur pour Nicolas, il est en train de baisser les bras. Je t'en prie Hélène, un amour comme le vôtre est une chose trop rare, il faut à tout prix le préserver, termina Jessica Ann à bout de souffle.

Elle leva les yeux et vit le regard d'Hélène posé sur elle. Elle avait enfin réussi à vaincre les ténèbres.

\- Qui êtes-vous ? demanda-t-elle d'une voix rauque

\- Une amie… Merci Hélène… Merci d'être revenue… répliqua Jess les larmes aux yeux

\- Nicolas ?

\- Il va bien, il est à l'étage du dessous. Je vais aller le chercher… Il va être tellement heureux… Il t'aime tant…

Jessica appuya sur la sonnette et bientôt la chambre fut envahie par le personnel hospitalier. La jeune femme sortit de la chambre et s'appuya contre le mur, elle pleurait et tremblait à la fois. Elle aurait pu jurer qu'elle avait senti la présence de Tommy à ses côtés pendant son long monologue. Elle descendit d'un étage trouva le Dr. Marchand et lui expliqua la situation. Celui-ci fut heureux de ce dénouement. Il autorisa Nicolas à aller voir sa dulcinée ce qui ravit Jess qui avait récupéré un fauteuil roulant dans un des couloirs.

\- Allez Nicolas, on se bouge ! fit-elle en entrant dans la pièce.

Le reste de la bande la dévisagea. Était-elle devenue subitement folle ?

\- Allez, continua-t-elle sur le même ton jovial. Tu vas me faire le plaisir de sortir de ton lit et de venir avec moi… Ah non aucune protestation acceptée, j'ai déjà l'autorisation du doc, alors en voiture Simone ! Ben quoi vous n'allez pas passer votre après-midi à me dévisager. Allez venez !

Nicolas protesta pour la forme mais se laissa emmener. Il fut surpris de se retrouver aux soins intensifs. Augustine, l'infirmière de service, vit la petite troupe arriver et sourit. Le Dr. Durocher avait permis une visite groupée de cinq minutes et d'un petit quart d'heure pour Nicolas. Il espérait que cela remonterait le moral du jeune homme dont l'état de santé préoccupait le Dr. Marchand.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'on fait là ? demanda José. Ce n'est pas l'heure de la visite

\- Je sais mais j'ai une petite surprise pour vous, fit Jess avec un large sourire. Passez vite les blouses et les charlottes et rejoignez-moi dans la chambre d'Hélène. Augustine vous voulez bien m'aider à équiper ce jeune homme ?

L'infirmière acquiesça et en deux temps trois mouvements, Nicolas et Jess étaient vêtus. Elle approcha le fauteuil de la chambre, ouvrit la porte et entra.

\- Nicolas ? fit une voix qu'il n'espérait plus entendre

\- Hélène ? Tu es revenue… Tu es bien là… Je ne suis pas en train de rêver…

Nicolas était si ému qu'il ne savait pas s'il devait rire ou pleurer. Il prit la main de la jeune femme dans la sienne pour s'assurer qu'il n'était pas en train de rêver.

\- Je suis si heureux, si tu savais. J'ai tellement prié pour ce moment

\- Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? demanda Hélène visiblement perdue.

\- Tu as eu un accident pendant la tempête, expliqua sommairement Jessica.

Elle ne put en dire plus, le reste de la bande envahit la chambre. Quand ils réalisèrent que leur vœu avait été enfin exaucé, se fut une explosion de joie, tempérée par Augustine qui veillait au grain. Jimmy et Béné s'embrassèrent, Johanna et José étaient enlacés et versaient des larmes de joie et Laly et Adam se tenaient par la main, tous deux souriaient devant ce qu'ils appelaient un miracle. Une fois de plus, Jessica se sentit de trop et recula jusqu'à l'entrée de la chambre. Un énorme poids lui enserrait la poitrine et le cœur. Elle était tellement heureuse pour Nicolas qui avait maintenant toutes les chances de guérir et pour Hélène qui méritait bien ce bonheur qui lui tendait les bras. Mais elle était aussi tellement triste parce que cette image parfaite du bonheur lui rappelait que plus jamais elle ne serait heureuse, que plus jamais elle pourrait, ni se serait aimée avec une telle intensité. Dans la joie générale, personne n'avait remarqué la peine de la jeune femme, sauf peut-être l'infirmière qui avait entendu la plupart des confidences que celle-ci avait fait à sa patiente, et dont certaines lui avaient fait froid dans le dos. Elle craignait que celle-ci ne mette à exécution certaines des promesses qu'elle avait faites. Elle allait la garder à l'œil et demander à sa cousine Auréliane qui travaillait en médecine générale de faire de même. Au bout de cinq minutes, Augustine fit sortir toute la troupe mis à part Nicolas.

\- Je suis si heureux, murmura le jeune homme en caressant la joue d'Hélène.

\- Je ne comprends pas… Je ne me souviens pas bien…

\- Ce n'est pas grave, ma puce, ça va revenir, tu viens tout juste de te réveiller c'est normal.

\- J'ai été inconsciente longtemps ?

\- Trois longues semaines, fit Nicolas. Tu nous as fait une sacrée peur.

\- Et la femme qui était là à mon réveil ? C'est qui ? J'ai l'impression de la connaître

\- C'est Jessica Ann, une amie, une grande sœur… Elle m'a aidé à passer un cap il y a quelques années et dès que je fais des bêtises, elle vient me remettre du plomb dans la tête. Et tu veux savoir le plus drôle ? C'est que Johanna et elle ont fait les quatre cent coups ensemble au Texas. Elles se connaissent depuis l'enfance. Je n'avais jamais réalisé que quand Jess me parlait de sa Jo, elle parlait en fait de notre Johanna.

\- Elle a l'air d'être quelqu'un de bien…

\- Oui… Elle est venue te voir tous les jours, elle t'a parlé, cajolé, ordonné que tu te réveilles. Elle voulait que tu te reviennes pour moi, parce qu'elle savait à quel point je t'aime…

\- Nicolas, je…

\- Ne t'inquiètes pas, nous avons tout le temps pour parler… Il faut te reposer maintenant. Ferme tes beaux yeux et laisse-toi aller.

Dans le couloir, Jessica s'était assise sur l'une des chaises en plastique marron de la salle d'attente. Elle attendait le jeune homme pour le ramener à sa chambre. Elle sentit une présence près d'elle et releva la tête.

\- Ca va ? demanda Adam d'une voix incertaine

Il se tenait là devant elle, les mains dans les poches et il balançait d'une jambe sur l'autre nerveusement. Depuis que Jess avait appris sa relation avec Laly, elle avait mis de la distance et elle l'évitait autant que possible. Cela attristait le jeune homme qui avait espéré que leur amitié survivrait à cette aventure.

\- Oui très bien, juste un peu fatiguée. Je n'ai pas beaucoup dormi ces dernières semaines. Mais ne t'inquiètes pas, je me remettrais de cette aventure dès que nos deux tourtereaux seront sortis d'affaire.

\- Tu comptes rentrer à New York après ?

\- Franchement, je ne sais pas. Il serait peut-être temps que je rende visite à ma famille, ça fait longtemps que je ne les ai pas vus. Et tu sais ce que l'on dit, on n'est jamais mieux qu'auprès des gens qu'on aime et qui vous aiment vraiment, fit-elle avec un haussement d'épaule comme si tout cela n'avait aucune importance. Peut-être même que j'y resterai définitivement, mon frère a besoin de quelqu'un pour l'aider à tenir son dojo.

Le cœur d'Adam manqua un battement. Il ne pouvait pas croire ce que Jessica était en train de dire. Ce n'était pas possible. Il était en train de faire un cauchemar.

\- Oui, mais et le Dragon de Jade ? C'est ton œuvre, ton rêve, tu ne peux pas l'abandonner…

\- Oh je suis sûre qu'avec l'aide de Jason et Casey, vous arriverez à le faire tourner sans problème. Tu sais Adam, personne n'est irremplaçable même pas moi.

\- Je ne peux pas croire que tu veuilles abandonner ton rêve, s'écria Adam abasourdi

\- Certains rêves changent et se transforment en cauchemars. Il est peut-être temps pour moi de tirer un trait sur le passé et recommencer ailleurs, dans un endroit vierge de tous souvenirs, déclara-t-elle avec une certaine conviction.

Elle se leva et alla chercher Nicolas pour le ramener à sa chambre, laissant Adam seul dans le couloir. Il commençait seulement à se rendre compte de l'ampleur des conséquences de ses actes. Certes il se sentait bien avec Laly. Elle était belle, drôle, fantasque et il était subjugué par son énergie positive. Mais Jessica Ann restait quelqu'un de très important et il n'imaginait pas sa vie sans elle à ses côtés. Il se sentit soudain perdu mais il ne savait pas à qui il pouvait se confier.

LVDLA/LVDLA

Dès que Nicolas eut regagné sa chambre où toute la petite bande l'attendait, Jessica s'éclipsa prétextant de la fatigue. Certes ce n'était pas un mensonge, elle se sentait à bout et elle n'avait pas le courage d'affronter leurs bavardages incessants. De son côté, Laly était heureuse qu'Hélène soit enfin sortie du coma, mais en même temps elle était furieuse que ce soit Jessica Ann qui ait réussi ce petit miracle. Elle bouillonnait de colère et quand Jess se retira, elle la suivit jusqu'à la sortie de l'hôpital

\- Il a fallu que tu fasses ton intéressante, hein ? interpella-t-elle celle qu'elle considérait comme une rivale.

\- Laly ? Mais de quoi parles-tu ? demanda la jeune femme d'une voix fatiguée

\- Du réveil d'Hélène ! Il a fallu qu'elle se réveille avec une inconnue à ses côtés ! C'est avec nous qu'elle aurait dû revenir, pas avec toi. Mais qu'est-ce que tu as bien pu lui dire ? Tu ne la connais même pas ! cria Laly

\- Ecoute, je ne sais pas pourquoi elle a choisi de se réveiller à ce moment-là, peut-être a-t-elle apprécié la sincérité de ma démarche… Tiens c'est un mot dont tu devrais regarder la définition dans le dictionnaire, je suis sûre que tu en apprendrais beaucoup sur toi et ton comportement… Le résultat ne sera peut-être pas à celui auquel tu t'attends.

\- Mais je ne te permets pas ce genre de critique, surtout venant d'une nana qui ne sait pas ce qu'elle veut et qui fait mariner un mec qui l'aime pour rien. C'est dégueulasse de le laisser espérer sans jamais lui laisser entrevoir la moindre possibilité ! Alors maintenant que tu as fait ta BA, pourquoi tu ne prends pas le prochain vol en partance ? On n'a pas besoin de toi ici ! assena la brésilienne en colère.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas Laly, je vais exaucer ton vœu, je vais repartir mais pas avant que les deux tourtereaux ne se soient réconciliés, alors fait en sorte de m'aider à accélérer le processus. Maintenant si tu permets, j'ai d'autres chats à fouetter. Ah et dis à Adam que ce n'est plus la peine qu'il veille sur moi, je vais m'occuper de cela toute seule, je n'ai plus besoin d'un ange gardien, termina Jess en se retournant et en s'éloignant sans un regard en arrière.

\- C'est ça, tire-toi ! Tu es bonne qu'à nous amener des ennuis de toute manière

Bénédicte qui venait voir où était la brésilienne avait entendu une partie de la conversation et était ébahie de la violence de l'échange.

\- Non mais ça ne va pas Laly ! C'est des manières de remercier la personne qui nous a aidés à ramener Hélène parmi nous ! Je ne sais pas ce qu'elle lui a dit mais ça a fini par payer, tu devrais être heureuse ! s'écria Bénédicte énervée

\- Et je le suis…

\- On ne le dirait pas. Tu te comportes comme si c'était l'ennemi numéro un à abattre !

\- Oui bon d'accord, Sainte Jessica nous a ramené Hélène, mais cela ne m'empêche pas de penser qu'il y a quelque chose de pas net chez elle, répliqua Laly avec aplomb.

\- Ouais ce qui t'embête surtout, c'est qu'elle esquive comme personne tes questions indiscrètes…

\- Mais non, mais ce n'est pas ça, fit-elle avec sa mauvaise foi habituelle. Mais faut vraiment pas être bien pour ignorer un type comme Adam alors qu'il est fou amoureux d'elle !

\- Laly, ça ne nous regarde pas…

\- Si ça me regarde ! Parce que c'est moi qui soigne ce pauvre cœur blessé…

\- Attend… Toi et Adam ? Non mais t'es dingue ! Tu te rends compte du mal que tu es en train de lui faire avec ton comportement ! fit Béné indignée

\- Mal ? Mais quel mal ? Adam n'a jamais été aussi souriant que depuis qu'il est avec moi !

\- Tu as pensé à Jessica ?

\- Elle avait qu'à y penser avant ! Il était libre comme l'air et consentant, alors je n'ai rien fait de mal. Pas comme cette…

\- Laly !

\- Ben quoi ? Elle n'avait aucun droit de réveiller Hélène, c'était notre boulot à nous !

\- Maintenant ça suffit Laly ! Tu vas laisser Jess tranquille sinon c'est à Nico et Johanna que tu devras rendre des comptes et tu n'as pas manqué de remarquer à quel point ils tiennent à elle

\- D'accord, d'accord, ronchonna Laly qui n'avait nullement envie de subir le courroux de ses deux amis.

Bénédicte lui tourna le dos et alla rejoindre le reste de la bande. Elle se promit tout de même d'en toucher un mot sur la situation à Nicolas et Johanna. Peut-être qu'à eux deux ils arriveraient à arrêter la machine Laly.

LVDLA/LVDLA

Hélène s'était endormie épuisée par la visite de ses amis. Pour la première fois depuis longtemps elle se sentait libre de toute culpabilité. Tout était confus, mais au lieu de s'angoisser, elle s'en fichait. Elle avait retrouvé Nicolas, son amour de toujours. Elle pouvait enfin le regarder dans les yeux sans avoir le cœur serré, ni les larmes aux yeux. Elle entendait dans sa tête une voix qui lui répétait qu'elle méritait cet amour et qu'elle devait lui laisser une nouvelle chance. Elle avait laissé partir Nicolas à regret mais il lui avait promis de revenir la voir très vite.

LVDLA/LVDLA

Après la scène que Laly venait de lui faire, Jessica Ann avait besoin de calmer ce tourbillon dans sa tête et dans son cœur, et elle ne connaissait qu'une seule solution pour cela : enchaîner les katas. Elle rentra dans sa chambre d'hôtel, se changea et alla s'entraîner sur la plage malgré la pluie battante qui s'abattait sur l'île. Mouvement après mouvement, elle enfermait au plus profond d'elle sa douleur. Elle ne voulait plus rien ressentir pour ne plus avoir mal. Elle voulait disparaître, partir loin, là où personne plus jamais ne pourrait l'atteindre, et rejoindre celui qui lui manquait tant. Quand enfin épuisée, elle se laissa tomber sur le sable mouillé, elle pleura toutes les larmes de son corps, appelant sans cesse son amour perdu. Après toutes ces années, elle l'aimait encore comme au premier jour. La nuit était déjà bien avancée quand enfin elle retrouva un semblant de calme. Elle se changea, et alla au chevet de Nicolas, qui dormait le visage illuminé par un grand sourire. Le Dr. Marchand, qu'elle avait croisé dans le couloir, l'avait informée que la fièvre de son petit frère était enfin tombée et que l'infection était en bonne voie d'être jugulée, ils avaient trouvé la bonne combinaison d'antibiotiques. Jessica soupçonna plutôt que le réveil d'Hélène avait agi comme le meilleur médicament pour le jeune homme mais elle se garda bien de détromper le médecin. Elle s'assit sur le fauteuil près du lit et le regarda dormir. Elle finit, elle-même, par s'endormir peu avant l'aube.

LVDLA/LVDLA

L'état d'Hélène s'était amélioré de manière spectaculaire depuis son réveil. Les visites de ses amis n'y étaient pas pour rien. A part une mémoire un peu confuse, elle semblait ne souffrir d'aucune séquelle. Aussi le Dr. Durocher avait décidé de la transférer au service des soins continus seulement trois jours après son retour à la vie. Ce matin, c'était Johanna qui était chargée de veiller sur la jeune femme.

\- Hey ! Comment ça va ? demanda la Texane en entrant dans la chambre.

\- Mieux… C'est encore le fouillis dans ma tête mais le médecin m'a assuré que cela allait s'améliorer avec le temps

\- Oui, je sais. Il nous l'a dit à nous aussi. Ça nous a tellement soulagé que tu t'en sortes aussi bien.

\- Johanna… Je… Je voulais m'excuser pour ce que je t'ai dit là-haut au fort.

\- Ah tu te souviens de ça ?

\- Oui, je me revois te dire des choses horribles… Je suis désolée

\- Oh sweety, tu n'as pas à l'être. C'est plutôt à moi de te demander pardon. Tu étais au plus mal et je n'ai rien vu. J'étais si préoccupée par Nicolas que je n'ai pas compris à quel point tu souffrais.

\- Je ne voulais pas te hurler dessus… Je ne voulais pas que tu apprennes toutes ces choses comme cela.

\- Je sais mais te connaissant, tu n'aurais rien dit, tu aurais tout gardé pour toi jusqu'à t'en rendre malade. Hélène, tu n'es pas seule, je suis là, enfin nous sommes là. Fais-nous un peu confiance…

\- Je m'en veux… Je ne savais pas comment t'en parler. Tout était à vif à l'intérieur… Le reste n'était qu'une façade.

\- Mais si tu es venue à Love Island, c'est bien que quelque part tu avais besoin de nous

\- Oui j'avais besoin de retrouver mes repères, ma famille même si chacun menait sa petite vie. J'avais besoin de vous tous et pas seulement de Nicolas comme tu sembles le penser

\- Tu l'aimes encore ? demanda Johanna certaine de la réponse

\- Encore et toujours. C'est la seule chose dont je n'ai jamais douté. Mais il m'a fait du mal, tellement de mal… murmura Hélène

\- Tu veux bien me raconter ? s'enquit la Texane incertaine, son amie avait toujours été si secrète et plus encore depuis qu'elle était revenue sur l'île.

Hélène hocha la tête et lui expliqua les événements qui l'avaient conduite à Love Island : la découverte de sa grossesse, la tromperie de Nicolas, la perte du bébé et le suicide du Dr. Blake après son refus de se marier avec lui. Johanna écoutait son amie parler et elle se demandait comment elle avait pu tenir le coup aussi longtemps. Quand Hélène termina son récit, elle était en larmes mais ce n'étaient pas des larmes de douleur ou de peine mais des larmes libératrices. La Texane prit son amie dans ses bras et la laissa pleurer, quand enfin elle fut calmée, elle semblait sereine et apaisée.

\- Tu comptes en parler à Nicolas ? s'enquit Johanna

\- Je ne sais pas. Il a l'air bien secoué par tout ce qu'il vient de traverser

\- Hélène, il a besoin de comprendre. Il a besoin de savoir. Cela ne fera que renforcer votre lien.

\- Je n'en suis pas si certaine. Il va m'en vouloir de lui avoir caché l'existence du bébé.

\- Je ne crois pas. Hélène, il t'aime tellement. Faut pas croire, mais on a failli le perdre lui aussi. Il a baissé les bras quand tu étais dans le coma. Il était persuadé qu'il t'avait perdu et il se laissait totalement aller. Heureusement Jessica Ann était là pour ne pas qu'il sombre. C'est la seule personne qu'il acceptait d'écouter.

\- Jessica… C'est la femme qui était là quand je me suis réveillée

\- Oui c'est ça… Je ne sais pas comment elle a accompli ce miracle, mais je suis persuadée que c'est grâce à elle si tu es parmi nous aujourd'hui.

\- Nicolas m'a dit que tu la connaissais…

\- Oh oui… On s'est rencontré au collège et on s'est tout de suite bien entendu. On a fait les 400 coups, ça rendait mes parents fous. Elle passait pas mal de temps chez moi, parce que chez elle c'était plutôt glauque… A la mort de sa mère, elle est passée de foyer en foyer et elle a failli mal tourner. Un jour le révérend Malloy l'a attrapé en train de voler de l'argent dans le tronc des pauvres. Je ne l'avais jamais vu aussi en colère… Mais c'était un homme bien, alors il l'a pris sous son aile et a même fini par l'adopter. Moi j'étais aux anges parce que je retrouvai ma meilleure amie, mes parents étaient un moins contents eux, ils se méfiaient d'elle. Et puis son grand frère lui a enseigné les arts martiaux, et elle a changé, elle était plus épanouie, plus sereine. Autant te dire qu'elle a botté les fesses de plus d'un petit dur qui s'en prenait aux plus faibles. On s'est perdu de vue quand je suis partie pour la fac en France et elle pour UCLA. Ça m'a fait bizarre qu'elle connaisse Nicolas.

\- Tu sais comment ils se sont rencontrés ?

\- Non, aucune idée. Tous deux m'ont juste dit que Jess a aidé Nico il y a quelques années quand il traversait une mauvaise passe.

\- Etrange comme le monde est petit, fit Hélène songeuse. Tu pourras lui demander de venir me voir. Je crois que je lui dois des remerciements.

\- D'accord, je lui dirai, mais maintenant je vais te laisser te reposer, tu es fatiguée et inutile de dire le contraire.

\- Non, reste ma Jo, jusqu'à ce que je m'endorme

\- Ok mais ferme tes yeux et pense à des choses agréables

Le silence retomba dans la chambre. Hélène s'était endormie et la texane était heureuse, son amie avait fait les premiers pas vers la guérison et elle en était très contente.

LVDLA/LVDLA

Après sa conversation avec Jessica trois jours auparavant, Adam était encore plus perdu. Il ne savait plus très bien où il en était et la distance que Jess avait mise entre eux ne faisait qu'accentuer son malaise. Cependant il ne se sentait pas assez à l'aise avec qui que ce soit dans la bande pour en parler, sauf peut-être Nicolas mais il savait à quel point il était protecteur avec la jeune femme et Adam craignait sa réaction. Il était assis sur un banc dans le jardin de l'hôpital quand Johanna vint le rejoindre.

\- Salut, fit-elle en s'asseyant près de lui. Tu as l'air bien songeur. Ça ne va pas ?

\- Si, si, je réfléchissais

\- A quoi donc ? Ta relation avec Laly ? Ou avec Jessica ? Ne crois pas que je n'ai pas remarqué vos petites incartades, vous n'êtes pas vraiment discrets, fit Johanna d'un air moqueur. Jessica est au courant ?

\- Oui, fit-il penaud, et c'est bien ce qui m'inquiète

\- Comment-ça ?

\- C'est trop bête, je ne veux pas t'embêter avec ça…

\- Non mais dis-moi ! Tu ne m'embêtes absolument pas…

\- Je ne sais plus très bien où j'en suis… Le pire c'est que je suis en train de blesser une personne que j'aime par-dessus tout.

\- Jess…

\- Oui… Tu sais Johanna, je suis tombé amoureux d'elle au premier regard. Elle était si belle. Mais elle est tombée amoureuse de mon meilleur ami. Alors je suis devenu son ami, son confident et je continuais à l'aimer en silence. Ça me suffisait. Elle était heureuse alors je l'étais aussi. Quand Tommy s'est tué, j'ai cru qu'elle ne résisterait pas, elle était si malheureuse. Mais elle a fini par reprendre le dessus petit à petit et je me suis mis à espérer. Espérer qu'elle m'aime un peu. Mais…

\- Mais le temps passe et elle ne te donne aucun espoir…

\- C'est cela… Je la vois tous les jours se battre pour ne pas sombrer, faire semblant que tout va bien, s'abrutir de travail pour ne pas penser et je ne peux rien faire mis à part être là et la soutenir du mieux que je peux.

\- Et c'est déjà beaucoup…

\- Mais pas assez Johanna, pas assez. Alors quand Laly s'est intéressée à moi, ça m'a flatté. Il y a une belle alchimie entre nous. Et pourtant je sens que je fais du mal à Jessica. J'ai peur… Peur qu'elle plonge et qu'on ne puisse pas la sauver cette fois-ci

\- Tu crois qu'elle pourrait faire une bêtise ? s'enquit la texane inquiète

\- Elle fait la forte mais elle est plus fragile qu'il n'y paraît. Alors oui, je pense que c'est possible. Elle a déjà tenté de « disparaître », heureusement Nicolas est arrivé à temps.

\- Faudrait peut-être en parler à Nicolas. Il est plus à même de lui parler, fit Johanna

\- Je ne sais pas… Je connais Nico, il est super protecteur avec elle et s'il apprend que je lui ai fait du mal, même involontairement, il va me faire ma fête.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas, je te protégerai s'il le faut mais il faut le mettre au courant avant qu'une catastrophe n'arrive…

Adam finit par acquiescer, ils montèrent tous les deux et informèrent le jeune homme de leurs craintes. Nicolas fut tenté de ne pas y croire mais l'air catastrophé d'Adam lui fit réaliser qu'ils avaient peut-être raison.

LVDLA/LVDLA

Nicolas fit ses premiers pas le jour suivant. Il se sentait soulagé de pouvoir se déplacer seul même s'il avait besoin d'une canne. Savoir Hélène sur le chemin de la guérison lui donnait de l'énergie. Le Dr. Marchand était heureux de voir enfin son patient sortir de sa léthargie. Cependant quelque chose inquiétait le jeune homme : Jessica. Elle passait encore beaucoup de temps avec lui mais il l'avait vu se refermer. Elle avait même refusé de rencontrer Hélène en prétextant qu'elle n'avait rien fait de spécial. Elle affichait une façade bienveillante mais lui seul savait que ce n'était que de la comédie. Il avait tenté de la faire parler mais il s'était heurté à un mur. Il monta voir Hélène fier de pouvoir y aller sur ses deux jambes.

\- Hey, fit-il en entrant dans la chambre.

Hélène sourit, elle attendait les visites de Nicolas avec impatience. Et même s'ils n'avaient pas encore abordé les sujets épineux, ils se parlaient de tout et de rien.

\- Je vois que tu es sur tes deux jambes, fit Hélène

\- J'ai encore besoin d'un peu d'aide, répliqua-t-il en montrant sa canne, mais ça va beaucoup mieux. Et toi ? Comment tu te sens ?

\- Ca peut aller, j'ai hâte de sortir de ce lit mais il paraît qu'il faut que je sois patiente.

\- C'est ce que le médecin nous a dit.

\- Tu sais Nicolas, j'ai beaucoup réfléchi…

\- Et ?

\- Et je ne veux plus souffrir. Je ne veux plus mentir, il y a des choses dont on doit parler.

\- Hélène… Tu n'es pas encore assez forte, fit Nicolas qui avait peur d'aborder certains sujets.

\- Si je le suis. Je n'ai jamais été plus forte qu'en ce moment. Et tu sais pourquoi ?

Nicolas secoua la tête.

\- Parce que tu es avec moi, parce que vous êtes tous avec moi et que je ne suis plus seule. Depuis mon arrivée à Love Island, j'ai tout tenté pour vous tenir à distance. Je ne voulais pas que vous voyiez à quel point j'étais malheureuse.

\- Mais pourquoi ? Tu sais bien qu'on s'est toujours soutenu les uns les autres quand ça n'allait pas.

\- Oui je sais, mais j'avais peur de ce que vous alliez penser de moi… J'avais peur de ce que TU allais penser de moi.

\- Jamais je ne pourrais penser du mal de toi ! Tu es notre Hélène. Tu es celle vers qui on se tourne quand ça ne va pas. Tu es une vraie mère pour nous tous, termina Nicolas avec un petit sourire en coin

\- Suis sérieux, Nicolas !

\- Mais je le suis… Tu nous as tous aidés à un moment ou à un autre, et il est temps qu'on fasse la même chose pour toi.

Le silence retomba dans la chambre. Nicolas ne mentait pas, il était grand temps pour toute la bande d'aider Hélène à reprendre le dessus.

\- Hélène, quand on était sur la plage, là-bas à la crique, dans ton délire tu as parlé d'un bébé… C'était le nôtre ? murmura le jeune homme le cœur battant.

\- Oui, répondit-elle en baissant les yeux. Je venais d'avoir la confirmation du médecin, quand…

\- Quand j'ai fait le con et que tu m'as mis à la porte…

-Ouais… J'ai eu tellement mal…

\- Je sais… Que s'est-il passé ensuite ?

\- J'ai décidé de l'avoir quand même, parce que malgré tout ce qui s'était passé, lui, il n'y était pour rien. Et puis c'était un petit bout de toi que je ne pouvais pas me résoudre à laisser partir.

\- Je te reconnais bien là…

\- Et puis je suis allée faire une échographie et le médecin m'a annoncé que le cœur de notre bébé avait cessé de battre et qu'il n'y avait plus rien à faire. J'ai cru mourir, Nicolas, c'était la pire des punitions. J'ai pensé que c'était de ma faute.

\- Pourquoi ta faute ? Je ne comprends pas…

\- Parce que je l'avais privé de son père.

\- Là c'est vraiment n'importe quoi et tu le sais ! s'exclama le jeune homme

\- J'ai essayé de mettre ça derrière moi. C'est à ce moment-là que j'ai commencé à travailler pour le Dr. Blake.

\- Celui qui a eu un accident d'avion ?

\- Oui… Après ça j'ai eu besoin de revenir vous retrouver.

\- T'avais pas besoin de traverser les océans en bateau, tu aurais pu prendre l'avion, c'est moins dangereux.

\- Peut-être mais ça été une aventure extraordinaire. J'aime la mer, ne faire qu'une avec elle. Et puis cette sensation de liberté est fantastique.

\- Je suis d'accord avec toi, cette sensation est unique.

\- Nicolas… Tu m'en veux ?

\- T'en vouloir pourquoi ?

\- Pour n'avoir rien dit pour le bébé…

Nicolas réfléchit un instant conscient de l'importance des mots qu'il allait prononcer.

\- Non… C'est étrange de savoir qu'il y a eu un petit bout de nous en chemin. Mais s'il a été rappelé par Dieu ou quelque puissance supérieure que ce soit, c'est qu'il y a une bonne raison. Nous n'étions tout simplement pas prêts.

Deux larmes coulèrent sur les joues d'Hélène, elle se sentait enfin libérée de ce lourd secret qui la rongeait depuis sept ans. Elle savait que quelque part son petit ange la regardait et qu'il était heureux pour elle.

LVDLA/LVDLA

Une partie de la bande devait repartir à Love Island maintenant que les choses allaient mieux. Seuls Johanna et Jimmy restaient sur la Grande Île. Laly, elle, était bien décidée à convaincre Adam de la suivre. Il était réticent et avec raison. Il savait très bien que jamais Jessica ne lui pardonnerait s'il partait avec la brésilienne. D'un autre côté, il en avait assez de voir la femme qui comptait pour lui pour lui s'enfermer dans le silence, le fuir et même le blesser en toute connaissance de cause. Il avait tout de même décidé de faire un dernier essai. Il soupira et frappa à la porte de la chambre d'hôtel de Jess. Elle ouvrit, sa première réaction fut de la refermer au nez du jeune homme mais elle ne le fit pas.

\- Il faut qu'on parle dit Adam en entrant et en refermant la porte derrière lui

\- Je ne vois pas de quoi, répliqua Jessica d'un ton froid sans même lui jeter un regard

\- Tu prépares tes bagages ? s'enquit-il en la voyant plier du linge

\- Oui, si tout va bien, Nicolas sort de l'hôpital d'ici un ou deux jours et d'après ce que je sais ses retrouvailles avec Hélène se passent bien. Je devrais pouvoir prendre un avion d'ici la fin de semaine.

\- Un avion pour où ?

\- Los Angeles d'abord puis sûrement Dallas… Je ne rentrerais à New York que pour y mettre mes affaires en ordre.

\- Alors c'est décidé tu rentres au Texas ?

\- Oui, il n'y a plus rien qui me retienne sur la Grande Pomme

\- Et le dojo ?

\- Je finirais bien par convaincre Jason et Casey de le reprendre. Ce dojo est autant à eux qu'à moi

Adam ferma les yeux, il était abasourdi, elle parlait de la situation comme s'il n'avait jamais eu d'importance pour elle.

\- Et moi ? Tu as pensé à moi ? s'écria-t-il

\- Toi ? Tu t'es trouvé quelqu'un avec qui tu partages beaucoup de choses. Je suis contente pour toi, mentit-elle effrontément. Tu n'as plus besoin de moi, ni moi de toi. Il est temps que chacun vive sa vie. Tu as fait un choix, j'ai fait le mien.

\- Mais enfin, tu comptes beaucoup pour moi.

\- Rectification, je comptais beaucoup pour toi, ce n'est plus le cas. J'ai mis un moment à le comprendre mais j'ai fini par m'en convaincre quand je t'ai vu en train d'embrasser passionnément Laly dans les jardins de l'hôpital. C'est à ce moment-là que j'ai compris que tes priorités avaient changé. Alors va la rejoindre. Je saurais me débrouiller toute seule.

\- Mais je…

\- Non Adam, c'est terminé. Ça n'a même jamais commencé. Tu as fait un choix, assume-le. Et maintenant si tu veux bien me laisser, j'ai des choses à faire…

Adam savait qu'il était inutile d'essayer de parler à Jess quand elle était dans cet état, tout ce qu'il réussissait à faire c'était la mettre plus en colère. Il savait que même si elle lui avait parlé avec un calme apparent, l'ouragan Jessica était prêt à se déchaîner. Le jeune homme baissa la tête et sortit. Il s'appuya contre le mur et se prit la tête entre les mains. Dans la chambre, Jess lâcha le t-shirt qu'elle tenait à la main et se laissa tomber sur le lit en tremblant. Ça y était, la rupture était consommée. Elle se laissa glisser au sol et se mit à sangloter. Elle avait mal, si mal. Elle avait tout perdu et c'était sa faute. Mais ce n'était pas juste de laisser Adam espérer, jour après jour, alors que jamais elle ne pourrait lui donner ce qu'il attendait d'elle. Adam se ressaisit et sortit de l'hôtel. Il rejoignit Laly qui l'attendait dans un petit bar en sirotant un cocktail.

\- Alors ? demanda-t-elle

\- Alors rien, je pars avec toi à Love Island, je pense que ça va me faire du bien de mettre un peu de distance, dit-il mal à l'aise

Elle l'embrassa avec fougue et lui se laissa faire, il avait besoin de sentir cette passion qui animait sa compagne pour se sentir vivant.

LVDLA/LVDLA

Le lendemain se fut au tour d'Hélène de faire ses premiers pas sous le regard attentif de Nicolas. Il se sentait heureux. Tout allait pour le mieux, sauf peut-être Jessica Ann qui continuait à faire comme si tout allait bien alors que ce n'était clairement pas le cas. Cela le préoccupait d'autant plus que, d'après ce que Johanna lui avait dit, Adam était parti pour Love Island avec Laly. La seule bonne chose c'est qu'il avait réussi à convaincre sa grande sœur de cœur de venir rendre visite à sa dulcinée. On frappa à la porte de la chambre et Nicolas alla ouvrir. Un coup d'œil à la jeune femme et son inquiétude augmenta de façon exponentielle.

\- Hey ! Salut ! Ça va ? dit-il en la détaillant du regard

Elle portait un short blanc avec une tunique bleu clair. Ses longs cheveux noirs étaient remontés en un chignon austère, mais ce qui le frappa le plus fut son regard hagard et vide. Il n'y avait plus aucune vie en eux.

\- Entre… Viens que je te présente officiellement. Hélène laisse-moi te présenter ma grande sœur de cœur Jessica Ann Wardfield et complice de nombre de méfaits avec notre Johanna nationale. Jessica Ann laisse-moi te présenter Hélène Girard, le grand amour de ma vie et ce depuis la fac.

\- Enchantée, fit Hélène en tendant la main à la nouvelle venue.

\- Moi de même… Tu avais raison, elle est très belle

\- Merci. Ça fait longtemps que vous vous connaissez ? demanda la jeune femme curieuse.

\- Quelques années maintenant, en fait il voulait apprendre à voler sans parachute du dixième étage de l'hôtel où je logeais lors d'un tournoi d'arts martiaux. On a sympathisé, je l'ai pris sous mon aile et je l'ai ramené à Los Angeles jusqu'à ce qu'il retrouve ses esprits, expliqua Jess avec un petit sourire

\- J'ai peur de comprendre…

\- Il ne faut pas, je sais que Nico vous racontera cette anecdote quand il se sentira prêt. En tout cas je suis très contente de voir que vous allez beaucoup mieux…

\- Moi aussi… Nicolas m'a dit que vous êtes venue me voir tous les jours…

\- Oh ce n'est rien. Il fallait bien tout tenter pour vous sortir de votre sommeil pour que vous retrouviez votre prince charmant

\- Merci

\- Mais de quoi ? Je n'ai rien fait de spécial à part vous parler, ce n'est vraiment pas grand-chose.

\- Ce n'est pas ce qu'Augustine m'a dit. Il paraît que tu l'as suppliée, ordonnée, menacée et que tu as même fait du chantage pour qu'elle se réveille, dit Nicolas amusé.

\- Ben quoi ? Tous les moyens étaient bons ! Et puis elle s'est réveillée, non ?

\- C'est vrai, tu n'as pas tort, répliqua le jeune homme avec un air espiègle.

\- En tout cas, je ne sais pas pourquoi mais j'ai l'impression que je dois vous remercier.

\- Ce n'est pas la peine, la meilleure des récompenses pour moi, c'est de vous voir heureux tous les deux. Et maintenant si vous voulez bien m'excuser, j'ai une valise à préparer. Il est temps que je rentre demain, j'ai du travail qui m'attend, mais ne vous inquiétez pas, je viendrais vous dire au revoir.

Elle embrassa Hélène puis Nicolas et sortit de la chambre. Sans plus attendre, elle se dirigea vers l'hôtel où elle se changea et alla s'entraîner sur la plage jusqu'à l'épuisement. Puis elle revint dans sa chambre, prit quelques cachets et laissa le sommeil artificiel la prendre.

LVDLA/LVDLA

Sur Love Island, le reste de la bande avait repris son train-train quotidien. Les travaux de reconstruction de la crèche allaient bon train. Mamie Suzanne veillait au bien-être de sa petite communauté et avait proposé de transformer son salon et son jardin en terrain de jeu provisoire. Tout le monde avait protesté mais la vieille dame avait tenu bon. Sa maison était vide pendant qu'elle était au magasin et avec quelques petits aménagements, Adélaïde et ses deux collègues pourraient accueillir les enfants dont les parents n'avaient pas d'autres solutions de garde. José avait remis les bateaux en état, il avait repris les activités de location et d'excusions en mer, Stéphane gérait le water sport, quant à Christian, il faisait la navette entre les deux et donnait un coup de main dès qu'il le pouvait. Laly filait le parfait amour avec Adam au grand désespoir de Stéphane qui ne comprenait pas ce qu'elle pouvait lui trouver. Diego avait rapidement adopté le jeune homme qui prenait un immense plaisir à jouer avec l'enfant. Cependant même s'il paraissait heureux en apparence, il ne l'était pas tout à fait. Les paroles blessantes de Jessica Ann tournaient en boucle dans sa tête. Il ne se sentait pas tranquille, la dernière fois où il l'avait vue dans un état pareil, c'était quand elle avait voulu « disparaître ». Il avait tenté de l'appeler mais elle ne décrochait pas. Il tombait systématiquement sur son répondeur où il laissait invariablement un message, mais il ne savait pas si elle écoutait sa messagerie.

LVDLA/LVDLA

Cette après-midi-là, Jessica Ann avait décidé de faire un tour au marché avec Johanna pour lui faire plaisir. Elles passaient d'échoppe en en échoppe en bavardant de tout et de rien, enfin si, surtout du fait que la santé d'Hélène s'améliorait très vite à la surprise des médecins et que si elle continuait ainsi, ils pourraient la ramener à Love Island à la fin de la semaine suivante. Soudain Jess s'immobilisa comme hypnotisée. Devant elle se trouvait la copie conforme de la robe qu'elle portait quand Tommy avait demandé sa main au cours d'un pique-nique romantique sur la plage. Elle toucha le tissu du bout des doigts comme si elle avait peur que la robe ne disparaisse. C'était un signe, le signe qu'elle attendait. L'heure était venue d'aller retrouver son bien aimé là-bas, tout là-haut, dans les étoiles. Cette fois, elle mettrait tous les moyens en œuvre pour que personne ne puisse la sauver. Un plan se formait dans sa tête. Elle ne savait pas encore si elle dirait au revoir à ceux à qui elle tenait, elle n'était pas sûre de pouvoir leur donner une explication qu'ils accepteraient. Elle savait que Nicolas serait furieux, mais une fois passée la douleur, elle était sûre qu'il comprendrait. Et puis d'un autre côté, il n'était plus seul maintenant. Hélène et toute la bande serait là pour le soutenir.

\- Ça va ? demanda Johanna

\- Oui, répliqua Jessica en souriant. Elle est vraiment magnifique cette robe.

\- C'est vrai, elle va t'aller à ravir. Tu vas faire tourner la tête de tous les hommes de l'île.

\- N'exagère pas, fit Jess en donnant une tape sur le bras de la Texane

\- Je n'exagère pas, cette robe est faite pour toi.

\- Alors n'en parlons plus, je vais la prendre.

Elle fit son achat et elles continuèrent leur promenade. Jessica compléta sa tenue d'un collier de coquillages, de boucles d'oreilles, d'une paire de sandales blanches et d'un bandeau de velours blanc pour retenir son imposante chevelure. En fin d'après-midi, elles s'attablèrent dans un petit restaurant pour un dîner précoce. Elles continuèrent leur conversation et Johanna eut l'impression d'avoir retrouvé sa meilleure amie, celle avec qui elle avait tant partagé au lycée. Jimmy et Nicolas, qui avait enfin pu quitter l'hôpital, vinrent les rejoindre pour le dessert. Tout le monde passait du bon temps même Jessica car celle-ci savait que bientôt sa souffrance prendrait fin. Il manquait encore quelques détails pour pouvoir mettre son plan à exécution le lendemain soir, quand tout le monde serait endormi.

LVDLA/LVDLA

La journée du lendemain, Jessica Ann se leva aux aurores pour exécuter quelques katas sur la plage. Elle se sentait apaisée maintenant qu'elle avait pris sa décision. Quand elle revint dans sa chambre, elle se sentait bien. Elle prit sa douche, s'habilla d'un long tee-shirt qui avait appartenu à Tommy et s'installa sur son lit avec un bloc-notes. Les heures suivantes, elle les passa à écrire ses lettres d'adieu ainsi qu'une lettre pour son avocat à qui elle donnait ses dernières instructions. Tout ce qu'elle possédait avait déjà été réparti dans un testament qu'elle avait signé quelques semaines avant de partir pour Love Island. C'était à croire qu'elle avait pressenti qu'elle ne rentrerait pas. Elle alla voir les deux tourtereaux à l'hôpital comme elle le faisait tous les jours. Hélène avait été transférée dans une chambre régulière du service de neurologie. Le Dr. Durocher était plus que satisfait des progrès de sa patiente qui semblait avoir récupéré toute sa joie de vivre. La visite fut agréable, elle appréciait beaucoup Hélène et comprenait pourquoi Nicolas l'aimait à ce point. Juste avant de partir alors que le jeune homme aidait sa dulcinée à aller à la salle bain, elle glissa la missive dans le tiroir de la table de nuit. Si la chance était avec elle, il serait trop tard quand Nicolas en lirait le contenu.

A la nuit tombée, elle prit une longue douche et se prépara, elle mit la robe, les chaussures, les bijoux, lâcha sa longue chevelure noire qu'elle retint seulement avec le bandeau blanc acquis l'après-midi antérieure. Elle sourit quand elle se regarda dans le miroir, il ne manquait plus qu'une touche de maquillage sur les lèvres et les yeux.

LVDLA/LVDLA

Hélène était sur le point de fermer la lumière pour dormir quand elle se souvint que Nicolas lui avait donné une petite note le matin même qu'elle avait promis de lire plus tard. Elle l'avait glissée dans le tiroir de sa table de nuit et avait totalement oublié son existence. Aussi fut-elle étonnée de trouver une autre enveloppe et qui plus est destinée à Nicolas. Qui avait bien pu la mettre là ? Elle tourna la lettre dans ses mains tout en réfléchissant, elle ne connaissait pas cette écriture. Il passa en revue toutes les personnes qui lui avaient rendues visite mais aucun détail qui aurait pu la mettre sur la voie ne lui revint. Elle allait remettre la missive dans le tiroir mais quelque chose l'en empêcha. Elle n'aurait su dire pourquoi mais elle sentait que cette lettre était importante. Sans plus attendre, elle appela Nicolas qui essayait tant bien que mal de se reposer dans l'une des chambres d'un hôtel voisin. Il sursauta quand son portable sonna.

\- Allo ?

\- Nicolas, c'est Hélène…

\- Qu'y a-t-il ma puce ? Ça ne va pas ? demanda-t-il soudain inquiet

\- Je ne sais pas, répondit-elle, j'ai trouvé une lettre pour toi dans le tiroir de ma table de nuit. Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais je crois que c'est important.

\- Une lettre de qui ma puce ?

\- Aucune idée, je ne connais pas cette écriture.

\- Ça ne peut pas attendre demain ?

\- Je ne crois pas, je ne sais pas pourquoi mais je sens que c'est important Nicolas, s'il te plait… Je ne suis pas tranquille…

\- D'accord ma puce, j'arrive…

Sans plus attendre, Nicolas se précipita hors de sa chambre et se dirigea vers l'hôpital. L'urgence dans la voix d'Hélène lui faisait craindre une nouvelle catastrophe. Quand il arriva, il trouva la jeune femme qui tournait et retournait la lettre entre ses mains.

\- Hey ma puce !

\- Merci d'être venu. Tiens, lis-la, dit-elle en lui tendant l'enveloppe.

Il reconnut d'emblée l'écriture et son cœur se serra. Il ouvrit la missive et commença à lire.

_« Mon cher petit frère, _

_Quand tu liras cette lettre, je serai là-bas parmi les étoiles auprès de celui que j'aime depuis si longtemps et qui me manque tant._

_Je suis désolée, Nicolas, mais je suis arrivée à mon point de rupture. J'ai eu beau me battre mais le vide qu'a laissé Tommy m'a consumée tout entière. Il ne reste rien qu'une coquille vide, une façade. Je n'ai plus la force de faire semblant._

_Je ne veux pas que tu te sentes coupable, tu as toujours été là pour moi et je te remercie de ton soutien et de toute la tendresse que tu m'as donnée mais ce n'est pas suffisant et tu le sais. Nicolas, ceci n'est pas une fuite en avant mais un acte mûrement réfléchi. Il n'y a plus rien qui me retienne ici et j'entends l'appel de mon amour perdu. _

_N'en veux pas à Adam non plus, il a été mon pilier toutes ces années et il est temps que je le libère du fardeau que je lui ai imposé et qu'il prenne son envol. Il a le droit de vivre et d'aimer, d'espérer être aimé en retour, chose que je ne pense pas être capable de faire. Car tu vois mon cher Nicolas, à la mort de Tommy, j'ai perdu la capacité d'aimer avec passion et fougue comme tout partenaire peut espérer l'être._

_Sois heureux petit frère. La vie te donne une deuxième chance. Ne la laisse pas passer._

_Hélène, je te confie mon petit trésor. Prends bien soin de lui, car même s'il fait le fort, il est sensible et a un cœur d'or. Aime-le, protège-le (de lui-même s'il le faut) et surtout garde toujours en toi cette confiance et cet amour pour lui. Aide-le à surmonter mon départ. _

_Ne sois pas triste parce que pour la première fois depuis longtemps, je suis en paix. _

_ Je t'aime _

_ Ta grande sœur Jess »_

Des larmes coulaient sur le visage du jeune homme. La feuille lui échappa des mains.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? demanda Hélène inquiète

\- C'est Jess, elle va faire une connerie. Il faut absolument que j'arrive à la stopper. Je vais avoir besoin d'aide parce qu'elle ne va pas se laisser faire comme ça.

\- File à son hôtel, j'appelle Johanna et je te l'envoie là-bas.

\- Appelle Jimmy aussi. Je vais avoir besoin de toute l'aide possible.

\- D'accord, mais Nico, sois prudent.

\- Promis, fit-il en embrassant la jeune femme sur la joue. Je t'aime, rajouta-t-il pour faire bonne mesure.

Il partit aussi rapidement que sa canne le lui permettait. Il croisa le Dr. Marchand dans le couloir et le mit au courant de la situation. Le médecin lui promit de se tenir prêt à toute éventualité. Un fois sorti de l'hôpital, il appela un taxi qui l'emmena rapidement à destination. La circulation était quasi inexistante à cette heure tardive. Devant l'hôtel, Johanna faisait les cent pas. Elle n'appréciait que moyennement de se faire tirer du lit en pleine nuit alors qu'elle avait mis un temps considérable à rejoindre les bras de Morphée.

\- C'est quoi cette urgence qui ne pouvait pas attendre ? demanda-t-elle avec un brin d'impatience.

\- Jess, elle est prête à faire une énorme connerie et je ne pourrais pas l'arrêter seul.

-T'es sûr ? Parce qu'elle me paraissait aller bien cet après-midi.

\- Tu sais bien qu'elle est très douée pour ne montrer que ce qu'elle veut montrer. Sa lettre était très explicite...

\- Une lettre ? Mais quelle lettre ?

\- Plus tard, Johanna. Pour le moment il faut l'arrêter.

\- Et tu crois vraiment que je vais faire poids ?

\- Toi et Jimmy… D'ailleurs le voilà… Tu connais le numéro de sa chambre, Jo ?

\- Oui…

Le petit groupe entra dans l'hôtel, s'arrêtèrent à la réception pour récupérer un double de la clé, la réceptionniste ne fit aucune difficulté quand elle apprit la raison de cette demande. Les trois amis entrèrent dans la chambre mais celle-ci était vide.

\- Nicolas, regarde, fit Jimmy en désignant quelques pilules éparpillées sur la commode près d'un verre à moitié rempli d'un liquide ambre.

\- Merde ! s'exclama le jeune homme

\- Il n'y a personne dans la salle de bain, constata Johanna en ouvrant la porte de la pièce

\- Où est-ce qu'elle peut être ? murmura Jimmy

Nicolas réfléchit un moment, puis remarqua que la baie vitrée était grande ouverte. Il s'en approcha et au loin, il aperçut une forme fantomatique.

\- Là-bas ! cria-t-il en désignant le rivage

Jimmy et Johanna partirent en courant suivis de Nicolas que sa blessure à la cheville handicapait toujours. Arrivés au bord de l'eau, le suédois et la texane aperçurent enfin Jessica qui avançait vers le large sans regarder en arrière malgré leurs appels répétés. Elle semblait comme hypnotisée, absente. Ils n'hésitèrent pas, il fallait absolument la sortir de l'eau au plus vite. Nicolas regarda la scène, son téléphone à la main, il appela les secours. Quand Jimmy et Johanna arrivèrent enfin à la hauteur de Jessica, ils tentèrent de lui parler mais elle n'écoutait rien du tout. Les deux amis l'attrapèrent chacun par un bras mais elle commença à se débattre. Même dans cet état second, elle se révélait plus forte qu'eux.

\- Laisse-moi partir Jo ! cria Jess avec colère

\- Je ne peux pas ! Je ne peux pas te laisser faire ça !

\- C'est ma décision ! Tu n'as pas le droit de m'en empêcher !

\- Si je peux… Parce que je t'aime… Tu es comme une sœur pour moi… Je ne veux pas te perdre de nouveau ! répliqua Johanna

\- Tu ne comprends pas ? Il ne reste plus rien de moi ! Tommy a emporté la meilleure partie de moi ! Je t'en prie Jo, laisse-moi partir ! supplia la jeune femme, son visage baigné de larmes.

\- Non ! Tu as pensé à nous ? A ta mère, à tes frères et sœurs ? Tu as pensé à eux ?

\- Ils m'oublieront et poursuivront leur chemin

\- C'est là où tu te trompes ! Ils t'aiment, tu fais partie de leur vie et de la nôtre aussi. Je t'en prie Jess, j'ai failli perdre Hélène et Nicolas, je ne veux pas te perdre toi aussi.

Johanna prit son amie dans ses bras et celle-ci se laissa aller. Elle sanglotait. Puis soudain elle s'effondra et si Johanna ne l'avait pas retenue, elle aurait coulé.

\- Jessica ? Jessica ? Elle a perdu connaissance.

\- Elle a un pouls, fit Jimmy, mais faut qu'on l'emmène à l'hôpital.

Quand le suédois la prit dans ses bras pour la sortir de l'eau, il remarqua le sang qui maculait la robe blanche de Jessica.

\- Johanna, regarde ses poignets !

\- Sheat ! s'exclama la texane

Quand ils arrivèrent au bord, Nicolas les attendait avec inquiétude. Jimmy déposa sa charge sur le sable et s'employa à arrêter l'hémorragie due aux entailles que Jess s'était faites aux poignets.

\- Pourquoi ? Mais pourquoi tu as fait ça ? Pourquoi tu n'as rien dit ? cria Nicolas avec colère tout en mettant la tête de la jeune femme sur ses genoux.

\- Et les secours ? demanda Johanna

\- Ils sont en route, réplique le jeune homme

\- Je vais aller jusqu'au bord de la route pour les guider, dit Jimmy

Le silence retomba entre les deux amis quand le suédois s'éloigna. Chacun était plongé dans ses pensées. Nicolas se rappelait ce jour où Jessica Ann l'avait fait descendre du rebord de la fenêtre de sa chambre d'hôtel. Elle l'avait en quelque sorte sauvée de lui-même et il s'en voulait de n'avoir pas pu en faire autant avec sa grande sœur de cœur. Johanna, elle, repensait à toutes les fois où elles avaient fait tourner sa mère en bourrique, toutes ces fois où le révérend Malloy les avait sermonnées après une énième bêtise ou toutes ces fois où elles s'étaient incrustées dans les sorties du frère aîné de Jess, Trent, et de ses meilleurs amis Carlos et Nick. Elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de se demander ce qui était arrivé à cette jeune fille pleine de vie qu'elle avait quittée douze ans plus tôt pour aller étudier en France. Elle se sentait si impuissante et en même temps tellement en colère. Les secours arrivèrent enfin et prirent en charge la jeune femme toujours inconsciente. Nicolas monta avec elle dans l'ambulance qui démarra toutes sirènes hurlantes. Jimmy et Johanna restèrent encore un moment sur la plage avant de rejoindre le chef de la bande à l'hôpital. Il allait avoir besoin de tout le soutien possible. La texane savait qu'elle allait devoir prévenir Adam qui filait le parfait amour avec Laly à Love Island ainsi que la famille de Jess qui était restée au Texas, elle se demandait comment elle allait bien pouvoir leur annoncer la nouvelle.

LVDLA/LVDLA

Après un dîner en tête à tête avec sa dulcinée, Adam prenait le frais sur la terrasse. Laly était à l'intérieur et s'occupait de son petit bout. Il se sentait heureux. Cependant malgré ce bonheur tout récent, quelque chose empêchait le jeune homme de trouver la tranquillité. Quelque chose de grave allait se passer, il aurait pu en jurer mais il n'aurait pas su dire quoi exactement. Il avait tenté sans succès de parler à Jessica. Ce silence le mettait mal à l'aise.

\- Ça va ? demanda Laly en sortant sur la terrasse. Tu as l'air bien songeur…

\- Oh ce n'est rien, je réfléchissais

\- Ah et à quoi pensais-tu ?

Adam ne répondit pas tout de suite, il savait que la brésilienne ne portait pas spécialement la texane dans son cœur.

\- Au fait qu'il va bientôt falloir rentrer à New York. J'ai des patients qui m'attendent et des cours à donner au dojo.

\- Déjà ? fit Laly avec une moue boudeuse.

\- He oui, Nicolas est presque totalement rétabli et Hélène est tirée d'affaire. Nous n'avons plus aucune raison de rester…

\- Même pas une toute petite ?

Adam ne répondit pas et se contenta d'embrasser la jeune femme. Celle-ci l'entraîna vers la chambre où ils donnèrent libre cours à leur passion. Laly s'était endormie satisfaite mais son compagnon lui dormait d'un sommeil troublé. Les images qu'il voyait dans son rêve étaient particulièrement violentes. Il y avait du sang, beaucoup de sang et ce sang était ballotté par les vagues de l'océan en colère. La sonnerie de son portable le fit se réveiller en sursaut.

\- Allo, dit-il en décrochant sans regarder le nom de son interlocuteur

\- Adam, c'est Jo… Ecoute, il faudrait que tu viennes le plus vite possible sur la Grande Île

\- Mais pourquoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? L'état d'Hélène s'est détérioré ? Il est arrivé quelque chose à Nicolas ? demanda le jeune homme anxieux

\- Non Nico et Hélène vont aussi bien que possible

\- Alors dis-moi ! s'écria Adam de plus en plus angoissé

\- C'est… Ecoute il n'y a pas de bon moyen pour dire ça. Jess a fait une connerie et elle est à l'hôpital.

\- Ne me dis pas que…

\- Je ne te le dis pas mais il faut que tu viennes au plus vite.

\- Je vais faire ce que je peux, promis.

\- Demande à José, il pourra t'aider.

\- Merci Jo

\- Ne me remercie pas et arrive au plus vite

\- Promis.

Il raccrocha, se leva et commença à s'habiller. Son cœur battait la chamade, ses mains tremblaient et des larmes menaçaient de couler à tout moment.

\- Hey, qu'est-ce qu'il se passe, demanda Laly que tout ce remue-ménageavait réveillé. Tu t'en vas ?

\- Il le faut. Faut que j'aille au plus vite sur la Grande Île

\- T'es dingue, il est deux heures du matin. Tu ne trouveras aucun bateau ou avion pour t'y emmener. Allez, reviens te coucher, tu auras tout le temps d'y aller demain.

\- Tu ne comprends pas Laly ! Jess a tenté de mettre fin à ses jours, cria Adam en colère. Je ne peux pas l'abandonner.

La brésilienne reste bouche bée pendant un instant. Elle faillit se sentir coupable mais repoussa cette pensée au plus profond de son cerveau et tenta d'amadouer le jeune homme pour qu'il reste jusqu'à l'aube, chose qu'il refusa. L'arrivée de José coupa court à la discussion. La texane l'avait prévenu et il avait bien l'intention de ramener le jeune homme à bon port avant le lever du soleil. Laly voulut les accompagner mais il s'y opposa catégoriquement, il la menaça de l'enfermer à clé dans le placard si elle insistait encore. La brésilienne dut admettre sa défaite et laisser partir son amoureux. Quand la porte de la chambre se referma, elle se rendit compte que tout était fini avec lui, parce que même s'ils avaient flirté et fait l'amour, Adam n'était l'homme que d'une seule femme et celle-ci s'appelait Jessica Ann Wardfield. Cela ne fit que la faire détester sa rivale encore plus intensément.

LVDLA/LVDLA

A l'hôpital, Nicolas faisait les cent pas dans la salle d'attente des urgences. Le Dr Marchand avait pris en charge Jessica Ann dès son arrivée à l'hôpital. D'après ce qu'il avait pu tirer de son ancien patient, la jeune femme, dont il essayait de sauver la vie, avait tout fait pour ne pas être sauvée. Le médecin secoua la tête en regardant sa patiente. Elle avait si jeune et innocente. Et pourtant la vie l'avait tellement meurtrie qu'elle n'avait trouvé que cette solution pour remédier à son mal. Depuis le début de sa carrière, il avait été souvent confronté au désespoir et ces gestes désespérés étaient souvent des appels à l'aide. Cependant pas dans ce cas-là, d'après ses informations, cet acte avait été réfléchi, préparé et exécuté dans le plus grand calme. Sa patiente voulait mourir et sans volonté de vivre, il allait être difficile de la sauver. Le médecin alla rejoindre le petit groupe qui patientait en salle d'attente.

\- Pourquoi ? Mais pourquoi elle fait ça ? ne cessait de répéter Nicolas.

\- Je ne sais pas, répondit Johanna. Elle seule connaît la réponse et il faut qu'elle s'en sorte pour nous la donner.

\- Nicolas ? fit le médecin en entrant dans la pièce

\- Alors docteur ? Comment va-t-elle ?

\- On a fait un lavage d'estomac, un chirurgien est en train de s'occuper des dégâts qu'elle s'est infligée aux poignets.

\- Mais elle va s'en sortir ? s'enquit Jimmy

-Franchement je ne sais pas. Son état est très grave. Elle n'a pas repris connaissance. Il faut attendre et voir comment son état évolue.

\- Qu'est-ce que vous ne nous dites pas ? demanda Nicolas

\- Vouloir mettre fin à ses jours n'est pas un geste anodin. En général, c'est un appel à l'aide mais dans ce cas…

\- Dans ce cas…

\- Je crains qu'elle n'ait plus envie de vivre et de se battre pour s'en sortir, hors la volonté de vivre est primordiale dans ces cas-là.

\- Vous êtes en train de nous dire qu'elle peut mourir ? s'enquit Johanna

\- C'est ce que je crains en effet, mais je m'avance peut-être

\- Non ! s'écria Nicolas, je ne la laisserai pas faire ! Je ferai tout ce qu'il faut mais Jessica Ann va s'en sortir.

\- Dieu vous entende, Dieu vous entende. Je vais retourner à son chevet. Vous pourrez la voir demain dès que nous l'aurons transférée aux soins intensifs.

\- Merci docteur, fit Jimmy en se passant la main dans les cheveux.

\- Tu as prévenu Hélène ? demanda Johanna à Nicolas dès qu'ils furent seuls de nouveau.

\- Non, elle dort. Le Dr. Durocher lui a donné un calmant, elle était très agitée. Inutile de te dire que ce n'est pas la meilleure chose dans son état. Il sera toujours temps de lui annoncer la mauvaise nouvelle demain, répliqua le jeune homme en s'asseyant.

Un silence pesant retomba dans la salle d'attente, chacun essayait d'assimiler ce que le médecin venait de leur annoncer.

LVDLA/LVDLA

Le jour se levait à peine sur la Grande Île quand Adam descendit du Roméo en compagnie de José. Le peu que Johanna lui avait dit lui nouait le ventre. Il se sentait coupable et cette culpabilité pesait sur son cœur jusqu'à l'étouffer. De plus il craignait la réaction de Nicolas. Il allait sûrement vouloir lui coller son poing dans la figure et il aurait raison de le faire. Il avait failli à la promesse qu'il avait faite à Tommy de toujours veiller sur elle. Ils hélèrent un taxi pour se rendre à l'hôpital. A une heure aussi matinale, il n'y avait pas beaucoup de circulation. A peine la voiture arrêtée, Adam en sortit et s'engouffra dans le bâtiment laissant le soin à José de régler la course. Quand il arriva dans la salle d'attente, il s'attendit à une explosion de colère de Nicolas mais elle ne se produisit pas. Le jeune homme le regarda fixement pendant un long moment puis sans un mot, il quitte la pièce. Cela ne fit qu'accentuer le malaise d'Adam.

\- Comment va-t-elle ? demanda-t-il la voix nouée.

Johanna lui expliqua la situation et les craintes du médecin. Il se laissa tomber sur l'une des chaises et se prit le visage dans les mains. Il avait en vain espéré que la situation ne fut pas aussi désespérée. Il se mit à prier et demanda à son meilleur ami d'aider celle qu'il aimait depuis si longtemps.

LVDLA/LVDLA

Nicolas, de son côté, était allé rejoindre Hélène qui venait de se réveiller. Des larmes coulaient sur son visage tandis qu'il relatait les événements de la nuit. Lui aussi se sentait coupable de ne rien avoir vu venir.

\- Arrête de dire des bêtises Nicolas, répliqua Hélène. Elle a su très bien cacher ses intentions. Tu sais tout comme moi que tu n'aurais rien pu y changer.

\- Mais je…

\- Mais rien du tout. Je ne dis pas que je suis d'accord avec ce qu'elle a fait mais je peux comprendre ce qui l'a poussé à agir comme ça. Je ne peux nier que moi aussi j'y ai songé après la mort du docteur Blake. C'est pour cela que je suis venue vous retrouver pour ne pas sombrer totalement.

\- Je suis désolé ma puce…

\- Tu n'as pas à l'être, ce qui est passé est passé. Maintenant il faut se concentrer sur l'avenir. Tu as prévenu sa famille ?

\- Non, je n'ai pas leurs coordonnées mais je crois que Johanna les a. Mais je dois t'avouer que ce n'est pas un coup de fil que j'ai hâte de passer.

\- Je sais mais si jamais…

\- Ne parle pas de malheur s'il te plait ! Elle va s'en sortir. Il le faut ! Je vais tout faire pour cela.

Hélène observa Nicolas, il semblait avoir pris dix ans depuis le début de ce cauchemar. Elle pria sa petite étoile pour que celle-ci veille sur eux et les aide à affronter cette nouvelle épreuve. Elle ouvrit les bras et le jeune homme posa la tête sur l'épaule de celle qu'il avait volé son cœur. Il ferma les yeux un instant se laissant aller à la douce caresse de la main d'Hélène sur son visage. Il se sentait si fatigué qu'il finit par s'endormir.

LVDLA/LVDLA

Aux soins intensifs, Adam regardait Jessica reposer dans cette chambre pleine d'instruments médicaux. Il ne put s'empêcher de sourire à l'ironie de la situation, la jeune femme occupait la chambre où Hélène était revenue à la vie. Il secoua la tête et une larme pela au coin de ses yeux mais il refusa de la laisser couler. Si jamais Jess ne s'en sortait pas, il s'en voudrait jusqu'à la fin de ses jours. Il aurait tellement aimé que Tommy soit là. Son meilleur ami lui manquait, des deux c'était lui le plus fort.

\- Je me doutais que ça finirait comme ça, fit Augustine, l'infirmière de garde

Cette remarque sortit Adam de sa torpeur.

\- Pourquoi dites-vous cela ?

\- Plus d'une fois je l'ai entendue parler à Melle Hélène et ce qu'elle disait me faisait froid dans le dos. Je me suis demandée comment une personne aussi jeune pouvait souffrir autant. C'est pour cela que j'ai demandé à ma cousine Auréliane qui travaille dans le service où était hospitalisé Nicolas de garder un œil sur elle.

Adam ne répondit pas. Toute cette situation lui semblait absurde.

\- Tommy, je t'en prie, veille sur elle et fais-en sorte qu'elle nous revienne, pria-t-il. Elle a encore tant de choses à accomplir. Je t'en supplie mon vieux, aides-la…

Il tourna les talons et sortit. Son temps de visite était largement dépassé. Ses pas le menèrent sur cette même plage où Jess s'était entraînée et où elle avait décidé d'en finir. Il s'assit sur le sable et regarda la mer qui avait retrouvé un calme apparent.

\- Je t'en supplie Jess, ne me quitte pas. J'ai besoin de toi, tu fais partie de moi depuis si longtemps. Reviens-moi…

Les larmes qu'il avait retenues se mirent enfin à couler. Son corps était secoué de sanglots quand il sentit une présence à côté de lui. Il releva la tête et vit Nicolas. Celui-ci s'assit et posa sa main sur l'épaule du jeune homme désespéré.

\- Je suis désolé Nicolas, j'ai failli à ma parole, hoqueta-t-il

\- Ce n'est pas ta faute, tu n'aurais rien pu faire pour l'éviter.

\- J'aurai dû… J'aurai dû…

\- Tu aurais dû quoi ? Tu sais très bien que rien de ce que tu aurais pu dire ou faire ne l'aurait dissuadé de passer à l'acte.

\- Si jamais elle ne s'en sort pas, je ne sais pas si…

\- Ne dis pas ça, ce n'est pas ce qu'elle voudrait, et tu le sais. La seule chose qui compte à ses yeux c'est que nous… Que tu sois heureux…

\- Elle n'a pas encore compris que sans elle dans ma vie, je ne pourrais jamais être heureux !

\- Tu es conscient que peut-être jamais elle ne pourra t'aimer comme tu le souhaites ?

\- Je sais mais ce n'est pas cela qui va m'empêcher d'essayer de la rendre heureuse.

\- Je n'en attendais pas moins de toi… J'ai trouvé ceci dans la chambre tout à l'heure, répliqua Nicolas en tendant une enveloppe à Adam. Je te laisse la lire tranquillement, je retourne à l'hôpital.

\- Merci… Hey Nicolas, pourquoi tu ne pas fichu ton poing dans la figure tout à l'heure quand je suis arrivé ?

\- Ca a été ma première intention. Et puis j'ai vu à quel point tu étais malheureux, je ne pouvais pas frapper un homme déjà à terre… Mais si jamais j'apprends que tu lui as fait du mal, je prendrais le premier avion et arts martiaux ou pas, je te mettrais au tapis. Est-ce que c'est clair ? demanda Nicolas le plus sérieusement du monde, la menace à peine voilée.

\- Juré, plus de conneries…

Nicolas se leva et se dirigea vers l'hôtel où un taxi l'attendait pour le ramener auprès d'Hélène. D'une main tremblante, Adam ouvrit l'enveloppe. Il reconnut sans mal l'écriture fine de Jess.

_« Adam, _

_Je suis désolée de ne pas avoir su te donner ce que tu souhaitais. Tu es quelqu'un de bien qui mérite qu'on l'aime pleinement, avec passion et fougue. Malheureusement je ne peux pas être cette personne, parce que depuis que Tommy nous a quittés, j'ai perdu cette capacité d'aimer. Ne crois pas que je n'ai pas remarqué la manière que tu as de me regarder et de m'aimer. Je ne suis pas aveugle. C'est un grand honneur d'être aimée de cette façon par deux hommes aussi exceptionnels, cependant je ne suis femme que d'un seul homme et celui-ci est allé rejoindre les étoiles. Je te jure que j'ai essayé de toutes mes forces de reprendre pied mais ce vide qui me prend aux tripes me fait replonger au plus profond de l'abîme. C'est pour cela que j'ai décidé de rejoindre la lumière, pour enfin reposer en paix et ne plus souffrir. Tu as été un soutien sans faille toutes ces années et pour cela je t'en remercie._

_Je te libère de ta promesse et je te supplie de trouver quelqu'un qui te donnera tout l'amour que tu mérites. Je veux que tu aimes passionnément, que tu trouves une femme avec qui tu pourras fonder une famille comme tu l'as si souvent rêvé._

_Ne m'en veux pas, ne laisse pas la colère t'aigrir et dessécher de l'intérieur. Vis, Adam, vie ta vie pleinement et quand tu regarderas les étoiles aie une pensée heureuse pour moi car je suis enfin libre._

_Jess »_

Adam replia précautionneusement la lettre et la remit dans l'enveloppe. Puis il essuya ses larmes et d'un pas pressé alla jusqu'à l'hôpital parce que même si Jessica l'avait libéré de sa promesse de veiller sur elle, il était décidé coûte que coûte à faire en sorte que jamais elle ne ressente le besoin de partir vers la lumière avant que son heure ne soit arrivée.

LVDLA/LVDLA

Cela faisait une semaine que Jessica Ann avait glissé dans le coma, une semaine que Nicolas, Hélène, Johanna et Jimmy se rongeaient les sangs. Hélène refusait de rentrer à Love Island tant que la jeune femme ne se serait pas réveillée.

\- Tu ne crois pas qu'il faudrait prévenir sa famille ? demanda Adam

\- Je ne sais pas, répondit la texane qui voulait absolument éviter de devoir passer cet appel. Tu as prévenu tes amis du dojo ?

\- Oui et si Jess ne se réveille pas d'ici la fin de la semaine, ils ont décidé de venir jusqu'ici pour la secouer, répondit Adam avec un demi-sourire.

Nicolas entra dans la salle d'attente, qui était devenue leur quartier général, la mine défaite. Jessica n'allait pas mieux bien au contraire. D'après le médecin qui s'occupait d'elle, plus les jours passaient, plus la jeune s'enfonçait.

\- Johanna, tu as le numéro des parents de Jess ? demanda-t-il la voix nouée

\- Oui pourquoi ? Ne me dis pas que… fit-elle en laissant sa phrase en suspens

\- Jess ne va pas mieux, et d'après le Dr. Durocher, l'issue risque d'être fatale à très court terme.

\- Non ! Elle ne peut pas faire ça ! s'écria Adam. Ce n'est pas ce que Tommy aurait voulu. Il aurait voulu qu'elle vive, qu'elle soit heureuse ! Non ! Il faut qu'elle s'en sorte ! Il le faut !

Nicolas prit le jeune homme dans ses bras. Celui-ci laissa couler ses larmes.

\- Tu comprends Nicolas ? Je l'aime, je l'aime tellement. Je donnerais ma vie si je pouvais la ramener. Je ne crois pas que je pourrais vivre sans elle, fit-il avec désespoir.

\- Hey, l'espoir est la dernière chose que tu dois perdre. Adam, regarde-moi. On va tout faire pour la ramener. Tout. Mais il faut laisser une chance à sa famille de nous aider dans cette tâche. Il faut qu'on lui fasse sentir qu'on l'aime et qu'elle est importante pour nous. Qui est mieux placée que sa famille, toute sa famille ?

\- Tu veux que je les appelle ? demanda Johanna la voix tremblante.

\- Non, je vais le faire, fit Nicolas avec résolution. Adam demande à tes amis de ne pas attendre plus longtemps pour venir

\- Son état est si grave ? s'enquit Hélène les larmes aux yeux

\- Très sérieux. Même si ce n'est pas ce que l'on souhaite, il faut tout de même se préparer à ne pas gagner cette bataille.

\- Moi je suis sûre qu'elle va s'en sortir, dit Hélène avec conviction, notre petite étoile ne va pas nous lâcher.

\- Je l'espère ma chérie, je l'espère.

Le petit groupe se regarda sans dire un mot, chacun digérait les nouvelles que Nicolas venait de donner. Certes la situation était grave mais ils n'avaient pas encore dit leur dernier mot.

LVDLA/LVDLA

A des milliers de kilomètres de là, à Dallas au Texas, Trent Malloy s'entraînait dans son dojo. Il attendait son ami Carlos Sandoval pour aller déjeuner. Kata après kata, il essayait d'évacuer la tension de la nuit. En effet, depuis quelques jours, son sommeil était troublé par des cauchemars. Il avait l'impression que quelqu'un l'appelait à l'aide. Il se réveillait au milieu de la nuit tout en sueur et bien souvent il était incapable de se rendormir, ces appels au secours résonnaient dans sa tête. La porte du dojo s'ouvrit sur le meilleur ami de Trent. Carlos et lui avaient grandi ensemble. Même si la vie les avait séparés quand Trent était entré dans l'armée, ils s'étaient retrouvés à la mort du Pasteur Malloy, quand le militaire avait été rendu à la vie civile avec les honneurs pour pouvoir s'occuper de sa famille. Les amis étaient aussi dissemblables que possible. Trent était grand, athlétique et blond. Carlos, lui était plus trapu, brun et son teint mat dû à ses origines portoricaines. Cependant ils se complétaient à merveille. Le jeune homme s'installe sur un banc en bordure de tatami et observa son ami d'enfance. Lui aussi avait remarqué à quel point il était tendu et sur le qui-vive.

\- Salut, fit Trent quand il termina son dernier kata

\- Salut, je ne pas dire mais tu as une tête de déterré. Toujours tes cauchemars ?

\- Oui, ça devient pénible.

\- Ça fait quoi, une semaine que ça dure ?

\- Ouais c'est ça. Je ne sais pas quoi en penser.

Le téléphone du dojo sonna interrompant la conversation.

\- Allo ?

\- Bonjour je souhaite parler à M. Trent Malloy, dit une voix masculine

\- C'est moi-même. Que puis-je pour vous ?

\- Je m'appelle Nicolas Vernier et je suis un ami de votre sœur. Il y a eu un accident. Elle est à l'hôpital.

\- Comment va-t-elle ?

\- Pas trop bien malheureusement. Les médecins font tout ce qu'ils peuvent mais son état est assez grave.

\- Grave à quel point ? demanda Trent l'estomac noué

\- Grave au point qu'elle pourrait ne pas s'en sortir.

\- Non… Elle ne peut pas…

\- Ce serait bien si vous pouviez venir…

\- Je prends le premier vol, donnez-moi les indications nécessaires…

Il nota les indications sur un calepin que son ami lui avait tendu et promis de rappeler dès qu'il aurait les détails du voyage. Il reposa le téléphone et resta un moment immobile.

\- Trent, qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

\- Jess, c'est Jess. Elle ne va pas bien, il faut que j'y aille

\- Aller où ? demanda Carlos surpris

Trent lui tendit le calepin et le portoricain lu ce qui était inscrit.

\- Les Caraïbes ? Mais que diable est-elle allée faire là-bas ?

\- Aucune idée mais je compte bien le découvrir au plus vite.

\- Je viens avec toi ! s'exclama Carlos.

\- C'est un long voyage, tu n'es pas obligé

\- Je sais mais c'est ta sœur et un peu la mienne par procuration.

Trent passa dans son bureau pour organiser leur voyage et prévenir qu'il allait s'absenter pendant un temps. Il n'avait rien dit à sa mère dont la santé était fragile. Il voulait d'abord évaluer la situation avant de lui imposer un si long voyage.

LVDLA/LVDLA

Sur Love Island, les choses s'étaient compliquées. Bénédicte et Laly étaient comme chien et chat. Elle ne pouvait pas comprendre le comportement froid et désinvolte de la brésilienne par rapport à la situation de Jessica. Elle était d'une mauvaise foi évidente et d'une méchanceté sans pareil.

\- Alors comment va-t-elle ? demanda Béné à Jimmy qui l'appelait avec les dernières nouvelles.

Le suédois lui expliqua la situation et la jeune femme sentit son cœur se serrer. Elle avait remarqué à quel point Nicolas et Johanna tenaient à la jeune femme, sans compter Adam qui, d'après Jimmy, dépérissait à vue d'œil. Quand elle raccrocha, elle se sentit furieuse et triste. Tout ceci était un beau gâchis et même si elle adorait la brésilienne, elle ne pouvait nier que celle-ci portait une part de responsabilité dans les événements qui avaient menés à cette catastrophe.

\- Alors elle joue toujours à la belle au bois dormant ? demanda Laly en se servant un mug de café

\- Non mais Laly ça ne va pas ! Mais qu'est-ce qui te prend ?

\- Moi ? Rien ! Mais j'en ai marre d'entendre et Jessica par ci et Jessica par là. C'est bon quoi ! Elle n'est pas le centre du monde non plus !

\- Et toi non plus ! répliqua Béné. Vraiment tu me déçois ! Tu as traversé les mêmes épreuves qu'elle, tu devrais la comprendre ! Mais non tu joues ta diva !

\- Ce n'est pas pareil parce que moi je m'en suis sortie ! Pas comme elle ! C'est nul de vouloir se foutre en l'air !

\- Oui et tu t'en es sortie grâce à qui ? Grâce à tes amis, grâce à nous !

\- C'est vrai que vous m'avez beaucoup aidé mais ce n'est pas pareil, nous étions un groupe, une famille, elle ce n'est qu'une parfaite inconnue, argua Laly en élevant un peu plus la voix. Je ne comprends pas pourquoi Hélène et les autres s'obstinent à rester la Grande Ile ! Hélène devrait être ici, à se reposer. Ce n'est pas rien ce qu'elle a eu.

\- Ils restent parce que contrairement à toi, eux ils ont un cœur.

\- Mouais… fit Laly avec une moue dubitative. Ils sont trop gentils. Elle ne mérite pas toutes ces attentions.

\- Pourquoi ? Elle mérite autant que quiconque qu'on lui montre de l'affection.

\- Ouais ben en attendant tout le boulot de l'agence est pour moi. Remarque au rythme où ça va, ils vont revenir assez vite. Je devrais peut-être commencer à faire les boutiques pour me trouver une tenue de circonstance pour aller à son enterrement, termina-t-elle avec un demi sourire

\- Laly ! Comment tu peux… Franchement tu me dégoûtes !

\- Ben quoi ? Elle a qu'à crever comme ça le problème sera résolu, répliqua la brésilienne avec aplomb

Bénédicte ne put contenir plus longtemps sa fureur et gifla son amie avant de sortir de la maison en claquant la porte. Elle ne la supportait plus. Depuis qu'Adam l'avait laissée planter en pleine nuit pour accourir au chevet de Jessica Ann, celle-ci était odieuse avec tout le monde.

LVDLA/LVDLA

Le lendemain après-midi, Nicolas et Johanna se rendirent à l'aéroport pour chercher le frère de Jessica. Ils n'en menaient pas large. La texane reconnut immédiatement ses deux grands frères virtuels.

\- Trent ! s'écria-t-elle en le prenant dans ses bras.

\- Jo !

\- Et moi alors ? Je n'ai pas droit à mon câlin ? réclama Carlos

Johanna ne se fit pas prier pour l'embrasser lui aussi. Ça faisait si longtemps et pourtant c'était comme s'ils s'étaient quittés la veille.

\- Les garçons, je vous présente Nicolas, un ami de Jess

\- Messieurs, fit le jeune homme en serrant les mains des deux nouveaux arrivants. J'aurais préféré que cette rencontre se passe dans de meilleures circonstances. Venez un taxi nous attend.

Ils dirigèrent vers la sortie de l'aéroport et montèrent en voiture.

\- Bon, si vous me disiez ce qui s'est passé. Nicolas m'a juste parlé d'un accident, fit Trent

\- Trent, ce n'était pas vraiment un accident, murmura la texane.

\- Alors c'est quoi ? Et pourquoi est-elle venue jusqu'ici ? s'enquit Carlos qui regardait tour à tour Johanna et Nicolas, son instinct lui disait qu'ils lui cachaient des choses

\- Jess est venue parce que j'ai eu quelques problèmes pendant la dernière tempête tropicale. C'est une longue histoire mais elle nous a aidé une amie et moi à nous en sortir. Seulement…

\- Seulement on n'avait pas vu que c'était elle qui n'allait pas bien, reprit Johanna. Et l'autre soir, elle… Elle…

\- Elle a quoi ? demanda Trent exaspéré

\- Elle… Elle a essayé de se tuer ! fit Nicolas avec force. On a réussi à la retrouver in extremis mais…

\- Mais d'après le médecin qui la soigne, elle semble avoir perdu toute envie de vivre. Il craint que jamais elle ne sorte du coma, finit Johanna en pleurant.

\- Elle a tenté de se suicider ? murmura Trent qui avait su mal à concevoir que sa petite sœur puisse en arriver à de telles extrémités. Mais enfin pourquoi ? Je croyais qu'elle avait réussi à surmonter la mort de Tommy.

\- Et c'est ce que je croyais aussi, répliqua Nico. Mais Jessica Ann est passée maîtresse dans l'art de cacher ce qu'elle ressent vraiment. Malgré tout le temps qu'on a passé ensemble, je n'ai rien vu venir.

Ils arrivèrent à destination. Nicolas emmena les nouveaux arrivants directement aux soins intensifs.

\- Bonjour Augustine, je sais que ce n'est pas l'heure des visites mais ce sont les frères de Jess, ils arrivent tout droit des Etats Unis. On peut la voir ?

\- D'accord mais un instant. Hélène est avec elle. La vie est bizarrement faite, murmura l'infirmière.

\- Pourquoi vous dites cela ? demanda Trent

\- Parce qu'il a 15 jours, c'était votre sœur qui faisait tout en son pouvoir pour sortir Hélène de son coma, là dans cette même chambre, et voilà qu'Hélène fait exactement la même chose pour votre sœur.

Trent regarda par le hublot de la porte et vit une jeune femme aux cheveux long et blond en fauteuil tenir la main de sa sœur et lui parler doucement. Il faillit ne pas reconnaître Jess, elle avait maigri, sa peau était presque aussi blanche que les draps et ses longs cheveux ébènes étaient éparpillés sur l'oreiller.

\- Dans quel état tu t'es mise sweety ! murmura-t-il. Pourquoi ne pas être revenue vers nous, vers ta famille. Tu sais très bien que nous t'aimons !

Il secoua la tête. Il revoyait l'adolescente effarouchée que son père avait accueilli sous leur toit. Il leur avait fallu des trésors de patience pour l'apprivoiser et lui faire comprendre que la famille Malloy était maintenant sa vraie famille et que celle-ci n'allait pas l'abandonner à la première difficulté. Il avait fallu du temps et beaucoup d'amour. Cependant une fois les plaies cicatrisées, la sauvageonne s'était transformée en une adolescente espiègle et rieuse avec un cœur d'or.

LVDLA/LVDLA

Depuis que Jessica était dans le coma, Hélène venait lui rendre visite dès qu'elle le pouvait. Elle voulait l'aider comme celle-ci l'avait aidée. Nicolas et Johanna lui avaient beaucoup parlé d'elle. Elle avait l'impression de la connaître et pourtant elle l'avait côtoyée si peu de temps. Elle connaissait assez Nicolas pour savoir que Jess occupait une partie importante dans sa vie et qu'il ne se remettrait pas facilement si Jessica venait à les quitter.

\- Salut Jess, c'est Hélène. Je sais que l'on ne se connaît pas bien mais Nicolas et Johanna m'ont beaucoup parlé de toi. Ils m'ont dit à quel point tu étais forte malgré toutes les épreuves que tu as passées. Je sais que la vie n'a pas été tendre avec toi, ni avec aucun d'entre nous d'ailleurs. Nous avons tous des blessures mais nous avons continué à vivre. Ce n'est pas un reproche que je te fais. Je sais à quel point tu as souffert, je suis passée par là et moi aussi j'ai voulu tout arrêter mais j'ai pensé à ma famille, à mes amis. Cela m'a donné la force de continuer à me battre. Au-dessus de nous, il y a pour chacun de nous une petite étoile qui veille sur nous, et il est trop tôt pour aller la rejoindre. Penses-y… Tu as des amis qui tiennent à toi. Nicolas est allé chercher ton frère et son meilleur ami à l'aéroport. Ils ne souhaitent qu'une seule chose que tu te réveilles. Ils t'aiment et ne veulent pas te perdre. Moi non plus d'ailleurs, parce que tu m'as prouvé que tu as un cœur énorme empli d'amour.

Hélène se tut, elle essuya les larmes qui avaient coulées sur son visage. Elle se pencha sur la jeune femme endormie et déposa un baiser sur son front. Puis elle fit rouler son fauteuil jusqu'à la porte de la chambre. Elle jeta un dernier regard à son occupante, et sortit. Elle se trouva nez à nez avec Nicolas, Johanna et deux hommes qu'elle ne connaissait pas.

\- Ça va ma puce ? demanda le jeune homme en l'embrassant.

\- Oui mais ça me fait de la peine de la voir comme ça. J'aimerai tellement l'aider

\- Mais tu le fais déjà en lui parlant comme tu le fais.

\- Votre ami a raison, fit un jeune homme blond. Je suis Trent Malloy, le frère de Jess et voici mon meilleur ami Carlos Sandoval.

\- Enchantée, répondit Hélène en serrant la main des deux hommes. J'aurais préféré vous rencontrer dans de meilleures circonstances

\- Moi aussi je vous l'assure

\- Mademoiselle Girard, vous devriez retourner dans votre chambre, vous avez l'air épuisé, répliqua un homme en blouse blanche.

\- Dr. Durocher, salua Nicolas, voici les frères de mademoiselle Wardfield. Comment va-t-elle ?

\- Nous avons réussi à stabiliser son état pour le moment, mais elle n'est pas sortie d'affaire pour autant. Il va falloir de la patience mais surtout il faut continuer à lui parler. Il faut qu'elle sente que vous ne l'avez pas abandonnée.

\- Ça jamais ! affirma Nicolas

\- Bien je vais ramener ma patiente dans sa chambre, je dois l'examiner, nous nous verrons plus tard, dit-il en empoignant le fauteuil d'Hélène et en se dirigeant vers l'ascenseur.

Trent hésitait à entrer dans la chambre. Voir sa sœur, si pleine d'énergie en temps normal, dans un état pareil le bouleversait plus qu'il n'aurait pu le penser. Toute la vie de Jess avait été un combat de tous les instants, d'abord contre sa mère autoritaire, paranoïaque, en proie à des crises de violences et accrocs aux médicaments, ensuite contre ses démons quand elle avait enfin trouvé un foyer stable au sein de la famille Malloy. Il leur avait fallu développer des trésors de patience pour l'aider à guérir des blessures du passé. Enfin il y avait eu la mort tragique de son bien-aimé Tommy qui lui avait fait construire des barricades tellement hautes que plus personne ne réussissait à les franchir. Trent devait admettre que Nicolas avait raison, Jessica Ann avait toujours été une maîtresse dans l'art de dissimuler ses sentiments, le seul qui jamais ne s'était laissé duper et semblait lire en elle comme dans un livre ouvert était le pasteur Malloy aujourd'hui disparu.

\- Thunder, je t'en prie guide mes pas, aide-moi à trouver les mots pour l'atteindre et l'aider à revenir vers nous, pria Trent avant d'entrer dans la chambre

Carlos l'encouragea silencieusement en posant une main sur son épaule. Il avait beaucoup de peine de voir celle qu'il considérait comme une petite sœur dans cet état. Cela lui rappelait de mauvais souvenirs, des souvenirs qu'il avait réussi à enfouir tout au fond de lui. Il lança un regard à Johanna qui fit un mouvement de tête pour lui faire comprendre qu'elle aussi pensait à cette fusillade dans leur lycée. Elle avait bien failli lui coûter la vie, mais aussi lui avait valu la médaille du courage de la ville pour avoir sauvé d'une mort certaine des dizaines de jeunes. Ça avait failli se terminer en drame pour Jessica Ann mais elle s'était accrochée à la vie et elle s'en était remise. Il fallait absolument qu'elle s'en sorte cette fois encore, parce que même si la petite bande était séparée par la distance, ils étaient tous encore très proche.

Trent se décida à entrer et alla s'asseoir dans le fauteuil près du lit. Il prit une grande inspiration et se mit à parler de tout et de rien apportant un semblant de normalité à ce moment si peu ordinaire. Quand il fut à cours de mots, il laissa le silence s'installer. Il pria, pria pour que sa sœur s'en sorte. Il espérait bien lui faire comprendre qu'elle faisait partie de leur famille et que celle-ci serait dévastée si jamais elle ne se réveillait pas.

Dans son inconscience, Jessica entendait les voix autour d'elle. Elle n'arrivait pas vraiment à comprendre les mots mais elle sentait un cocon d'amour l'entourer. Les mots n'avaient pas vraiment d'importance mais les vibrations, l'énergie qui émanait de ses visiteurs l'empêchaient de sombrer totalement dans les ténèbres qui l'entouraient et menaçaient de l'engloutir. Toutes ces voix étaient différentes, avec des énergies propres. Il y avait celle d'une femme avec une force puissante malgré la douceur de sa voix. Elle savait qu'elle la connaissait mais n'arrivait pas à l'identifier. Il y avait deux hommes aussi, l'un dégageait une certaine autorité comme s'il s'était donné pour mission de la protéger par tous les moyens possibles, l'autre était un mélange d'amour inconditionnel et de désespérance. Chacun d'eux lui donnait de leur énergie de manière inconsciente ce qui l'aidait énormément à ne pas perdre le peu de foi en la vie qui lui restait. Elle entendit une voix, une voix qu'elle connaissait, une voix qu'elle ne s'attendait pas à entendre. La situation devait être désespérée s'il avait fait le déplacement depuis le Texas. Cette voix elle pouvait la reconnaître entre mille c'était celle de son frère, la personne dont elle était la plus proche malgré la distance qui les séparait. Elle sentait sa peur mais surtout son amour et sa confiance en elle. Il ressemblait à Thunder, leur père, plus qu'il ne voulait l'admettre. Elle écouta les mots en essayant de leur donner un sens mais c'était difficile, son cerveau était embrumé. La chose qu'elle comprit c'est que Trent était prêt à tous les sacrifices pour qu'elle s'en sorte. Elle aurait tellement voulu lui répondre, lui dire qu'elle l'aimait, que tout allait s'arranger mais elle n'y arrivait pas. Les ténèbres qui l'entouraient étaient encore trop fortes.

Trent parlait et parlait encore. Il avait tant de choses à lui dire. Il voulait l'atteindre et la ramener.

\- Tu sais, j'étais dubitatif quand Thunder t'a ramenée à la maison. Je ne comprenais pas et maman non plus d'ailleurs. Je les ai entendus parler plus d'une fois le soir quand ils pensaient que nous dormions. Papa pensait que tout le monde avait droit à une seconde chance et qu'avec beaucoup de patience et d'amour, nous pourrions faire renaître l'être aimant qui se cachait derrière la sauvageonne que tu étais. Et comme toujours il avait raison. Je t'ai vu t'épanouir, reprendre goût à la vie, réapprendre à aimer et à faire confiance. J'étais heureux d'avoir pu prendre part à ce petit miracle parce que tu as gagné mon cœur. Tu étais devenue ma sœur même si nous ne partagions pas le même sang. Et tu sais quand je m'en suis rendu compte ? Quand j'ai entendu à la radio de la voiture de patrouille garée à côté de moi qu'il y avait un tireur fou dans notre lycée, mon sang n'a fait qu'un tour et j'ai tout laissé tomber pour accourir jusque l'école. J'ai cru devenir fou quand la police m'a empêché d'approcher. Il fallait que je sache si tu allais bien, que je te protège même si nous ne partagions pas le même sang, cela n'avait aucune espèce d'importance. Tu étais ma sœur. Jessica Ann si tu m'entends, ne doute pas un instant de l'amour que je te porte. Nick, Carlos, Johanna, toi et moi sommes soudés pour la vie et si tu nous laisses, c'est un peu de nous que tu emporteras avec toi. Je t'en prie ma belle, je ne veux pas avoir à appeler maman pour lui dire que tu es allée rejoindre Thunder, c'est trop tôt et elle en mourrait de chagrin.

L'infirmière entra et fit signe au jeune homme qu'il était temps de laisser la patiente se reposer. Il hocha la tête, se leva, posa un doux baiser sur le front de Jess et sortit. Il tomba dans les bras de Carlos et laissa couler ses larmes. Ils étaient seuls dans la salle d'attente, Nicolas et Johanna étaient allés rejoindre Hélène.

LVDLA/LVDLA

Dans la chambre d'Hélène, le trio discutait.

\- Tu crois qu'on a bien fait d'appeler son frère ? demanda Hélène

\- Hélène, si quelqu'un peut faire réagir cette tête de mule, c'est Trent. Il l'a déjà fait une fois et j'espère bien qu'il va nous la ramener une nouvelle fois.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire Johanna ?

\- Oh c'est une longue histoire, répondit-elle en frissonnant malgré la chaleur ambiante

\- Tu devrais peut-être la leur raconter, fit Trent en entrant dans la pièce

\- Je ne suis pas sûre que… murmura Johanna

\- Tu y a pensé tout comme nous, répliqua Carlos

\- C'est vrai… J'ai tellement peur qu'elle ne veuille pas revenir cette fois, fit la texane des larmes coulant sur son visage. Oh Trent ! Je m'en veux tellement de n'avoir rien vu venir. Je m'en veux tellement de m'être éloignée à ce point alors qu'elle avait besoin de moi.

\- Arrête Jo ! s'écria Trent en la prenant pas les épaules. Si Jess avais pris sa décision, tu n'aurais rien pu faire pour la faire changer d'avis. Vous êtes aussi tête de mule l'une que l'autre, c'est pour cela que vous vous entendez aussi bien. Jess a toujours su dissimuler ce qu'elle pensait ou ressentait. La seul qui pouvait lire en elle comme dans un livre ouvert c'était mon père.

\- Il a raison, tu sais, répliqua Nicolas. Jessica Ann ne montre que ce qu'elle veut qu'on voie… Tu crois que je ne me sens pas coupable ? Elle est comme ma sœur. Elle est venue jusqu'ici pour m'aider et moi je n'ai pas vu qu'elle allait mal.

Trent prit la texane dans ses bras et celle-ci laissa enfin libre-court à ses larmes. Trop de choses tourbillonnaient dans son esprit.

LVDLA/LVDLA

A New York, Jason et Casey finissaient de faire leur valise, ils n'arrivaient pas à croire que Jess aie commis l'irréparable. L'appel à l'aide d'Adam leur avait glacé le sang. Ils avaient vu la jeune femme se battre jour après jour pour s'en sortir. Ils avaient cru qu'elle avait réussi à surmonter la mort de Tommy. Visiblement ils s'étaient trompés. Ils espéraient seulement qu'ils n'arriveraient pas trop tard. Ils n'étaient pas sûrs que le dojo survivrait sans Jess, elle en était le cœur et l'âme.

\- Je n'arrive pas à y croire, répéta Casey pour la dixième fois au moins.

\- Je sais… Je ne comprends pas plus que toi. Elle avait l'air d'aller bien quand elle est partie, répliqua Jason en secouant la tête

\- Mais qu'est-ce qui lui a pris ! Elle sait très bien qu'on est là pour elle !

\- Elle le sait mais tu la connais aussi bien que moi, c'est une sacrée tête de mule. J'espère surtout qu'on va arriver à temps.

Sans plus rien ajouter, les garçons finirent de faire leur valise. Ils avaient au moins deux heures de transport pour aller à l'aéroport, il n'avait pas de temps à perdre.

LVDLA/LVDLA

Sur l'île de Love Island, José avait des envies de meurtre. L'attitude de Laly ne faisait qu'empirer. On lui avait appris à respecter les femmes et à ne pas lever la main sur elles, mais là il avait le plus grand mal à se maîtriser.

\- On a des nouvelles ? demanda Christian en entrant dans le salon.

\- Il n'y a aucun changement, soupira José. Le frère de Jessica est arrivé aujourd'hui et Nicolas espère que cela aidera à la faire revenir. Je lui ai dit qu'on irait tous demain pour leur rendre visite.

\- Je pense que ça va faire du bien à Béné de voir Hélène.

\- Il n'y a pas qu'elle, répliqua José. Par contre, si on pouvait éviter d'emmener la brésilienne ce serait bien parce que sinon je suis capable de l'abandonner en pleine mer, si jamais elle ouvre la bouche

\- Pourquoi ? Elle est toujours aussi hostile ?

\- Hostile ? Le mot est faible. Elle est infecte oui ! J'ai failli lui mettre ma main dans la figure tellement elle m'a porté sur les nerfs hier.

\- Je me demande pourquoi elle déteste tant Jessica. Elle ne lui a pourtant rien fait, murmura Christian

\- Je ne sais pas mais elle n'a pas intérêt à répéter ses propos devant Nico et les autres.

\- On n'a qu'à pas lui dire qu'on y va

\- Ne pas dire à qui que vous allez où ? demanda Laly en entrant dans la pièce.

Les deux hommes se regardèrent. Ils n'avaient pas du tout envie d'avoir cette conversation avec elle.

\- Ben quoi ? Le chat a mangé votre langue ?

Comme ils ne répondirent pas, cela énerva encore plus la brésilienne.

\- Mais vous allez me répondre à la fin ! cria-t-elle

\- Non mais tu n'as pas fini de hurler, fit Bénédicte les bras chargés de paquets, on t'entend depuis l'extérieure

\- C'est la faute de ces deux-là, ils ne sont pas fichus de répondre à une simple question.

Bénédicte regarda les deux hommes et sut d'emblée ce qu'ils ne voulaient pas dire. Ils avaient eu cette même conversation le jour d'avant.

\- Laly, si tu voulais bien te calmer et t'asseoir.

Béné alla dans la cuisine y déposa ses courses, puis alla prendre l'alcool fort qu'elle gardait, pour les cas d'urgence, enfermé dans un placard. Elle revint avec des verres pour tout le monde.

\- Bon alors, je peux savoir ce qui se trame ici ? exigea de savoir Laly

\- Demain nous partons pour la Grande Ile pour rendre visite à Hélène, Nicolas et Jessica. Et vu ton attitude plus qu'infect envers Jess, on n'a pas vraiment envie de t'emmener, surtout que son frère a débarqué hier du Texas et que deux de ses amis de New York arrivent demain. On n'a vraiment pas besoin que tu nous fasses un scandale alors qu'ils sont dévastés par l'état d'une personne qu'ils aiment et apprécient, expliqua Bénédicte.

\- Hey mais ce n'est pas juste, je veux voir Hélène moi ! brailla Laly

\- En parlant d'Hélène, poursuivit José, elle est encore fragile. Une grande scène de l'acte II, comme tu sais si bien les jouer, n'est pas vraiment recommandée.

\- Laly, si l'état d'Hélène évolue favorablement, c'est parce qu'elle peut faire pour Jessica ce que celle-ci a fait pour elle. Le Dr. Durocher est formel à ce sujet. Même si cela la fatigue, dans la limite du raisonnable, le fait d'aider Jess lui permet d'avancer sur le chemin d'une guérison qu'il espère total, indiqua Béné. Ils sont liés, tu sais, Jess va mieux et Nicolas et Hélène vont mieux. Si elle décline, les progrès accomplis sont moindres et ils vont mal. Ils n'ont pas besoin que tu viennes déverser ta haine, ta fureur et ta rage. Voilà pourquoi on ne voulait rien te dire. On ne voulait pas que tu mettes à mal tous les progrès qu'ils ont fait avec ta langue de vipère.

Bénédicte et les garçons attendirent l'explosion mais celle-ci ne vint pas. Laly les regarda les uns après les autres puis sans dire un mot, elle alla s'enfermer dans sa chambre.

\- Bon ben ça ne s'est pas si mal passé que ça, fit José en finissant son verre.

Christian secoua la tête. Il avait du mal à comprendre pourquoi Laly détestait autant Jess.

LVDLA/LVDLA

Le lendemain, le petit groupe se mit en route. Laly gardait le silence. Elle savait que José n'hésiterait pas à la passer par-dessus bord si elle dépassait les limites et puis surtout elle ne voulait pas se mettre à dos Hélène et Nicolas. Tous deux comptaient beaucoup pour elle et elle avait décidé de tenir sa langue autant que possible. Le chef de leur petite bande et Jimmy les attendaient sur le quai, la mine sombre.

\- A voir ta tête, elle ne va pas mieux, fit José en débarquant du Roméo

\- Non. Son état s'est stabilisé depuis l'arrivée de son frère mais il n'y a aucun progrès.

\- Ça va aller Nico, tu vas voir, elle va s'accrocher, répliqua Christian avec une assurance qu'il était loin de ressentir.

Il se dirigèrent à pied vers l'hôpital en discutant. En arrivant dans les jardins, ils aperçurent Hélène, Trent, Carlos et Johanna en grande discussion.

\- Alors vous aussi vous êtes des adeptes des arts martiaux ? demanda Hélène avec curiosité

\- Trent est le spécialiste, moi je suis un piètre élève, déclara Carlos en souriant.

\- Tu n'es surtout pas assidu du tout, répliqua Trent

\- Hey c'est que travailler avec les rangers du Texas ce n'est pas de tout repos !

\- Je te l'accorde

\- Salut ma chérie, fit Nicolas en embrassant Hélène, je ramène le reste de la troupe.

Les présentations furent faites dans un brouhaha général.

\- Où est Adam ? demanda Bénédicte

\- Auprès de Jess, il s'en veut tellement, dit Hélène

Laly allait répliquer mais un seul regard meurtrier de José la fit se raviser.

\- J'en peux plus de cette attente, s'écria Johanna. J'ai l'impression de me retrouver quatorze ans en arrière.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ma Johanna ?

La Texane hésita, elle n'aimait pas particulièrement parler de cet événement qui avait été très traumatisant et à l'origine de sa décision de faire ses études en France.

\- Carlos, Nick et moi, on était en dernière année au lycée, Jess et Johanna étaient en deuxième année. C'était un jour comme les autres, raconta Trent. Je n'avais pas cours, mon prof de sciences était absent. Carlos et Nick avaient cours d'anglais et les filles étaient en math. J'en ai profité pour aller faire un tour au centre commercial pour acheter des fournitures pour un projet de sciences.

\- On était au milieu du cours, continua Carlos, quand on a entendu des détonations. Le prof est allé voir et est revenu pâle comme un linge, il nous a demandé de nous cacher sous les bureaux pendant qu'il barricadait la porte. On a essayé de passer dans la salle contiguë mais la porte communicante était verrouillée. Quand le gars est entré, il a commencé à tirer dans le tas. J'ai trébuché, je suis tombé par terre et j'ai fait le mort. Je n'ai jamais autant prié que ce jour-là

\- Quand on a compris de quoi il s'agissait, enchaîna Johanna, on a paniqué. Il fallait qu'on sorte. C'est là que Jess a eu l'idée du siècle : nous échapper par les fenêtres, nous étions au rez-de-chaussée. Elle est allée dans les classes voisines pour leur dire de faire pareil. Je l'ai attendue. J'ai été soulagée de la voir revenir. Il ne restait que le prof et quelques élèves. Je venais juste de sortir et je croyais que Jess était juste derrière moi. Mais le tireur est arrivé au moment où elle allait sortir, je l'ai vu l'abattre sans que je ne puisse rien y faire. Je voulais aller la chercher mais les policiers qui venaient d'arriver m'en ont empêché. J'étais sûre qu'elle était morte.

\- J'ai entendu la nouvelle sur la radio d'une voiture de police à côté de laquelle j'avais garé ma moto. J'ai foncé au lycée mais une fois arrivé sur place, je n'ai pas pu passer, les policiers avait bouclé le secteur. J'ai retrouvé Johanna dehors mais je n'avais pas de nouvelles des autres. Le plus dur a été l'attente. Les nouvelles arrivaient au compte goutte. Quand enfin on a su qu'ils étaient vivants, on a filé à l'hôpital. Carlos avait été blessé légèrement par des morceaux de vitres, Nick lui avait pris une balle dans l'épaule. Mais pour ma sœur, ça a été plus compliqué, personne ne pouvait nous dire quoi que ce soit, c'était un véritable chaos. Quand on a vu arriver le chirurgien, on a su que les choses étaient graves. Il ne nous a pas donné beaucoup d'espoir, son état était désespéré. Et pourtant après trois semaines de coma et six mois d'hôpital, elle s'en est sortie. Elle a déjoué tous les pronostics, c'est pour cela que je ne veux pas perdre espoir. Je prie pour que ce même miracle se produise à nouveau, conclut Trent

Nicolas était abasourdi, il connaissait Jess depuis des années et pas une seule fois elle avait mentionné cet incident. D'ailleurs, il se rendit compte que finalement, il ne savait que très peu de choses sur son amie.

\- Mon dieu ! Mais c'est horrible, murmura Hélène. Tu étais au courant Nicolas ?

\- Non, elle n'en a jamais parlé.

\- Ce n'est pas étonnant, ce n'est pas une période de sa vie dont elle aime se souvenir. Des amis sont morts ce jour-là, expliqua Johanna. C'est après cette fusillade qu'elle a décidé de devenir psychothérapeute et de se spécialiser dans l'aide aux victimes.

\- Oui elle fait des merveilles avec les victimes de violences ou d'accident, ajouta Trent. C'est vraiment trop bête. Je ne veux pas la perdre, je ne veux pas qu'elle aille rejoindre Thunder, c'est trop tôt, elle a tant à donner encore.

\- Thunder ? Qui est-ce ? demanda Jimmy

\- Notre père, il est mort d'une crise cardiaque il y a quelques années. De nous tous c'est lui qui la comprenait le mieux et qui réussissait à lui faire entendre raison. Ma sœur peut être très têtue quand elle le veut.

\- Ça c'est un euphémisme, répliqua Nicolas en souriant pour la première fois de la journée. Quand elle a décidé quelque chose, dieu lui-même ne pourrait la faire changer d'avis.

La discussion continua. Carlos, Trent et Johanna racontant des anecdotes dur la jeune femme. De son côté Laly commençait à comprendre certaines choses. Ce n'était pas Jessica qu'elle détestait mais son assurance, son aplomb et la manière dont elle s'était immiscée dans la bande. Elle se rendait compte maintenant en écoutant les autres parler que tout cela n'était qu'une façade et que derrière se cachait une jeune femme malmenée par la vie. Elle sentit son estomac se nouer, elle s'en voulait de ne pas avoir vu au travers de ce masque, le même masque qu'elle avait porté à la mort de Ludovic. Il fallait qu'elle lui parle, il fallait qu'elle fasse pour Jess ce que la bande et tout spécialement Sébastien avaient fait pour elle. Discrètement, Laly s'éloigna du groupe et monta à l'étage des soins intensifs. Elle regarda à travers la vitre et vit Adam embrasser la jeune femme sur le front et sortir. La brésilienne resta hors de vue. Elle ne voulait pas d'une confrontation avec le jeune homme.

\- Vous ne devriez pas être ici, fit une voix derrière elle qui la fit sursauter.

\- Je sais, répondit Laly. Mais j'ai des choses importantes à lui dire. Ça ne peut pas attendre.

\- Pourquoi cela ? demanda Augustine l'infirmière de garde.

\- Parce que si j'attends trop, je n'aurais pas le courage de lui dire ce que j'ai sur le cœur. Vous savez je pensais que je la détestais mais en fait c'est faux. Pour une fois dans ma vie, je veux faire quelque chose de bien. S'il vous plaît, laissez-moi quinze petites minutes. Je vous promets de bien me comporter.

Augustine hésita. Elle avait entendu les autres membres de la bande parler de Laly et ce n'était pas en bien. Alors devait-elle la laisser s'approcher de sa patiente ?

\- Vous savez moi aussi j'ai failli lâcher prise, reprit-elle. J'ai failli tout abandonner mais mes amis ne m'ont pas laissée faire. S'il vous plaît, je veux juste lui rappeler qu'elle n'est pas seule et qu'elle a des personnes qui l'aiment et qui n'ont pas hésité à traverser la moitié de la planète pour elle. Elle est aimée mais elle ne s'en rend pas compte.

Augustine pouvait sentir la sincérité dans les paroles de la jeune femme. C'était peut-être le coup de pouce qui manquait à sa patiente pour s'en sortir.

\- D'accord mais pas plus de quinze minutes. Et ne vous avisez pas de faire quoique ce soit de stupide, je vous surveille de près.

\- Merci, murmura la brésilienne.

Elle pénétra dans la chambre, elle se sentait non seulement honteuse de son comportement mais aussi intimidée. Elle n'avait jamais été quelqu'un de foncièrement mauvais, mais elle se laissait souvent dépasser par ses sentiments. Quand la machine s'emballait, il était difficile de l'arrêter. Souvent il fallait une espèce d'électrochoc pour qu'elle retrouve ses esprits. Cette fois-ci, c'était les paroles du frère de Jess. Elle avait ressenti au plus profond d'elle l'amour qu'il avait pour sa sœur et son désespoir à l'idée de la perdre.

LVDLA/LVDLA

L'obscurité entourait Jessica. Elle se sentait perdue. _« Alors c'est cela la mort ? Des ténèbres à perte de vue… »_, pensa la jeune femme. Soudain la lumière se fit et elle se retrouva au milieu du parc de l'université, à l'endroit même où Tommy et elle se retrouvaient très souvent pour pique-niquer.

\- Hey salut ma puce, fit une voix qu'elle connaissait que trop bien.

\- Tommy ? murmura-t-elle en se retournant. C'est bien toi ?

Elle n'arrivait pas à en croire ses yeux. Il était bien là, devant elle, ses longs cheveux châtain foncé lui retombaient sur les épaules. Son sourire éclairait son visage d'une lumière particulière et ses yeux marrons la pénétraient jusqu'au plus profond de son âme. Son corps fut envahi d'une douce chaleur qu'elle n'avait pas ressentie depuis sa mort tragique.

\- C'est bien toi ? demanda-t-elle une nouvelle fois, elle avait du mal à en croire ses yeux

\- Oui ma puce, répondit-il en l'enlaçant tendrement.

\- Tu m'as tellement manqué. Je n'arrive pas à croire que tu sois là.

\- Je sais… Je sais tout ce que tu as enduré. J'étais auprès de toi pendant tout ce temps, mais partir comme tu as essayé de le faire n'est pas la solution. Tu as tant de choses à vivre, à accomplir.

\- Pas sans toi ! Je ne veux pas vivre sans toi ! C'est trop dur !

\- Mais tu es forte… Tu peux le faire. Tu peux vivre et aimer de nouveau. Mais pour cela il va falloir que tu me laisse partir

\- Non, non ! Je ne veux pas ! Tu es tout pour moi ! Tu es ma lumière, mon énergie, mon tout. Sans toi je ne suis rien, je ne suis qu'une carcasse vide.

\- C'est là où tu te trompes ma belle. Tu as juste peur d'aimer à nouveau.

\- Jamais ! Jamais je n'aimerai personne comme je t'ai aimé toi !

\- Et personne ne te le demande. Il existe plusieurs formes d'amour. Le nôtre était exceptionnel, passionnel et fusionnel. Mais je sais que là, au fond de ton cœur, il y a quelqu'un qui a gagné ton amour.

\- Tu te trompes ! s'écria-t-elle

\- Vraiment ? Il n'y a vraiment personne qui te rend heureuse juste par sa présence, par ses sourires. Il n'y a vraiment personne qui est resté auprès de toi jour après jour sans jamais rien demander en retour ? Une personne qui t'a portée à bout de bras depuis que je suis parti…

Jessica ne répondit pas tout de suite. Des images lui venaient tête. Il y avait bien une personne avec une patience d'ange qui ne l'avait jamais laissé tomber.

\- Adam, murmura la jeune femme

\- Oui, Adam. Il t'aime tellement et en silence depuis le premier jour de notre rencontre. Il nous a regardé nous aimer, et il a été heureux pour nous. Il t'aime tellement qu'il s'est effacé pour que tu puisses être heureuse avec moi.

\- Comment tu…

\- Parce qu'il me l'a confessé un soir où il sentait seul et triste. Et j'ai compris que si jamais je venais à disparaître, tu ne serais pas seule. Il serait là pour toi.

\- Mais… Je ne l'aime pas, du moins pas comme toi, répliqua Jess avec entêtement.

\- Tu l'aimes d'un amour différent mais il est tout aussi précieux que celui que nous avons vécu.

\- Je ne sais pas…

\- Si tu sais… Et tu le sais depuis longtemps mais tu refuses de l'accepter. Tu t'accroche à notre amour pour ne pas avoir à faire face à tes sentiments.

\- Mais je ne veux pas te trahir, ni trahir ce qu'on a vécu.

\- Tu ne trahis en rien notre histoire ma puce. Nous avons eu la chance inouïe de nous aimer d'une manière que peu de gens peuvent comprendre. Mais il est temps de me laisser partir. Il est temps pour moi de rejoindre la lumière et ceux qui m'y attendent depuis longtemps. Il est temps d'écrire un nouveau chapitre dans ta vie. Et un jour quand ton heure sera venue, je serai là à t'attendre et nous aurons l'éternité pour nous aimer.

Dans la chambre d'hôpital, Laly s'était assise sur le fauteuil à côté du lit. Elle prit une grande inspiration et laissa parler son cœur.

\- Hey salut, c'est Laly… Ne sois pas surprise mais j'ai des choses importantes à te dire. J'espère que tu vas m'entendre où que tu sois. Je sais que je me suis comportée comme la pire des garces et de cela je t'en demande pardon. Je suis sincère. Je n'avais aucune raison pour t'en vouloir au point de te dire des paroles blessantes et de t'enlever celui qui est un soutien pour toi : Adam. J'ai découvert en lui un homme gentil, attentionné et aimant. Il est la voix de la raison, celle que je refuse souvent d'écouter. Mais il n'a jamais vraiment été à moi, même quand nous étions ensemble c'est à toi qu'il pensait. Il t'aime à un point… Tu sais moi aussi j'ai connu le grand Amour, celui que l'on ne vit qu'une seule fois, passionné, fusionnel. Il s'appelait Ludovic, il était beau, gentil, attentionné et surtout il supportait mon fichu caractère. Oh je ne dis pas que tout était rose, on avait de sacrées disputes mais à la fin on se pardonnait toujours tout, parce que lui c'était moi et moi c'était lui. Nous formions un tout. Et puis un jour, il pleuvait des cordes, il devait venir me retrouver après ses cours mais il n'est jamais arrivé. A sa place ce sont des policiers qui m'ont annoncé qu'un chauffard ivre avait perdu le contrôle de sa voiture et l'avait percuté de plein fouet, raconta-t-elle en laissant couler des larmes sur son visage. Il est mort sur le coup. J'ai cru que j'allais mourir moi aussi. C'était comme si on m'avait arraché la meilleure partie de moi. Je suis tombée dans une spirale destructrice, je ne mangeais, je ne dormais plus, je ne vivais plus. J'étais là sans y être. Je sais que tu connais ce sentiment de vide. C'est à ce moment-là que j'ai rencontré Hélène et toute la bande. Et dans la bande, il y avait un beau jeune homme, un motard lui aussi : Sébastien. Toute la bande s'y est mise pour me faire sortir de ce cycle infernal de la dépression. Ils ont usé de trésors de patience pour m'aider à surmonter ce traumatisme. Et j'ai fini par m'en sortir et je suis de nouveau tombée amoureuse… He oui tu as deviné, Sébastien. Au début je ne voulais pas, j'avais l'impression de trahir Ludovic et puis petit à petit, il a su gagner mon cœur. On a été heureux, si heureux et puis mon foutu caractère l'a fait fuir. Il a fini par me quitter. Le pire c'est que je n'ai rien vu venir. Du jour au lendemain, il est parti pour ne plus revenir, il avait trouvé l'amour auprès de quelqu'un d'autre. Mais je ne l'ai jamais oublié, je ne pouvais pas, il avait tant fait pour moi. Je sais qu'il m'a aimé de tout son cœur et de toute son âme. Et ce n'est pas différent de ce qui se passe avec Adam. Il t'aime à en crever. Je ne suis pas sûre qu'il s'en remettra si jamais tu t'en vas et il n'est pas le seul. As-tu une idée à quel point notre petite famille s'est attachée à toi en si peu de temps ? Sans compter Nicolas et Hélène dont les processus de guérison varient au gré de ton état de santé. Et puis il y a ton frère et son meilleur ami, ils n'ont pas hésité à traverser la moitié du globe pour toi. Jessica Ann, ils t'aiment, tu fais partie intégrante de leur vie et tu ne peux pas les abandonner.

Blottie dans les bras de Tommy, Jessica écoutait la supplique qui venait de la personne dont elle s'y attendait le moins.

\- Tu vois Jess, fit Tommy, tu es aimée et beaucoup de personnes comptent sur toi. Ecoute-la ! Elle est la personne qui a le moins à gagner avec ton retour et pourtant elle est là à te supplier de revenir.

\- Je ne sais pas… Je ne suis pas prête à te laisser t'en aller, j'ai tellement besoin de toi.

\- Et je serai toujours avec toi, là, fit-il en pointant la poitrine de sa compagne. Je ne mourrai pas vraiment tant que tu penseras à moi de temps en temps. Notre amour ne mourra jamais, il restera toujours présent dans ton cœur et celui-ci est tellement grand qu'il y a de la place pour tous ceux qui t'aiment.

\- Embrasse-moi… Juste une dernière fois… Je veux te sentir auprès de moi, je veux être sûre de prendre la bonne décision.

Tommy l'embrassa avec la fougue qui le caractérisait, il savourait ce moment car pour lui il était temps de faire ses adieux à celle qui avait empli sa vie de lumière et de bonheur.

\- Je t'aime, déclara Jess, et je t'aimerai toujours.

\- Je sais mon ange, notre amour est éternel… Il est temps Jess… Ne sois pas triste, nous nous reverrons, je te le promets.

Tommy s'éloigna et entra dans une lumière aveuglante. Il souriait, il se retourna une dernière fois avant de disparaître. Mais au lieu de ressentir la douleur de la séparation, Jessica sentait une paix et un bien-être qui l'emplirent d'un bonheur indicible.

Laly continuait son monologue quand elle sentit la main de Jess serrer la sienne. Puis comme par miracle, la jeune femme ouvrit les yeux. La brésilienne se retint de sauter de joie, elle avait réussi, Jessica Ann s'était réveillée.

\- Laly ? Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? murmura-t-elle

\- C'est une longue histoire mais l'essentiel c'est que tu sois revenue. Je vais prévenir les autres. Surtout ne t'avise pas de te rendormir !

Jessica se sentait perdue, pourquoi était-elle à l'hôpital, et pourquoi Laly semblait si heureuse de la voir. Et puis petit à petit tout lui revint en mémoire et des larmes perlèrent au coin de ses yeux.

\- Je, commença-t-elle à dire.

\- Chut, c'est fini maintenant, fit Laly en essuyant les larmes de son ancienne rivale. Tu es réveillée et c'est tout ce qui compte.

Elle déposa un baiser sur le front de Jess et sortit précipitamment de la chambre.

\- Elle est réveillée ! Elle est réveillée ! cria-t-elle tandis qu'Augustine sortait du bureau des infirmières.

Sans plus tarder, l'infirmière appela le médecin tandis que la brésilienne se précipita à l'extérieur pour prévenir ses amis.

LVDLA/LVDLA

Dans les jardins de l'hôpital, le reste de la bande d'amis, après avoir partagé des anecdotes sur la jeune femme qui dormait là-haut aux soins intensifs, était en train de mettre au point une stratégie pour lui redonner le goût de vivre. José et Jimmy s'étaient rendus à l'aéroport pour récupérer Jason et Casey. Laly déboula comme une furie au milieu du groupe.

\- C'est un miracle ! s'écria-t-elle à bout de souffle

\- Mais de quoi tu parles Laly ? demanda Nicolas

\- Je suis allée parler à Jessica. Ne me regarde pas comme ça Béné. Je devais le faire, j'avais des choses très importantes à lui dire.

\- Et ? s'enquit Hélène avec patience

\- Et ? Elle s'est réveillée. Je n'arrive pas à y croire mais c'est vrai ! Elle est revenue. Le médecin est avec elle et Augustine m'a dit qu'elle nous préviendra dès qu'on pourra aller la voir.

\- Mais qu'est-ce que tu lui as dit pour la faire régir ? demanda Trent curieux.

\- Ben je lui ai fait comprendre qu'il y avait ici des gens qui l'aimaient plus que tout et qui donneraient leur vie pour elle si c'était nécessaire. Enfin surtout un quoi. Adam, je voulais te présenter mes excuses, je me suis servie de toi pour lui faire du mal et je le regrette. Je sais maintenant que tu ne peux aimer qu'une seule personne et c'est elle.

\- Alors pourquoi t'être comportée comme ça ? demanda Bénédicte.

\- Parce que j'étais jalouse. Parce qu'elle est tout ce que je voudrais être et que je ne suis pas. Et puis pour un moment, je voulais être aimée même si ce n'était qu'une illusion. J'espère que Jess me pardonnera et vous aussi.

\- Sébastien te manque toujours, n'est-ce pas ? s'enquit Hélène en prenant la main de la brésilienne dans la sienne.

Laly hocha la tête et détourna le regard. Elle ne voulait pas que les autres voient son désarroi. Le docteur Durocher vint les rejoindre le sourire aux lèvres. Il avait espéré ce dénouement heureux même s'il avait eu des doutes.

\- Alors docteur comment va-t-elle ? fit Trent avec une certaine impatience.

\- Votre sœur va aussi bien que possible. Il semblerait qu'il n'y ait aucune séquelle due à son overdose de médicaments. Par contre ses poignets ont souffert, il est possible qu'il faille opérer pour réparer certains dégâts mais avec une bonne thérapie, elle devrait retrouver toute sa mobilité, cela prendre un certain temps. Cependant ce qui va être le plus difficile va être de lui faire accepter l'idée de consulter un spécialiste pour l'aider avec sa dépression. Elle ne me semble pas très réceptive à cette idée. Pourtant je pense qu'en trouvant le bon thérapeute, elle pourra sortir de son état de mélancolie plus facilement. Il faut qu'elle puisse exprimer ce qu'elle ressent sans qu'elle se sente jugée et un thérapeute peut jouer temporairement le rôle de soupape de sécurité. Il va lui falloir du temps et beaucoup d'amour.

\- Ça je peux vous assurer qu'elle ne va pas en manquer, assura Carlos. On va tous s'y mettre et au pire si cela ne marche pas, on demandera à Alex d'intervenir.

\- Oh ça c'est vache, répliqua Trent avec un grand sourire

\- Qui est Alex ? se risqua à demander Nicolas

\- Une amie… Elle est substitut du procureur à Dallas, expliqua sommairement le grand blond.

\- C'est peut-être vache mais efficace. Alex est capable d'affronter les meilleurs avocats du Texas et de les faire trembler dans leurs bottes, alors je pense qu'elle est capable de remettre Jessica Ann dans le droit chemin. Sans compter que ta mère va passer en mode « maman ours » une fois qu'elle saura ce qui s'est passé, affirma Carlos avec un petit sourire en coin.

\- Pour ça faudrait déjà la convaincre de revenir au Texas

\- Et c'est là que notre nouvelle bande de copains va nous aider et puis si Adam accepte de l'accompagner, elle n'aura aucune raison de refuser.

\- On dirait que vous avez pensé à tout, fit Hélène amusée.

Elle était heureuse de voir toute sa famille réunie et unie dans le but de venir en aide à l'une des leurs, car même si Jess n'était avec eux que depuis peu de temps, elle avait gagné sa place au sein de la petite bande. Adam lui ne disait rien mais il se sentait heureux, heureux de voir qu'il n'était pas seul dans son combat. Il avait des raisons d'espérer.

LVDLA/LVDLA

Trent, Nicolas, Adam et Hélène furent les seuls autorisés à rendre visite à Jessica. Celle-ci semblait triste mais sereine.

\- Salut ma puce, fit Trent en l'enlaçant en premier

\- Trent mais qu'est-ce que…

Elle jeta un œil à Nicolas et comprit que c'était lui qui l'avait fait venir.

\- Je suis désolée, murmura-t-elle la tête nichée dans le creux du cou de son frère.

\- Je sais mais par pitié ne nous refais jamais une telle frayeur ! Il est encore trop tôt pour aller rejoindre Thunder, répliqua Trent les larmes aux yeux. Je t'aime ma princesse.

\- Hey ! Je suis désolé, fit Nicolas en approchant à son tour

\- Ce n'est pas ta faute… Ça faisait un moment que ça couvait tu sais. Et comme certaines personnes que je connais, je ne suis pas douée pour demander de l'aide.

\- Tu aurais dû au moins essayer de m'en parler à moi ou à Johanna.

\- Je sais, mais ni l'un ni l'autre étiez en état d'écouter. La situation était compliquée à mon arrivée. Et puis tu avais assez de préoccupations comme ça.

\- En tout cas, je suis heureux que tu sois revenue parmi nous. Tu m'as manquée, répliqua Nicolas en déposant un baiser sur le front de Jess.

\- Hélène, je suis contente de voir que tu vas mieux

\- C'est un peu grâce à toi. Le fait d'avoir pu essayer de faire pour toi ce que tu as fait pour moi m'a aidé à comprendre certaines choses. Tu sais tu devrais suivre tes propres conseils.

\- Il semblerait que je sois beaucoup plus douée pour résoudre les problèmes des autres que les miens. Mais tu as raison Hélène, s'il y a une chose que cette expérience m'aura apprise c'est que je suis entourée de personnes formidables. Et je vais tout faire pour ne plus les décevoir.

\- Je dis toujours que chacun de nous a une petite étoile qui veille sur nous et cette fois-ci elle ne nous a pas laissés tomber.

\- Merci Hélène, j'espère que nous pourrons continuer à faire connaissance. Il semblerait que nous ayons des choses en commun.

\- Avec plaisir. Mais je crois qu'il est temps de rejoindre mes quartiers. Si tout va bien, je devrais quitter l'hôpital dans quelques jours.

Tout le monde quitta la pièce sauf Adam. Il n'arrivait pas à croire qu'elle était enfin hors de danger.

\- Adam ?

\- Je suis là ma belle.

\- Je voulais, commença-t-elle, je voulais te remercier d'avoir été à mes côtés tous ces mois. Tu as été et tu continues à être mon roc, mon pilier. Je suis tellement désolée, je ne voulais pas te faire souffrir. Il y a tant de choses que je voudrais te dire mais tout est encore embrouillé dans ma pauvre tête.

\- Ce n'est pas grave. Dors. Je serai là à ton réveil et tu pourras me dire tout ce que tua s sur le cœur.

\- Je voulais juste te dire une chose importante et cela ne peut pas attendre

\- Qu'est-ce que c'est ? demanda Adam avec curiosité

\- Je t'aime Adam Park, je t'aime…

Le jeune homme resta sans voix, incrédule

\- Je sais que tu ne me crois pas mais je te le répéterais jusqu'à ce que tu me croies. Je t'aime, répéta-t-elle avant de s'endormir le sourire aux lèvres.

Une larme roula sur la joue d'Adam. Il avait attendu ce moment depuis si longtemps qu'il avait du mal à croire ce qu'il venait d'entendre. Jess, sa Jess l'aimait !

\- Moi aussi je t'aime ma puce, moi aussi, murmura-t-il avant de sortir de la chambre.

Il avait l'impression d'être sur un nuage. Il se demanda à quoi était dû ce revirement. Qu'avait-il pu se passer dans la tête de la jeune femme pour qu'elle lui fasse une déclaration aussi directe ?

LVDLA/LVDLA

A l'extérieur, la petite bande se sentait soulagée. Ils ne s'étaient pas battus en vain. Tous ces efforts avaient porté leurs fruits. José et Jimmy arrivèrent accompagnées par deux hommes à la mine sombre.

\- Vous en avez mis du temps ! s'écria Christian

\- L'avion avait du retard, expliqua José. Semblerait qu'il n'ait pas qu'ici que le temps soit exécrable. Je vous présente Jason et Casey, ils travaillent avec Jess à son dojo.

Le petit groupe salua les nouveaux arrivants, ils avaient l'air hagards et épuisés.

\- Comment va Jessica Ann ? demanda Jason

\- Contre toute attente, elle vient de sortir du coma, fit Carlos ému. Je ne sais pas ce Laly a pu lui dire mais elle s'est réveillée.

\- Tu ne pouvais pas nous donner une meilleure nouvelle, fit Jason soulagé

\- Il va lui falloir du temps mais elle va se remettre totalement, répliqua Christian

\- Oh du temps on peut lui en donner autant qu'elle voudra, affirma Casey avec force. Jason et moi, on fera tourner le dojo sans trop de problèmes.

\- Comment va Adam ? s'enquit Jason

\- Mieux maintenant, fit Trent en se joignant au groupe. Pour tout dire il est sur un petit nuage…

\- Pourquoi… Ahhhhh elle s'est enfin décidée, fit Carlos avec un énorme sourire

\- Oui et tu connais ma sœur… Elle n'y va jamais par quatre chemins.

Le petit groupe se mit à rire pour dissiper la tension des derniers jours. Quand le calme revint, Jason secoua la tête, même s'il était soulagé de cette issue heureuse, il n'arrivait toujours pas à comprendre.

\- Mais enfin qu'est-ce qu'il lui est passé par la tête ? Elle sait pourtant qu'on est là pour elle et qu'on ferait tout notre possible pour l'aider

\- Parfois la douleur nous aveugle et on ne voit rien d'autre. Et un jour on ne voit plus qu'une seule porte de sortie pour la faire cesser, expliqua Laly la gorge nouée

\- Laly a raison, dit Johanna. Et Jessy ne montre que ce qu'elle veut qu'on voie. Je la connais depuis des années et je n'ai rien vu venir.

Le silence retomba, chacun pensait à ce qui venait d'être dit. Tout le monde avait un point de rupture et leur petite bande n'y faisait pas exception. Ils se promirent d'être plus attentifs les uns aux autres et de ne plus laisser les situations se gangrener au point où l'un des leurs ne voie que la mort pour sortie.

LVDLA/LVDLA

Nicolas avait ramené Hélène dans sa chambre. Toutes ces émotions avaient épuisé le couple. Le jeune homme aida sa dulcinée à se mettre au lit.

\- Dis tu crois qu'elle va s'en sortir ?

\- Je pense que oui. Adam, Trent et Carlos ne vont pas la lâcher, et nous non plus d'ailleurs. Ce n'est pas parce qu'un océan va nous séparer que je vais la laisser tomber. Et s'il le faut je prendrais l'avion et j'irai lui remettre du plomb dans la cervelle ! répondit-il avec véhémence.

Il avait failli perdre l'une de ses meilleures amies et allait tout mettre en œuvre pour que cela ne se reproduise pas.

\- Et toi ? Comment tu te sens ?

\- Mieux, fit Hélène, bien mieux. Soulagée de savoir Jessica hors de danger.

\- Hélène… Il va falloir qu'on parle sérieusement quand tout ceci se sera calmé. Je ne veux plus de secrets entre nous. Je veux que tu puisses tout me dire sans avoir peur de me faire du mal et je veux pouvoir faire de même sans te blesser.

\- Je sais Nicolas. Moi non plus je ne veux plus de secrets, ni de mensonges. Je sais que tu souffres encore de la perte de Jeanne et du bébé et qu'il est sans doute trop tôt pour te dire ça. Mais s'il y a une chose que tout ceci m'a appris c'est que la vie est top courte. Je t'aime Nicolas. Je t'aime depuis ce jour où tu es entré dans la cafétéria. Je n'ai jamais cessé de t'aimer parce que tu fais partie de moi.

Des larmes coulèrent sur les joues de Nicolas. Il avait voulu dire ces mêmes mots depuis son arrivée sur l'île mais sa loyauté envers Jeanne l'en avait empêché. Certes celle-ci avait tenu une grande place dans sa vie mais jamais elle n'avait réussi à prendre la place d'Hélène dans son cœur. Doucement il se pencha et déposa un doux baiser sur les lèvres de celle pour qui son cœur battait.

\- Ferme tes yeux et endors-toi, tu es épuisée. Ne t'inquiète pas, je serai là à ton réveil. Plus jamais je ne te quitterai. Tu es MON Hélène et je t'aime.

Le sourire aux lèvres, Hélène s'endormit tandis que Nicolas se laissa tomber sur le fauteuil près du lit. Il se sentait épuisé mais tellement heureux. C'était comme si un poids énorme lui avait été retiré. Il se sentait plus serein pour faire son deuil de celle qui avait partagé sa vie ces dernières années et de son enfant parce qu'il n'était plus seul.

LVDLA/LVDLA

Presqu'un an s'était écoulé depuis la tempête. Les stigmates de celle-ci avaient presque entièrement disparu. La crèche avait été reconstruite et une halte-garderie avait été créée pour mieux accommoder les petits loups. Elle venait de rouvrir ses portes pour le plus grand plaisir des parents et des petits bouts qui étaient contents de revoir leurs copains. Jimmy et Bénédicte filaient le parfait amour tout comme José et Johanna qui avaient mis leur projet d'adoption à exécution. Le dossier était en bonne voie et ils espéraient obtenir leur agrément rapidement. Stéphane avait fini par comprendre que jamais Laly ne serait à lui, il avait décidé de quitter l'île et de rentrer en métropole. La décision avait été difficile à prendre parce qu'il aimait la brésilienne de tout son cœur et Diego était comme son fils mais il ne pouvait pas continuer à espérer en vain. Il avait décroché un poste d'instructeur dans une école de pilotage dans un aéro-club dans le sud de la France. Même s'il était toujours célibataire, il ne désespérait pas de trouver celle qui partagerait un jour sa vie et son cœur.

Nicolas était assis sur la plage, il regardait la mer. Ces derniers mois avaient été les plus difficiles mais aussi les plus heureux depuis longtemps. Il avait récupéré sa joie de vivre. Sa famille allait bien alors lui aussi se sentait bien. Sa relation avec Hélène avançait doucement, il ne voulait pas commettre les mêmes erreurs. Il se montrait patient, prévenant et à l'écoute de sa compagne. Ils avaient eu de longues discussions sur les événements qui les avaient menés jusqu'à ce moment précis de leur vie : la bêtise de Nicolas, sa tentative de suicide, son sauvetage inattendu par Jessica Ann, son séjour à Los Angeles pour se remettre sur pied, sa décision de quitter sa famille d'adoption et comment par le plus grand des hasards, il avait atterri à Love Island pour ne plus en partir. Hélène, elle, lui avait raconté la perte de son enfant, son travail dans le bush avec le docteur Blake, les circonstances de son suicide et la décision de la jeune femme de prendre seule la mer pour rejoindre sa famille de cœur. Elle avait dû admettre que bien des fois elle avait eu peur face aux éléments déchaînés mais elle avait tenu bon. Elle était arrivée à bon port pour découvrir que tout le monde avait continué sa petite vie sans vraiment se soucier de ce qu'elle était devenue. Elle s'était sentie blessée mais paradoxalement elle avait été heureuse de voir ses amis heureux. Cependant cela l'avait conforté dans l'idée qu'elle n'avait plus sa place dans leur petite bande. Heureusement après sa sortie de l'hôpital, ceux-ci avaient tout mis en œuvre pour le démontrer qu'elle était un membre important de leur petite communauté. Avec Nicolas, elle était un de leur pilier et jouait un rôle important dans leur vie.

Assis au bord de l'eau, le jeune homme rendait hommage à la femme qui avait partagé sa vie pendant un temps et à son enfant qu'il ne connaîtrait jamais. La douleur s'était estompée petit à petit pour laisser place aux doux souvenirs de leur vie à deux. Hélène s'approcha et s'assit près de lui sans dire un mot. Elle respectait ces moments de recueillement, ils étaient nécessaires au bien-être de Nicolas. Parler de Jeanne n'était plus tabou. Elle avait fait partie de leur famille, il était hors de question qu'elle soit oubliée. Cela aidait le petit groupe à faire son deuil, elle les avait soutenus d'une manière ou d'u autre à des moments difficiles de leur vie. Elle avait été cette grande sœur rebelle qui se fichait bien des conséquences quand l'un des siens était en danger. Hélène posa sa main sur le visage de Nicolas.

\- Ça va ? demanda-t-elle avec douceur

\- Ouais… Elle me manque…

\- Je sais. Elle nous manque à tous. Elle avait une sacrée personnalité, elle sentait les ennuis venir avant même qu'ils ne soient là. Il n'y avait pas grand-chose qui lui faisait peur.

\- C'est vrai, tu as raison. Je parie que là-haut, elle mène tout le monde à la baguette, répliqua-t-il avec un sourire songeur

\- J'ai aucun doute là-dessus.

Le silence retomba pendant un court instant.

\- Tu devrais finir de te préparer, les autres ne vont pas tarder à arriver, dit Hélène en se relevant

\- Je ne sais pas pourquoi Béné a tenu à organiser cette fête, grogna Nicolas qui n'était pas vraiment d'humeur festive

\- Je n'en sais pas plus que toi, juste que c'était très important que ce soit aujourd'hui, répliqua la jeune femme. D'après elle, il y aura quelques surprises à la clé.

\- Elle t'a confié quelque chose ?

\- Non rien. Elle a réquisitionné Rudy et son taxi pour la journée.

Nicolas soupira et alla dans la cabane pour se changer. Bénédicte avait insisté pour que tout le monde soit présent. José et Johanna furent les premiers à arriver en discutant avec animation.

\- Je n'arrive pas à y croire, répéta José pour la centième fois au moins.

\- Et pourtant c'est vrai, répliqua Johanna en riant

\- Je t'aime tu sais ?

\- I love you too, répondit la texane en l'embrassant

\- Salut les amoureux, lança Hélène en s'approchant

\- Salut ma grande ! Tu sais quoi ? La vie est belle ! s'écria l'hispanique en l'enlaçant

\- Hey ! Veux-tu bien lâcher ma femme ! s'exclama Nicolas

\- Ta femme ? Vous n'êtes même pas marié !

\- N'empêche que c'est tout même ma femme !

\- D'accord, d'accord.

\- Mais qu'est-ce qu'il a ? demanda Hélène à Johanna. Il a mangé du lion ?

\- On peut dire ça comme ça. Je t'expliquerai plus tard. Don't worry

Christian et Laly furent les suivant à arriver. La voiture de la brésilienne était en panne et le photographe avait proposé de l'emmener. Elle avait changé, elle s'était assagie, et même si elle avait de crises de folie passagères, elles étaient loin d'égaler la folie furieuse des années passées. Cette histoire avec Jessica Ann lui avait fait comprendre à quel point ses actes pouvaient avoir de sérieuses répercussions. Elle avait eu de longues conversations avec Hélène qui l'avait amené petit à petit à admettre qu'elle pouvait faire sciemment du mal aux gens seulement parce qu'elle était furieuse, agacée ou malheureuse. C'était un trait de caractère qu'elle tentait de rectifier.

\- Coucou ma Laly, la salua Hélène. Où est Diego ?

\- La voisine a accepté de jouer la baby-sitter. Béné a tellement insisté pour que je vienne que je n'ai pas vraiment eu le choix. Tu sais ce qu'elle mijote ?

\- Aucune idée… Mais va rejoindre les autres, j'arrive tout de suite

Christian se tenait un peu à l'écart et observait tout ce petit monde. Qui aurait cru qu'une rencontre avec trois charmantes étudiantes dans une cafétéria à Paris le mènerait à ce moment-là. Ils étaient une famille, une famille hétéroclite certes, mais une famille unie à la vie à la mort. Parfois il se sentait un peu seul, il espérait toujours trouver celle qui lui ferait oublier sa belle texane, mais pour le moment il n'avait pas vraiment eu de chance en amour.

\- Ça va Christian ? demanda Hélène toujours aux petits soins avec tout le monde.

\- Oui parfaitement. Je repensais à notre première rencontre chez Alfredo. Tu te souviens ?

\- Comment oublier !

\- Je suis convaincu que c'est ce jour-là que nos destins ont été scellés.

\- Je te trouve bien philosophe mon Cricri…

\- Ça doit être mon grand âge, répliqua-t-il en souriant

Hélène éclata de rire et déposa un chaste baiser sur la joue du jeune homme.

\- Alors nous sommes tous vieux et sages, fit Hélène amusée

Bénédicte et Jimmy arrivèrent ensuite.

\- Tu crois que c'est bien raisonnable ? demanda la jeune femme un peu inquiète

\- Ecoute, Tante Adi s'est proposée. Léa est entre de bonnes mains. Et puis ce n'est pas si souvent que nous avons une soirée rien que pour nous, dit Jimmy en essayant de la calmer

\- Je sais mais depuis qu'elle a été malade, je n'aime pas la savoir loin de moi.

\- Tout va bien se passer

\- Jimmy, je t'aime

\- Moi aussi ma puce. Allez viens, les autres s'impatientent.

Ils descendirent sur la plage où un barbecue chauffait déjà. Un buffet improvisé avait été placé à l'abri du vent. Mamie Suzanne avait mis les petits plats dans les grands. Les conversations allaient bon train dans une ambiance chaleureuse et détendue. Bénédicte surveillait discrètement la route et quand elle vit des phares approcher, elle demanda un peu de silence.

\- Si j'ai voulu que nous nous réunissions aujourd'hui c'est parce que je voulais que nous célébrions le premier anniversaire d'une renaissance. La tempête de l'année dernière a mis au jour des vérités que nous ne voulions pas voir et nous a fait réagir. Après tous ces obstacles, notre petite famille est devenue plus forte que jamais. Même si certaines personnes nous ont quittées, d'autres sont venues prendre une place importante dans nos vies. Enfin tout ça pour vous dire que je vous aime tous. Et puis une fête ne serait pas une fête, s'il n'y avait une ou deux surprises. J'ai eu un peu d'aide de cette petite étoile qui veille sur nous, j'espère que ça vous plaira.

Personne ne savait quoi répondre.

\- Hey ! Je croyais que c'était une fête pas une veillée funèbre ! fit une voix que Nicolas reconnut immédiatement

\- Jess ?

\- Ben oui ! Qui veux-tu que ce soit gros bêta ! s'exclama la jeune femme en approchant suivie par deux hommes

Nicolas la prit dans ses bras et la serra très fort. Ils n'avaient pas vraiment eu le temps de discuter après sa sortie de l'hôpital. Elle s'était envolée pour les Etats-Unis dès qu'elle avait eu l'autorisation de voyager.

\- Je suis désolée de ne pas avoir été très présente ces derniers mois mais j'avais besoin de remettre de l'ordre dans ma tête et dans ma vie, fit Jess d'un air contrit

\- Tu es toute pardonnée, répliqua Nicolas. L'essentiel c'est que tu ailles mieux et puis certaines personnes m'ont tenu au courant de ce qui se passait.

\- Ah tiens c'est bizarre, parce que des personnes bien intentionnés m'ont donné de tes nouvelles très régulièrement

Les deux amis éclatèrent de rire. Ils avaient des anges gardiens qui veillaient sur eux.

\- Adam mon vieux, content de te voir ! salua Nicolas

\- Moi aussi… Ça fait bizarre de revenir ici… Revenir où tout a commencé…

\- Oui, cette île a des pouvoirs magiques selon certaines légendes. Et après tout ce qu'on a vécu, j'ai tendance à y croire, fit Nicolas avec un air mystérieux.

Le regard du jeune homme fut attiré vers une autre personne qui approchait. Il avait encore du mal à distinguer son visage dans l'obscurité mais sa démarche ne lui était pas inconnue. Ce ne pouvait être possible, ça ne pouvait pas être lui ! Il alla à sa rencontre sur le sentier qui menait à la route.

\- Sébastien ? fit Nicolas stupéfait en reconnaissant le nouvel arrivant

\- Salut Nico… Ça fait longtemps…

\- Comment ? Qui ?

\- Il y a quelques années j'ai croisé Christian par hasard et je lui ai laissé mes coordonnées. Il y a trois mois Bénédicte m'a contacté et m'a convaincu de faire le voyage. Toutes ces années, je me suis demandé ce que vous étiez devenus alors après quelques hésitations, j'ai décidé d'accepter son invitation

\- C'est pas vrai Seb ! Putain tu nous as manqué ! s'écria Nicolas en prenant son ami dans ses bras. Hey les copains, regardez ce que la marée nous a ramené !

Ce fut un concert de cris de joie et d'embrassades. Cela faisait si longtemps qu'ils s'étaient perdus de vue. Laly se tenait un peu à l'écart, des larmes aux yeux. Son amour perdu était là, devant elle, au milieu de tous leurs amis. Il était aussi beau que dans ses souvenirs. Son sourire et ses yeux rieurs la faisaient fondre. Sébastien l'aperçut et se fut comme si le temps s'était arrêté pendant un instant. Il s'approcha de la brésilienne en souriant.

\- Hey…

\- Sébastien…

\- Ça va ?

\- Non, enfin oui… Je ne m'attendais pas à te revoir, fit Laly la gorge nouée

\- Bénédicte voulait vous faire la surprise. Il paraît que c'est une date importante pour vous tous.

\- On peut dire ça comme ça. Il s'est passé tellement de choses depuis ton départ

\- Alors je compte sur toi pour me mettre au courant

\- Euh moi ?

\- Oui qui mieux que toi ? dit-il avec un sourire charmeur.

\- Hey, si on vous dérange vous le dites, les interrompit José. Allez venez, ça va refroidir, vous avez toute la nuit pour discuter !

\- Oh José ! s'écria Johanna en lui donnant une tape sur l'épaule

\- Ben quoi c'est vrai ! Et puis j'ai faim moi !

\- Oui mais toi tu as toujours faim ! T'es un estomac sur pattes ! répliqua la texane en l'embrassant.

Sébastien haussa un sourcil, José et Johanna en couple était une sacrée surprise, surtout que Christian ne semblait pas jaloux du tout. Il avait eu le temps de faire la connaissance de Jessica Ann et d'Adam pendant le vol entre la Grande Ile et Love Island. Tout avait changé et pourtant tout était étonnamment resté pareil. Il secoua la tête, prit la main de Laly et l'entraîna vers les autres. Tout le monde pris place sur le sable et dîna dans un joyeux brouhaha. A la fin du repas ce fut au tour de José de demander le silence.

\- Voilà avec Johanna, on a une nouvelle à vous annoncer. On a vu l'assistant sociale cet après-midi…

\- Et nous avons obtenu l'agrément ! annonça Johanna les yeux emplis de larmes de bonheur. Dans un mois ou deux, nous serons convoqués sur la Grande Ile pour rencontrer les enfants. Elle nous a montré des photos et ils sont tous plus beaux les uns que les autres.

De nouveau tout ce petit monde laissa éclater sa joie et félicita les futurs parents. Jessica regardait tout ce petit monde le sourire aux lèvres tout en caressant machinalement son ventre. Ce fut Hélène qui remarqua le petit manège.

\- Dis Jess, l'interpella la jeune femme, tu n'aurais pas quelque chose à nous dire toi aussi ?

Jessica Ann rougit. Adam qui se tenait près d'elle la dévisagea

\- Jess ? demanda-t-il

\- Eh bien, c'est-à-dire que… J'ai vu le médecin avant notre départ et…

\- Tu es malade ? l'interrompit-il

\- Non pas vraiment mais elle m'a confirmé ce que je soupçonnais déjà

\- Tu me fais peur, ma puce

\- Disons que José et Johanna ne sont pas les seuls à devenir parents. Dans sept mois, un petit bout de toi et moi devrait montrer le bout de son nez.

\- Un bébé ? On va avoir un bébé ? Un vrai de vrai ? fit Adam totalement abasourdi

\- Un vrai de vrai, avec dix petits doigts et dix petits orteils, répliqua Jess en riant

\- Je vais être papa, murmura Adam. Je vais être papa ! cria-t-il

Nicolas fut le premier à féliciter le couple. Il était tellement heureux pour eux. Après tout ce qu'ils avaient enduré, ils avaient droit à un peu de bonheur.

\- Petite cachottière, lui glissa-t-il à l'oreille. Tu vas être une maman formidable.

\- Et je ne doute pas que tu seras un tonton gâteau

Laly s'approcha du couple et prit Jess dans ses bras ce qui surprit tout le monde sauf la principale intéressée.

\- Je sais que c'est déjà loin, mais je voulais te demander pardon. Je me suis comportée comme une vraie garce avec toi et j'en suis désolée.

\- Comme tu l'as si bien dit, c'est déjà loin. La vie est en train de te donner une deuxième chance alors saisis là, fit Jess en faisant un signe de la tête vers Sébastien qui discutait avec Christian

\- Nicolas a raison, tu vas être une maman formidable, répliqua la brésilienne les larmes aux yeux.

\- Va le retrouver, vous avez beaucoup de choses à vous dire et de temps à rattraper.

\- Merci, murmura Laly avant de s'éloigner.

Nicolas proposa un toast en l'honneur des nouveaux membres de la bande qui allaient bientôt arriver. La soirée continua dans la bonne humeur jusqu'au bout de la nuit.

Jessica et Adam étaient rentrés à l'hôtel en discutant du futur bébé. Il n'arrivait pas à croire qu'il allait être papa. C'était l'un de ses plus grands rêves. Dès qu'ils rentreraient à New York, il prévoyait de demander la jeune femme en mariage. Il ne voulait plus attendre.

Laly et Sébastien ne s'étaient pas quittés de la nuit. Ils avaient parlé de choses et d'autres. Ils refaisaient connaissance. La vie les avait changés. Sébastien avait été marié à Aline, la femme pour laquelle il avait quitté la brésilienne, mais elle l'avait abandonné au bout de deux ans, quand elle avait appris que jamais il ne pourrait avoir d'enfants. En effet, Sébastien avait eu un grave accident de voiture qui avaient laissé des séquelles irréversibles. Laly lui avait raconté comment elle avait rencontré un vaurien qu'elle avait cru aimer mais elle avait vite déchanté quand celui-ci avait voulu la forcer à avorter quand il avait appris sa grossesse. Elle l'avait quitté le jour même et était revenue auprès de sa famille de cœur qui l'avait accueilli à bras ouverts. Ils avaient tant à découvrir et si peu de temps. En effet Sébastien, tout comme Jess et Adam, ne restait que deux semaines sur l'île.

LVDLA/LVDLA

Les jours avaient défilé à une vitesse vertigineuse. Nicolas et Jessica avaient passé beaucoup de temps ensemble à parler, à se reconnecter. Hélène les regardait avec bienveillance, le sourire aux lèvres. Son Nicolas avait retrouvé son air espiègle et riait comme un enfant, c'était comme si un gros nuage noir s'était enfin dissipé. Il pouvait enfin en finir avec cette culpabilité qui l'avait rongé. Jess était là, en vie et en pleine forme. Elle avait retrouvé sa joie de vivre. Elle ne serait plus jamais tout à fait la Jess qu'il avait connue, tout comme lui ne serait jamais plus le Nicolas qu'elle avait recueilli mais ils étaient enfin en paix. La jeune femme et son fiancé devaient repartir le jour suivant, mais elle avait promis de revenir au plus vite.

Laly et Sébastien ne s'étaient pas quittés et plus la date fatidique approchait plus la brésilienne était triste. Elle ne voulait pas qu'il parte parce qu'elle était sûre qu'il ne reviendrait pas. Et lui ne voulait pas partir, il se sentait enfin à sa place. Il se tourna tout naturellement vers Nicolas pour lui demander conseil.

\- Salut

\- Hey Seb, alors prêt pour le départ ?

\- Non… Pas vraiment… Je ne m'étais pas senti aussi bien depuis notre chambre d'étudiants et notre grande maison parisienne. A vrai dire j'ai l'impression d'avoir enfin trouvé ma place parmi les miens.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire ? demanda Nicolas

\- J'ai contacté le rectorat sur la Grande Ile, il y a un poste de professeur d'Histoire Géographie disponible ici au collège de Love Island. Si je le veux il est à moi…

\- Mais ?

\- Mais je ne sais pas… J'ai l'impression que ça va trop vite. D'un autre côté, je ne veux pas vous quitter…

\- Nous ou Laly ?

\- Les deux Nicolas. Vous êtes ma famille et Laly… Laly, je l'aime… Je n'ai jamais cessé de l'aimer même si je ne voulais pas me l'avouer. J'ai l'impression de ne l'avoir jamais quitté et en même temps elle est différente… Je ne sais pas très bien comment te l'expliquer…

\- Je vois très bien de quoi tu parles… J'ai ressenti la même chose quand Hélène est revenue à la différence que moi j'étais en couple avec quelqu'un

\- Jeanne ?

\- Oui… Mais Hélène… Elle a toujours été avec moi, même quand j'étais avec Jeanne. Ecoute si tu l'aimes ne la laisse pas partir. J'ai failli faire cette erreur et ça a failli me coûter très cher.

\- Oui je sais Laly m'a mis au courant…

\- Est-ce que tu as encore des attaches là-bas en métropole ? demanda Nicolas qui se doutait de la réponse.

\- Non pas vraiment. Tu sais très bien que je n'ai jamais été proche de ma famille et maintenant que ma mère est morte, je n'ai quasiment plus aucun contact avec eux…

\- Alors fonce. Tu sais, je n'ai pas Laly aussi heureuse depuis des années. Tu as une deuxième chance, saisie-la. Tu n'as rien à perdre et tout à gagner.

\- Tu as sans doute raison

\- Pas sans doute ! J'ai toujours raison !

Les deux hommes éclatèrent de rire. De toute manière Sébastien avait déjà pris sa décision bien avant de parler avec Nicolas, il avait juste besoin de celui-ci dissipe les derniers doutes qu'il avait. Ainsi le jeune homme rentra temporairement en métropole pour régler ses affaires avant de s'installer définitivement sur l'île où il filait le parfait amour avec une Laly apaisée et sereine. Il avait même décidé d'adopter officiellement le petit Diego qui était ravi d'avoir enfin un vrai papa.

LVDLA/LVDLA

Noël approchait à grand pas et la petite bande avait décidé de fêter le réveillon sur la plage. Ce matin du 24 décembre, Nicolas était assis au bord de l'eau et regardait le soleil se lever. Une nouvelle journée commençait pleine de surprises et de péripéties en tout genre. Il soupira. Là dans les profondeurs reposaient sa femme et son enfant. Un jour il les reverrait peut-être. La mer lui avait tout pris mais la vie lui avait donné une nouvelle chance d'être heureux. Parfois il se sentait coupable de ressentir un tel bonheur, mais il connaissait assez Jeanne pour savoir qu'elle aurait voulu qu'il vive sa vie pleinement. Et c'est ce qu'il faisait pour lui rendre honneur. La vie faisait rarement d'aussi beaux cadeaux alors il était bien décidé à en profiter le plus possible. Hélène et lui étaient heureux. Bien sûr il y avait des accrochages comme dans tous les couples mais ils se réconciliaient toujours. Ils avaient une règle tacite : ne jamais aller se coucher fâchés et cela marchait pour eux.

\- Ça va ? demanda Hélène en s'asseyant auprès de lui

-Ouais. Il y a un an et demi je pensais avoir tout perdu et maintenant regarde nous. Nous sommes heureux et amoureux. Nous vivons notre vie pleinement. Je pense que Jeanne aurait été fière de nous.

\- Je crois aussi. Je la connaissais moins bien que toi et pourtant elle a toujours été là pour nous tous.

\- Tu crois qu'elle m'en voudra si je…

\- Si tu quoi Nicolas ?

\- Si je te demande officiellement de devenir ma femme.

\- Tu veux… Tu veux vraiment ?

\- Il est temps tu ne crois pas ? Il est temps d'officialiser ce que tout le monde sait déjà. Je t'aime et je n'envisage plus de vivre ma vie sans toi. Je prends la mer à témoin, Hélène Girard veux-tu m'épouser ?

Des larmes de joie coulèrent sur les joues de la jeune femme, elle avait attendu ce moment si longtemps.

\- Oui… Oui je le veux de tout mon cœur. Je suis toi, tu es moi et bientôt nous serons nous, répliqua la jeune femme en remerciant la petite étoile qui veillait sur elle.

Nicolas l'embrassa fougueusement. Il était comblé de bonheur.

\- Merci, murmura-t-il la voix nouée par l'émotion

Tous deux restèrent assis sur la plage à contempler le paysage. Ils étaient dans leur bulle, plus rien n'existait que leur bonheur. Ils étaient enfin ensemble pour toujours, plus rien désormais ne les séparerait. Ils étaient prêts à affronter ce que la vie leur infligerait, ils n'avaient plus peur maintenant parce qu'ils étaient ensemble et à eux deux ils étaient beaucoup plus forts. L'amour avait été le plus fort et il le serait toujours.

Fin


End file.
